Eien no Shasai :The Edited Version:
by Ookami Tsubasawa
Summary: Bonds, promises... What relevance do they hold in the heart of a shinobi? She would do anything for her loved ones, but when the time comes, what will she choose? "Together you may fail. Alone, you definitely will." Rated T-M for violence.
1. Shinpitekinako

**Eien no Shasai**

(Edited Version)

Chapter 1;

_**Shinpitekinako**_

_Mysterious Child_

* * *

_-----x----- _

* * *

_Fate is but a mischievous child at times,_

_She likes to leave surprises._

* * *

_-----x----- _

* * *

To an average person, he was amazing. His skill was praised by his sensei's, his looks worshiped by girls, he had achieved a respect of sorts. Other boys envied him, and why shouldn't they? He was considered perfect.

But past the shallowness of stranger's eyes, Uchiha Sasuke wasn't as perfect as others believed he was. While his aloof attitude seemed cool, he was closed off because of emotional damage. All because of that night. All because of one man.

His dark eyes snapped open and with a sharp flick of both wrists, shuriken came to life with movement and sound, released from his fingers milliseconds apart, cutting through the air with a soft whir. There were soft '_chings'_ as some knocked together to change direction and fly at different angles.

_Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud._

_Clang._

He looked up to see six shuriken embedded in the worn wooden targets, hitting an accurate bulls eye. Looking down he saw a shuriken lying three feet in front and ever so slightly to the left. The other shuriken had whizzed off to the right and out of sight. The boy's lips thinned as he withheld a disgusted snarl.

An overreaction perhaps? He hit the other targets perfectly, something many his age struggled with.

But for him it wasn't enough. He needed strength, power, _perfection_. This small mistake, in a serious battle, could cost him his life. And without his life, his goal would become useless and his life would have been meaningless.

Swallowing his anger and self-frustration he moved forward to the trees jumping on the branches and pulling his shuriken free. Once he'd collected the six, he jumped down picking up his unsuccessful shuriken. He flipped his pouch open and placed them inside. Looking to his right he debated whether to retrieve his missing weapon.

He didn't like the thought of wasting it; he'd rather have it and not need it then need it and not have it. If he was attacked that single shuriken could save him from defeat. He glanced at the sun quickly, determining its position in the sky. It was still quite low, the day young, but he had been out here since before it began to rise. Still, from his calculations he still had a reasonable amount of time before he had to meet with his team.

Ugh. His _team._

Just the thought of them left a bitter taste in the back of his throat. His normal stoic expression twisted slightly as his mouth curved into a slight frown and his eyes narrowed in disgust. He had a useless, loud, overconfident idiot, a useless, stupid, love struck fan-girl and a lazy, perverted, uninterested sensei.

How in any way, shape or form, can they assist him?

They were due their first mission today after passing their 'survival training' test. Even the test was idiotic, but at least he knew Kakashi was indeed of Jounin level and should not be underestimated. The others though… One abandoned them because he was hungry after getting caught in trap after trap and the other just screamed and fainted.

Utterly useless.

Deciding all thoughts agreed to retrieving his shuriken, he set off in the direction it disappeared, pushing his hands into the pockets of his white shorts.

Why couldn't he have someone of decent skill on his team? Kakashi merely seemed like back up in case actual trouble emerged. He didn't even have anyone from his previous academy class which he deemed capable of a good spar. This generation of ninja indeed seemed rather pathetic. He guessed he was just doomed with bad luck.

Bad luck that seemed to have taken a turn for the worse.

He had found his missing shuriken embedded in the trunk of a thick tree. Beneath that tree, was an unconscious girl.

His eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened. Wasn't it a bit early to be following him around? Was he not permitted a moments peace? To hell with it, she can just be left there. If he woke her, she'd only follow him.

With that thought he went to remove his shuriken, only to realise he couldn't get to it with her in the way. Suppressing a growl of irritation he instead scowled darkly at her unconscious form.

As much as he hated stupid girls, he was not so much of an asshole that he would just kick her out the way while she was unconscious and defenceless. She most probably couldn't even touch him in battle and he didn't feel the need to bother with weaklings. But that didn't mean he was going to kindly lift her up and gently place her down a few feet away. He didn't want to touch her at all.

He grabbed hold of a thin branch and with a quick jerk, broke it free from the rest of the tree. Turning back to his source of irritation he gave her a sharp prod on the shoulder. His frustration grew when she didn't even if flinch. He prodded her in the side instead, not once thinking that the sharp end would probably hurt. He just wanted her to get up and get lost.

"Oi," he grunted stabbing her once again with the branch. When she once again showed no reaction he decided she really was unconscious. On the rare occasion he acknowledged a girl she would squeal and when he spoke she would stare at him dreamily.

Perhaps she was dead?

Crouching, he gave her a last hard poke in the ribs with the branch.

"Oi." He recalled his lessons in the academy and moved the branch into his left hand. With his right, he placed two fingers against the side of her neck. Feeling nothing, he moved his fingers. His brows furrowed slightly, realising she didn't have a pulse. He gripped her shoulder and turned her onto her back.

"K'so," he hissed, flinching away at the blank look in her open eyes. They were glazed, half lidded and her pupils were dilated. Her lips were slightly parted and tinted an unhealthy blue. Swallowing his apprehension he placed a hand over the left side of her ribs, searching for a heartbeat. What if it was a Genjutsu? The thought made him pause.

"Kai." But the scene didn't change. Starting to feel slightly nauseous and paranoid he placed his hand back over her heart. His own heart started to race as his eyes played tricks, turning her hair dark and dotting her skin with patches of red.

He blinked slowly when he realised the soft patter of a heartbeat against his hand, the haunting images immediately fading. But he could have sworn there was nothing but a second before…

"Tch." He couldn't just leave her to die, no matter how annoying she may turn out to be. He would be uneasy knowing he hadn't got her help. Death still bothered him, even after all this time.

He dropped the branch and clumsily picked her up, her body limp in his arms, her head lolling back. He stumbled slightly, unused to the foreign weight of another person apart from the girls that would latch onto him. He took off towards the training grounds, his shuriken left forgotten.

* * *

**A/N**:The edit is finally being posted, SHOCKHORROR. Mostly because my computers randomly freezing and dying and I want to make sure they're not lost. But yeah, i'm posting a few chapters to show I'm alive, if only barely, through the horrid torrents of college work. Personally, I think this edit needs editing, but I can't re-edit it forever. Welcome to the edited version, be comfortable, don't strain your eyes with long reading, don't get bored. Onward and upward my lovelies!

**Basic Plotbunny: **It pretty much stemmed from my irritation of people not attempting to look below the surface on some of the characters. I wanted to know what difference one character could make, and to see relationships and personalities through new eyes. Also to explore some morals (later on), to create a (hopefully) realistic fictional character that could possibly related to, and to give some neglected characters a bit of lovin'.

**Dedications:** To my previous readers and reviewers for your support and to imouto-chan and Kyoto-san. Thank you for everything :)

Much love, Ookami Tsubasawa.


	2. No Namaega Hitsuyoude

Eien no Shasai

(Edited Version)

Chapter 2;

_**No Namaega Hitsuyoude**_

_In Need Of A Name_

* * *

_-----x----- _

* * *

_Hikari; light in the form of a ray or brilliance._

* * *

_-----x-----_

* * *

"Sasuke-kun…" the girl sighed softly. He was late, very late, and he was hardly ever late. Sasuke was known for taking his ninja training seriously and was never tardy. She hoped something hadn't happened to him. Then again, she wouldn't mind if he had a cold. She could play nurse and take care of him. The thought made her blush.

"Ne, Sakura-chan!"

But while Sasuke was not yet here, she wasn't alone. No, she was stuck with this _nuisance_. He couldn't remain quiet for even five seconds! While rather impatient herself, at least when it was quiet she could daydream of Sasuke. Or when he was here, she could simply stare at him, memorising all of his perfect features. His silky dark hair, smooth skin, straight nose, perfect lips… ohhhh…

"Sakura-chan!"

Alas, the nuisance still whines for her attention. Was it too much to ask for some peace so she could dream of her love? She couldn't dream of her wedding day or future kids while he was yelling in her ear!

"Nani?!" But then she saw him. _Her Sasuke_. He was heading towards them, was he running? Oh he must be in such good shape and have hot muscles, cha!

And then her eyes landed on what he was carrying.

"NANI?!"

_Who in the world was that evil harlot that has her claws in her Sasuke-kun?!_

She jumped to her feet, soft pink hair following the sudden movement.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted, appearing suddenly. "Sorry I'm late, I—" The Jounin was cut off when the Uchiha skidded to a stop in front of him, seemingly with his feathers ruffled a bit. Ah, so the boy wasn't a complete ice burg after all. After taking in Sasuke's slight anxious expression, his visible eye drifted to the unconscious girl he was awkwardly holding. The boy wasn't holding her right, his hands were too far apart which was why he was finding it difficult to hold her. "What have we here, hm?"

"I found her when I was training, I tried waking her and had trouble finding a pulse," Sasuke muttered almost angrily. While Kakashi wanted to raise an eyebrow at Sasuke's attitude he instead became serious. Sasuke laid her down, well; he more or less dropped her.

The Jounin crouched down and placed two fingers to her neck. He took note of the soft rhythm as the Genin crowded around him. Sasuke seemed uncomfortable while Naruto and Sakura appeared anxiously curious.

"She seems fine, just knocked out," Kakashi said. Though he was by no means a medical ninja, being of his rank you learnt from experience. From what he could see, the girl seemed in no immediate danger though she was incredibly pale and her lips were slightly purple. As well as this, she was very cold.

"Ne, ne, Kakashi-sensei, she isn't going to die is she, dattebayou?"

"I doubt it Naruto," Kakashi reassured, while not taking his eyes off the girl. She was incredibly still despite the fact he could see the slight rise and fall of her chest as she inhaled and exhaled silently. "Oi, rise and shine kid," he said touching her shoulder.

"Maybe she's sick?" Sakura asked. Though slightly worried, she was still angry that girl had the honour of being carried by Sasuke. She was surprised he hadn't just left her there but reasoned that Sasuke was after all a gentleman and had his morals.

"Perhaps," Kakashi said, analysing anything out of the ordinary and seeing if they matched symptoms of any illness he could recall. Perhaps a trip to the hospital? He hadn't seen her around before and from the looks of it neither had any of the Genin, despite seeming around the same age. It was unlikely she was a spy or enemy, but he couldn't rule it out. A trip to the Hokage was in order.

But if she didn't wake in ten minutes he would take her to get medical attention. Possible enemy or not, she was still a child.

"Ne, she's pretty don't you think?" Naruto said, a goofy grin sneaking onto his face.

"Urusai, baka!" Sakura hissed punching him on the top of his head.

"Ite-e! You're pretty too, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined rubbing his head.

"Shh, she's waking up," Kakashi informed and the two immediately became quiet, leaning in for a better look. Though curious, Sasuke remained uncaring on the outside.

The girl blinked twice, before fully opening her eyes. She seemed disorientated as she looked around and then sat up a hand coming to her forehead.

"Steady. Don't get up too fast," Kakashi said sternly, a hand on her shoulder.

"Where… Where am I?" she said quietly, almost a whisper. "Who are you?"

"We'll explain soon, come on let's get you checked out," Kakashi said, his visible eye seeming to close in a smile. The girl looked at him puzzled taking in his odd appearance. The man had silver hair that seemed to defy the laws of gravity. The majority of his face was covered, a navy mask covering his nose, lower face and neck, a headband with a silver plate tied around his head and crooked to cover his left eye. His clothes consisted of a long-sleeved navy shirt, a green vest of sorts, navy pants, fingerless gloves with metal guards over the knuckles and strange looking sandals. He also had bandages on his legs, was he hurt?

Wary of the strange man, she shakily stood, her legs weak and wobbly beneath her. She was aware of a hand on each forearm holding her steady and tensed at the sudden touch. She turned her head to the side to see incredibly blue eyes.

"Hi! Ore wa Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage, dattebayou!" the owner of the eyes announced. His eyes weren't the only things bright about him however. His blonde hair was almost yellow it was so bright, and was a spiky style that reminded you of the sun. His skin was lightly sun kissed giving him a healthy glow. His clothes were even brighter, an orange and blue jumpsuit with a white collar, and the same blue sandals as the older man. Despite the colours though, what really stood out were his eyes and smile (and also his rather loud voice). She also noticed three whisker-like stripes on each cheek, giving him a slight animal likeness, yet at the same time, made him look cute.

"Naruto, she's just woken. Give her some space," the silver-haired man said, his voice almost bored.

"Demo, demo, Kakashi-sensei!" he whined.

"Baka Naruto!" Sakura scolded, annoyed with his complaints.

"Oi, you don't look steady, I think I should carry you," Kakashi said, turning to the girl.

"I will, dattebayou!" Naruto offered.

"Honestly, I—"

She didn't get a chance to finish, as the man swept her up. Uncomfortable with the lack of space, she curled slightly, her muscles tensing.

"Maa, let's go see Hokage-sama," Kakashi said, beginning to walk ahead.

"Matte, wait up, dattebayou!" Naruto cried, rushing after him as his team-mates followed.

* * *

_-----x----- _

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, do you know that girl?" Sakura asked. She couldn't get rid of that twinge of jealousy, and naturally wanted reassurance. After all, the girl was rather pretty. Long blonde hair, fair skin, thin and dainty, she could be competition! She grew her hair out because she heard a rumour Sasuke liked girls with long hair after all.

"Iie."

"Me either, who do you think she is?" Sakura's voice lowered to a whisper and she daringly moved to walk closer to Sasuke. It was an opportunity she must seize!

"Hn."

Sadly, Sakura had yet to learn the translations to Sasuke's grunts and was therefore unable to continue the conversation. In time however, she would know him so well she would be practically able to read his mind, she was sure. For now, she would just enjoy the closeness… Mou, he moved away!

Meanwhile, Naruto was trying to engage the girl in conversation.

"Ne, so what's your name, dattebayou?"

"Naruto, wait until after we've seen Hokage-sama to ask questions," Kakashi said, without even glancing the boys way. The girl was like a shy but inquisitive kitten, her eyes looking around as much as she could as they walked, yet repeatedly glancing at him and his students.

"Demo, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto complained with a childish pout. "Ne, ne, what's your favourite food Ojou-chan? Mines ramen, dattebayou! Have you ever tried Ichiraku ramen? It's the best, dattebayou! Iruka-sensei sometimes treats me, and then it's even better!"

"Ramen?"

"You've never had ramen?! That's it; I'm taking you to try ramen as soon as possible, dattebayou! You don't know what you've been missing, honestly, I can't believe you've never tried it, it's awesome!" Naruto was such an enthusiastic speaker. Kakashi discreetly sighed, his ears hurting from Naruto's constant chatter. However the girl seemed genuinely interested, and realising he hadn't been hit Naruto continued to blabber on about nonsense. Nonsense being ramen.

Seeing as ramen was hardly a dangerous secret that could endanger the village, Kakashi let Naruto waffle on.

"I really like miso ramen though, I try to get different flavours every day but it depends how I'm feeling. Have you thought about what you'd like to try first? Personally, I think they're all good, but…"

"We're here," Kakashi stated, feeling relieved. The girl looked up at the building with curiosity. Deciding to get it over with, Kakashi walked up the steps and inside, swiftly heading towards the Hokage's office. People recognised him and didn't bother him. He placed the girl down and gave two sharp knocks on the door.

"Enter."

Kakashi did so, the others following behind. Kakashi steered the girl in with a hand on her shoulder, still not fully trusting of her.

"Aa, Kakashi. What can I do for you?" the elderly man said interlacing his fingers and resting his hands in front of him. He wore white robes and a hat with a cloth around the back and sides. On the hat was the kanji for fire. He looked curiously at the young girl Kakashi had brought along.

As far as his memory goes, he had never seen her before. Some characteristics were familiar, but he had seen many, many people in his time so it was to be expected. Her features were soft and feminine, large eyes with hues of blue, green and grey, blonde hair to her mid back, fair skin and a rather dainty frame.

"We found a lost little girl," Kakashi said, his hand becoming slightly heavier on her shoulder. "She was unconscious when found."

"I see," the Hokage said grimly, immediately catching on to Kakashi's suspicions. "I'm afraid I'll have to ask the Genin to leave while I ask her a few questions."

"Nande?" Naruto immediately protested.

"Don't argue Naruto, take this time to train together," Kakashi said in a lazy scold. Sakura dragged Naruto out and Sasuke shut the door after them.

"Now then," the Hokage began and Kakashi pushed her forwards slightly. "Do you know who I am?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't," she replied awkwardly.

"I am Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure," he said, introducing himself.

"Hokage? Konohagakure?" she repeated under her breath, though it was clearly heard.

"I am the leader of this village, this village being Konoha," he explained and she nodded in understanding. "What's your name?"

"I…" Realisation hit her like a slap to the face. "I… I don't know."

"You don't know?" the Hokage repeated taking a puff on his pipe. "I see. How old are you?"

"I…" A sense of dread began to eat away at her. "I can't remember."

"Where are you from?"

"I don't know… But I don't think it's here, nothing seems familiar to me," she replied meekly, starting to withdraw within herself.

"Hmm," he breathed out a ring of smoke. "Can you remember anything, anything at all?"

"A mixture of images and sounds that make little sense to me," her head lowered as her uncomfort grew.

"And the two katana strapped to your back?" he asked, pointing at her with his pipe.

"Katana?" she repeated, her face scrunching slightly in confusion. The Hokage stared at her pointedly and she slowly reached behind her. She felt something made of a smooth hard material and followed it with her hands, twisting her shoulder slightly until she came to the handle. Gripping it she pulled, but stopped when Kakashi's grip on her shoulder tightened until it slightly hurt. Flinching at the sudden pressure, she allowed her hand to drop to her side.

"I'm going to have to do some tests, is that alright?" the Hokage asked, rising to his feet. He was shorter than she thought he would be.

"Hokage-sama, someone else should…"

"No, Kakashi," the Hokage said sternly. "It is incredibly hard to be a convincing liar. I've seen many attempts in my time and I am quite positive this child is genuine. She's far too anxious."

"She could be hiding something," Kakashi said. "Though my first instinct agrees with you."

"Alright child, I'm going to run some tests, some may be uncomfortable but I know what I'm doing alright?" the Hokage said coming to stand in front of her, smiling reassuringly. She looked at him warily, and then nodded. "Your hands please."

He took her hands and ran his old fingers over them. It was almost like a hand massage, though was uncomfortable when he pinched her fingertips. He then took hold of her chin and peered into her eyes, turning her face left and then right. He then asked her to stretch, and moved her arms, legs and bent her back. He straightened her.

"Now, this shouldn't hurt, though it may tingle and feel odd." Before she could ask what, the tip of the index finger on his right hand became surrounded with a blue glow. He went to touch her skin with it but suddenly fell back, as though an invisible force had pushed him.

"Hokage-sama!" Kakashi said alarmed but the Hokage raised a hand, saying he was alright. He stood and looked at his hand, surprised to see his finger burnt and a cut running down the middle of it to his palm.

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai! I didn't mean to, I swear!" she cried desperately. The old man smiled slightly and nodded.

"It's perfectly alright. Now, would you mind gathering Chakra in your hand for me?"

"Chakra?" she repeated, still very much on edge after what had just happened. "Sumimasen, I don't understand."

"I see… Can you try and concentrate your energy to your hand?" he said, rephrasing it. She uneasily held out her hand and glanced at it. "It works better when you relax," he said, seeing the slight tremor in her hand.

For a moment nothing happened and then a bright blue flame engulfed her entire hand making her yelp and fell back, trying to escape a part of her own body. The flame immediately went out and Kakashi steadied her, as she stared at the Hokage with wide, almost accusing eyes. She clutched her hand to her chest as though it was slapped.

"Hokage-sama?" Kakashi murmured and the old man snapped out of his thoughts.

"Aa, I apologise." He walked back to his desk and sat down. "Lastly, could you please demonstrate your katana skills."

"A-as far as I know I've never wielded a katana," she said shakily, still startled by the burning in her hand.

"Could you please try?" he requested, as he wrapped his bleeding hand quickly and then turned his attention back to her. She reached up and grasped her right katana with her right hand. "You'll find it easier if you change hands." She blushed slightly and did so, unsheathing the blades.

Once she'd freed them from their protective sheath, she held them in front of her, in awe of them. To her, they seemed the perfect weapon. Lightweight, clearly sharp, deadly and beautiful. To whoever made them, they must be his finest piece of art. They appeared flawless.

"You have a natural grip," the Hokage said with a small smile. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up again. She didn't know if he spoke the truth or not, yet felt comfortable holding them, her uneasiness washing away like waves in the sea. She felt protected, and in this strange environment, the feeling was welcomed. "Please, try them out."

"What if I break something?" she asked, though seemed calmer than before.

"It doesn't really matter," the Hokage reassured. She still hesitated. "Neither of us shall laugh should you make a mistake," the Hokage said, reading her easily.

What did she have to lose? Spinning the blades she adjusted her grip and suddenly, felt as though nothing else mattered. Her movements were like a memorised routine, _slash, slash, slash, stab, spin, duck, switch stance, loosen grip, flick, slash._

"Aa," the Hokage said with a nod and she stopped, sheathing her blade her cheeks taking a cheery turn as her face became hot with embarrassment. "Impressive skill for someone so young."

"Arigatou?" she mumbled nervously looking to the ground.

"Would you mind waiting outside for a short time? I have something important to discuss with Kakashi. I shall call you back in once we have finished," he requested, motioning to the door. She nodded and quickly left, closing the door behind her.

"Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked and the old man once again took his pipe into his mouth, before removing it and exhaling smoke.

"The child worries me," the Hokage confessed, his old eyes serious.

"You believe she is a danger?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm uncertain. She has an alarming amount of Chakra, yet does not even know what it is," the Hokage said grimly. "She was clumsy and unsure of her katana, but once they were in her hands she was a natural. She's incredibly flexible, more so than most ninja who train everyday and certainly more than the average person. Yet despite this, her hands are smooth and soft, as though they had never engaged in combat." He lifted his bandaged hand and observed it, seeing spots of blood sinking through. "And when I tried to touch her with Chakra, to see how she would react… She was wary of it and unsure, but I'm positive the strange attack was unintentional."

"What does this mean?"

"We have a very strange little girl," the Hokage said. "She's frightened and confused, yet doesn't seem to understand the ninja system. She doesn't even know what a Hokage is. But how can she be so talented and skilled, yet have no knowledge of it. She's certainly not from Konoha, yet doesn't seem to be a spy."

"What should we do?" Kakashi questioned.

"Well, she cannot attend the academy," the Hokage said, straightening in his seat. "She's too strong and may harm the inexperienced children accidentally," he glanced at his hand. "That, I simply cannot allow. Also, due to the slight chance of her being a spy, it's not safe to let her into the education system, where she can get hold of information on students and their parents."

"But, if she's too dangerous to allow in the academy, what can we do with her?" Kakashi asked.

"We can't lock her up or interrogate her; she's a mere child with no memories. I can't pull Jounin or ANBU away from their duties to baby sit her, they have their own missions to attend to. I think the best course of action is to put her on your team, under your watch."

"My team, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi repeated.

"Hai. That way, should her amnesia wear off you'll be the first to realise. Also, she will be under constant supervision not only by you, but by your curious students. On the other hand, it would be good for her to socialise with people her age. She's woken up in a strange place, confused and with not a familiar soul to comfort her," the Hokage said.

"It makes sense I suppose," Kakashi agreed with a soft sigh. "But what if her memory does not return?"

"Then she shall be adopted by Konoha," the old man's face lit with a small smile. He always did have grandfatherly qualities. "She will become a Konoha shinobi and will make us proud."

"I see."

"Could you call her back in? I can almost feel her anxiety through the door," the Hokage requested. The Jounin moved towards the door, and opened it, poking his head out. The girl was startled and looked round at him.

"You can come back in now," Kakashi said seeming to smile behind his mask. She seemed to hesitate and the way her arms were crossed tightly to her body she felt insecure and vulnerable. But she surprised him with how quickly she swallowed and tried to hide her fear, following him back inside.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long?" the Hokage asked.

"Iie, Hokage-sama," she said, referring to him in the same way she had seen Kakashi do. If she was honest, it had felt like an age waiting outside while they decided her fate. She had spent her time searching her mind, trying to drag memories and answers from its depths. Sadly, she only got blurred faces and voices. "Hokage-sama?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't be certain, but… I think my parents will miss me if I have them. I think my hazy memories refer to them. Have there been… any missing children lately?" she asked hopefully. Who would know her better than her parents? Surely they would be able to fill in the blanks.

"Gomen." Her face fell at the word. "I'm afraid any lost children are usually found by ninja. There haven't been any reports of missing children."

"I see," she said quietly. For a moment the two men thought she would shed tears, but when she looked back up to receive their verdict, though slightly dulled, her eyes were dry of any tears.

"Due to your strong Chakra it would be unwise to send you to the academy. Instead I'm going to put you on Kakashi's team with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. This way, you'll be able to learn to control your Chakra while putting your skills to use. It might even jog your memories. However, should any memories come to mind, you must inform Kakashi or myself immediately, understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"You are to follow Kakashi's orders. Your team-mates may be a little wary at first, but they'll warm up to you. You will be going on low-rank missions together, to assist the village and earn money you need. Do you understand this?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Good. Now then," he reached into his draw and pulled out some black cloth. "Welcome to Konohagakure." She gave him a confused look and Kakashi gently pushed her forwards. She walked to the front of the desk, and after a look from the Hokage, held her hands out. He gave her the cloth, and she was surprised to see a metal plate attached, the same symbol as on Kakashi's headband engraved into it. "This is your Konoha hitai-ate, you are now an official ninja of Konoha."

"I'm a… ninja?"

"Hai. What else? Ah, from my calculations, due to your height, intelligence and body development you are twelve years old and were born in mid to late October."

"October?"

"October the 21st as a rough estimate."

"Now all you need a name."

"But what should I be called?" she asked.

"Kakashi, you're her sensei, why don't you give her a name?" the Hokage asked. Kakashi's visible eye blinked slowly and he looked down at the small girl.

"Hmm… Hikari."

"A common name," the Hokage mused. "Nonetheless it suits her. Hikari; light in the form of a ray or brilliance. Do you approve of the name?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," she replied politely, though still seemed uncomfortable with the whole business.

"Then it's settled, Hikari-chan." The Hokage seemed pleased. "I think that's everything."

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi said, interrupting him. "Where is Hikari going to live?"

"Hmm…" he closed his eyes in thought. "As far as I'm aware, most available places are already in use, and those free are far too large and expensive for just you to be living on your own. Also, it would seem odd if you were to live with Kakashi. He is after all, still a young man."

"I find that offensive."

"You know what I mean," the Hokage said, brushing Kakashi's comment aside. "Perhaps with one of your students then? Or another of the rookies?"

"I'll look into it," Kakashi said, his hands sinking into his pockets as his posture seemed to relax more into a slouch. "If I can't find anything I'll send her back here."

"Aa, go inform your team then," the Hokage said simply. "Oh and I'll inform the hospital to expect you, pop in for a check up when you have the chance. One last thing, Hikari?" She looked up at him and he smiled widely, his wrinkles deepening. "As Konohagakure's Hokage, I welcome you to my family."

* * *

A/N; Merry Christmas my lovelies! I managed to get this out, I'm sorry im taking so long! Anyway I wish you all a very happy holiday, much love to you all. May all your wishes come true :D

Thank you all for my reviews, the positive feedback added to my christmas joy. I hope this little chappy adds to yours.


	3. Nanika Atarashii

**Eien no Shasai**

(Edited Version)

Chapter 3;

**Nanika atarashii**

_**Something New**_

* * *

_Some people fear change, while some welcome it with open arms._

_Nonetheless, change is a curious thing._

* * *

_-----x----- _

* * *

"You'll have a lot to catch up on, not going to the academy," Kakashi said as they walked out and into the streets of Konoha. He could sense that she was still a little uneasy, so he was trying to relieve the tension a bit. "Do you like it here?"

"I don't have anything to compare it to, but I do like being here," she replied. Kakashi nodded. "What are the others like?"

"Others?"

"In the team," she elaborated.

"Well, Naruto's a hyperactive goofball, but overall is a nice guy, despite being an idiot. Sakura is intelligent, yet has an odd obsession with Sasuke. Sasuke, well, you'll eventually understand," Kakashi replied.

"And you, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I'm merely the sensei," he said simply, a smile forming under his mask. Though more difficult to see, she could still somewhat read his expressions. "Are you nervous about meeting them? Well, you've already met them. But introducing yourself?"

"I suppose so."

"Don't be," he reassured.

"Sensei, what will we be doing on missions?" she asked.

"Well, to begin with they're said to be chores. But it gains experience. Maa, we're almost there." He was amused when she stepped to the side so she was a little closer to him. Seems she got shy when she was nervous. It would be a nice change from the overconfidence that he was used to. In a surprising move of reassurance he placed his hand on her head, she blinked and tensed upon contact, but then relaxed, stress rolling off her in waves. He ruffled her bangs as a small smile formed behind his mask. She was a cute kid. Glancing up at him she smiled in gratitude, and he removed his hand.

"Kakashi-sensei! You took _ages_ dattebayou!" came the voice of Naruto.

"Gomen, I was sorting out Hikari-chan," he replied, pushing her forward with a gentle nod.

"Ehh, so Hikari-chan's your name?" Naruto asked.

"She has no memories, so this name has been given to her," Kakashi explained. "Don't hassle her."

"I think Kari-chan sounds better, dattebayou," Naruto said folding his arms. "Don't you think so?" he asked her. She smiled and nodded. "See! Therefore, I name her Kari-chan!"

"It's just a shortened version of Hikari, Naruto. Hikari's on her file, but if she wants to be called Kari, it's up to her," Kakashi said simply.

"Hai, I prefer Kari," the girl replied. Naruto grinned, seeming proud of himself.

"Anou, not meaning to be rude Kakashi-sensei, demo… what is she doing here?" Sakura asked. Having not paid much attention to her before, Kari took in the girl's appearance. Bubblegum pink hair to her mid back, pale skin, mint green eyes, quite tall and a slightly large forehead. She wore a red dress with two slits either side of the skirt to reveal tight shorts underneath to just above her knee and finally the same ninja sandals.

Said Jounin raised his visible eyebrow. Ah yes, it was Sasuke who found Hikari wasn't it? This might become awkward.

"Hokage-sama has placed her on our team."

Cue; over exaggerated reactions.

"Really?! Awesome, dattebayou!"

"Nani?! She didn't even take the test!"

Eyes widened then narrowed and a slight scowl formed on the Uchiha's features.

"Hn."

Well, at least there was one positive response.

"Welcome to the team, dattebayou!" Naruto said happily, throwing an arm around her shoulders. Surprisingly, she seemed incredibly comfortable with this, despite seeming anxious before. Clearly a close friendship would form between the two blondes.

Now, what to do with the other two.

"Hikari, or Kari as she seems to prefer, has a high level of Chakra. It wouldn't be safe for her to attend the academy," Kakashi explained.

"What about the sensei? Surely…" Sakura began.

"It's also because she may be a spy," Sasuke said, his emotions kept blank. Then there was the other boy. He was quite handsome with his dark hair, dark eyes and pale skin, but his attitude somewhat irked Kari. His hair was spiked at the back, yet his bangs hung straight either side of his face. He wore a blue shirt with an oddly large collar and white shorts as well as the same sandals as the others. His legs were also bandaged, but they seemed more for decoration like his arm warmers.

"Hai, though Hokage-sama is certain from the tests that she is genuine. Nonetheless, she has an unknown background. She may remember something dangerous," Kakashi said glancing at her.

"Nah! Kari-chan's perfectly fine, dattebayou! I have full trust in her!" Naruto announced and the girl blushed and smiled at his encouraging vote of confidence.

"Naruto no baka! You barely know her," Sakura scolded.

"You will all treat her as your comrade," Kakashi said sternly, eyeing Sakura and Sasuke. Both seemed to huff slightly. Still, she seemed happy enough with Naruto, who was explaining their team.

"That's Sakura-chan, she's pretty ne? That guy over there's Sasuke, all the girls think he's _so_ cool but I could beat him any day, dattebayou!"

"In your dreams, usuratonkachi."

"What was that, Sasuke?!"

"Maa, maa, can't you make a good first impression?" Kakashi sighed, feeling slightly embarrassed. Honestly, he couldn't take these kids anywhere.

"Honesty is a good first impression," she said simply and Naruto nodded.

"True. That reminds me. Kari-chan needs a place to stay until an apartment becomes available," Kakashi said, remembering the Hokage's orders.

"She can stay with me, dattebayou!" Naruto cried at once, pulling her to him in a one-armed hug.

"I don't think so. I've seen your apartment Naruto, it's not even fit enough for you to have a pet cat," Kakashi said unphased by Naruto's offence.

"Sumimasen, I don't have any room at my house," Sakura said. _'I'm not having competition for Sasuke-kun under the same roof either, cha!'_

"Sasuke?"

"No."

"Well she can't stay with me," Kakashi said, annoyed at the lack of hospitality. It was a shame, but maybe he could talk the Hokage into moving Naruto and Kari into a new apartment together.

"Another rookie perhaps?"

"Who are the other rookies again?" Naruto asked scrunching his face as he tried to remember.

"Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino are those who passed," Sakura said immediately. There was a slight growl at the last name, a rival perhaps?

"Well, the Hyuuga clan are a pretty strict clan, there's no way you'd get into there. Yamanaka Ino's a girl, how about her?"

"Ino's got the flower shop, she has no room," Sakura said quickly. She wasn't going to let a possible rival go live with her number one rival! They'd conspire against her!

"Shino's creepy with those bugs, Kiba lives with loads of dogs, Chouji eats too much, Shikamaru does nothing but complain," Naruto finished.

"Well… This is troublesome," Kakashi said. Yuuhi Kurenai had a Genin team, perhaps… No, she seemed discreetly interested in Asuma, he couldn't send the poor girl to either of them.

"I still think she should come live with me, dattebayou," Naruto said stubbornly.

"Ne, you don't have any clothes or weapons do you?" Sakura asked, eyeing Kari's attire. It seemed to be only a huge grey t-shirt. The girl didn't even have shoes!

"That's a good point," Kakashi realised, also noticing her state of dress.

"This is pointless," Sasuke said, clearly becoming impatient.

"Pointless? On the contrary what she's currently wearing will get caught on every single branch she passes, she'll get cold quickly, her feet will get cut up and with no weapons how can she fight?" Kakashi said in a bored matter-of-fact tone. "Sakura."

"Hai?"

"Take her shopping will you?" Kakashi asked.

"With what _money_?" Sakura asked.

"This," Kakashi replied, dropping a small tied bag into her hand. "Hokage-sama, kindly gave it to me before I left." Sakura seemed pleased with this. It was the perfect opportunity to find out whom this girl was and if she had any interest in Sasuke. "Be back before sundown, we're training today at the same training ground as the survival exercise."

"Hai, come along Kari-chan!" Sakura said chirpily, grabbing the smaller girl's wrist and dragging her in the direction of town.

"I wanna go, dattebayou," Naruto complained. Honestly, now he was stuck with Sasuke!

"Aa, what do you know about female clothing Naruto?"

"Err…"

"Exactly."

"Baka," Sasuke scoffed.

* * *

_-----x----- _

* * *

"So Kari-chan, you have no memories whatsoever?" Sakura asked as they made their way through the street. Kari was aware of some scrutinising looks, but tried her best to ignore them.

"None at all," Kari replied.

"Ne." May as well cut straight to the point. "What do you think of Sasuke-kun?"

"The other boy in our team?" Sakura nodded, watching her intensely. "I don't really know him so I can't make a proper judgement, but he comes off as rude and cold."

"Sasuke-kun's not always like that, it's just because he doesn't know you," Sakura said simply in his defence. Kari was showing no romantic interest in Sasuke whatsoever, so Sakura decided she was safe to become friends with. She began idle chatter about Konoha as she steered Kari into the first store.

* * *

_-----x----- _

* * *

"Ne, ne, what's taking the girls so long?" Naruto asked. Anything he did right he got no praise for and Sakura wasn't here to impress. Kakashi was reading his dumb book and Sasuke was being… well, Sasuke.

"Females like to shop," Kakashi said simply as he turned a page.

"Che," Sasuke scoffed.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Kakashi-sensei!"

"Here they come now," Kakashi said, looking up for his book. "Sakura seems happy."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called running over to the kunoichi. "Ne, ne, Kari-chan you look great!"

"Arigatou," she replied shyly. Black seemed to be the best idea should she need to hide, so that was what she went with. Sakura had forced her into every colour under the sun and plenty of different styles, but in the end she just stuck to simplicity. She wore a fishnet vest, with a black tank top over it, the sheaths of her katana's crossed over her back with belts crossing over her chest. Fingerless black gloves with knuckle guards covered her arms up to between her elbow and shoulder. She wore the traditional ninja sandals and bandages over her legs where the fitted capri's didn't cover. Unsure what to do with her hitai-ate, she just tied it like a belt for the time being but had already moved it four times.

"Did you get weaponry?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai, hai, kunai, shuriken, wire, smoke bombs, medical supplies, necessities," Sakura said simply. Surprisingly, after deciding to give the girl a chance, Sakura found she actually enjoyed Kari's company and that she was an incredibly nice girl. Despite being a little shy at first, she opened up very easily.

"Good, now we just need to find her a place to stay," Kakashi said simply. He gave a pointed look to Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura was actually honest when she admitted she had little room. Also, though able to afford what she wanted in life she doubted her family could look after another child.

"I'm really sorry, I would help if I could," Sakura apologised.

"Ne, it's alright, you shouldn't worry so much," Kari reassured with a soft smile.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi prompted.

"No. I am not having a girl living with me."

"Then you'd prefer to give up your place and go live with Naruto?" Kakashi asked innocently. Sasuke could glare until his eyes fell out, it didn't bother the Jounin in the slightest, rather he found it quite amusing.

"No way, Kakashi-sensei! I'll let Kari-chan live with me, but not Sasuke!" Naruto said stubbornly.

"It's only temporary, a few weeks or so," Kakashi said. Sasuke glared at him, still defiant. "Maa, Sasuke you are incredibly rude."

"Kakashi-sensei! Don't insult Sasuke-kun!" Sakura scolded.

"Ne, don't fight," Kari interrupted causing all attention to fall onto her. "I'm sure I'll find somewhere."

"Demo, Kari-chan," Naruto began, eyes widening with worry. "What if you can't and have to sleep outside, dattebayou?"

"I'm a ninja now, right?" she said with a small smile.

"Hai, and that calls for celebratory ramen!" Naruto announced. Kakashi immediately refused knowing that meant paying.

"I'm on a diet," Sakura said, sneaking a glance at Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Fine! I and Kari-chan will go by ourselves then!" Naruto said grabbing hold of the said girl's wrist.

"Naruto, make sure she finds her way back to Sasuke's," Kakashi said, pulling out his book again.

"She's not staying with me," Sasuke said with a glare.

"Show some decency. She is your team-mate. Besides, you're far too antisocial," Kakashi said. The Uchiha didn't answer, and proceeded, in Kakashi's opinion, to go into a sulk.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura began, "We could always do something now. It's still early and…"

"No." With that, the Uchiha walked off. Depressed by the rejection, Sakura dragged herself in the direction of her home.

"Is teamwork really so hard to comprehend?" Kakashi thought irritably. At least maybe Kari could drag some teamwork out of Naruto, she seemed like a team player. With a soft sigh he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

_-----x----- _

* * *

"Ojii-san!" Naruto called pulling Kari onto a stool beside him. She stumbled but managed to straighten in time to see a man walking towards them smiling from behind the counter.

"Irrashaimase! What can I get you?" he asked happily.

"I'll have… Miso ramen! What do you want Kari-chan?" Naruto asked grinning widely.

"Ano…?" she smiled sheepishly.

"Why don't you try chicken ramen, it's quite popular among girls," the man said. She smiled and agreed. "Yosh, coming right up!"

"Ne, I'm glad you're on my team Kari-chan! It'll be good to have someone to talk to!" Naruto said happily grabbing some chopsticks and passing a pair to her.

"You don't talk to Sakura-chan or Sasuke-san?" Kari asked, not completely comfortable with dropping the honorifics. She thought it would be rude considering she still didn't know them all too well.

"Well, I kind of like Sakura-chan," Naruto admitted, a slight pink tinge covering his cheeks. "But she likes Sasuke. She thinks I'm annoying."

"I don't think you're annoying," Kari said frowning slightly. Seeing as he was her first friend in this place, she found an urge to protect him. She supposed it was to do with her unknown personality.

"Doumo!" Naruto cried with a wide grin. "You're one of the first people to actually say something nice to me!"

"Really?" she asked, finding that fact sad.

"I don't really have many friends," Naruto admitted, starting to feel depressed. "The only person who cares is Iruka-sensei."

"I care about you," Kari said at once, without even needing to think.

"Really?" Naruto said surprised. Realising what she said, she blushed slightly.

"I don't know anyone here, and can't remember anything about myself. Everyone seems suspicious of me and you're the only one who has made me feel comfortable. I guess you're my first friend here," she explained.

"Ne, ne, let's make a promise to be best friends dattebayou!" Naruto cried, blue eyes bright with excitement. "And we'll be best friends forever no matter what and no one and nothing can come between us!"

"Hai!" she cried finding herself grinning. They linked their pinky fingers and laughed happily.

"Ramen's ready!" the old man said, laying two bowls in front of them.

"Yosh, ittedekimasu!" Naruto cried, pulling apart his chopsticks before he began practically inhaling the noodles. Kari looked down at her bowl and split her chopsticks. Picking up some noodles, she blew on them before placing them in her mouth. Actually, they were very nice. She also had what seemed to be an egg. She picked it up, but the smell alone made her stomach churn uncomfortably so she quickly dumped it in Naruto's bowl. Overjoyed, he gave her some of his miso noodles in return. They also tasted nice.

By the time she'd finished her bowl, Naruto had finished five. She may have been a slow eater, but he was pretty quick. She dug into her pouch to find the remaining money to pay, but Naruto beat her to it.

"We're sealing our best-friendship through ramen. My treat, dattebayou," he said with a wide grin. "I've gotta go, I'll see you at training tomorrow right?" Naruto asked after they exited the ramen stand.

"If I don't get lost," she said simply. She was taken off guard when she was suddenly pulled to him in a tight hold. Realising it was a hug; she wrapped her arms around his back. After a while, he pulled back.

"Heh, that was my first hug. I just wanted to know what it felt like," he said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ne, you give good hugs Naruto-kun," she replied with a smile. "Though I don't have much to compare it to, but still, it was warm."

"So, it's ok to hug you again?" he asked, seeming oddly nervous.

"Sure," she said gently and found herself pulled into another hug. "But don't you have to go?"

"Hai!" he gasped, remembering why he needed to leave. "Ja ne, Kari-chan!"

"Ja ne," she replied as he raced off into the crowd. He was a really sweet boy; she honestly couldn't understand why he didn't have many friends. She heard a rustle and looked round confused. Deciding to search for the sound, she poked her head round the nearby wall and was surprised at what she saw.

"Konnichiwa?" Kari asked. A girl was staring at her in horror as if she were the devil. "Daijoubu?"

"H-h-h-hai…" she squeaked, immediately looking away. She looked rather mousy, and appeared to have incredibly low self esteem. She had short dark blue hair with thick bangs, two long bangs in front of her ears. She had strange, large, pupil-less, pale lavender eyes. She wore a baggy beige coat and blue capri's, along with the usual sandals.

"Are you sure? You don't seem ok…" Kari asked worriedly. Though she didn't want to pry, the poor girl looked ready to have a panic attack.

"A-are you… If y-you don't m-mind m-me asking… I… Do… Anou…"

"Go ahead and ask, I won't laugh," Kari encouraged.

"A-are y-y-you in a re…ah… relationsh-ship w-w-with N-Naruto-kun?" she mumbled, her head sinking as her hands came in front of her chest to press her index fingers together nervously. It was clear that had been hard to say.

"Naruto-kun? Relationship?" Kari repeated confused. "No, no, we just met today. I'm a new member of his team." The girl's shoulders relaxed as though a huge weight had been lifted. "We've just agreed to be friends. Though judging by the way you're acting, you seem to quite like him, ne?" Kari asked finding herself smiling. So Naruto wasn't as unliked as he thought he was.

"Ah! I…! I…! I…!" the girl cried blushing heavily.

"Ne, ne, its ok!" Kari cried, calming her down. "I'm happy he has someone who cares." The girl blinked and looked up.

"Anou, p-please forgive m-my rudeness… But I'm afraid I don't know y-your name," the girl said shyly. "W-watashi wa Hyuuga Hinata desu."

"Nice to meet you, I'm afraid I have no memories so for now I'm known as Hikari, though prefer to be called Kari," Kari introduced and they both bowed to each other respectfully.

"N-nice to meet you t-too," Hinata said shyly. "I… I'm a kunoichi f-from N-Naruto-kun's class at the a-academy," she explained.

"Ne, as I'm new and don't know many people would it be ok if I asked you to be my friend?" Kari asked hopefully.

"F-friend? I d-don't see why n-not, y-you seem v-very n-nice," Hinata said managing a small smile.

"So do you," Kari said happily. "So we'll be friends, ne?"

"H-hai!" They smiled at each other, feeling a little more comfortable. "I… I c-could introduce y-you to m-my team at s-some point if y-you'd like?"

"I'd like that very much," Kari said happily.

"I m-must be going, p-please excuse me," Hinata said bowing before running off. Kari smiled finding Hinata's crush on Naruto incredibly cute. She hoped they ended up together.

"Wasn't I supposed to be doing something?" Kari wondered puzzled. "No, I was supposed to go somewhere… But where? Oh dear…" Come to think of it, she wasn't even sure where she was. Well, she couldn't just stand around here, may as well go explore her new home.

* * *

_-----x----- _

* * *

Exploring was a bad idea.

She was now so lost she didn't know the way she came. She should have asked the ramen owner for directions to Naruto's house, but it was too late now. With a sigh she sat down on a nearby bench.

Great. Completely lost with no idea where she was supposed to be.

"Ojou-san, is something wrong?" Jumping at the sudden voice she looked up to see a strange boy. He was dressed in a green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers and had bandages from his elbow to his fingers like in the style of her gloves. He had shiny dark hair in a bowl hair cut and large round eyes beneath incredibly thick eyebrows. While looking rather odd he practically oozed friendliness. "I am Rock Lee, is there anything at all I can do to cheer you up ojou-san?"

"Well, I'm kind of lost…" she admitted awkwardly.

"Lost? Then I shall do my best to help you! It would not be at all youthful to leave a young lady out lost and alone!" Lee cried enthusiastically. He grabbed her hand and all but yanked her off the bench. "Come! My friends may be able to help! Unfortunately Gai-sensei is busy, but my comrades still may be able to assist us on our mission."

"Demo, demo! I don't want to trouble you!" Kari cried as the boy set off in a power walk, dragging her along behind him.

"Nonsense! It is no trouble at all! What kind of man would I be if I left you, fair maiden? May I ask your name?" he said grinning at her brightly.

"Anou… Hikari, but I prefer Kari," she said, speeding herself up to walk beside him.

"Ah Kari-hime! You are youthfully able to keep up, impressive! Are you a shinobi?" he said. She was now getting used to him and found she liked him. He was enthusiastic and sweet if not a little eccentric.

"Hai, I've been added to a team today," she replied.

"Today? Were the Genin teams not sorted two days ago? My lack of information is most unyouthful!"

"No, I think you're right. It's just I woke up here today but I don't have any memories, but the Hokage said I had a lot of Chakra and it was best if I was put on a team," Kari explained.

"No memories? Kari-hime that must be awful! You are incredibly youthful and brave to have accepted it so calmly!" Lee cried.

"Thank you?"

"You are most welcome my youthful blossom!"

She noticed two figures sitting nearby on the grass of what seemed to be a training area. Targets were stuck to the trees with a variety of shuriken and kunai embedded in them. Apparently they'd stopped for a late lunch.

"Neji! Tenten! I found a youthful young lady in need of our assistance!" Lee announced and paying no mind that she was actually quite shy when meeting new people he thrust her in front of him hands on her shoulders.

"Lee, you went to the bathroom and brought back a girl?" the girl asked with an eyebrow raised. She was tanned with chocolate brown eyes. Her brown hair was pulled into two buns and her hitai-ate was around her forehead. She wore a Chinese-style sleeveless pink shirt and green capris. Everyone seemed to wear the sandals didn't they?

"Was it necessary to bring her here?" the other boy asked. He had long dark brown hair tied at the end and eyes alike to Hinata's. He wore a beige shirt and brown shorts, his right arm and leg bandaged. He too had his hitai-ate around his forehead.

"She's lost! We must help escort this young lady to where she needs to be!" Lee cried determined.

"You are a Konoha shinobi and you're _lost_?" the other boy asked mockingly, looking directly at her. Actually, despite the likeness in colour his eyes were hard and cold, the complete opposite to Hinata's.

"Neji! Kari-hime has amnesia; she has no idea where anything is!" Lee cried, immediately jumping to her defence.

"Amnesia?" the girl asked. "You can't remember anything?" Kari shook her head.

"Then how do you know your name?" Neji questioned.

"The Hokage gave it to me," she replied. No, wait. It was Kakashi-sensei wasn't it?

"_Gave_ it to you?" Neji asked eyes narrowing. His suspicion was starting to get irritating.

"Not meaning to be harsh but it is a little odd. You have amnesia yet Hokage-sama still allows you to be a kunoichi," the girl said. "And what do you mean he gave you your name, did he not know who you were? Or are you not from Konoha?"

"Tenten! Neji! I must ask that you stop accusing Kari-hime, she—"

"Lee-kun, it's ok," Kari interrupted. "I'll tell you what I know."

"You do not have…"

"Lee. She is suspicious. It's only right that she explains herself," Neji said and Tenten nodded. Lee folded his arms and sat, mumbling something about 'unyouthful team-mates'. Kari also sat and proceeded to tell her story.

"So you're not allowed in the academy because you have a supposed large amount of Chakra that you can't control and don't understand," Tenten evaluated. "So you've been put on a team under supervision of a sensei."

"Hai," Kari confirmed.

"Show us this 'strong Chakra'," Neji stated. He was quite rude, not unalike to how Sasuke seemed. Still, he was a little more talkative at least.

"Neji?"

"Are you going to…?"

"Hai."

As she stood she noticed Neji's eyes change. Veins bulged from his temples on the outer side of his eyes, his pupil-less irises seemed to grow veins too connecting to an indent like pupil. Distracted Kari crouched in front of him, head tilted to the side. Neji was immediately on guard, but she didn't seem to notice.

"What can you see?" she asked curiously. Though her body language showed no threat whatsoever, Neji still didn't trust her. He jumped when he felt a feather-like touch brush across the veins around his eyes. Before he could slap it away, she stood.

"Gomen," she held her hand out in front of her and became apprehensive. "What if I can't control it?"

"Then I will close your tenketsu," Neji stated.

"Tenketsu?" When they didn't reply she sighed. She focused a small amount of energy to her hand. At once, her hand was covered in what appeared to be blue flames and she jumped violently landing on her behind. She grabbed her hand holding it to her chest.

"Neji?" Tenten asked looking to him. He stood and walked over to Kari, yanking her hand to him.

"And you said that Hokage-sama could not touch you with his own Chakra?" Neji asked.

"No, no, don't!" she cried snatching her hand back. "I don't want to hurt you too."

"You're a shinobi," Neji said in monotone.

"But you're not an enemy," she said holding her hand tightly. Neji stood and Lee crouched beside her a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"I think the best course of action would be to train her."

"Ehh?!" Tenten cried surprised. "Are you feeling alright Neji?"

"That way, we could teach her control. Besides, I'm curious," Neji said the veins sinking back into his skin as he deactivated his eyes.

"Won't Gai-sensei mind?" Tenten asked.

"Gai-sensei shall be overjoyed at our apprentice!" Lee cried enthusiastically.

"If you two don't want to, then I shall train her," Neji said simply.

"The art of training an apprentice is incredibly youthful! I shall not let this opportunity pass me by!" Lee cried at once.

"Then if Gai-sensei approves I will bring her to group training, in the meantime I'll train her personally," Neji said reaching down to grab the girls wrist before yanking her to her feet. "She has potential, yet could possibly be dangerous."

"Shouldn't we ask her if she _wants_ to be trained?" Tenten asked, glancing at the younger girl.

"Kari-hime," Lee grasped her hands in his and bent so he was eye level with her. "Would you do me and my squad the honour of becoming our youthful apprentice?"

Honestly, how could she possibly say no when Lee was staring at her that intently. Besides, she was so inexperienced she was in desperate need of training.

"The honour would be mine, Lee-sempai."

"Sempai!" Lee squeaked pulling her to him in a bone crushing hug. "My youthful student! You shall not regret this!"

"Lee. Let the girl go," Neji said. Lee released her and wiped his eyes giving a small sniffle. He was adorable in a weird way. "Your training shall begin now."

"Now?"

"Yes. Now."

* * *

_-----x----- _

* * *

Did ninja train like that everyday? How in the world did they do it? She could barely walk her legs felt so weak and her whole body felt bruised and battered.

How did she do?

Terribly.

The only thing she seemed good at was being quick. She wasn't too bad at throwing kunai and shuriken. She was pretty flexible.

Other than that. Awful.

Nonetheless it had been beneficial and Neji had said he would train her again soon. Tomorrow if possible. So she couldn't have been too bad then could she? Well, yes she could.

She had completely forgotten about asking for help to find someone she knew or for a place to stay.

It was now dark and she was wandering around Konoha alone. Well, unless you counted random people in the street as company. She'd be happy if she could just find a bench to sleep on; she could find the training grounds tomorrow and clean herself in a stream or river. She was glad Sakura insisted she buy soap and necessities.

Luckily, it wasn't too long until she found a bench.

Comfortable, cold, hard, wooden bench. She immediately sat down losing feeling in her sore legs. Her bag could even be a comfortable pillow…

"Are you going to sleep _there_ tonight?"

Why, yes she was. Did he have a problem with that? It was her team-mate, the rude one… Sasuke was it?

"Hai," she didn't even bother looking at him. She was too tired.

"Come on," he said gruffly.

"Ne?" she questioned looking up at him sleepily.

"Did you get attacked or something?" he asked, noticing she was covered in dirt and her hair was a mess.

"Iie. Training."

"Hn."

"Can I help you, Sasuke-san?" she asked. He was still standing there and she didn't feel comfortable lying down to go to sleep with him watching her.

"I'll let you sleep at my place, I can't have you weighing the team down," Sasuke said. She was surprisingly irritable when she was tired and despite the fact he was trying to help, he sounded so grumpy, rude and reluctant of it she wished he wouldn't bother.

"I wouldn't want to trouble you; I'm perfectly fine staying here." Despite being irritated she was still being polite. He was still a stranger.

"I won't ask again."

"I don't want you to."

"Baka. You'll get sick sleeping out here."

"Most probably."

"Fine." She wanted to make herself ill, good for her. He wasn't going to force her where he didn't want her in the first place. He turned and began to walk off, but found himself stopping and looking back. She had lain down, using her bag as a pillow. She was facing the back of the bench, curled up and waiting for sleep.

She really did intend on staying there.

He honestly didn't know what made him go back. He never really cared much for other people and certainly couldn't imagine feeling guilty over it. Perhaps it was just the thought of listening to Kakashi and Naruto complaining and scolding him tomorrow morning.

"Get up."

"You're very insistent Sasuke-san."

"Get up or I will carry you," he said, not looking forward to trying to carry her again.

"I'm quite sure you don't want to carry me all the way to wherever you live. While I don't doubt your strength I doubt you could support my weight the whole way there." Though still carefully polite, he could hear the irritation in her voice.

"You're acting childish. Get up."

"I'm not going where I'm not wanted. Go home. Go to sleep. I will see you tomorrow."

The Uchiha blinked taken back. No female since his mother had dared to speak to him that way. Had he just been told off and told what to do? That was unacceptable.

Even more unacceptable was kicking him in the gut when he tried to lift her.

While he remained standing she landed on her backside, looking up at him with what seemed to be a slight glare.

"You can't even walk," he scoffed. Truthfully, she did have a pretty hard hit, but he wasn't going to show that. Was he now getting the silent treatment? Girls were so irritating. She managed to stand and picked up her bag pulling it over her shoulder.

"Where does Naruto-kun live?"

"A long walk from here."

"Fine. I'll find somewhere tomorrow," she relented. She was too tired to keep arguing.

"Get on my back."

"Excuse me?"

"You can't walk, get on my back," he said with a glare.

"I'd rather not."

"Just get on."

Realising the boy was stupidly stubborn she allowed him to lift her onto his back, holding her legs to keep her steady.

"You'll fall off if you don't hold on," he mumbled, not wanting to have to continually pick her up.

"I was under the impression you didn't want to be touched."

"I don't. But nor do I want to keep picking you up when you fall off. Now hold on." Reluctantly she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. The added warmth immediately sent her to sleep. The Uchiha huffed slightly at the idiocy of her and headed towards his apartment, adjusting her into a more comfortable position. She didn't stir, silent in her sleep, and if not for the tickle of breath on his neck and the pressure of her weight against him, he may have doubted she was there at all.

* * *

A/N: Fluff anyone? Ha, that was unintentional. Thank you again to the kind reviewers, you are motivation in it's purest form :)


	4. Mizutamarini Kage

**A/N**: Gomen, gomen, gomen, long, loooooong hiatus I know. I whammed this out after two days and many angry computer crashes and lots of expletives. Kyoto-san, I finally updated, this is for you and your endless beautiful patience :') I don't like this, but its a VAST improvement over the unedited version *cringes*. Now if you excuse me, I have to go analyse twenty or so childrens books for primary research for a linguistics project (I really don't have a life, I know.) I'll try and get another update done for you soon m'kay? Review if you want to speed it up. Lots of love.

**Eien no Shasai**

(Edited Version)

Chapter 4;

In a Puddle's Shadows

_**Mizutamarini Kage**_

_Curiosity killed the cat, but the wisdom it learnt saved it's last life._

_Because after all, what is a child but curious?_

-x-

A week passed and Kari learned much during that period. Her schedule was exhausting, with Sasuke irritably waking her from her nest of the floor every morning before the sun had risen and grumbling at her for being lazy and slow (though he did show a tiny shred of hospitality by making her breakfast), they then trekked to the training grounds where they met with Naruto (who always greeted her with enthusiasm and more often than not a bone crushing hug) and Sakura (who spent much more time greeting Sasuke). Kari then left for training with Neji where he proceeded to drill knowledge into her sleepy skull while attempting to pulverize her body into mush. Hours later she returned to her teem before Kakashi arrived where Sakura tended to comment on her 'dragged through a minefield' appearance. Kakashi appeared, they received a D-ranked mission or two (where Naruto would usually create mayhem), she would then be dragged to Ichiraku's for lunch with Naruto, afterwards Neji would somehow track her down and force her to training where Lee and TenTen also proceed to drill knowledge into her skull while attempting to pulverize her body into mush. At the end of the day, Sasuke would appear and show her the way back to where he lived grumbling under his breath at her stupidity.

"Maa, Kari-chan you're looking remarkably purple today," Kakashi said as they headed towards the Hokage's mansion for their mission.

"Training," she mumbled and he gave her a sympathetic pat on the head. Sometimes she could help but feel as though he thought of her as a pet dog.

-x-

"_What's your difference from the target?"_

"_Five metres."_

"I'm ready any-time."

"Me too"

"_Same here."_

"So am I."

"_Ok, go!"_

"UWAAAH!" came Naruto's battle cry five feet from Kari's left as he propelled out of the bushes, the rest of the team rushing in behind. "Gotcha!" Naruto cried in victory as his hands closed around the furry stomach of the large brown cat. With a shrieking 'Nyaaaaah!' the cat spat, hissed and attempted to claw Naruto's face off.

"Waa! Naruto-kun, move the cat away from you!" Kari said frantically as cat attacked boy.

"Ribbon on the left ear are you sure this is the target 'Tora'?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yeah we're sure," Sasuke said simply, ignoring Naruto's idiocy and Kari's attempts to help. Sakura giggled and couldn't help but observe how handsome Sasuke looked with the shadows of the leaves falling on him and...

"Naruto-kun, just... just give the cat to me before it takes your face off," Kari said plucking the cat out of his grasp. No longer being squeezed, the cat remained reasonably docile, glowing yellow eyes narrowed on Naruto as it long furry tail swung back and forth.

-x-

Unfortunately, Tora never succeeded in getting revenge as the cat was returned to its owner Shijimi-sama, the daimyo's wife.

"Ohhh, my kawaii Tora-chaaaan! I was so worried!" she cooed rubbing her face against the cat she was slowly strangling to death in her embrace.

"Ha! In your face you stupid cat!" Naruto said smugly while Kari sympathized with the poor abused creature, not blaming it for running away from that suffocating hold. Shijimi-sama dropped a pouch of money on the Hokage's desk and whisked Tora away, the cat's complaining wails echoing all the way into the street.

"Now for squad sevens next mission we have several available tasks" the Hokage stated as he skim-read the top paper on a bundle in front of him. "Ah, among them: babysitting the chief councillor's three year old, shopping in the next village, digging up potatoes and-"

"IIE!" Naruto interrupted loudly, arms forming a defiant cross in front of his chest. "Iie, iie, iie! No thank you!" Kakashi sighed next to Kari and started bracing himself for the scolding he was bound to receive later on the behaviour of his student. "I want to go on a _real_ mission! Something _cool_ and _exciting_! C'mon Ojiichan!"

"Baka! You're just a new genin! Everyone starts with the simple duties and work their way up!" Iruka bellowed slamming his hands on the desk. Kari had met him earlier on where Naruto pointed him out.

"Demo! Demo! We keep getting the crappest possible duties datteba-!"

"_Urusai_," Kakashi said simply, thwacking his rebellious student on the top of the head and sending him face first into the floor.

"Naruto!" the Hokage said sternly. "It seems you do not understand the tasks you have been given. Listen, many different tasks are given to our village every day. From babysitting to assassinations. These requests are carefully recorded, analysed, and then ranked A, B, C or D depending on their difficulty. We ninja are also ranked by abilities Hokage at the top, Jounin, Chunnin and Genin at the bottom. At the highest level we select missions and apply them to ninja who have the appropriate skill and experience and if the mission is successful you receive a fee towards our village and our work. Since you are untried Genin just starting down the Shinobi path you are give D level assignments of course- Hm?"

"...Last night I had pork ramen, so miso ramen sounds good for-" Naruto chatted away to his team members and sensei, blissfully ignoring everything the elder ninja had just said.

"Oi! Listen!" the Hokage cried irritated.

"S-sumimasen..." Kakashi apologised, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Geez! All you do is give lectures like that," Naruto huffed. "But you know what? I'm not the troublemaking brat you still think I am!" Proving his point, Naruto turned his back on the Hokage, folded his arms and puffed out his cheeks in the style of a toddler having a tantrum. Kari bit her bottom lip as she tried to suppress her uncontrollable giggles. Sasuke and Sakura both shot her a disapproving glance while Kakashi ignored the odd urge to giggle as well.

"Okay."

"Huh?" Naruto spun around and glanced the Hokage suspiciously.

"If you want it that much, I'll give you a C-rank mission. It's a protection mission of a certain individual," the Hokage said with a small smirk.

"Yatta!" Naruto cheered excitedly. "Dare? Dare? Daimyo-sama ka? Ohimesama ka?"

"Calm down, I'll introduce him now," the Hokage said. "Oi, will you come in here?"

"Nani? They're all a bunch of super-brats," an old man declared as he sauntered drunkenly into sight. He leaned against the door frame with a large bottle in his hand, peering over his glasses at his so called protectors. "Especially the shortest one with the super stupid-looking face. Are you really a ninja?"

"Haha! Who's the shortest one with the stupid..." it took Naruto a moment to realise even little Kari was at least an inch taller than he was. "I'll kill you!" Naruto shrieked attempting to pounce as Kari struggled to hold the flailing boy back.

"What's the point of killing the person we're supposed to protect? Baka!" Kakashi scolded lazily, grabbing hold of Naruto's collar and taking over Kari's restraining job.

"I am super expert bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge," the old man slurred sternly. Kari found herself tempted to try his magic drink, it seemed to make everything 'super'.

-x-

"Kari-chan, you have a hospital check up before the mission," Kakashi said quietly, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Come, it shouldn't take too long."

"Okay," Kari said after a moment. "Ne, Sasuke-san, do you know where the hospital is?" she added, glancing up at the quiet boy.

"This way," he said seeming irritable, heading off to the right with Kari close behind.

"Maa, I was going to show you the way," Kakashi said as he lazily trailed behind, flicking open his book to the desired chapter.

-x-

Soon after being shown into a room, Kari decided that she didn't like her assigned nurse. She kept huffing angrily and glancing at the clock, as though checking the remaining time until her break. She pulled out a tray with a variety of medical tools and pulled on some latex gloves.

"Be good and this wont take long," she grumbled. All thoughts of obeying that command vanished out the window when the nurse pulled out a long needle filled with an unknown substance.

-x-

"Oh?" Kakashi said looking up in surprise to see Kari hurtling towards him, or more specifically, the exit a couple of metres behind him. He caught her around the middle with his arm and lifted her slightly so she couldn't reach the ground. "What's up?"

"They're going to poison me," Kari growled, legs still furiously racing through the air as she tried to plough through his arm. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and then noticed why she was so anxious. Clearly, Kari hadn't been too keen on a load of sharp objects coming in her direction, so instead of attempting to calm her, the nurse tied her hands behind her back. The poor kid had been restrained and hadn't even been in there ten minutes.

"Oi!" the nurse stormed towards them her face flushed. "Please escort the patient back into the treating room. My break is in ten minutes and I don't want to miss it."

"I remember you," Kakashi remarked airily. This particular nurse had been horrid and grumpy throughout one of his treatments back when he was a Chuunin and he hadn't forgotten those sharp fingers stabbing into his swollen bruised muscle and asking irritably "Is this where it hurts?". He couldn't blame Kari for running away when she was already nervous. "I think, Kari-chan should have another nurse. You have somewhat of a personality clash and I wouldn't want to keep you from your break, ne?"

If her hands weren't tied, he suspected she would have embraced him until he suffocated through the overflowing gratitude.

"Ne, Kari-chan, want some pocky?"

"Pocky?" Kari repeated curiously. She watched as he pulled out the candy stick.

"Here, chocolate pocky."

Judging by the delight on her face and the intense gaze on his pocket, pocky became Kari's new favourite food.

After an hour's tests with a far more pleasant nurse, Kakashi kindly escorted her back to Sasuke's home where the Uchiha kindly slammed the door in his face the second Kari stepped inside.

Ah, the wonders of teenage attitudes.

-x-

"Let's go!" Naruto cheered excitedly as he rushed out the gate.

"What are you so excited about?" Sakura asked irritably. They'd only just started the mission and already Naruto was being annoying.

"I've never been out the village before, dattebayou!" Naruto cried looking around excitedly. Kari glanced around too seeing the seemingly endless trees on either side of the dirt path and looking up at the huge village gate.

"Oi, am I really going to be safe with this brat?" Tazuna demanded to Kakashi, pointing an accusing finger in Naruto's direction.

"Well, I'm a Jounin so don't worry," Kakashi chuckled.

"Oi! Ojiichan don't mess with ninjas! I'm incredible!" Naruto shouted. "One day I will stake on the super elite ninja title of Hokage! My name is Uzumaki Naruto dattebayou, remember it!"

"Naruto-kun, show some modesty," Kari sighed.

"Hokage is the village's number one ninja, ne? I doubt someone like you could become it," Tazuna stated before taking a big gulp from his bottle.

"Urusai! I'm prepared to do anything to become Hokage! Once I become Hokage you will acknowledge me, dattebayou!"

"No I won't brat. Even if you did become Hokage."

"I'll kill you!" Naruto shrieked pouncing at the old man while Kakashi held him back by the collar.

"I said stop it baka," the Jounin reminded tiredly. Kari blushed at Naruto's easily bruised pride but respected his self-confidence, with a soft sigh she glanced around the area, her eyes flicking back to a certain tree when she thought she saw a shadow move. Passing it off as her imagination she shrugged and followed after her team.

"Anou, Tazuna-san? You're from Nami country right?" Sakura asked.

"What about it?" Tazuna replied gruffly.

"Anou, Kakashi-sensei, do they have ninja in that country too?" Sakura asked, turning to Kakashi.

"Iie, not in the wave country, but in most other countries the culture customs may be different, but hidden villages do exist and so do shinobi. To many countries of the continent the existence of a shinobi village means millitary power and this is how they hold and maintain advantages over one another. But, it's not that the villages rule the countries, they merely stand equally with the country's government. A small island country like the Wave country doesn't receive much interference from the larger countries and may not need a Shinobi village. Within many of the Shinobi villages, Konoha, Kiri, Suna, Kumo and Iwa are large and powerful and so are referred to as The Five Great Shinobi Countries. These are the only countries where the leader receives the title 'Kage'."

_But, isn't he just a little old man?_

"You just doubted Hokage-sama didn't you?" Kakashi said eyeing each of them sternly. "Aa, but don't worry, there won't be any ninja combat on a C-rank mission," Kakashi reassured while Kari frowned remembering a part of Neji's lectures. '_Always be on guard, to be unprepared is to be unprotected_.'

"Then we won't come into combat with any foreign ninja's?" Sakura asked.

"Of course not," Kakashi chuckled. Kari couldn't help but notice Tazuna looked exceptionally grave at Kakashi's statement. She felt uneasy at his sudden tension and glanced around nervously, dodging around a puddle. Hmm? But the weather had been nice and sunny as of late. Did it rain outside the village?

"Kakashi-sensei," Kari began but he brought his finger to his masked lips in an instruction to be quiet. There was a splashing sound as the water stirred and two ninja leapt out of the puddle with a sharp chain between them. In the next instant, Kakashi was tied up in the chains.

"Nani?" came various cries, but they seemed sluggish to Kari's ears as her hear pounded in her ears, her mind sharply screaming of imminent danger.

"One down," one of the enemy shinobi growled with a smirk in his voice as with a tug, Kakashi was ripped to shreds. Shreiks and cries for their fallen sensei erupted from Naruto and Sakura and Kari's mind went almost blank. Neji's lessons were a faint echo as her body moved on its own, knowing exactly what to do, how to move, how to react. She didn't think, she moved on sheer instinct.

"Two down," the other ninja said appearing behind Naruto, but before they could wrap their chains around him Sasuke had pinned them to the tree with it, a kunai securing the shuriken through the hole in the centre, holding them fast to the tree.

"I'm stuck!" the ninja cried furiously and then faltered when they noticed a foot coming towards each of their jaws. Kari had landed on the metal claws tied to their arms and supporting her weight on her hands she had slammed her legs out at a 180 degree angle straight into the sides of their faces. They grunted in pain and a soft metallic twang sounded as the chain snapped, setting both ninja free. One shot for Sakura and Tazuna while the other headed for Naruto. Out the corner of her eye Kari saw Sasuke rushing to Sakura's aid so took the initiative to help Naruto and ran for him, eyes stuck on the enemy.

"UWAA!" Naruto cried in alarm as the razor sharp claws thrust towards him while Sakura shakily clutched a kunai shouting for Tazuna to stay behind her. Kari's pushed faster knowing the other ninja had a significant head start and prepared to strike for the neck which had no armour and therefore was the clearest vulnerable point. Her heart hammered as they were the same distance away from Naruto and prepared to strike...

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted, appearing in an instant with both ninja caught in a tight headlock.

Sakura squealed with delight over her sensei's obvious survival while Sasuke grumbled something along the lines of 'show off'.

"Kakashi-sensei... used Kawarimi?" Naruto murmured in shock, glancing at the sliced logs where Kakashi's 'mutilated body' had previously been.

Kari felt she had run into a stone wall and gasped coming to a stop and her grip relaxing. She'd barely been aware she attacked and was more than a little shaken that she'd rushed in with such ease.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't save you immediately, I got you injured. I didn't think you would freeze like that," Kakashi apologised and Kari's stiffness relaxed as she focused on Naruto's bleeding hand instead of her sudden attack. "Anyway, nice job Sasuke, Kari, you too Sakura," Kakashi praised, staring fixedly on Kari with a sense of suspicion.

"Oi," Sasuke said glancing at Naruto. "You alright? Scaredy cat." Before Naruto had a chance to retort Kari jumped to his defence, fist slamming into Sasuke's jaw without a second thought.

"Kari-chan!" Sakura cried in outrage.

"Kari, Naruto, save it for later," Kakashi ordered and shooting a disgusted look at her team-mate, Kari turned her back on Sasuke and went to Naruto's aid.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" Sakura fussed immediately rushing to him as he wiped the drop of blood from the corner of his lip. "Really! I don't know what came over her all of a sudden."

"Their claws are soaked in poison, we have to remove it quickly," Kakashi instructed. "We must open the wound and release the poisoned blood from your body, don't move too much or the poison will spread. Tazuna-san."

"What is it?" the old man asked.

"I need to talk to you," Kakashi stated, looking over his shoulder gravely. "These look like Hidden Mist Chuunins, they're known to continue fighting no matter what."

"How did you read our movements?" One of the Mist Chuunin demanded.

"On a sunny day like this where it hasn't rained in days, there's not going to be a puddle, ne Kari-chan?" Kakashi asked glancing her way. Surprised he mentioned her she nodded.

"If you knew that, why did you let the brats fight?" Tazuna asked.

"I could have killed these two instantly, but I needed to see what they were after. This has now become at least a B-rank mission. This was supposed to be simple protection until you completed the bridge," Kakashi said with an undertone of accusation. "If it were known that there were ninjas after you it would have been set as a more expensive B-rank mission. I'm sure you had a reason but it causes problems when you lie about a mission. We are now operating outside of our duties."

"We aren't ready for this mission, let's quit!" Sakura agreed. "Besides we need medicine for Naruto's wounds, we should take him back to the village so he can see a doctor."

"Mm, this might be too much," Kakashi sighed. "I guess we should return to the village to treat Naruto."

Time slowed as Kari saw Naruto's kunai move out the corner of her eye and the sickly squelch as it penetrated his wound and spurted the infected blood out.

"Why is there so much of a difference? Why am I always... k'so!"

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Sakura cried in alarm.

"I should be becoming stronger... I've completed many missions, I practice my jutsu everyday by myself... I'm not going to need saving again. I'm not going to be afraid and try to run. I'm not going to lose to Sasuke. I swear on this pain in my left hand. With this kunai, I'll protect ojiisan! We're continuing this mission!" Naruto declared.

"Naruto-kun," Kari said taking his hand in hers and removing the kunai in a swift movement.

"Naruto, it's good that you're releasing the poison and all but... any-more and you'll die from lack of blood... seriously," Kakashi said chirpily as Naruto's face went blue from horror.

"NO! That's bad! I can't die from something like this dattebayou!" Naruto screeched as Kari patiently held his hand still as he danced frantically where he stood.

"Let me see your hand," Kakashi said bending down in front of Naruto and taking the wounded paw from Kari.

"Naruto seriously! What are you, a masochist?" Sakura scolded.

_The cut... it's already healing._

"Kakashi-sensei, am I going to be okay?" Naruto said in a high pitched voice as he tried to read his sensei's expression.

"You should be fine," Kakashi said simply as he wrapped Naruto's hand. _Must be the power of the Kyuubi._ "Hokage-sama was right Kari, you're a natural kunoichi," Kakashi said when he finished treating Naruto and placed a hand on her head. "Aa, why do you look so troubled?"

"I acted on impulse, it was a bit scary," Kari admitted glancing up at him. "Is it normal for a ninjas body to act without thought?"

"Sometimes," Kakashi reassured, seeing she was anxious about it. She had a startling natural skill in battle, she was calm, stealthy and her attacks were sharp, attributes that came from many long years of hard training. How peculiar. "You did well, though. So don't worry about it, ne? You should be proud."

"Hai," she agreed, still not fully convinced.

"Pocky?" Kakashi offered and as expected her eyes lit up and a shaky smile found its way onto her face.


	5. Kiri Youkai

**Eien no Shasai**

(Edited Version)

Chapter 5;

_**Kiri Youkai**_

_Mist Demons_

_For there is nothing more terrifying than not knowing._

_For what we do not know, we cannot prepare for._

Kari happily traced patterns into the waters surface with her fingertips choosing to ignore the gloomy mist pressing in on all sides. Deep down, the mist unnerved her, it was so thick it was almost like solid walls and made her feel like she was being slowly suffocated. However, the man rowing the boat seemed to know where he was going and Kakashi was at ease, so she cast her worries aside.

"What a thick mist, I can't see ahead," Sakura said peering around with furrowed brows.

"We should see the bridge soon, the Wave country is at the base of the bridge," the rower explained.

Kari gasped excitedly at the sight of little silver fishes tickling her fingers and leaned further for a better look. Sasuke irritably pulled her back before she fell into the water and she glared at him for startling her fish friends.

"Aa, Kari don't fall out the boat, the water's cold and you'll get a cold," Kakashi said simply and she retracted her glare towards Sasuke, directing her attention ahead where she could see a large shape beginning to form. She fidgeted slightly, she didn't like not being able to see properly it made her feel vulnerable.

"Sugoii! It's huge!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"Shh! Oi, be quiet. Why do you think we're not using the engine?" the rower hissed. "We'll be in deep trouble if Gatou finds us."

At the mention of this new name Tazuna glanced quickly at Kakashi.

"Sensei, I want to talk to you. It's... about this mission. You're right, the job is most likely outside of your duties, it turns out that a super dangerous man is after my life."

"Super dangerous man?" Naruto echoed.

"The wealthy shipping magnet, a man who goes by the name of Gatou," Tazuna said gravely.

"Gatou?" Kakashi said surprised. "From the Gatou company? He's said to be one of the worlds few extremely wealthy people."

"Hai. Officially he owns a large shipping company, but secretly he sells drugs and other illegal items, using ninjas and gangs to take over businesses and countries. He's a very nasty man. It was about a year ago when he set his eyes on the wave country. Through money an violence he quickly took control of the countries shipping industry. Gatou now has a monopoly on all business traffic in the country," Tazuna said wearily. "The only thing he has to fear now is the completion of the bridge."

"I see, since you're building the bridge you're in the way," Sakura evaluated.

"So those ninjas were hired by Gatou?" Sasuke asked. Naruto pulled a confused face and Kari couldn't help but smile fondly at him.

"What I don't understand is, if you knew ninjas would be after you, why did you hide that fact when you hired us?" Kakashi questioned.

"The wave country is really poor, even our feudal lord has no money. We can't afford an expensive B-rank mission," Tazuna explained hanging his head in shame. "Well if you quit the mission now, I'll definitely be killed." He suddenly grinned. "But don't worry about it! If I die my cute ten year old grandson will just cry about it for a few days! Oh yeah! And my daughter will live a sad life hating the ninjas of the leaf! But it won't be your fault! Not at all!"

Kari bit her bottom lip to stop herself giggling at Kakashi's unimpressed posture. The poor old bridge builder hadn't fooled anyone with his extremely poor blackmail.

"Maa, I guess we have no choice, we will protect you until you get back to your country," Kakashi offered. Tazuna seemed distinctly victorious.

"We'll be there soon, it seems like we've avoided detection this far but just in case we'll take the route that has vegetation so we will be harder to spot. There's the dock, good bye and good luck."

"Thanks," Tazuna said smiling to his rower friend who quickly disappeared.

Unable to resist the nagging urge any longer, Kari pulled on the old man's sleeve.

"Hmm? Nani?" the old man asked. Kari blinked and pointed at the bottle in his grasp and then looked back up at him. She tilted her head and smiled.

"Can I please try some?"

_'Kawaii..._' Tazuna couldn't help but think as she looked up at him like an angelic little puppy.

"Kari-chan, that's sake, you're too young to-" Kakashi began but faltered when Tazuna easily handed over the bottle. "Ch-chotto matte, Kari-"

She ignored him, took a sniff and then without hesitation took a long swig. Sakura appeared appalled, Kakashi went pale, Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Naruto looked insufferably curious. After gulping the alcohol down she looked back at the top of the bottle.

"Ehee..." she giggled as her cheeks pinked. "Arigatoo gozaimasu Ojiichan!" Kari happily declared, returning his bottle and skipping ahead full of glee. Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose and quickly walked after her.

"Baka-onna," Sasuke scoffed under his breath.

-x-

Kari was made to hold Kakashi's sleeve when he caught up with her. He promised her pocky if she was a good girl and behaved (and did not mention to the Hokage she had drunk alcohol in front of him without him being able to stop her).

"Ne, Kashi-sensei?"

"Mm?" the Jounin replied. She'd adopted the nickname after getting slightly tongue-tied over his name. He supposed it was logical, she was tiny so her alcohol tolerance wasn't exactly going to be high. She wasn't falling over herself though, so that (rather large) swig only left her merry and in extremely good spirits. He would've held her hand, but needed his hands free in case an unwanted visitor showed up.

"What's wrong?" she asked giving his sleeve a tug.

"Nothing, nothing, just thinking," Kakashi reassured. '_If we get attacked again it will surely be a Jounin not a Chuunin... *sigh*'_

Meanwhile, Naruto seemed to have remembered his and Sasuke's rivalry and felt the need to remind everyone of it. He darted forward looking left and right before suddenly declaring "_There_!" and flinging shuriken into the bushes. Everyone was immediately on high alert.

"Heh," Naruto said simply. "Just a rat."

"Stop trying to act cool! There was nothing there!" Sakura shrieked accusingly.

"Hey... stop using shuriken, it's dangerous, seriously..." Kakashi said sheepishly but was pulled from his awkward scolding by a tug on his sleeve. Kari was staring fixedly into the foliage, unmoving and unblinking. "Oi, it's okay," Kakashi reassured but she didn't listen cocking her head as though listening to something farther away. Her body was riddled with tension, her face blank from her previous cheerfulness.

"Oi midget! Stop acting like a moron!" Tazuna shrieked clutching his heart.

"I think I saw a shadow dattebayou!" Naruto cried flinging yet more sharp weaponry into the trees and bushes. Sakura clobbered him over the head and scolded him sharply while Kari tugged on Kakashi's sleeve again.

"I know," Kakashi said in a low voice. He could've sworn he'd seen something too. Kari walked steadily over to the bushes with Kakashi and Sakura in tow where a horror-struck white rabbit lay hyperventilating beneath a shuriken embedded in a tree a hair-width's away from the top of it's head.

"Oh it's just a rabbit," Tazuna sighed in relief.

"Naruto! Look what you've done!" Sakura cried angrily.

"Waa! Gomen Usagi-chan!" Naruto apologised snuggling the traumatised rabbit against his cheek.

"That's a snow rabbit, yet it's spring, what's with it's colour? The snow rabbit changes colour based on the amount of sunlight, white is it's colour during winter. This is a rabbit that's been kept in a cage for the sole pupouse of body switching," Kakashi murmured.

"He's here," Kari whispered. Kakashi glanced at her quickly. "In the trees."

"Can you pinpoint his location?" Kakashi said lowly so the observing ninja would not hear. How Kari could sense his masked presence was both incredible and troubling, now he knew it was there he could feel it too but previously he had overlooked it. The Hokage should have more information about the mysterious little girl by the time they get back, and hopefully some answers.

"Right."

At that moment Kakashi heard the shift of weight and the distinct sound of metal.

"Everyone, get down!" Kakashi ordered and Sakura forced Naruto down as Sasuke all but leapt on Kari to knock her to the ground. _'Strong senses, slow reactions,_' Kakashi documented as the large blade swirled over his head. The blade embedded into the trunk of a tree with a dull thud and a large man landed on the handle. Glancing up Kari quickly observed his appearance, bulky muscle, tanned skin, bandaged mouth, thick camouflage arm and leg warmers, striped trousers, topless, hitai-ate tied sideways, short dark hair, cruel eyes. But the feel of him... he seemed to radiate strength, brute force and power. His blade was at least the length of his large body and with the ease it sliced halfway through the trunk of the tree, it was sharp.

Sasuke pulled her up, gripping her tightly and told her roughly to "Snap out of it."

Her brain registered the man's apparent strength but never even crossed the fleeting thought of fleeing. Her body became tense in preparation to attack.

"Well, well, if it isn't Kirigakure's missing-nin Momochi Zabuza," Kakashi stated. Naruto went to propel himself into battle but Kakashi held a hand out in front of him. Kari legs trembled slightly in protest. She felt she needed to attack, before he attacked her. "Everybody get back, this one's on a whole different level. Against him, it will be tough unless I use this..."

"You appear to be Sharingan Kakashi, sorry but that old man is mine," Zabuza said in a deep gravelly voice. Kari noticed Sakura and Naruto were seemingly as confused as she was about what a 'Sharingan' was, but Sasuke's shock hinted at familiarity.

"Surround and protect Tazuna-san, do not enter the fight, that's the teamwork here. Zabuza, first..." Kakashi instructed while a hand went to lift the slanted left side of his hitai-ate. Naruto gasped as Kakashi's eye was revealed, a thin scar running down the centre of the lid, down his cheek where the rest was hidden by his mask. The eye was a deep red with three tomoe markings surrounding the pupil like black koi in a red pond. "...Fight me."

"Ah, I already get to see the famous Sharingan. What an honour," Zabuza said his eyes now fixed on Kakashi.

"Sharingan, Sharingan!" Naruto cried impatiently. "What the hell _is_ that?"

"Sharingan..." Sasuke began, "It is said that some have the ability in their eyes to read and defeat all types of Nin, Tai and Gen-jutsu. The Sharingan is one of the types of pupil that gives you this power," Sasuke explained. "But that's not the only ability that the Sharingan has..."

"Heh, exactly. What's even scarier is, that you can copy your opponents techniques once you see them," Zabuza elaborated. "When I was a member of Kirigakure's assasin team, I kept a handbook. It also contained information about you; kopi ninja Kakashi; the man who has copied over 1,000 jutsu."

While Sakura and Naruto stared at Kakashi's awe, Sasuke eyes were narrowed into a suspicious glare. Kari glanced between the three, still unsure about this Sharingan business, then returned her attention to the enemy.

"Now, let's end all this talking. I have to kill that old man." The tension steeply rose. "But Kakashi, it seems I have to beat you first." Zabuza jumped from the tree, easily freeing his sword. Kari felt the tremble in her legs again and fought the overwhelming urge to attack, to fight.

"Over there!" Naruto cried in alarm.

"On top of the water!" Sakura gasped.

Kari felt the air shift as though it were becoming thicker and a sensation like that of fire without heat, energy coming from Zabuza.

"_Ninpou; Kirigakure no jutsu_." Zabuza said with one hand in front of his lips with the other raised above his head. He suddenly disappeared leaving behind a leaf on the waters surface.

"He'll come after me first," Kakashi said. "Momochi Zabuza, as a member of Kirigakure, he was known an exert in silent killing. You don't even notice until you're already dead. It's not like I can use the Sharingan perfectly, you guys be careful."

"The mist is getting thicker!" Naruto cried as the cloudy air pressed in on them. Kari could swear she could hear sounds all around her, feel stirs of air in all directions, the sounds of her team and client seemed deafening as she desperately tried to pinpoint his location.

"_Eight choices."_ Zabuza's voice called from the mist in what almost resembled a coo.

"Nani?" Sakura cried in alarm.

"_Liver, lungs, spine, subclavical artery, jungular vein, brain, kidneys, heart. Which one should I go after?_"

Kari's eyes widened, her glances quicker, more frantic as her heart rate increased. She couldn't tell if she was petrified or excited. The thundering sounds of her team-mates hearts seemed to pound against her skull. One of them was faster than the others and glancing to her left she saw it was Sasuke. It was... scary, seeing him like that. Pale, drenched in sweat with wide, mad eyes. The way he held his kunai was almost like he was about to plunge it into himself. She reached for him blindly catching hold of his shaking wrist.

"Sa...Sasuke," Kari murmured and he glanced at her, his hand grasping hers painfully tight, crushing the bones. It was a warning not to touch him again and a desperate plea for protection, some sort of safety. "I'll back you up... It'll be okay." She glanced away from the fog and into his eyes. "I'm scared too."

And she was. She felt a chilling terror at the thought of him stabbing that kunai into himself.

He seemed to calm, his grip relaxing on her bruised fingers.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said from in front of them. "Don't worry, I'll protect you even if it kills me. I don't let..." he looked over his shoulder and his eye crinkled from his invisible smile, "...my comrades die."

In that moment she felt Zabuza so strongly she could almost taste the force of his energy. The overwhelming strength, that had taken form right behind her. Ripping her hand from Sasuke's grasp she turned, kunai ready to attack no matter how useless her attempt might be. If she was going down, she was going down fighting.

"It's over," Zabuza said gleefully, eyes fixed on Kari's, the only one who was fast enough and brave/stupid enough to attempt an attack. Before he could behead all the little children, Kakashi appeared, knocking his students and the client away while shoving a kunai under the indent of Zabuza's ribcage. Water dripped in the place of blood and Naruto cried out in alarm.

"Kakashi-sensei! Behind you!"

But as Zabuza sliced Kakashi in half, Kakashi's body burst into water.

"Don't move!" Kakashi ordered, a kunai to Zabuza's neck. "It's over!"

"Wow!" Naruto cried in amazement while Sakura giggled in glee at the teams victory. Kari's eyes narrowed as Zabuza too began to laugh and could feel that this definitely was _not_ over, not by a long shot.

"Heh, it's over? You don't get it. You can't beat me with your monkey-like imitations," Zabuza sneered. "Heh, but that was impressive of you, at that time you had already copied my Mizu Bunshin no jutsu. You had your clone say those words in order to attract my attention while the real you hid in the mist and watched me. Nice plan... But..." Another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi as the one he held at kunai-point erupted into water. "I'm also not that easy..."

"That one's a fake too?" Naruto cried incredulously while Kari's eyes narrowed, desperately trying to figure out the difference between water and flesh. Kakashi ducked to avoid the sword, but failed to move in time to avoid the kick and was sent flying towards the water. Zabuza went to follow but was slowed by the sharp makibishi scattered on the ground.

"Foolish."

"Sensei!" Naruto called as Kakashi landed with a splash. Kari felt sick while she looked at the water, it didn't look right but she couldn't fathom why.

"What the, this water is heavy?" Kakashi groaned as he surfaced, the water seeming to try and drag him back under its surface down into it's shadowed depths.

"Fool," Zabuza said as his bandage-mask shifted with a hidden sinister smile.

"Kakashi!" Kari bellowed in alarm. "_MOVE_!"

"Too late, _Suirou no jutsu_!" Zabuza cried pushing his hands in front of him as a sphere of water appeared around Kakashi, trapping him inside.

"Nani?" Kakashi cried in alarm, surveying the liquid bubble around him.

"You may have been trying to escape the water but that was a big mistake, now your trapped inside my escapable special prison. It makes it more trouble if you can move you know? Now Kakashi, we can finish things later, first I'll take care of them," Zabuza raised a hand and murmured, "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu." Another Zabuza rose out of the water a few feet in front of him."Heh, wearing forehead protectors and acting like real ninjas. But you know what? A _real_ ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death. Basically, when you're good enough to be listed in my handbook, _then_ you can start calling yourself ninjas. You brats, should not be referred to as ninjas."

The clone faded into the air and Kari's eyes darted around desperately. Kakashi couldn't come to their rescue if she wasn't fast enough this time. The others were scared, she had to protect them. She _had_ to.

"Naruto!" she cried as Zabuza appeared in front of him, but the boy was too slow and with a sharp kick he was sent flying back, his hitai-ate knocked loose from his forehead.

"Just a brat," Zabuza scoffed.

"You guys! Take Tazuna and run away! You have no chance of beating him! As long as he has me trapped inside this water prison he can't move! The water clone can't go very far from his real body! Run away now!" Kakashi ordered.

"I'm not leaving you!" Kari retorted. Just the suggestion made her blood boil inside her veins. The thought of turning her back on any one of them made her feel physically sick.

"This is no time to be chivalrous! Rein in your temper and run Kari! Protect your team!" Kakashi begged and she looked away from him glaring at the clone. The others could leave, she would stay and fight the clone to give them a chance to escape. Her mind could not accept the idea of running away, her very soul refused it.

"Ite-e," Naruto hissed as he put weight on his injured hand. His eyes lowered as he remembered how he declared his oath, Sasuke mocking him, Kari standing up for him, Iruka-sensei explaining the importance of a hitai-ate. _Iruka-sensei's old hitai-ate..._ Kakashi passing them, the way he demanded a higher ranked mission, his dream of being Hokage.

_I promised I wouldn't run away anymore..._

"UWAA!" Naruto roared charging towards the clone.

"Naruto! What are you thinking?" Sakura cried shrilly. "No – KARI NO!"

Kari wasted no time in chasing after Naruto despite Sakura and Kakashi yelling for them to stop. The way he would tweak his forehead protector as a habit, the way he would always grin when he did, it was important to him. _She would not let him fight alone._

"Baka," Zabuza scoffed raising his sword.

Neither hesitated for an instant, Naruto ducked low grasping the metal plate and cloth tightly when Zabuza's foot crashed into his chin forcing his head back in time to see the blade coming down towards him, ready to chop him in half. _He couldn't move... he was still falling back from the kick._ Naruto's eyes scrunched shut, waiting for the white hot pain, the blood, the crash. The next thing he knew he was flying backwards like something had hooked him by the navel and was dragging him back.

"Naruto! What were you doing flying in all by yourself? We're Genin we have no chance against him!" Sakura scolded as he stopped in front of her feet on his knees. "Look at Kari-chan!" Kari's right leg was sliced neatly from mid-outer-thigh, down into her calf. Blood clung to the wound, glistening as it slid lethargically down to her ankles.

"_You_..." Kari hissed, eyes intent on the real Zabuza. "_I'll **kill you** for hurting him_..."

"Kakashi, it seems at least _one_ of your students is vaguely interesting," Zabuza mused. "I can feel the bloodlust from here."

"Kari," Kakashi murmured as a pained expression flitted across his face. She had taken the role as protector now he was trapped, if she was fighting alone she might have stood a chance, but with Naruto charging in recklessly and the other two afraid and not knowing what to do she's taking their hits as a human shield. On that damaged leg the next hit will destroy her.

"Hey, you eyebrow-less freak," Naruto said as he stood shakily as blood dribbled from his lower lip. "Put this in your handbook, the man who will one day become Hokage," Naruto retied his hitai-ate and smirked confidently. "Konoha ninja, _Uzumaki Naruto_!" He then pointed to Kari. "And this girl here, she's going to be my right-hand woman! We'll be an _unbeatable_ team!"

Kari's eyes never left Zabuza's the threat still thick in her bloodlust. Her eyes were chilling, with the warmth and softness replaced by frozen stone.

"Sasuke, lend me your ear!" Naruto said, looking to his male team-mate.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I have a plan!"

"Pfft, teamwork from you?" Sasuke asked and Kari shot him a glance ordering him not to argue. It shook him slightly but he pushed it aside, she was just the dorky girl who slept on his floor.

"Now... let's get wild," Naruto said with a grin and the smile that slid onto Kari's face only succeeded in chilling Kakashi further.

_Kari's loyalty, it's so intense it's frightening._

"What are you doing?" Kakashi yelled. "Run away! This fight was over the moment I got caught! Our duty is to protect Tazuna-san, did you forget that?"

"Ojiisan," Naruto said unsurely, looking over his shoulder at Tazuna with a questioning expression.

"Well, I planted this seed myself..." Tazuna said with a grin. "I'm not going to say now that I desire to live so much that I'd stop you. I'm sorry guys, fight as much as you want."

"Hn, you hear that?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked.

"Ha. You kids will never grow up," Zabuza said mockingly. "Going to keep playing ninja, ne? I... When I was about your age, these hands were already dyed with blood."

"Zabuza no Youkai," Kakashi murmured.

"Ah, so you've heard a little about it," Zabuza mused.

"Long ago in Kirigakure in the days it was called _Bloody Mist _there was a final obstacle in becoming a ninja," Kakashi explained grimly.

"Hm? You even know about the graduation exam."

"What graduation exam?" Naruto demanded nervously. Zabuza's chuckles only made him more anxious.

"Fights to the death between the students," Zabuza stated with no hint of remorse. "Friends who have trained together, eaten at the same table, studied together, are pitted against one another and go at it until one of them loses their life. Friends who helped each other, shared dreams..."

"...terrible..." Sakura murmured bringing her hands around herself.

"Ten years ago, the Kirigakure graduation exam was forced to change. This change came after the previous year... the year a youkai appeared," Kakashi explained.

"Change? What change?" Sakura asked. "What did this youkai do?"

Kakashi paused, before reluctantly revealing the answer.

"Without pause or hesitation, a young boy who was not even a ninja, had killed over a hundred students..."

_'That would be like killing everyone I had met so far, everyone I had befriended, and probably all of their families too,'_ Kari thought as her eyes hazed and her face paled. She could see them all dead in front of her, blood, blood everywhere... everywhere... _everywhere_!

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed and Kari was brought out of the horrors of her mind to see Sasuke being crushed beneath Zabuza's foot. Without thought she rushed forward, fists tightening, strategies flickered through her mind and she flung herself into his side, unbalancing him slightly taking the pressure off Sasuke who coughed and gulped down lungfuls of air. She misjudged her landing having momentarily forgotten her leg, which seared in protest, stinging as it was landed on and she crashed to her side.

"Oh? You want the attention instead?" Zabuza asked and before Kari could realise what was happening a crushing pressure slammed down on her chest, the pressure building and building until the weight of all his muscle was forced onto the fragile bones of her sternum, collarbone and ribs. Black spots appeared in her vision as her lungs failed to inflate, the force increasing until a resounding _crack_ pierced the air.

"K'so! Kari-chan!" Naruto cursed quickly forming a seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Suddenly there were clones everywhere surrounding Zabuza.

"Aa, Kage Bunshin, and a large amount."

"Here I come," Naruto roared and Sasuke rolled onto his front, spitting out the blood in his mouth and rushing to grab Kari as Naruto dived on the missing-nin. The clones cried out as they were easily propelled away, disappearing into poofs of smoke. Naruto skidded back reaching into his bag.

"Hang in there Kari," Sasuke murmured, setting her down as she choked and heaved.

"Saa..." she warned and pointed in Naruto's direction.

"Sasuke!" Naruto hollered, flinging a large shuriken in their direction. Sasuke managed to catch it and his eyes widened in realisation of the plan.

"Fuuma Shuriken: Kage Fuusha!" Sasuke declared, opening the large shuriken and jumping into the air.

"A shuriken won't work against me," Zabuza scoffed as he and his clone watched the shuriken approach. The shuriken passed the clone, which stared at it in surprise as it whizzed past. Kari pulled out a kunai and managed to catch the unsuspecting clone in the base of the neck, sending it exploding into water. "I see, so you're aiming at the real me," Zabuza realised. "But... that's not enough!" He caught the shuriken in his free hand and then paused as he was about to mock them. "Another one in the shuriken's shadow? That's Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!" Zabuza suddenly jumped letting the shuriken fly underneath him. "But still not good enough."

"Heh," Sasuke scoffed a smirk sliding across his bloodied lips as the shuriken burst into smoke revealing Naruto wielding a kunai.

"RAA!" Naruto yelled, throwing the knife with all his might directly at Zabuza's shoulder muscle. Zabuza moved his arm out the way just in th nick of time, losing his hold on the water prison in favour of keeping his limb. The kunai sliced through his cheek as he turned back to glare at Naruto, windmill shuriken spinning in his hand. But the shuriken stopped as it hit the guard of Kakashi's glove, slicing through his knuckles as the Jounin stood, glaring darkly at the missing-nin.

Kakashi was free.

Now the real fight begins.


	6. Ki Woujikkousuru

**A/N**: Thank you to _WhisperInTheRain :)_

**Eien no Shasai**

(Edited Version)

Chapter 6;

Running Up Trees

_**Ki Woujikkousuru**_

_-x-_

_What we want, is often frustratingly just out of reach._

_-x-_

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried, grinning in relief as the drenched Jounin stood, free from his liquid prison. Naruto surfaced from the water, his head popping out as he spat out a mouthful of water.

"Naruto, great plan," Kakashi praised. "You guys have grown up."

"Hehe! The aim of the _Kage Bunshin _wasn't to defeat Zabuza but to hide the fact I'd changed into the Youkai Shuriken. Of course I didn't think we could beat him, but I thought '_if we could just break open that water prison_'. After I transformed my clone grabbed the shuriken and passed it to Sasuke, who combined it with a Kage Shuriken and threw it. Kari-chan defeating the clone was an unexpected bonus!" Naruto explained proudly.

"Heh. I got distracted and released the jutsu," Zabuza murmured.

"Wrong!" Kakashi corrected. "You were _forced_ to release the jutsu. I'll tell you that I won't fall for the same jutsu twice. What will you do?"

Suddenly both Jounin jumped apart their hands a flurry of movement from seal to seal until they ended in the final seal at the exact same moment.

"_Suiton! Suiryuudan no jutsu_!" both men declared as the water stirred, waves crashing around as dragons raised from the surface made from swirling water. Kari barely had time to be in awe of the incredible Ninjutsu when she noticed a tidal wave heading straight for them. Still recovering from the last attack she had no time to move before the wave crashed into her body, catapulting her backwards. Sasuke managed to grab hold of her shirt and drag her back as Sakura steadied Tazuna. Kari clung to the Uchiha's arm, eyes squinting through the spray in search of her other team-mate.

The water dragons brawled against each other while their conjurers grappled, kunai against cleaving knife. The dragons disintegrated as Kakashi and Zabuza slid apart, Kakashi perfectly mirroring the enemy's moves with ease.

"...Reading them," Kakashi said and Zabuza faltered. "...freaky eye is pissing me off! Ne?" Zabuza gasped seeming infuriated by whatever Kakashi was saying.

"Heh you're just copying me!" Zabuza accused.

"You can't beat me you Saru-teme!" Kakashi finished.

"Damn you!" Zabuza roared. "I'll make it so you can never open that monkey mouth again!" He faltered in his frantic seals after seeing a Mizu Bunshin of himself appear behind Kakashi. "Nani?"

"_Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu_!" Kakashi cried as his hands ended their sequence.

"Impossible!" Zabuza exclaimed as a huge vortex of water thrust into him tossing him left and right as he struggled helplessly against the force. The Genin all struggled to stay standing and above water and Kari choked as she swallowed an unwelcome mouthful. Zabuza finally came to a stop as he was slammed into the trunk of a tree.

"It's over," Kakashi declared from a higher branch.

"How...? Can you see the future?" Zabuza asked in shock.

"Yeah. You're going to die," Kakashi stated.

Like before, Kari felt the strange sensation of fire without heat. Unlike before though, where the energy put her on edge, this time she felt drawn to it like a moth to a flame. She shook her head trying to make sense when she picked up a high whistle of approaching weapons. Kari's eyes widened as two long needles embedded themselves in Zabuza's neck, knocking him to the ground.

"You're right, he's dead," a soft voice chuckled.

As Kakashi leapt down to check the body Kari raced forward despite Sakura's warning to stay back.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," the masked boy said graciously bowing his head. "I have been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time."

"That mask... you're a Kirigakur Oinin," Kakashi stated as Kari stared at the stranger. She had a strong urge to approach him, yet she couldn't fathom why. The closest thing she could use to explain it was that she 'liked his aura'.

"Impressive, you are correct," the boy confirmed.

"Oinin ka?" Sakura repeated.

"Hai, my duty is to hunt down nukenin; runaway ninja. I am a member of Kirigakure no Oinin team," he explained. From what Kari could guess, he wasn't much older than her. He was a bit taller, his long dark hair mostly in a bun though some hung down to frame his face, he wore winter clothes, a jumper beneath a yukata and of course his mask hid his facial features.

Naruto ran forward and stopped beside her, glancing furiously from the Oinin to Zabuza's body and back again.

"What the hell? Who are you?" Naruto demanded, thrusting a finger in the stranger's direction.

"Don't worry Naruto, he's not the enemy," Kakashi reassured.

"I'm not asking that! That Zabuza... That Zabuza was killed! A guy that strong... A guy that strong was killed by a _kid_! By a kid not much different from me! We look _stupid_! _How_ can I understand that?" Naruto shouted.

"Well, I know how you feel but..." Kakashi said placing a hand on Naruto's head. "There exists kids who are younger than you, and yet are stronger than me."

Naruto looked away angrily as Kari watched the Oinin jump down to Zabuza's body. The magnetic pull felt stronger and Kari raised her hand reaching out to the boy. He tilted his head seeming confused and Kakashi watched warily, wondering if Kari's memories had been triggered.

"Hai?" the boy gently prompted and Kari felt slightly embarrassed.

"Gomen," she murmured dizzily and before she knew it, her eyes had rolled into the back of her head and her mind had gone blank.

-x-

The Oinin caught her arms as she fell but Naruto all but snatched her out of his grasp, clutching Kari tightly to his chest.

"Your battle is over, it would be best to attend to your injuries," the Oinin said as he reached down and easily lifted Zabuza's bulk. "I must now dispose of this body as it holds many secrets. Farewell," with a whoosh of wind and leaves he disappeared. Kakashi heaved a sigh and glanced down at Kari placing a hand to her forehead.

"Kari went over her limit, she needs some good rest," Kakashi reassured, giving the unconscious girl's bangs a fond pat. "She worked hard. Now we just have to get Zabuza back to his home," Kakashi said lifting Kari from Naruto's grip. "Let's go."

"Haha! Super thanks guys! Come over to my house and relax for a while!" Tazuna declared happily. But his cheerful laughter was cut short when Kakashi suddenly keeled over, squaushing Kari underneath him.

"Aa... I used the Sharingan too much, I can't move..." he mumbled. "And landed on a students broken ribs..."

"Sensei!" Sakura said rushing to one side and hauling up one arm as Naruto went for the other. Sasuke begrudgingly was left with the job of carrying Kari and hoisted her up.

"Ne, ne! Sasuke be careful with Kari-chan!" Naruto immediately cried and the Uchiha irritably went ahead, following Tazuna so he could hurry up and put the dumb girl down.

-x-

"Are you alright Sensei?" Tsunami asked as she came back into the room with a dizzy Kari. Kari had woken up to see Tazuna declaring a cozy house as his and his daughter shuffling her into a room to clean and wrap her up. Happily, Kari's leg and torso now felt much better.

Kakashi had been laid in a futon and despite Tsunami's best attempts to usher Kari into one too, the girl insisted she was fine.

"Yeah, I just can't move for a week or so," Kakashi replied as Kari gingerly sat down near his elbow.

"What? The Sharingan is incredible but if it puts that much strain on the body, I guess you have to think before using it," Sakura said.

"Well we defeated that strong of a ninja this time, we should be safe for a while!" Tazuna laughed happily.

"But who was that masked kid?" Sakura pondered. "Did you recognise him Kari-chan?"

"No," Kari said, remembering back. "I just found him likeable for some reason. Maybe it was his voice? Or his Chakra or something?" Kari scrunched her eyebrows as she tried to think but now he wasn't in front of her it was hard to remember clearly. " Or maybe I was just acting weird because I was losing consciousness, I was pretty dizzy, I might've just been trying to grab hold of something before I fell."

"That mask is worn by Kirigakure no Oinin, they are also known as '_body erasers_'. Their duty is to completely dispose of the body without a trace. A ninja's body has within it secrets of the villages nin-jutsu, information on different Chakra types, herbs and other things that will reveal information about the village. For example, if I died, the secrets of the Sharingan could be revealed. If you don't be careful there's a danger that the enemy could steal your jutsu," Kakashi explained. "A ninja's body can reveal all kinds of important information. So by killing and disposing of the Nukenin who have abandoned their village, the Oinin protect the information from getting out. They are the specialists who guard the villages secrets. No sound, no smell, that is a villages end."

"So that Zabuza has been chopped up and disposed of? Kowai!" Sakura cringed.

"Kakashi-sensei, I wouldn't let them cut you up!" Kari cried appalled, grasping her instructors hand in both her own. "I'd give you a proper burial and guard your shrine!"

Kakashi's visible eye slowly blinked as an image of Kari with a club sitting on a shrine popped into his mind. As strange as it was, he felt oddly touched.

"Aa, arigatou."

-x-

Kakashi soon dozed off and Kari followed his example, hoping to sleep off the last of her dizziness. Tsunami tutted and moved Kakashi's blanket slightly so Kari would be covered.

"Ne, Kari-chan looks really kawaii when she sleeps," Naruto said staring at her peaceful face.

"Baka! You'll wake her up!" Sakura whispered.

"Ne, Sakura-chan!" Naruto hissed glancing suggestively over at their sensei.

"Nani?"

"His _mask_!"

Getting the hint Sakura gasped and they both looked over at their vulnerable sensei. Surely one peek couldn't hurt. They craned their necks, leaning over...

"KYAA!" they both cried, falling back on their backsides when Kakashi's eye suddenly snapped open.

"Hmm?" Kari mumbled sitting up groggily. "Oh, a blanket..." Kakashi struggled to sit up and Kari shuffled to sit behind him, using her back to support his.

"Ah! Kakashi-sensei, you're awake," Tsunami said surprised as she returned to the room.

"_Baka Naruto! What were you doing, we were so close to seeing underneath his mask_!"

Kakashi thought intensely, he had the unsettling feeling he had missed something. Something important.

"You're tense Kakashi-sensei, is something wrong?" Kari asked.

"Well... body erasing teams usually dispose of the body they killed right there and then," Kakashi began.

"So what?" Sakura asked.

"Don't you see? How did the masked boy dispose of Zabuza's body?"

"How could we know, the masked boy took the body with him," Sakura shrugged.

"Yeah, if he needed proof of his work he could've just taken the head," Kakashi said thoughtfully. "And then there's the weapon he used to kill Zabuza... senbon."

"No way..." Sasuke murmured, eyes wide in shock.

"Yeah exactly..." Kakashi sighed.

"What are you talking about exactly?" Tazuna asked nervously.

"Most likely... Zabuza is still alive!" Kakashi declared.

"I knew something was weird about that Oinin," Kari mused, her head leaning back to thunk against Kakashi's shoulder.

"What the hell do you mean? Kakashi-sensei you checked yourself! He was dead!" Naruto shrieked.

"Yeah, I did," Kakashi agreed. "But that was probably only a momentary death. The senbon that Oinin used have a low probability of killing someone unless it hits a vital organ. Its an item even used by doctors for acupuncture therapy. Oinin know about the body's structure thoroughly. Putting a person in a momentary dead state is probably easy for them. First he carried away the much heavier body of Zabuza. Second, he used a weapon that has a low probability of killing. These two points indicate his motive was not to kill Zabuza, but to _save_ him. We can't ignore this possibility."

"Aren't you thinking about this too much? Oinin are meant to kill Nukenin," Tazuna said.

"No, with all the suspicion we will prepare before it's too late. That is a shinobi rule," Kakashi said. "But whether Zabuza is dead or alive, there's no assurances Gatou hasn't hired an even stronger shinobi."

"Sensei what do you mean prepare before it's too late, you and Kari-chan can barely move," Sakura pointed out.

"Kari-chan is fine," Kari said stubbornly.

"You guys will receive training, including Kari," Kakashi said, feeling her tense in preparation for argument. "Though Kari will be _taking it easy_ if she wants to train at all."

"Ara? Training?" Sakura questioned. "What's a little training going to do? Our enemy is a ninja you even struggled against with the Sharingan!"

"Sakura, who saved me while I was struggling? You guys are growing rapidly," Kakashi pointed out. "Especially Naruto! You've improved the most."

Naruto grinned in delight and Kari smiled with pride at her friends achievements.

"But obviously this is just training until I get better, you wont be able to defeat him without me," Kakashi said simply.

"But sensei, if Zabuza is alive he could attack at any time, should we really be training?" Sakura asked.

"About that, a person who is put in a momentary death situation, it'll take a while until their bodies return to normal," Kakashi explained.

"So we train until then! Sound's like a lot of fun dattebayou!" Naruto cried confidently.

"Thats not fun," a gloomy voice contradicted from the corner. Looking round Kari saw it was a little boy with dark hair and dark eyes, in dungarees, a t-shirt and a rather cool white and blue striped fisherman's hat.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto cried.

"OH! Inari where were you?" Tazuna cried in delight spreading his arms wide.

"Welcome back Ojiichan," Inari greeted less enthusiastically and walked over to hug his grandfather.

"Inari, say hello to these people. They are ninjas who protected Ojiichan," Tsunami said reminding Inari of his manners.

"Okaasan, they're going to die," Inari stated.

"What did you say you little brat?" Naruto shrieked and Kari quickly jumped on his back before he could go on another rampage to attempt to destroy his clients.

"There's no way you can win against Gatou," Inari said.

"GAKIII! I'LL-" Naruto screamed thrashing as Sakura assisted in holding him back.

"Why are you getting so pissed at a child? Baka!" Sakura shrieked.

"Oi, Inari listen!" Naruto declared straightening up and causing Kari to fall on the floor.

"Itai."

"I am a superhero who will one day become an incredible ninja called Hokage! I don't know this Gatou guy but he's nothing compared to me!"

"Pfft. What are you stupid? There's no such thing as a hero!" Inari scoffed angrily.

"NANI?"

"If you don't want to die you should just leave," Inari said walking towards the door. "I'm going to look at the ocean from my room," he told his mother before walking out and slamming the door.

"Sorry," Tazuna apologised.

Growling, Naruto too stomped out the room.

"Naru," Kari sighed and rushed out after him.

"K'so! Where is that little piece of shit? He needs to learn a lesson!" Naruto grumbled as he stomped up the stairs.

"Naruto! Not so fast," Kari hissed as she tried to keep up with her throbbing leg. Noticing a door that was slightly ajar Naruto strolled towards it. "Naru, matte!" Kari said catching his arm. "I hear crying..."

Peeking through the gap in the door they caught sight of Inari sobbing.

"Otousan..." he hiccuped and Naruto's anger faded. Ashamed, he took Kari's hand and led the way back downstairs.

-x-

"Okay, we will now begin the training," Kakashi said, having led them to a secluded clearing surrounded by trees.

"Yatta!" Naruto cried enthusiastically.

"But before that, I want to talk to you about the shinobi ability Chakra." Kakashi was prepared for Kari's confusion but was disappointed to see a blank look cross Naruto's face.

"Anou... Anou... What's Chakra, dattebayou?"

"Your a _ninja_ and you don't know that? What _did_ you learn in school?" Sakura demanded shrilly, expressing Kakashi's disappointment in a more dramatic way.

"Hehe, I used to sleep in the hard classes," Naruto admitted sheepishly and Kari felt glad that she wasn't completely left in the dust behind everyone else.

"Fine, Sakura," Kakashi prompted and Sakura pulled out a scroll with flourish.

"Listen Naruto! I'm going to explain it simply. Somehow try to remember it with that slow brain of yours!" Sakura declared. "Bishoujo Sakura's lesson on Chakra!" She gestured to the scroll. "Simply put, Chakra is the energy a shinobi needs when performing a jutsu. The energy has two parts. The body energy that is each of the millions of your body's cells and the spiritual energy gained through training and other experiences, these two parts are combined. So, by bringing out and drawing on your Chakra, you can use a jutsu. This is done by performing seal with the hands."

"Aa! I understand now Sakura-sensei!" Kari cried happily and Sakura grinned smugly.

"Ano sa! Ano sa! I didn't understand that complicated explanation but isn't it something you learn with your body?" Naruto asked, deflating Sakura's pride and replacing it with annoyance.

"Naruto is right, we can already use jutsu," Sasuke said.

"Nope! You guys are not using Chakra properly!" Kakashi corrected.

"Nani?" Naruto cried.

"Listen," Kakashi sighed. "As Sakura said earlier, to release Chakra means to draw on your physical and spiritual energy and mix them together within your body and based on what jutsu you use, the type and amount of Chakra that is released will be different. You guys are not using Chakra effectively yet. Even if you are able to release a high amount of Chakra, unless you control it properly, the jutsu will be weakened or not work at all. By wasting energy, you wont be able to fight for as long, these kinds of weaknesses will appear."

"So what should we do?" Naruto asked.

"Through very tough training, learn to control it."

"What training are we going to do?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm...? Tree climbing!" Kakashi declared.

"What kind of training is that?" Sakura asked, hands on her hips.

"Well, listen until the end," Kakashi said. "This isn't normal tree climbing, you'll be climbing without using your hands."

"How?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Well, watch," Kakashi said and after making a hand seal, walked towards the tree... and continues up the tree, using his crutches to assist him.

"He's climbing..." Naruto said excitedly.

"Vertically with just using his legs," Sakura finished in amazement.

"You understand now? Gather your Chakra in the bottom of your feet and climb up the tree," Kakashi said happily. "This is something you can do once you can use Chakra well."

"Ch-chotto matte! How is climbing a tree going to make us stronger?" Sakura demanded.

"Here's the main part, listen closely. The purpose of this training is, first to teach you how to control Chakra, to bring out the proper amount in the proper area. As I said earlier, this is the most important aspect when using justu. This can be difficult even for a skilled ninja. The amount of Chakra needed to climb a tree is small, but must be exact and it is said that the bottom of the feet is the most difficult place to gather Chakra. So basically, if you learn this control you should be able to master any jutsu... well... theoretically. The second thing is for you to develop the stamina needed to control Chakra effectively. Depending on the jutsu, controlling your Chakra properly can be extremely difficult. Also, in battle a ninja will usually be gathering Chakra whilst costantly moving. Those types of situations make controlling Chakra especially difficult. That's why, from this tree climbing you must gain the stamina needed for proper control. Maa, me talking all day isn't going to accomplish anything. This is something you'll have to learn with your bodies." He pulled out four kunai and threw them down to land in front of each student. "Use those kunai to mark how far you can get up the tree, then use that mark as your goal and try to surpass it. You guys won't be good enough to just walk up the tree at first, so get some momentum and try running up the tree at first. Kari, you're not to overexert yourself, bear in mind your hurt."

"Ne Kakashi?" Kari said looking up at him. "Your hair defies the laws of gravity, did you know that?"

"You find amusement in the oddest of things."

"This training is nothing to me I could do it before breakfast!" Naruto bragged. "Cause _I'm_ the most improved!"

"Stop bragging. Pick a tree and hurry up trying to climb it," Kakashi reprimanded.

They each picked up their kunai and in synchronisation formed a seal as they tried to gather Chakra in their feet.

"Here I go!" Naruto hollered heading towards the tree directly in front of him. Everyone shot towards their tree and Kari's feet tingled at the feel of energy running through her cells. Naruto took one step, slipped and landed on his head. "ITE-E!" Sasuke managed a few steps but applied to much Chakra and the bark splintered under his foot. Kari reached even with Sasuke but was distracted when he fell down and her leg seared sharply in pain, causing her to lose her footing. She quickly hugged the bark to avoid falling and slid down it like a pole to land safely on her bum without any pain.

"This is pretty easy!" Sakura cried from a high branch.

"Sugoi!" Kari said feeling impressed.

"It looks like the best at controlling their Chakra right now is Sakura," Kakashi stated.

"Wow! You're great Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried, though seemed to be a little annoyed. Sasuke didn't even try to hide his own annoyance at having been beaten by Sakura. Sakura noticed this and sighed, disappointed her crush wan't impressed.

"Wow, not only does she know a lot about Chakra, but her control and stamina are good too," Kakashi praised. "As of now, Sakura is closest to Hokage, unlike a certain someone. Iguess the Uchiha clan isn't worth much either. Sakura also doesn't get distracted, but you were doing well Kari, just be careful with your leg."

"Urusai sensei!" Sakura cried angrily, she didn't want Sasuke mad at her!

"Naruto-kun! Let's do our best!" Kari said, seeing his enthusiasm returning.

"Yosha!"

-x-

"Good," Kakashi said, catching Kari's back as she fell from the tree. "Once your leg has healed you shouldn't have any problem."

After Kakashi put her down she tried again, running towards her tree as Naruto once again landed on the crown of his head. Kari pushed forward, ignoring the pain in her leg as she got higher and higher. Her eyes brightened, thinking she was doing well when suddenly her bad leg caved and her foot slipped again. She grabbed hold of the trunk to stop herself falling and glanced down. The ground seemed to sway in the distance and Kari's stomach tightened as bile gurgled in her throat.

_She was so high... TOO DAMN HIGH..._

"Kari-chaaaaan!" Naruto called from down below noticing her distress. "Are you stuck?"

"Iie!" she squeaked back. The branch to her left rustled with new weight as Sasuke landed on it. Her eyes widened as she felt the tree move and closed her eyes hoping the Uchiha didn't make her fall. To her horror, the impatient boy began trying to unpeel her arm from the tree. "No! No! NO! I-I'm fine!" she cried, clinging yet tighter to the tree.

"You are a a shinobi. _How_ can you be scared of heights?" Sasuke said mockingly, the hint of a smirk beginning to show on his face.

"Don't laugh at me! This... This isn't funny!"

"Do you need to be _carried_ down?" Sasuke asked, his smirk threatening to fully come to be. Why did he only find humour in mocking other people! The first time she'd seen him smirk was when he teased Naruto and now he was teasing her!

"No! And if I _did_, I wouldn't let _you_! Other girls, the ones that would try and follow you when we finished the D-ranks, _they_ may be impressed by your looks but _I_ am _not_!"

"Baka."

"You... You... You... _Tori-atama!_"

"Sasuke, stop teasing Kari-chan and help her down," Kakashi called up lazily.

She barely registered the spark in his eyes as he managed to somehow hook an arm between her belly and the trunk and detached her from the trunk before letting go of the tree and jumping away from the trunk. Her heart leapt into her throat and she clung to Sasuke for dear life despising him with everything under the sun and cursing him for his wickedness.

"Kari," Kakashi called but she ignored him, eyes still screwed tight waiting for the splat as she hit the ground. "Kari-chan," No, she wasn't going to look. "You're on the ground now, you can let go, come on, I still have some pocky."

She peeked one eye open and then the other and indeed, they weren't falling any more. But her body was stiff from terror and though Sasuke had long since dropped his arms, she still clung to him tightly like some sort of leech.

"Get off, baka."

"You did that on purpose," she hissed, trying to loosen her tense fingers from their tight grips on his hair and his shirt.

"So? You're heavy, get off you annoying baka."

"Kari-chan," Sakura said with a pout, though the girl was clearly scared stiff she couldn't help but be excruciatingly jealous.

"Ne," Naruto said simply, loosening her hands with ease and transferring her hold onto him. "I'll save you next time Kari-chan, and I won't do it in a mean way like Sasuke did, dattebayou!" Naruto reassured.

"Naru-kun," Kari murmured, eyes sparling in gratitude.

"Ah, Naruto you'll fall _on_ her," Kakashi stated, "Sasuke, don't pick on Kari. _Teamwork_ everyone."

-x-

Hours later, not much had changed. Naruto and Sasuke hadn't improved much from where they started, Sakura was sailing through the training but was now tired and Kari was progressively climbing slower as she all but hopped up the tree. They were all tired and Kakashi wondered if he should let them off soon.

"Kakashi-sensei," Kari said suddenly, her eyes lighting up as she remembered something.

"Hm?" the Jounin replied looking up from his book. Kari was the only one who tended to call on him, Naruto and Sakura would just blurt out what they wanted straight away. "What's up?" She happily hobbled over to him.

"Can you teach me some Ninjutsu?"

"Aa? Ninjutsu?" Kakashi echoed.

"Yeah! I've learnt a little Taijutsu but don't know any Nin or Genjutsu at all," she explained. "I saw this guy when I was walking back from training while we were in Konoha doing some seals but he wasn't really getting anywhere and then I saw how you fought and wanted to extend my abilities," she said enthusiastically.

"Well, I guess I can teach you a little once you've healed," Kakashi said thoughtfully. "What was the person you saw trying to do?" Kari motioned through some hand seals she remembered and then recalled the man hitting the floor with his hand. "Hmm, seems like a summoning jutsu, but with some seals mixed up." Kakashi mused going through the correct seals. Kari copied him, seeing where she needed to change her hands and proceeded to slam her hand on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Kakashi had been prepared for nothing to happen, however he was quite surprised when a summoning ring appeared on the ground and he was momentarily shrouded in smoke. He peered down at the little white creature that was between himself and Kari, his eyebrow raising until it threatened to disappear into his hitai-ate.

"Oh?"

"Kawaii!" Kari gushed happily as a pair of big baby blue eyes gazed up at her, a little fluffy tail beating the ground like a drum. Kari had successfully summoned a young white pup, and if Kakashi wasn't mistaken it was a wolf and not a dog. Kari gently picked the pup up and cradled it into her bosom like a young child. Kakashi couldn't think of a strong enough word to express her obvious delight.

"Kari, how did you manage to summon a _wolf cub _of all things?" Kakashi asked.

"I dunno," she replied giddily as she rubbed her cheek against the top of the puppy's head. The adoration seemed to be neutral judging by the fast wagging tail of the little animal.

Kakashi sighed as he added yet another item to the list of things to report to the Hokage about Kari. Wolves were exceptionally difficult summons as they were not as easily trained as the more docile dogs and had a tendency to be wild and hard to control. Then there's the fact Kari managed to summon a very young pup that was bound to still be with its mother who would probably be extremely furious at its baby's sudden disappearance. Then of course there was the fact that Kari's summoned pup had white fur, like with the rabbit it's fur should be grey or brown, certainly _not_ bright white.

"Kari-chan," Kakashi said carefully, bending down to her level. "I think your little friend needs to go home before it's Okaasan get's worried, ne?"

From the look on her face he might have told her he had a bomb strapped to him and in two seconds he was going to blow them all up.

"Okaa..." the wolf offered in a voice that resembled a three year old human girl.

Kari summoned a wolf pup who could _talk_, probably the prodigy of the pack. A pack that would be extremely angry that it was gone. But Kari and the wolf seemed to have attached at first look so separating them was going to be very troublesome.

"Little one, you should go home to your Okaasan," Kakashi said to the wolf this time, hoping it would go home of it's own accord.

"Okaa!" it declared and pushed it's head more into Kari's arms and showing Kakashi it's tail.

"No, Kari isn't your Okaasan," Kakashi said and wondered why people and animals never tended to listen to him.

"Kakashi-sensei, she'll go back when she wants to," Kari said happily the most radiant, beaming smile on her face, cheeks flushed with joy. "Until then, Kita-chan can stay with me."

"Kita!" the wolf declared, poking her head back up. Kakashi decided to temporarily give in, Kari was happy so he'd let it slide until 'Kita' became a problem.

"Uwaa! Kari-chan you have a puppy!" Naruto cried glancing over her shoulder.

"Hai!" Kari said while Kita blinked at Naruto curiously.

"Hai!" it repeated and Naruto toppled to his backside from shock.

"It talks dattebayou!" Naruto announced as Kari giggled. Seeing his friend in such joyful spirits Naruto decidedly accepted Kita's presence as a good thing. "I'm Naruto!"

"Naruto!" the wolf repeated and Naruto grinned.

"She's kawaii, ne? Hey, I'm gonna ask Sakura for help," Naruto whispered glancing at Sasuke to make sure he didn't hear.

"Good idea, me too," Kari said standing up and leaning heavily on her left leg, Kita was content in her arms as the wolf's little black nose twitched at the new smells.

"Ano sa, ano sa, could you give us some tips," Naruto whispered as Sakura stared in surprise. She too was amazed by Kita, but was easily won over by the white fluff and big puppy eyes.

-x-

"Alright minna, let's call it a day," Kakashi decided as they all looked up. The trees were scratched up, the Genin were filthy and bruised and Kita the wolf was already asleep. Having already thought through the sharing possibilities he went with (what he hoped) would result in the least fights. Sasuke would not tolerate sharing with Sakura because of Sakura's obvious crush on him, so that wouldn't work despite the fact Kari would keep Naruto happy and reasonably behaved. Sasuke and Naruto would bicker all night resulting in no peace for any of the house, possible damage which he himself would have to pay for and a lack of a good night's sleep, Sakura and Kari would surely be fine though. So the only option left was to have Sasuke share with Kari, as she had been taken in by him an courteously been allowed a piece of floor to sleep on. Naruto would eventually leave Sakura alone after a good clobber to the head and if hit hard enough, might actually shut up and go to sleep. As sensei, he _deserved_ his own room.

But of course, he'd wait until after dinner to explain the room arrangements.

_-x-_

_Love it, hate it, suggested improvements, demand an update;_

**_Review :)_**

_-x-_

**Translations;**

Tori-atama = "Bird-head." (Kari is referring to Sasuke's hair.)

_Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu_ = Water style: Water blast no jutsu.

_Suiton! Suiryuudan no jutsu_ = Water style: Water dragon blast no jutsu.

Oinin = hunter-nin.

Nukenin = runaway ninja or missing-nin.

Kirigakure = Hidden Mist (village).

Kage Bunshin = Shadow Clone.

Kita = North.

Ano sa = hey.

Minna = everyone.


	7. Masukuno Haigoni

**A/N:** _Another update :) I've got an updating bug by the looks of it xD Thank you again to WhispersInTheRain! Kari loves you :D_

**Eien no Shasai**

_(Edited Version)_

Chapter 7;

**Behind the Mask**

_**Masukuno Haigoni**_

-x-

_We all wear a mask, some are just more transparent than others._

-x-

"Ehh? Why do I have to share with _Naruto_!" Sakura demanded angrily. Kakashi sighed, Naruto had been happy enough, Sasuke and Kari both seemed a little moody, but mostly they had accepted their room arrangements. Sakura would calm down after a little tantrum.

"Well, off to bed! We have a long day of training tomorrow," Kakashi said airily shooing off his Genin so he could have some peace with his favourite book.

Seizing her chance, Kari raced into her designated room and flung herself on the futon clutching it tightly.

"Comfy..." she sighed blissfully. After sleeping on a cold hard floor, the softness of the old futon seemed heavenly to her achy joints. Sasuke always had the bed, it was her turn now, she was _not_ giving it up.

"Oi, move," Sasuke grumbled using his foot to nudge her off the bedding and sitting himself down on it. Kari took a moment to stare in utter disbelief before reclaiming her space and nudging _him_ off _her_ futon. His eyes narrowed into a glare which she returned with full force, adamant she was keeping this bed. The Uchiha deliberated for a moment and then huffed. "I'm sleeping in the bed, you'll give up and get out first."

"Was that a challenge?" Kari grumbled. The Uchiha's eyes flashed and Kari took that as an affirmative. "You'll get out first, it bothers you more."

"Hn."

Kari turned her back on him.

"Aren't you changing into night clothes?" Sasuke said as he pulled a change of clothes out of his bag.

"Go change outside," Kari grumbled. Sasuke strutted out the room and Kari quickly grabbed her bag to search for her comfy sleeping clothes. "Ne?" she said surprised as she couldn't find them. "Wait. Oh..." she remembered taking them out so she could ram some extra things in her bag, but she couldn't remember putting them _back_ in her bag. She quickly raced out the room to knock on Naruto and Sakura's door.

"Kari-chan?" Naruto said in surprise, already changed into his pyjamas. "What's up?"

"Can I borrow a shirt, I left my sleeping clothes in Konoha."

"Sure," Naruto chuckled, disappearing for a moment and returning with a shirt. "It's clean, I washed it before I left," he promised and Kari grinned. "Guess you didn't want one of Sasuke's smelly shirts?"

Kari rolled her eyes and Naruto sniggered.

"See you in the morning Naru-kun," she said. "Thanks for the shirt."

"What are you doing baka?" Sasuke asked giving her a puzzled look and glancing to the black cloth in her hand.

"Forgot sleeping clothes," she grumbled and walked into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. Luckily enough, Naruto wasn't too far off her size and his shirt covered what it needed to. Kita padded after her and took her place next to Kari's side of the futon, curling up and falling asleep quickly. Kari felt awkward knowing Sasuke's back was inches from hers but shook the feeling off and focused on falling asleep instead. Surprisingly it was quite easy and she drifted off after a few minutes.

-x-

"Sasuke?" Kari mumbled as she hovered between sleep and waking. Something had woken her and she wanted to stay warm and fuzzy instead of getting up. Her eyes opened reluctantly. "Hmm?"

His face was tense as his eyes darted behind his lids, a sheen of sweat across his brow. His body was stiff and Kari wondered if he was having a bad dream. It was the fourth night and after training they were usually too tired to linger much before falling into a dreamless sleep.

"Sasuke?" she grunted but he didn't stir. He shuddered slightly and weighing her options she placed a hand on his shoulder to shake him. His eyes snapped open and before she could register what was happening she was on her back and Sasuke was over her, one had holding the wrist of the hand that had touched him and the other tight around her throat.

"Kari?" he murmured.

He panted, heart pounding furiously as he tried to make sense of what was happening. He was on a mission to the Wave country, he wasn't strangling an enemy, he'd been dreaming. As he tried to calm down he was aware of a tapping sensation on his chest. Kari stared up at him sleepily, waiting to be released. His hand loosened around her throat and he felt her sigh with relief.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"You woke me up," she replied. "You were getting worked up over a dream and then pounced on me."

"...Gomen," he apologised after a moment. She continued to stare at him and he became irked. "What?"

"As warm as you are, my rib fractures don't appreciate your weight." Sasuke returned to his side of the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "You don't strike me as someone who likes to talk about what's bothering them."

"That's correct," he replied, waiting for her to fall back to sleep. Her voice was slow and soft, a clear sign she was about to return to her dreams soon.

"Well, I'm here if you need me. We're team-mates after all," she said, shifting to curl slightly. She liked to sleep in the foetal position, but it was rather hard when your torso and leg were stiff and painful. "Y'know that right?"

"I suppose," he muttered, finding their idle waffle surprisingly calming. He had settled more after his nightmare, but wasn't about to let her know she was helpful.

"Sasu, you're a _pain_," she grunted and he felt her forehead slightly against his shoulder. "But your my team-mate, so I'll tolerate you."

"Don't call me Sasu, you baka," he scoffed, but she didn't reply. She had fallen asleep, forehead against his shoulder and with a hand holding his sleeve. "You're cold, get off."

She didn't listen and reluctantly he decided to allow her small touch. She hadn't questioned his nightmare or tried to coddle him and for that he was thankful. She'd still helped in her own way and surprisingly hadn't complained at him trying to strangle her. He felt no fear, not even shock or anxiety, then again she was so sleepy she probably didn't notice.

"Baka, you're odd," Sasuke sighed before he too sunk into sleep.

-x-

He allowed her to change in their room while he changed in the bathroom the next morning. He didn't let her sleep in, wanting training to start as soon as possible.

"Ack!" Kari complained when Sasuke took her hitai-ate from her and tied it around her neck.

"I left bruises, if the others see there'll be awkward questions," he states while she tried to adjust it. It felt like a collar but after peering underneath she could see the sickly green edge of bruising and decided he was right.

"Did you sleep okay the rest of the night?" she asked as she pulled on her gloves. After a moment she decided to leave her twin katana behind, they would hurt if she fell on them and she might damage them.

"Yeah," he grunted and she rolled her eyes at his monosyllabic answer.

-x-

Kari slashed at the bark as her foot slipped and felt herself begin to fall. Naruto managed to catch her before she hit the ground and she let out the breath she'd been holding.

"You're doing good Naruto!" Kari praised, seeing how he was now catching up with Sasuke.

"Thanks!" Naruto said proudly. "I'm still not as far as you yet, if your leg was okay you'd be at the top by now easy!"

"Maybe, but I think I'm going to do some Taijutsu training for a while," Kari said looking up at her scratched and battered tree. Kakashi had given her the option to go with Sakura and watch Tazuna, but she decided to stay with the boys and train. Kita had helpfully decided to keep Sakura company.

"Good idea, it looks a little swollen," Naruto agreed giving her leg an unhelpful prod. "I'm gonna go again, watch this!"

He focused Chakra into his feet, remembering Sakura's advice to relax. Feeling confident he went to climb the tree when-

"Oi Naruto."

His concentration was destroyed by Sasuke and Naruto tripped and face planted into the ground.

"What the hell is your problem? Can't you see I'm trying to focus?" Naruto screeched in frustration while Kari couldn't help but giggle at his fury and his ungraceful slip.

"Well... umm..." Sasuke mumbled. Kari raised an eyebrow. Whenever the Uchiha gifted them with his voice it was usually with something rude or stating something to show his knowledge. She'd never seen him _awkward_.

"What is it?" Naruto grumbled.

"Wha... What did Sakura tell you?" Sasuke blurted as an uncharacteristic blush appeared on his cheeks and he looked away avoiding eye contact. Kari and Naruto's eyes widened with shock and then they glanced at each other. Naruto's face broke into a smug grin.

"It's a _secret_!" Naruto cried gleefully.

Kari snorted and then erupted into hysterical giggles at Sasuke's mortifying embarrassment.

-x-

"...And I kicked that pervert in the face with a high powered kick, cha!" Sakura declared as Kari nodded at Sakura's victory. "That'll teach perverts to go for Konoha kunoichi, ne Kari-chan!"

"Hai, hai, but I think the perverts would be far more interested in you Sakura-chan," Kari said simply as she took another mouthful of rice.

"Wow, this is super fun! It's been a long time since we ate with so many people!" Tazuna said happily.

"More!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted raising their bowls into the air after inhaling their dinner at high speed. Sasuke, admittedly with more grace than Naruto. Their stomachs gurgled and they threw up their hastily eaten dinner on Tsunami's freshly clean floor.

"If you're going to be sick then stop eating!" Sakura screeched slamming her hands on the table.

"You shouldn't waste Tsunami-san's food," Kari agreed though felt positively queasy at the smell of stomach acid and half digested food.

"No. I must eat," Sasuke said as he wiped his mouth.

"Yeah, we have to no matter what because we have to become stronger," Naruto agreed.

"You can have mine then," Kari said weakly but Kakashi shot her a look.

"Eat your dinner Kari, you're a growing girl and need the energy to heal," Kakashi scolded and Kari reluctantly finished her food under her sensei's stern gaze.

-x-

"Hey, why do you have a torn picture on the wall?" Sakura asked. "Inari-kun was staring at this during dinner. It seems like someone purposely removed someone who was in the picture."

"It's my husband," Tsunami answered from the sink where Kari was helping her with the dishes. Kari had noticed the tension in the three family members at the mention of the picture.

"The man called the hero of the city," Tazuna said sadly. Inari promptly stood up and stormed out.

"Inari!" Tsunami cried. "Inari where are you going? Otousan! I've told you before not to mention that man in front of Inari!" she slammed the door as she raced after her son.

"What's wrong with Inari-kun?" Sakura asked confused as Kari sighed and turned off the tap.

"There seems to be some kind of explanation," Kakashi said calmly as Kari came to join them at the table.

"Inari used to have a father, though not related by blood. They were really close, like a real father and son, Inari used to laugh a lot back then... But Inari changed... Ever since that incident with his father," Tazuna said as tears flooded into his eyes. Kari felt her heart pull and her eyes sting at Tazuna's obvious grief. Noticing she was upset, Kakashi let her hold onto his arm which seemed to calm her down. "Ever since that day, the word courage has been stolen from the people of this island, including Inari. Ever since that day... Ever since that incident."

"What incident?" Kakashi prompted. "What happened to Inari-kun?"

"Before that, I have to tell you about the man that was called a hero in this city..." Tazuna said, taking his glasses off to rub the tears from his eyes.

"Hero?" Naruto repeated.

"It was about three years ago, that Inari met that man." Tazuna explained that Inari was bullied and an older boy took his dog and threw him into the water. Inari couldn't swim so he was scared but was pushed in by one of the older boys. Then the dog started to swim away. "And as you can see, then Pochi remembered he could doggy-paddle." Tazuna then went on to tell them how Inari had almost drowned but was saved by a man. He inspired Inari to try his best and gave him confidence, he told him to protect that which he loved. "His name was Kaiza, a fisherman who came here to follow his dreams. After that, Kaiza and Inari became inseparable. It may have been because Inari's real father died before he got to know him but he and Kaiza became very close like a real father and son. It was only a matter of time before Kaiza became a member of this family."

Kari and Naruto found themselves smiling at this and Kakashi vaguely realised that his arm was being cuddled to death.

"And Kaiza was also a man the city needed." Tazuna recalled how Kaiza had bravely risked his life for the city, swimming in a dangerous current to reach the dam before an area was flooded and the people were left to drown or become homeless. "And then, Kaiza was called a hero by the people of this city and Inari could not be prouder of his father. But then, Gatou came to this city."

"And then this incident happened?" Kakashi asked. "What exactly happened?"

"In front of everyone, Kaiza was put to death by Gatou!" Tazuna said grimly. Kari's breath left her lungs as though she had been struck. "From that day, Inari changed... As did Tsunami and the whole city." Her hands fell from Kakashi's arm as she looked down, trying to find sense in Kaiza's death. But she couldn't, it was just an act of horrifying cruelty. Naruto stood suddenly but fell straight over.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Sakura sighed as Kari went to help him.

"If you're thinking of training, take the day off. You've released to much Chakra, any-more and you could die," Kakashi said.

"I'm going to prove it," Naruto said confidently. "I'm going to prove that in this world, heroes _do_ exist!"

-x-

He and Kari did train that night. They snuck out once everyone was asleep. They had repeated this for the last few nights, Naruto adamant to prove himself, Kari to keep him company. Eventually, the day and night wore them down and they fell asleep each night, snuggled up on the forest floor.

"Naruto and Kari-chan didn't come back again last night?" Tazuna asked.

"They've been out climbing trees and training since they heard your story," Sakura said with a yawn. "They have probably used too much Chakra and died by now."

"I hope they're alright, they're just children alone at night in the woods," Tsunami said worriedly. "And Kari-chan's such a pretty little thing." The woman of the house had become fond of the little kunoichi who always offered help at dinnertimes and greeted her when she saw her.

"Don't worry," Kakashi reassured. "They might not look it, but they're both true ninja."

"It wouldn't surprise me if they were both dead, the moron's. Kari's wounds are half healed at best, she'll probably get them infected," Sasuke said matter of factly. Admittedly, it had been a surprise to wake up and not find her there. It was a bit unnerving, having gotten used to her being around. Nonetheless, he had her little white follower keeping tabs on him so it still felt like she was there annoying him.

-x-

Kari's eyes shifted beneath their sleeping lids as a hand reached towards Naruto's throat. She slept soundly with her head on his chest, lulled by the strong thrum of his heartbeat. The hand halted as the attacker took in their sleeping faces. The girl looked so fragile and innocent and the boy so vulnerable. The boy recalled the girls hand reaching out to him a look of need in her eyes.

"You'll both get a cold sleeping in a place like this," he said gently. The girl woke first, bright eyes sleepily landing on him. She sat up quickly to stare into his eyes and he saw the thing he feared. _Recognition._ But before he could plan an attack she smiled seeming pleased to see him. The boy was coming around more groggily with a muffled "Kari-chaaaan." Looking around he caught sight of the other boy.

"Hmm? Who are you?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his eyes. The boy busied himself with gathering more herbs in a basket. "Ne, is this the plant you want?" Naruto asked reaching out for a similar looking one. "This plant is medicine?"

"Thanks for helping out," the boy said thankfully as Kari found another herb.

"You sure are working early Oneechan," Naruto commented.

"Naruto," Kari sighed. Though rather androgynous, she could still see the person in front of her was a boy.

"You too, what are you doing out here so early in the morning?" the boy replied.

"Training!" Naruto declared enthusiastically.

"Sleeping," Kari admitted more honestly.

"You... that head protector, could you be ninjas?"

"You noticed? Yeah we're awesome ninjas!" Naruto cried.

"Wow, you're incredible," the boy stated while Naruto laughed happily. "Why are you training?"

"To become stronger," Naruto replied, seeming to become more excited as the talk continued.

"Hmm? But you already look plenty strong."

"No, no, I want to become even _stronger!_" Naruto said earnestly.

"Why is that?"

"So I can become the best ninja in my village! I'm going to make everyone acknowledge my strength! And right now I also have to prove something to someone!" Naruto cried excitedly.

"Is that for someone else, or for yourself?" the boy asked and then he laughed at Naruto's clueless expression.

"What's so funny?" Naruto demanded.

"Do you have someone important to you?" the boy asked with a genuine look of warmth. Kari once again felt the magnetic pull to his aura and blushed. "When a person has something important to protect, that's when they truly become strong."

_'Kaiza loved this city.'_

'_I won't let my comrades die.'_

_'Don't lay a hand on Iruka-sensei!'_

"Oh! Yeah, I understand that very well," Naruto said happily and Kari smiled though felt a cold sense of emptiness in her chest. She wanted to protect her team-mates but she barely knew them. Naruto had opened his heart to accepting her friendship but she didn't know if she had someone she loved as much as these two boys clearly did. It was a... surprisingly horrible feeling.

"You will become strong," the boy said with a gentle smile but was caught off guard when Kari's hand caught his wrist as Naruto went to get one last herb.

"Meet me," Kari whispered. "Please."

"Meet you?" the boy asked. "...Okay, go into the woods, I'll find you."

Kari nodded and released her hold. The boy stood turning his back on them.

"Let's meet again," he called back to Naruto.

"Sure!" Naruto said happily.

"Oh. And..." the boy paused as he was leaving and turned back to smile at Naruto. "I'm a _**boy**_."

Naruto's shriek of disbelief followed Kari as she darted into the trees and she couldn't help but giggle at Naruto's confused shouting about how the boy was '_cuter than Sakura-chan_!'

-x-

"I came as you requested."

Admittedly it was after at least a good half an hour of Kari wandering around and the boy was now basket-less and dressed a little more boyish. Even so, he still looked feminine.

Now he was here, Kari didn't know what to say. She felt silly and was aware he could easily kill her in an instant if he so wished. But she felt the need to see him again, at least before they were forced to fight to the death.

"So that's what you look like under your mask," Kari began sheepishly. "You sure had Naruto fooled, but I can see why."

"You thought I was a girl too? I thought you saw through that," the boy said with a soft smile. "I'm willing to prove I am a boy, if you still have doubts."

"Well, you are feminine, in a pretty way. Naruto just thought you were cute," Kari said, trying to ignore his last comment as her face heated up.

"And did you think I was cute?" The boy chuckled, quite pleased as she flushed an even darker red. "I suppose that's a yes? Girls don't usually see me as attractive, they just bicker jealously over my supposed prettiness."

"You can't really blame them," Kari said with a grin, the magnetism once again pulling her in.

"So why did you want to see me? You must have had a reason," the boy asked gently, but she could sense him raise his guard.

"Ano... what's your name?" Kari asked glancing up at him.

"Hmm? My name?" he repeated in confusion. "Haku."

"Haku?" Kari repeated and yet it fit him perfectly. She was sure it wasn't a lie.

"And you are Kari-chan," Haku said simply. "Did you really just want to talk idly?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" Kari said her eyes becoming downcast. She knew it was idiotic, but it was what she wanted in her heart. "We're going to kill each other be it in a matter of days or a matter of hours. When I first saw you I was inexplicably drawn to you. I want to know why. I know it's stupid, I know you could just knife me in a second right now but... but I want..."

"What do you want?" Haku asked.

"I want to know who you are!" Kari cried, her downcast eyes shooting up into his chocolate brown ones. "I don't care if it'll be harder to fight you if I know you! You're someone my age who in another life could have been my friend and... and I know if things weren't this way we _could_ have got along! That's why I'm drawn to you, like I'm drawn to Naruto!"

"Kari-chan," his eyes too gentle as his voice softened with sadness. Kari felt her embarrassment rise again at her foolishness and she turned away.

"I'm sorry for bothering you... I'll keep my thoughts to myself," she murmured as her throat burned and her eyes stung with shame and disappointment. But before she could take so much as a step, her wrist was grasped and she was flung into his arms.

"Oh Kari-chan you're not silly and if you are we both are, I felt drawn to you too," he admitted trying to soothe her. "The spirit always sees more than the eyes, it's okay to feel that way, its okay..."

"B-b-but," Kari said as her voice trembled with tears, "I don't want to regret not knowing you, but if I do know you it'll hurt more if you die and... and... Oh I don't know what to do!"

"What do you _want_?" Haku whispered.

"To know you."

"Then that's what we'll do," Haku said kindly. "We'll be friends until the time to battle and then we'll fight until one of us is dead."

"No regrets."

"No regrets," he agreed.

-x-

"Kari-chan, where have you been!" Naruto whined, running down from his tree. Kari smiled as she appeared out the bushes.

"Training on my own," Kari said simply.

"Why didn't you train here?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. Kari had been gone two days, she hadn't come back for meals, to sleep, anything.

"I wanted to train on my own for a bit, besides its embarrassing if you two watch me when I'm no where near as good as you in Taijutsu," Kari said simply. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, still curious but let it slide when Kari raced up the tree to join them in their training. They finally called it a night many hours later when all three of them reached the top. Naruto was out of Chakra so Sasuke and Kari half carried him on the way back.

"Oh? You guys are finally back! And Kari-chan too! You guys look super dirty and worn out," Tazuna remarked.

"Heh, all of us made it to the top..." Naruto said hoarsely.

"All right, you three, starting tomorrow you will also guard Tazuna-san," Kakashi declared.

"Yosha!" Naruto cried in delight causing his supporters to join him on the ground when he fell over.

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke grumbled.

"Oww..." Kari sighed.

-x-

"I'm also worn out from today's bridgework, at any rate the bridge is nearly complete," Tazuna said simply.

"Naruto-kun, Kari-chan, Otousan, don't overdo it okay?" Tsunami reminded. Naruto seemed content to follow her command as he started snoozing on the table. He was disturbed through when inari started to cry.

"What?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"Why do you guys bother to try so hard! No matter how hard you train, you're still no match for Gatou's men!" Inari shouted, slamming his hands on the table. "No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work, when facing the strong, the weak always get killed!"

"Whatever kid, I'm not like you," Naruto said, looking away.

"I'd _hate_ to be like you! You know nothing about this country, yet you're being so nosy!" Inari cried as his voice grew louder and slightly higher. "What the hell do you know about me? I'm different from you! You're always clowning around and acting so cheerful, you don't know how hard life can be!"

Kari felt it. The snap of Naruto's temper as Inari crossed the line.

"So it's okay for you to pose as the star of tragedy and cry all day?" Naruto asked. "Just keep crying forever you idiot! You little sissy!"

"Naru," Kari murmured feeling the shaking waves of anger radiating off his body.

"Naruto you've said enough!" Sakura scolded as the boy stood. Kari grabbed the bottom f his jacket, worried that he was upset.

"C'mon Kari-chan."

It was permission to come with him and she took it rising out her seat and following him out the door, his hand curling tightly around hers as the nights wind hit their faces.

-x-

"Can I join you?" Kakashi asked, approaching Inari as he sat on the dock. Kita had followed curiously, Kari hadn't come back so she was looking for something to distract her while she waited for her return. Kakashi took a seat next to the little boy and Kita allowed him to pull her into his lap and stroke her snowy fur. Kari would want her to be a good girl. "Well, Naruto didn't mean any harm by what he said, sometimes he just doesn't use his head. Tazuna-san told us about your dad. Like you, Naruto grew up without a father. He never knew his father and until Kari appeared three weeks ago, he hadn't had a single friend. The truth is, he's had a rougher past than you."

"Huh?" Inari said surprised.

"But I've never once seen him cry or complain, he's always trying his best to get people to acknowledge him. To achieve his dream he'd risk his life at any time. He's probably sick and tired of crying. He really knows what it means to be strong, just like your father. Naruto may understand your feelings better than anyone else," Kakashi explained.

"What?" Inari asked as Kita squirmed. The boy was holding her too tight!

"He doesn't seem to be able to not be concerned about you," Kakashi replied with a smile. "Kari too, she's very compassionate so she worries about everyone."

"Kari-neechan, does she have parents?" Inari asked shyly.

"We don't know," Kakashi said with a sigh. "She woke up and had no memories, she cant recognise anyone. It must be a horrible experience to wake up so utterly lost and alone." Inari glanced up seeming upset. "She's brave and strong though," Kakashi reassured. "She tries her best in everything, I haven't seen her down yet, she just gets a little shy now and again." Kita squirmed free and sat beside them.

"Okaa," she stated and Kakashi gave her a pat.

"They're good kids, Inari. Give them a chance and you'll see."

-x-

"Naru..." Kari grumbled as she hauled the boy towards Tazuna's house at the crack of dawn. She had kindly piggybacked him since he fell asleep and his dead weight felt crushing on her tiny shoulders. Her lungs heaved in protest as her ribs stung unhelpfully. "Mou! You must have a really fat head or something..."

The house seemed to glow as she approached it and she sped up, wanting to put him down. As she quickened her pace though, her half healed leg decided not to keep up and she fell onto her face in frount of the door.

"Mouuuuu, itai, itai, itai..."

"Kari-chan," Kakashi said, opening the door and accidentally hitting her on the head. "Did you carry Naruto all the way back here?"

"No, the _fairies_ did."

"You're in a splendid mood," Kakashi chuckled.

"You opened a door on my head!"

"Gomen," he chuckled, not seeming sorry at all. He kindly threw Naruto over his shoulder and picked Kari up who immediately fell asleep with her face pressed into his neck. Kakashi managed to wake Naruto up enough for the boy to change into his pyjamas and get into his futon. After a moment he decided to let Kari sleep, she was clinging onto him like a monkey and Sasuke was bound to be demonic if he didn't get enough beauty sleep.

With a sigh he settled himself down, trying to make sure Kari was comfortable in his lap and let his thoughts wander through the mission and wonder when the rematch would be. Kari would occasionally mumble something incomprehensible and shift, but seemed happy enough. He could make out 'doki doki' from the babble and chuckled.

How cute, Kari liked the sound of heartbeats.

-x-

Review please :)


	8. Kemurito Kagami

**A/N:** Thank you to cutiekyoto, WhisperInTheRain, CookieKrisp and jenjenjojo1012 for your feedback! This chapter is for you! :)

**Eien no Shasai**

_(Edited Version)_

Chapter 8;

_**Kemurito Kagami**_

**Smoke and Mirrors**

_For our dreams are what drives us forward and motivate us to succeed._

-x-

"Please take care of Naruto," Kakashi said with a bow to Tsunami. "He's pushed his body to the limit, I don't think he'll be able to move today."

"Shouldn't Kari-chan stay behind too?" Tsunami said as she cast a worried eye over the little kunoichi.

"I tried to persuade her," Kakashi said simply.

"You're too soft on her," Sasuke stated and Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I can't help it," the Jounin chuckled as Kari looked at him puzzled. She had woken up to find she was using her sensei as a chair. He was actually rather comfy.

"Ok, let's super go!" Tazuna declared, leading the way towards the bridge, with Kita in tow.

-x-

"W-what? What is this?" Tazuna cried as dead workers littered the bridge. Kari was immediately on alert, muscles instinctively tensing for attack. The aches of her torso and leg faded into the back of her mind while her sharp eyes glanced around for a clue.

"Kita, stay with Sakura," Kari ordered.

"Hai!" the wolf agreed, jumping quickly to Sakura's side.

"What happened?" Tazuna asked, lifting a worker's head.

"...Bakemono..." the man choked out. "Monster..."

"He's here," Kari murmured, the dull feel of energy tingling her skin. She knew they were her somewhere, but where? As her eyes desperately scanned the area, a familiar mist started to roll in.

"Here they come!" Kakashi warned and a kunai was tight in Kari's grip. She wished she had brought her katana, but she hadn't trained with them yet so she had left them behind.

"Kakashi-sensei, this is his Kiigakure no jutsu, isn't it?" Sakura asked as Sasuke trembled next to her.

"Long time no see Kakashi. I see you're still with those brats. He's shaking again... poor kid."

In seconds Mizu Bunshin erupted all around them and Kari's senses went on overdrive, her muscles contracting in the need to attack.

"I'm shaking... in excitement," Sasuke corrected with a smirk as Kari felt her own smirk appear. Cocky Uchiha, he really was annoying.

"Share, you two," Kakashi said sweetly and at his permission Kari was off like a spring, kunai slashing through the first clone as though it were melted butter. Not to be outdone, Sasuke quickly sprang into action, keeping equal to Kari as they sliced through clones with ease. Both landed neatly back in place before the last of the clones had fully liquidised.

"Hmm, they saw through the Mizu Bunshin. Those brats have grown," Zabuza remarked. "It looks like rivals have appeared, eh Haku?"

"It does indeed," the masked boy replied. Kari's face was blank from the two's brief friendship. They had agreed, once in battle those ties were gone.

"It seems my thinking was right on the mark," Kakashi mused. "That masked one is obviously Zabuza's comrade judging by the way they're standing next to each other and all."

"He should stop hiding under that mask and face us!" Sakura cried angrily as she discovered the deception.

"I'll fight him," Sasuke declared. "Tricking us with that stupid act, I hate bastards like that the most."

"You're so cool, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gushed and Kakashi sighed at her girly behaviour.

"They're both impressive. Even though the water clones only had a tenth the strength of the original," Haku said.

"We knew the girl was something to watch before," Zabuza said eyeing the sharp eyed kunoichi. "But we have gained the first advantage. G-"

But before Zabuza could send Haku forward to fight, Kari had already shot forward in preparation for battle. Haku wasted no time in heading to meet her, pulling senbon into his hand to whirl at high speed for Kari's injured ribs. He was blocked with a kunai and pressed against it, trying to use his larger weight to push her back. But she stood her ground, eyes fierce. They separated and let metal clash with metal, seeming evenly matched.

"Baka," Sasuke hissed under his breath. She should have let him handle it. She may hide it from herself, but he noticed the strain in each breath and the stiffness of her calf muscle. This was no time to be impulsive.

"Sakura, step in front of Tazuna-san and don't leave my side. Sasuke, act as back up for Kari," Kakashi told them. Sasuke immediately rushed in and Haku instead attacked him which he hurriedly blocked with a kunai. He felt a shudder as Kari glanced at him, for a moment he had thought she was going to attack him too.

"Let me handle it," Sasuke ordered but she didn't seem to hear him.

"I don't want to kill you, but you won't stand down will you?" Haku asked.

"Don't be foolish," Sasuke sneered and Kari's face tightened, as though she were in pain.

"I see, but you won't be able to keep up with my speed next time. Plus I've already gained two advantages," Haku explained.

"Two advantages?" Sasuke asked.

"The first is the water on the ground, the second is that I've occupied one of your arms. You will now only be able to run from my attacks." With that, Haku's free hand blurred into shapes as he quickly made seals.

"What? With one hand?" Sasuke cried shocked as Kari was unnerved by the water beginning to ripple. She tried to figure out his attack, but she had no idea what he was doing.

"Hi-jutsu; Sensatou Suishou," Haku said slamming his foot on the ground and making the water leap into the air. Kari felt the buzz of energy pass through the water as it changed form, solidifying, freezing with the sudden drop in the temperature around them.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried in alarm.

The Uchiha quickly made a hand seal, closing his eyes and concentrating while Kari used a kunai to push Haku away from them. Huge ice needles shot at them and Sasuke's eyes shot open as he grabbed Kari and leapt into the air before they were impaled from all angles by icy needles.

"They're both gone..." Haku leapt backwards as multiple kunai shot towards him.

"You're pretty slow," Sasuke said from behind him as a smirk slid onto his handsome face. "From now on you will only be able to run from my attacks." Haku spun around to block Sasuke's kunai but was unprepared for the foot that came flying towards his face, sending him hurtling back to Zabuza's feet.

"Looks like I have the advantage in speed," Sasuke said cockily. Kari sighed at his overconfidence.

"I can't have you underestimating my team by calling them brats. Sasuke is Konoha's number one rookie," Kakashi said. "Sakura is the brightest rookie and Naruto is the show-off, hyperactive number one loudest ninja in the village."

Kari felt the odd pang in her chest again. Nobody knew her talents, she had no noticeable characteristics, she hadn't attended the academy and discovered if she was intelligent. It was like she had no existence...

"Aren't you forgetting one?" Zabuza questioned and Kari's pang turned into a searing sting. The feel of not belonging, not existing, having no relevance. It made her head swim and feel like there was a gaping hole where her organs should be.

"Kari-chan, is a mixture of all three," Kakashi said proudly and Kari felt herself perk up a bit. But the gaping hole still ached to be filled. Her sensei was kind enough to pay attention to her, but how much could one learn in three weeks? Her team-members had twelve years of becoming who they were. But she... she didn't even have a real name. She gave herself a good mental shake and kicked those thoughts to the back of her brain. She was in the middle of a fight and whilst fighting her mind went soothingly blank with adrenaline powering her body. In a battle she thought of nothing but her next moves, her opponents moves, her team-mates locations. Irrelevant disheartening would be a hindrance.

"Haku, do you realise? At this rate we'll be driven back," Zabuza said with a dark chuckle.

"Yeah, we can't have that," Haku agreed as his body glowed with Chakra and Kari felt the pull towards it. But this time she ignored it. She felt a chill in the air that made her lungs sting in protest. Her brows furrowed, wondering if she hadn't fully pushed her doubts aside. Her eyes widened as the temperature dropped and rectangles of ice appeared in a dome around her and Sasuke. "Hi-Jutsu Makyo Hyou Shou."

Kari suddenly felt sick. Her heart beat rapidly increased as her eyes darted from each mirror to the next. She was trapped. There was no way out. She was trapped in a cage. Sasuke glanced at her, feeling her core Chakra begin to flare erratically.

"Baka, calm down," Sasuke hissed. "What are you freaking out about?" She suddenly lurched forward sprinting at the mirror in front of her. "Matte! What-?" Sasuke paused when she started pounding on the mirror, her fists slamming into the ice making it tremble with the force, but not crack.

"Let me out..." she whimpered. "Let me out... let me out...!"

It suddenly hit Sasuke. She was scared of being trapped. She didn't like not having a way out. She didn't like being a prisoner. Her knuckles were starting to bleed now and all she'd managed was a pitiful scratch on the surface.

"Huh?" Sakura cried in confusion as Haku stepped into the mirrors, his reflection appearing in each one on the inside. Haku's hands came out the other side, reaching out of the mirror to grab Kari's wrists, before attempting to pull her into the mirror with him.

"K'so!" Kakashi cried rushing forward as he sensed Kari's panic.

"Hey," Zabuza said blocking the way. "Your opponent is _me_. Against that jutsu they're finished."

"Ugh!" Sasuke cried as he struggled to hold onto Kari. Haku had already pulled half of her into the mirror and the Uchiha was fighting furiously to hold on. He had a firm hold around her stomach, though her arms, head and shoulders had been sucked inside. "K'so, fight him baka!" Suddenly Haku let go and the Uchiha fell back, pulling her back into the middle. "Can you hear me? Oi?"

Her lips were blue, her skin with an unhealthy purple tinge against flushed cheeks. She was shivering violently and when Sasuke touched her she was deathly cold.

"Well, shall I begin?" Haku asked as Sasuke rubbed her arm, trying to use friction to warm her.

"What are these mirrors?" Sasuke said in frustration as he glanced up at them. His team-mate was currently in no state to fight and he was in a situation where he had no knowledge. "Get up, come on!" By a miracle she managed to drag herself into a standing position, trembling as her body tried to create heat.

"I'll show you my real speed," Haku said raising a senbon. Sasuke winced as it scraped his shoulder and then cried out in alarm when needles rained down on them from all sides.

"Sasuke! Kari!" Kakashi cried in alarm as he caught sight between the small gaps of the glass.

"If you get by me, I'll kill those two," Zabuza promised, motioning towards Sakura and Zabuza.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried desperately as Kita let out a worried "Okaasan!"

Kari pulled Sasuke into her stomach, trying to shield him with her own body, but the needles found each gap and kept striking him too.

"Tazuna-san, gomen but I'm going to leave you for a moment," Sakura said.

"Yeah, go!" Tazuna agreed and Kita shifted from paw to paw, unsure of what to do. She decided to stay with the old man so she wouldn't be in the way.

"Sasuke-kun! Kari-chan!" Sakura yelled as she flung the kunai at a mirror. But Haku reached out and caught it with ease. He was caught off guard however, when a shuriken struck his mask, knocking him out of the mirror. A huge explosion of smoke appeared next to the mirror and Kari immediately knew who it was. A weak smile crossed her cracked lips, she knew he'd come.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Has finally _arrived_!" Naruto declared excitedly as the rest of the smoke dissipated. "Now that I'm here, everything will be fine! Dattebayou! The main character of a story usually shows up in these situations and immediately... kicks the enemy's ass!"

"Geez, that idiot... What kind of loud entrance was that? And you call yourself a ninja..." Kakashi thought, appalled at Naruto's level of stealth.

"You talk too much..." Sasuke grumbled.

"Naru-kun," Kari said warmly as her smile widened.

"Bah, that brat..." Zabuza grumbled and quickly flung some shuriken to rid himself of the nuisance.

"No... no, no, no, onegai..." Kari begged but her legs simply shook. The needles had embedded themselves in her muscles and they spasmed in protest when she tried to move. She felt her eyes sting and burn as she felt a tear break free. "_Naruto_!"

The shuriken were halted as senbon knocked them out of the air, falling harmlessly to the ground.

"Haku? What is this?" Zabuza demanded.

"Zabuza-san, these kids... Please let me fight them my way," Haku requested.

"So you don't want me to interfere? You're soft as always..."

"Soft?" Sasuke echoed. _He's right. Attacking with needles but not aiming them at high damage areas, __is he trying not to kill us? But what's this jutsu? Having clones in the mirrors all throwing needles? No, it's too fast for that, I can't even see where they're coming from. Also, if it was just Bunshin no Jutsu, then why the mirrors? These mirrors serve some kind of purpose in his attack. Well, if me and Kari attack from the inside and Naruto attacks from outside..._

"Hey! I came to save you!" Naruto declared popping up in front of Sasuke and Kari suddenly.

"WAA!" Kari cried in alarm jumping onto the unimpressed Uchiha who promptly dropped her, pushing nasty needles even further into her muscle. Sasuke didn't seem to care as he exploded into a rant at Naruto.

"You complete _**moron**_! If you're a shinobi then use your head! _Why_ did you come inside the mirrors? Damn it! I don't care any-more! You're an _**idiot**_!"

"Sasuke..."

"_**Nan da to**_? I came here to _save_ you and this is what I get? And look at Kari-chan! You moan at me for not being 'shinobi-like' _why_ didn't you protect her! She's covered in cuts and she's bleeding everywhere! She's a _girl_ she's not meant to be cut up!" Naruto retorted.

"Naru..."

"I didn't _ask_ her to protect me! She did it herself because she's an _idiot_ like _you_!"

"_URUSAI!_" Kari shouted grabbing a fistful of hair and slamming the boys heads together. Haku climbed back into the mirror as Kari finished the argument.

"Okay, so there's the real one," Sasuke murmured, eyes fixed on Haku.

"Over here," Haku taunted, appearing behind them.

"What's going on here?" Naruto cried, frustrated nothing was being explained.

"Katon..." Sasuke began as he made a tiger seal. "Goukakkyou no jutsu!" And a huge ball of flame erupted from his mouth between two fingers. Kari was delighted at the sudden warmth and extended her fingers and toes towards the flame.

"It didn't do anything!" Naruto accused as the mirrors stood strong.

"You can't melt this ice with that level of fire," Haku stated. Kari's delight with the fire was promptly extinguished when needles started to rain down on them again. She curled up, unsure of where Sasuke or Naruto was in the haze of sharp metal, eyes screwed shut in an attempt to protect herself from being blind. She could hear each throw, but the sounds were everywhere around her and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't pinpoint his location.

"Where's the real one?" Naruto cried as the needles momentarily stopped.

"Trying to follow with your eyes is impossible," Haku said. "You will never be able to catch me."

"Gah! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto cried. "I'll find the real one by crushing them all!" But Haku was too quick, and the clones were easily destroyed.

"This jutsu uses the mirrors reflection to transport me. From my point of view, you appear to be moving in slow motion," Haku explained.

"For a kid to master a jutsu like that," Kakashi murmured. "Kekkei genkai. A deep blood lineage, superior genealogy, it's a jutsu passed down by your ancestors. You could compare it to my Sharingan. Even I couldn't copy it. It's impossible to defeat..."

"K'so!" Naruto growled as Kari helped him sit up. "So what? I can't die here, I have a dream I must fulfil!"

"Dreams..." Haku murmured. "Becoming a true Shinobi is difficult for me... If possible I don't want to kill you nor have you kill me. But if you come at me, I can destroy my kind heart with a blade and become a true Shinobi. This bridge is the place where we fight, to connect our dreams. Me for my dream, you for your dream. Please don't hate me. I want to protect someone precious to me. To work for that person. To fight for that person. To make that person's dreams come true. That is my dream. For that I can become a Shinobi, I can kill you."

There was a moment of understanding between them, but then Kari stood.

"Sasuke-kun! Kari-chan! Naruto! Don't lose to that guy!" Sakura shouted from the outside.

"No, Sakura don't egg them on," Kakashi said grimly. "Even if they could defeat that technique, they cannot defeat that boy. They don't yet have the strength to kill their hearts and kill another person. That young man knows the true pain of being a Shinobi."

"A real Shinobi can't be created in a village like yours, because you can't gain the most important thing, experience in killing," Zabuza said.

"Then what can we do sensei?" Sakura asked desperately.

"Sorry, but I'm going to end this instantly," Kakashi said reaching for his hitai-ate.

"Ha, the Sharingan. Is that the only thing you can do?" Zabuza asked as he rushed forwards to attack before Kakashi could reveal his hidden eye. Kakashi only had time to block and the blade pierced his palm, stopping at his knuckle guard.

"You asked if it's all I can do, but you're afraid of the Sharingan Zabuza," Kakashi said.

"Heh, a Shinobi's supreme technique, is not something that should be shown to the opponent over and over," Zabuza stated.

"You should be honoured, you're the only one to see it twice, and there _won't_ be a third time," Kakashi promised.

"Heh, even if you defeat me, you can't win against Haku," Zabuza said smugly. "Ever since he was a little kid I taught him all kinds of fighting skills. Even facing the greatest adversary he has succeeded, without heart nor fear of death. A fighting machine known as a Shinobi. And his jutsu surpass even mine. The terrifying ability of a kekkei genkai... I gained a high quality tool for myself, unlike the scrap that follow you around. One of them even has a little potential, but that potential will never be realised."

"There's nothing as boring as a man's bragging," Kakashi said lifting his mask to reveal his eye. "Let's get this started!"

"Hold on, I'll use your own words and brag about one more thing. The last time you said this to me... Heh, I've been waiting for a chance to use this line '_I'll tell you this, the same jutsu won't work on me twice on me',_" Zabuza said. "Wasn't it?" His hands formed a seal. "I have already seen through the trivial system of that eye. In the previous fight, I wasn't just getting beat like an idiot, I had Haku in the background examining every aspect. Haku is very bright, by seeing a technique once, he can come up with a way to defeat it. _Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu_."

-x-

"Let the boys go, I'll stay," Kari said looking up into Haku's mask.

"Kari-chan! We're not going to leave you to face him alone!" Naruto cried shocked.

"It doesn't matter," she said.

"What?" Sasuke whispered.

"You have dreams, something to live for," she said and she smiled a sad smile. "I have no dream. I have no meaning. Your lives are far more valuable than mine."

"Kari-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"You have precious people, people whom you couldn't live without, where your world would be torn to pieces without them. If I was to disappear, it would leave little impact."

"Na-"

"You might miss me Naruto. But it's only been three weeks. I'm just an unwelcome visitor," she said and now open, her doubts and fears poured out. "No family came to look for me, no village came to claim me."

"Kari-"

"I have no dream, no purpose," she stated. "That makes for a pointless existence."

"Kari-chan!" Naruto half screamed.

"If I could give my life for yours, at least my death would have meaning, ne?" she asked looking back at them. "Maybe my answers lie in the next world."

"IIE!"

"Naruto," her voice was warm like honey. "Iruka-sensei will look after you, Sasuke will continue to be your rival, you can continue chasing Sakura or fall in love with an even prettier girl, you'll reach Hokage and run the village with more passion than any Hokage before you."

"I won't let them go, just for you," Haku said, he sounded remorseful, sad for what he knew he must do.

"I thought so," Kari said but her eyes were oddly hollow.

"Kari-chan! I felt like that before! I _did_! And I overcame it! I _found_ my dream and my precious people!" his voice was thick and she could hear the tears in his voice.

"Baka! How dare you give up on life!" Sasuke snarled. "You're a _coward_!"

"I don't know what fear feels like," Kari admitted. "Or love, or hate. I just feel vague emotions. I don't know who I am. I want to be of use, even if it's just for a moment."

"Kari-chan!"

She ran at the mirror despite both boys shouting and slammed her kunai into the ice. When it sank through she was unprepared and her body fell with it, into the icy depths of the mirror where the reflections disappeared and they all became blank.

"_KARI-CHAN!_"

-x-

Review please? :)


	9. Koorino Nakani Kiretsu

**A/N: I succeeded in passing my exams!** (Admittedly, Biology was abysmal, but it was a PASS *dances*) Only two retakes :) so im a happy little girl. An extra long chapter in celebration! Arigatou gozaimasu to cutiekyoto, Azami, jenjenjojo1012, CookieKrisp and WhisperInTheRain :D!** Enjoy, this is for you! ACK I FORGOT DISCLAIMERS D:**

**Disclaimer** - Masashi Kishimoto-sempai is the rightful owner of all things Naruto related as the creator of the loveable goofball and all characters appearing in the manga series. Masashi Kishimoto-sempai has no ownership over anything created by this weird teenage girl and knows nothing of Kari's or Kita's.

**Claimer** - Kari, Kita, relationships tied to the two and scenes that do not appear in either the manga or the anime series belong solely to Ookami Tsubasawa. Stealing in any sense is not appreciated. I _will_ find out.

_(The Edited Version)_

Chapter 9

**Koorino Nakani Kiretsu**

_**Cracks in the Ice**_

_-x-_

_Pain in any sense, is the hardest thing to accept._

_-x-_

It was a sensation similar to drowning. The cold air stung as she tried to draw breath, choking her in coils and seeming to tear the inside of her lungs. It forced its way into her pores freezing her to her very core, so cold it felt hotter than a burn.

"Shh, it's okay," a voice soothed next to her ear, and her eyes were shrouded by cloth as Haku pulled her into an embrace. Her hands clawed at the material, but she barely felt it and it provided her with no warmth at all. "I know how you feel, I know, I know it hurts." She tried to say something but couldn't, the cold air strangling her as she tried to form words. "That emptiness... It's okay, I won't let you suffer anymore, I'll make your pain go away..." She tried to pull on his yukata shaking her head frantically.

_The boys, I have to protect the boys!_

Her own pain meant little if they were okay, she didn't want to die for nothing, she wanted to protect her team-mates.

"I'll let you sleep _toutai bishoujo_," Haku said gently and she felt the barest brush of warmth against her forehead. She looked up into his eyes, desperately trying to explain her need to protect them, to live for Sasuke and Naruto, but something penetrated through the skin covering her ribs. The cold caressed her wound, numbing it before she could feel it. She tried to suck in air as her vision darkened and her legs gave out, the cold consumed her as she felt another senbon puncturing her side.

"No regrets... but I do, I'm so sorry... I'm so, so sorry..."

-x-

"No, no, Kari-chan! Where did she go?" Naruto cried in panic as he frantically looked from one mirror to the next, desperate to find a trace of his missing friend. Sasuke's stress was more inward as outside he tried to remain calm. He shouldn't have lashed out at her, she was trying to bargain with the enemy to save them, not just throw her life away. He immediately regretted saying it but he wouldn't admit it, as was his insufferable pride. He almost flinched when she suddenly reappeared, tossed out of the mirror and stopping frighteningly still laying with her back facing them. Naruto wasted no time scrambling over to her, pulling her back into the middle with them.

Sasuke all but pushed the idiot out of the way as he hurriedly assessed her, one hand grabbing her wrist and the other pressed to her neck. Her pulse was lethargic, it was too slow. The skin beneath his fingers was all but turned to ice, even colder than before.

"Baka, oi! Wake up, come on, look at me!" Sasuke said as his eyes took in the countless scratches that marred her pale skin. Needles stuck out at various angles and he saw some were dangerously close to vital points.

"She's so cold, she's so cold..." Naruto moaned taking her hand in his as he tried to warm it.

"_Kari_!" Sasuke hissed and she finally responded, eyes rolling towards him.

"It'll be okay, we'll get you help," Naruto promised. "Just try and stay out the way and rest while we get out of here."

Her limbs trembled as she tried to move and Naruto helped her sit up. Her hand slid to a senbon protruding from her side and went to rip it out, but flinched when it moved. Blood oozed out of her mouth as her eyes fluttered, black spots starting up in her vision.

"I can't protect you two too," Sasuke said and squeezed Kari's shoulder pulling her back into awareness. "Kari," her head tilted showing she was listening. "Try and protect yourself, you can't afford to take more damage."

She smiled and felt her dry lips split, eyes drooping with exhaustion as she fought tooth and nail for her consciousness.

"Gomen," she croaked and he almost felt angry with her for apologising for something so stupid.

"I'll do my best to protect you Kari-chan," Naruto promised as she swayed. She didn't know what the hell Haku had done with those needles once she was half frozen, but it was having a terrible effect on her.

"We are going to be hit, we just need to avoid a serious wound. There must be a limit to his Chakra, he's already slowly..." Sasuke began but he suddenly tensed. "Here it comes!"

-x-

"Sakura, protect Tazuna-san!" Kakashi ordered and the pinkette nodded as her sensei prepared to battle. She mentally put faith in Sasuke, sure he would be fine.

"What's this super-thick mist? You can't see anything!" Tazuna said anxiously.

"The enemy is serious! Stay near me Tazuna-san!" Sakura cried holding a kunai tightly, sounding much braver than she felt. The old man agreed, shooting a glance at the dome of ice where the other kids were trapped.

'_The mist is too thick, Zabuza shouldn't be able to see anything either,_' Kakashi thought. He sensed the oncoming shuriken in the nick of time and with lightning reflexes, managed to knock them away from his body.

"Impressive that you blocked those Sharingan Kakashi," Zabuza said from behind him, his eyelids closed, smothering his sight. "But the next time you see me, will be the last." With that, Zabuza once again disappeared into the mist. "You have overrated your Sharingan too much, heh. You acted as if you knew everything, but that prediction was wrong. Kakashi, you can neither read my mind nor see the future. The Sharingan is merely a trick to make your opponent _think_ you can. It's basically a doujutsu consisting of hypnotism and an attention to detail. By using these two abilities together, you can process to copying the body, to copying the mind, to copying the jutsu. This is the dance that makes it seem like you can see into the future. First, with that keen eye you copy my movements and shake my mind. After I'm confused you can figure out what I'm going to say and become me. Once my worry and confusion reaches its peak, you attack with a clever trick. Through hypnotic Gen-jusu you suggest what seal I should perform and simply copy that. So... the answer is simple. First, with this mist I make that keen eye of yours useless and if I keep my eyes closed I reduce my chance of being hypnotised."

"But why? Then you can't see anything either," Kakashi pointed out.

"Have you forgotten? I am a genius at _silent killing_, taking the enemy down by just their sound."

Kakashi barely had time to figure out Zabuza's next move when the Kirigakure Nukenin appeared behind Tazuna. He rushed in to protect them, but he knew before Zabuza declared it.

"_Too_ _late_!"

-x-

Sakura's shrill scream carried over to the icy prison and Kari's eyes snapped wide. She trembled, cold and senbon wounds restricting her movement.

"Sakura... Kakashi... Tazuna... Kita..." She murmured as she swayed forward, trying to take a step but crashing to her knees. Haku had barely missed two pressure points which was why she felt so dizzy, the crashing falls had left her ribs in agony and more than once her bad leg had twisted underneath her as she fell. Her eyes blurred every few minutes and she knew she was fast approaching her limit. Refusing to give up, she started to crawl. "Ka...shi..."

"Kari," Sasuke warned. He had quickly realised she was very responsive to her given name, which was understandable when he had been referring to her as 'idiot'. She crashed forwards, her chin hitting the ground as her hands clawed at the ice beneath her fingers, still trying to drag herself forward.

_'This is bad, I have to do something,'_ Sasuke thought. As his eyes were adapting to the enemy's moves he was getting better at avoiding the critical blows. Naruto was scratched up and exhausted, outcold from the last attack and from what he could guess, Kari had a punctured lung. If she pulled out the senbon, her lung would collapse and she'd either suffocate or drown. To Sasuke's slight relief, she didn't seem to have the energy to start dragging out senbon, so for the meantime, she was still alive. Though if he didn't end this and _quick_, she was going to be the first to die.

The Uchiha quickly avoided multiple senbon directed only at him.

"Dodging my attacks at the last second, you... move well," Haku commented. "But this time I'll stop you."

_'He's coming... calm down... concentrate... and see through it!_' Sasuke thought, eyes taking in every detail and mind working furiously. At the last second, Sasuke grabbed his team-mates bodies and hauled them out the way of the incoming attacks.

"He saw it? No way!" Haku gasped as they landed with a crash. Kari let out a soft moan of pain as her throat felt sticky and blood bubbled out her mouth.

"Sasu..." she said as hereyes threatened to roll back.

"Stay awake," he growled and eyes flashed up to glare at his enemy, cool onyx replaced by a blazing crimson as two tomoe swirled on a thin line between the edge of the iris and the pupil in his right eye and one tomoe in his left. He flinched at the sudden cold touch to his cheek and sent Kari an accusing look. This was a battle he couldn't afford to be distracted. She managed a faint half smile and Sasuke was slightly taken aback by the fact she seemed _proud_. Proud of _him_.

"Sha... ringan..." she said and his eyes widened slightly with shock.

"I see, you are also from an advanced bloodline," Haku commented and Sasuke gave Kari a rough shake as she started to go floppy. "Then I can't fight for much longer... My jutsu uses up a lot of Chakra, there's a limit for how long I can keep up this speed."

Thoroughly irritated at being shaken around when she had such a miniscule amount of energy, Kari crawled over to Naruto, aiming to shake him awake.

"Most likely, the longer this fight goes, the better you will be able to read my movements. If your eyes are starting to catch me..." Sasuke jumped when Haku suddenly flung himself out of the frame. "Then this is the end."

Despite the speed, everything seemed to suddenly slow into slow-motion. Seeing that Haku was aiming directly for Naruto, Kari immediately flung herself over his body in an attempt to protect him from harm. She heard Sasuke's shout and it ripped through her like a physical strike as he yelled for her and Naruto and pleaded that he make it in time. But Haku was faster and she hoped he would get there first. If Haku struck her, Naruto would be protected and Haku would be open to Sasuke's hit. Let it be _her_, so they could live...

"_KARI_!"

_'Sasuke, Naruto, gomenasai...'_

-x-

"You were too slow Kakashi, did your desire to save those brats cloud your mind and make the mist even thicker?" Zabuza mocked as Kakashi held the gash to his torso. It dribbled blood, but it wasn't deep enough to be fatal. Kakashi knew Zabuza was right though, he was worried to death about his Genin trapped in the ice, he couldn't feel Kari's erratic Chakra anymore and the thought terrified him. "Even without that precious eye, your ability to read my movements is dimming. Let me enjoy this a bit more Kakashi, I want to have fun as I return the favour... Don't worry about the brats, Haku has probably killed them by now. Plus, I'm about to send you to the same place as them. You can apologise to them in the next world for lacking the strength to protect them."

Kakashi concentrated on believing in his team. In a sense the icy dome was almost beneficial, if Kari had seen him bleed, no doubt she would angrily attack Zabuza in his defence and despite her strength of heart, Zabuza was far too much for a small inexperienced kunoichi to handle.

"Sasuke-kun won't be defeated by a guy like that so easily! Kari-chan and Naruto too!" Sakura cried in protest.

"Exactly, I believe in their strength. Naruto's determination, Kari's strength of heart and Sasuke as the offspring to Konoha's most formidable clan," Kakashi said.

"You mean..."

"Yeah, his name is _Uchiha_ Sasuke," Kakashi confirmed. "A genius ninja with the blood of the Uchiha clan running through his veins."

"An offspring of that tragic clan," Zabuza mused, understanding that it was the cause of the boy's quick improvement. "But that's the same for Haku, no one's ever beaten that special jutsu."

"He disappeared!" Sakura cried as Zabuza once again hid himself in the coils of the mist surrounding them.

"Sakura, stay here. I guess I should end this fight too..." Kakashi said. He jumped into the mist clutching his wound. "Do you hear me Zabuza? You thought I survived in this world on only my Sharingan. I am a former member of the _Anbu_, the Special Military Assassin Team. What kind of ninja I used to be, not just copying... I'll show you my _own_ jutsu!"

-x-

He was woken when a sudden weight was thrown on top of him, but it took him a moment to fight off the grogginess that still lingered from unconsciousness. Opening his eyes he saw Haku face down on the ground past Sasuke's ankles.

"Geez, all you ever do is get in the way..." Sasuke grumbled.

"Sasuke! You-!" Naruto began excitedly but stopped at the expression of Kari's face. He'd never seen something like it, such a raw, terrified emotion. "K-Kari-chan?" Her eyes were wide, horrified and gleaming with unshed tears. Her lip trembled from a suppressed cry. Naruto smile promptly disappeared. "What's wrong? Sasuke he-"

But then Naruto saw what she saw. The needles protruding from Sasuke's body at all angles. The blood spilling from the Uchiha's lips as he stood frozen from the enemy's attack. He'd intercepted, saving his team-mates life at the cost of his own body.

"What's with those faces...? Morons..." Sasuke asked glancing back at them as Kari made a choked wail.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"How should I know..." Sasuke said as his sight blurred. "Pfft, I hated you..."

"But _why_? Why? Why me?" Naruto choked. "I never asked for your help!"

Kari's first sob tore through her, lungs burning in protest at the tightness. Her eyes stung as though pierced with senbon as the first warm sticky tear slid down her face.

"How am I supposed to know, my body moved on its own... Baka..." Sasuke said as he crumpled and fell. Kari caught him with shaking arms and held him to her, his head resting on her lap. At the blankness of his eyes another tear sprang free of her other eye. Gone was the fierce strength of the Sharingan. Gone was the sharp, calculating, indifferent, mocking onyx eyes. His eyes were a faded, bleary grey. "Stop crying..." Sasuke grunted, his eyebrows drawing together. Her face... how could a face express such feeling, display such _agony_. Was it the difference of her tears? The way saltwater was replaced by a liquid so horribly alike to blood?

"Sasuke..." she moaned as her breath hitched more tears streaking down her face in a cascade of pain. "I would... I would have protected him... _why_?"

"Who'd have protected _you_?" he murmured. "Baka, don't cry over me..." he grimaced slightly as this only made her cry more. Frustrated he lifted a shaking hand to try and brush her tears away, but they just smudged making a mess of her cheek. Her hand clutched his, the other brushing his long bangs out of his face with the care of a midwife handling a newborn baby. When did she start caring about him so much? He thought she found him irritating and stubborn. But such a face... it was as though his fast approaching death meant the end of her entire world.

"Sa...suke..." her voice was more desperate, broken by the sobs that shook her whole body.

"That man... my brother... I told myself I wouldn't die until I killed him..." Sasuke said, his voice slower, more thick as he fought the darkness lingering at the edges of his vision. He never told her about himself, a part of him wished he had. He knew she would have listened, wouldn't have judged, maybe, just maybe, would have understood.

"You will," Kari promised holding his hand tighter even though her own hand shook horribly. "You'll achieve your goals Sasuke, you _will_, I _know_ you will..."

The closest thing to a smile she'd ever seen tilted the corners of his lips, his eyes half closed now. He barely felt her death-grip on his fingers, or the gentle caress of her thumb stroking his cheek. She had so much belief in him... He didn't want to let her down. But he felt his grip slipping as the waves of darkness slid closer.

"Don't die also..." Sasuke whispered, then his eyes fluttered closed, his head tilting on his lax neck, his body falling limp.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Kari said shakily. "S-S-Sasu-k-ke, w-wake up!"

"He landed a blow on me and without flinching... died to protect the both of you," Haku said, getting to his knees. "To protect a precious person, even though he knew it was a trap...he was still able to jump in. He is a Shinobi deserving of respect." He stepped back into the mirror behind him. "Is this your first death of a friend? This is the way of a Shinobi."

"Shut up..." Naruto growled. Haku gasped as Chakra seemed to pour out of the two remaining ninja. Naruto's seemed to ooze out, building with his rage while Kari's was erratic with her overwhelming emotions and excruciating pain. "I'll kill you!" Naruto roared as the most terrible of screams erupted from Kari's lungs, chilling the already freezing air around them.

Their Chakra swirled angrily, cracking the ground beneath them with the sheer force of it. Kari's eyes rolled as her body seemed to contort, her gums bled as her canines lengthened and sharpened in her mouth and her ears and spine burned in agony as though they were being pulled out of her body. Naruto's orange-red Chakra seemed to form the face of the fox above him while her own remained wild and shapeless, at one moment swirling like fire before lashing out like lightening.

All that registered in her mind was pain, horrid, excruciating, unexplainable pain. Sasuke was gone, her team-mate, he died protecting her. Her sorrow and guilt were thrown into the background when a foreign heat bubbled inside her, pushing its way to the forefront.

Pure, uncontrollable, _rage_.

"It's impossible! For Chakra to change like this and for their aura's to suddenly become so evil!" Haku cried in alarm. Naruto was becoming wilder, sharpened nails, red slit-pupil eyes, his hair seemed static from the charge of the peculiar Chakra as he bared his teeth, the cute whisker-lines on his face becoming more defined until they almost seemed like tiger stripes. His cuts were rapidly healing with no trace of the skin ever being broken.

Haku for the first time in a long time felt afraid. Kari seemed to almost be transforming into a wild beast, her changes more drastic than Naruto's as her claws and teeth were longer and sharper, her ears becoming pointed, the outside covered in fur. A furry tail burst free from the bottom of her spine, swishing wildly and she snarled and hissed in agony. Wings had ripped out of her back, blood clinging to the white feathers making the scene haunting, as though a metaphor that the innocence in her was now tainted.

But her _eyes_... those _terrifying_ eyes. What once Haku found a thing of beauty, as though the hues of the sky, sea and forest were mixed into a dazzling display of colours, of blues, greens and greys, dancing with the innocence of a child with no sins, those eyes were replaced by eyes that should belong to Satan himself. The bright ruby red glowed the colour of the blood leaking from her wounds, the thin pupil monstrous and snakelike. The girl he had befriended had been consumed by some terrible sort of monster.

"What _are_ these two?" Haku cried as an unearthly roar found its way between Kari's bleeding lips. He'd never experienced such a sound, the cry of a beast from the depths of the nightmares of the most traumatised of people. As Haku readied his senbon in uncharacteristically shaky hands, both pairs of demonic eyes turned to him.

-x-

Both Jounin suddenly stopped at the eruption of Chakra.

"Is that Zabuza?" Kakashi cried alarmed. "No, that terrible Chakra, it can't be..."

The silver-haired Jounin flinched when he heard her scream, he recognised it as Kari and his heart stopped cold in his chest. Something had happened, something _terrible_ had happened. Chills swept down his spine as Kari's scream faded into more of an animalistic screech.

"What's this Chakra?" Zabuza murmured. "Kakashi? No it's too strong to be his... And there's more than one..."

"Naruto? This is bad... could the seal have been broken?" Kakashi expanded his mind, trying to sense the Chakra more clearly. "It's alright, the seal hasn't completely broken! The seal has just weakened and the Kyuubi's Chakra is pouring out!" He shuddered as chills clawed their way down his spine and his stomach contorted with a sudden intense feeling of terror. "But that second Chakra... What on earth is it?" Forcing down the sudden rising panic he could pick out Kari's Chakra mixed within the foreign second Chakra. "_Kari_?"

Suddenly finding the situation even more dire, Kakashi pulled out a scroll and hurriedly wiped blood from his chest wound across the kanji written there. If he hurried there would still be time. A monstrous roar echoed through the mist and his heart skipped a beat. He had to be fast.

"Zabuza, can you hear me? Neither of us has any time to waste," Kakashi stated, throwing the scroll around him in a certain pattern. "This might not suit your style but let's end the fun and finish this now!" Kakashi caught the scroll and performed a seal with it still in his grasp.

"Hmph. Sounds interesting. What can you do in this situation, Kakashi? Show me!" Zabuza taunted from the mist.

-x-

Their Chakra settled slightly, detracting its rage to settle around their bodies, though Kari's still lashed out at certain moments. Haku braced himself as they pounced, movements far too fast as they crouched on all fours.

"What killer intent! They're completely different than before!" Haku cried in alarm throwing needles which just seemed to bounce of Naruto's form. Haku flinched when he felt one of his mirrors shatter when Kari's fist, lathered in her different Chakra destroyed his mirror into ice shards before destroying the next just as quickly. He felt a new urgency, knowing he couldn't keep the jutsu up for much longer and jumped out from a mirror above, heading down for both of them. He crashed to the ground, missing both of them as they flung themselves away from his attack. Shaken by his miss, Haku immediately turned to race for the nearest mirror when both his wrists were snatched by his opponents. "No way!"

Naruto's Chakra started to melt his mirrors while Kari's lashed out like a whip, smashing two to their left to smithereens. Haku groaned in pain from their bruising grip and then gasped when he saw fists coming at him, the two Genin moving in frightening synchronisation, their knuckles crashing into his mask and gut. He was sent straight through one of his mirrors crashing to the ground as cracks raced across in a spiderweb pattern across the porcelain.

Kari's Chakra crackled and snapped out, smashing the remaining mirrors before they had a chance to dissolve, letting ice shards fall like diamond rain, crying for the pain they had caused.

"Zabuza-san..." Haku murmured as a piece of his mask fell from his face, revealing a bleeding lip. "I cannot defeat these two..." The rest of the mask faded away, revealing his delicate face. "Zabuza-san..." Haku made no movement to evade the attacks hurtling towards him as a cold emptiness swept through him. He had failed...

But before Naruto's fist could connect, Kari's fingers wrapped around his wrist, halting the attack.

"You... You're from that time," Naruto said in sudden recognition. The wild expression faded from his features as he turned back into a baby-faced boy with bright blue eyes. Kari's Chakra also died, as did the ruby colour of her irises, to be replaced by a stormy grey taking dominance over the other hues.

"Why did you stop?" Haku asked quietly. "I killed your precious friend, yet you can't kill me?"

Kari promptly finished Naruto's halted punch and sent Haku crashing to the ground.

"What happened to your intensity? You can't kill me with that..." Haku murmured as he sat up, blood dribbling down his chin. "There are people who make this mistake, not killing their enemy because of pity, letting them leave with their lives... You understand don't you Kari-chan? Not having a dream... Not being needed by anyone... The pain of simply living..."

Haku didn't react when he was forced into a straighter sitting position, the collar of his jumper tight in her fists. He looked away, glancing at the ends of her golden hair as it tickled his cheek. He looked up suddenly when he felt a wet drop hit his cheek. It hurt to look at her pained expression, he wished she wouldn't bleed her tears for him, yet he couldn't bear to look away. Her hands shook yet remained tight in their grip as Kari sank to her knees, her pain ripping her strength from her.

"What are you trying to say?" Naruto demanded, eyes switching from his comrade to his enemy.

"Zabuza has no need for a weak Shinobi. You have taken away my reason for existing..." Haku said with a broken smile.

"One lost fight does not make you weak!" Kari hissed, tugging on his collar in frustration.

"Why for a guy like that? He's a bad guy who takes money from a criminal!" Naruto protested. "Is that eyebrow-less freak the only person important to you?"

"I had people very dear to me a very long time ago... my parents," Haku said softly as he absentmindedly played with a lock of Kari's hair, ignoring the red tint from her blood. "I was born in a small snowy village in Kirigakure. I was happy, my parents were very kind people. But... When I grew up and began to learn the ways of the world... something happened..."

"What? What happened?" Naruto asked as Haku wiped the blood from his mouth and looked at it blankly.

"This blood... My father killed my mother and then tried to kill me..."

"What?" Naruto cried in alarm as Kari's hand loosened in their hold.

"Kirigakure had endless civil wars and those with Kekkei Genkai came to be hated. Bloodlines with special abilities such as mine. Because of these abilities, clans with kekkei Genkai were used as weapons in countless battles. As a result, these clans were blamed for bringing misfortune and war into the country. After the wars, the clans had to hide the truth about their own blood, for those whose secret was discovered, only death awaited. That young man must have also experienced much hardship, people with Kekkei Genkai are often feared. My mother was from one of those bloodlines, my father had discovered this, when I realised what I had done I had killed him – my own father! And at that time I realised... the most painful thing... That in this world, I am a person who is unwanted..."

Naruto knew the feeling, the villagers backs as he tried to approach them, the whispers as he passed...

"You said you wanted to become the best ninja in your village and have everyone acknowledge you. Now, if someone had acknowledged you from the bottom of their heart appeared... wouldn't that peron become the most precious to you?" Haku asked. "Zabuza-san took me in _knowing_ I was a person with a Kekkei Genkai. This blood that everyone hated, he _desired_ it." Haku paused as tears glittered in his eyes, a smile from the depths of his heart lifting his lips. "I was so happy..." But from the happiness, he felt despair from his failure, but before he could speak another word he felt a crushing pressure as Kari threw her arms around him, holding him to her and shutting out the horrors of the world.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as the tears slipped down her face. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you... I'm so sorry."

"Silly girl," Haku murmured as he momentarily allowed the comfort of her touch. He was glad he took her hand of friendship and treasured the short time he was a boy, she was a girl and they were just children, _friends_. The ninja world disappeared in those moments and only peace remained. The touch Zabuza didn't want, she was all too pleased to receive, welcoming the affection and letting him express the love he desperately wanted to give. The feel of her blushing cheeks were burned to his fingertips and the indent of her body from each embrace still echoed even when his arms were empty. She was precious to him too, but Zabuza shaped his very existence and without Zabuza, he had no meaning. He clung to each soft patter of her heart and holding her to him, said the words that needed to be said.

"Naruto-kun... please kill me."

-x-

"_Ninpou: Kuchiyose_!" Kakashi cried, slamming the scroll into the ground "_Doton: Tsaiga no Jutsu_!"

"Hmph, whatever you do is useless," Zabuza stated confidently. "You can't figure out where I am. But I know exactly where you are, Kakashi, you are trapped by my jutsu." The ground began to rumble beneath his feet. "Huh?"

Zabuza was caught off guard when sharp teeth closed around his ankles and dogs burst forth from the earth, leaping with jaws wide open.

"What's that sound?" Tazuna cried at the rumbling growls and barks coming from the mist. Kita's ears perked when she sensed the Chakra's of creatures that were slightly Kita-like.

"If eyes and ears don't work, then just use your nose," Kakashi stated matter-of-factly. "This is what happens when you have your eyes shut in the mist. This summoning is especially for tracking down an opponent. The reason I purposely let my blood spill twice was for this. Your weapons are soaked with the sent of my blood. These are my cute Ninken, their sense of smell exceeds that of all other dogs. _You_ are the one trapped in _my_ jutsu. The mist has cleared, your future is death."

"My future is death? I'm sick of your bullshit," Zabuza sneered, well aware the tables had turned. The dogs had a tight grip on him and one was easily heavier than he.

"Don't be foolish, there's nothing you can do in this situation. Your death is certain," Kakashi said. "Zabuza, you went too far. Your ambition was too great. You abandoned the country of mist and became a Nukenin, your story reached even Konohagakure no sato. Your attempted coup de tat and your attempt at assassinating the Mizukage both failed. You needed money for your revenge, you also needed to avoid Oinin, that's probably when you attached yourself to scum like Gatou."

Kakashi's hand formed the seals for ox, rabbit and monkey and his Chakra sparked like lightning in his hand, a ring from the ground forming as the Chakra was compressed.

"Raikiri!" Kakashi cried, his hand holding the lightning Chakra, preparing to attack. "You are too dangerous, Tazuna-san who you are trying to kill is this country's _courage_, the bridge he seeks to build is this country's _hope_. Your ambition sacrifices many people. This is not what a Shinobi should do."

"I don't give a damn," Zabuza snarled. "I fight for my own ideals, and I will _continue_ to!"

"I will ask once again," Kakashi said quietly. "Surrender. Your future is death."

-x-

"Please... hurry and kill me," Haku asked as he pulled away from Kari, who sat there numb, hand still reached out towards him like a child. No longer able to bear her pleading eyes he turned his focus onto Naruto. "Why are you hesitating...?" Kari stood and stumbled back, away from Haku where she glanced at Naruto.

"I don't understand! Is being strong the only reason for you to be alive?" Naruto shouted. "Something other than fighting... You could have been acknowledged for something else..."

"The day I met you both in the forest... I thought you were both like me... You should be able to understand," Haku said softly, his eyes looking to Kari once more before turning back to Naruto. "I'm sorry that you will have to stain your hands."

"Is this... Is this the only way?" Naruto demanded.

"Yes..." Haku responded immediately. Naruto closed his eyes and grit his teeth as he pulled out a kunai. Kari's eyes stung in protest of the tears once again making their way down her face. "Please fulfill your own dreams, both of you."

"He... Sasuke also had a dream," Naruto said looking over at his fallen comrade. "If we'd met under different circumstances, we might have become friends."

Kari's face crumpled in despair for a second precious life she was unable to protect. Her hands clenched into fists as she tried to stop her streaming tears.

_Sasuke... Haku-kun..._

"Arigatoo," Haku said as Naruto charged. Kari closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to see, not ever wanting to see the death of one precious.

-x-

"The super-thick mist's starting to clear!" Tazuna cried as it started to become more transparent.

"There are two figures over there!" Sakura noticed as two figures appeared in the foggy white. "They look like they're staring at each other, which one's Kakashi-sen... Oh! He's moving!" Sakura cried.

-x-

Haku gasped as Kari felt a chill and the tingle of a potent electric Chakra, Chakra she recognised as her sensei's. Her eyes snapped open in time to see Haku stop Naruto's attack, his hand grabbing Naruto's wrist before the kunai could strike him.

"Gomen Naruto-kun!" Haku cried as his hands slid into a seal. "I can't die yet!"

As a mirror of ice rose out the ground Kari had already acted, legs pumping as she raced forward, decision made in a split second as her heart contracted. She felt Haku's presence slip from near Naruto to a dozen or so feet ahead of her and pushed harder, a blaze of Chakra surrounding her legs from the hips down as she ran.

She would not let another precious person die.

That was her _dream_, her _goal_, her reason for _existence_.

Kakashi was in sight and she saw the other mirror form, Haku toes peeking out as he prepared to step in the way, to take the blow for his master.

Sound disappeared, everything blurred into blobs of shape and colour as she ran faster than she had ever ran. In the last split second she saw a shadow dart in front of Zabuza, Haku's body acting as armour against the incoming attack. The boy's face was set, eyes blazing with a passionate bravery that almost caused her to falter.

At the last second the lunged forward, body twisting and arms flung outwards like a bird launched into flight as she felt the electrical Chakra collide with her back...

-x-

Translations;

_toutai bishoujo - _precious beautiful girl

Raikiri - Lightning blade

_Ninpou: Kuchiyose: __Doton: Tsaiga no Jutsu_ - Ninja technique: Summoning: Earth Style: Fanged Tracking no Jutsu

-x-

Feelings, thoughts, good, bad?

Review please :)


	10. Darkushita Tenshi

**A/N:**Thank you to cutiekyoto, CookieKrisp, KaylatheNinja and Jenjenjojo1012 for your much appreciated feedback! This is for you! :)

**Eien no Shasai**

(Edited Version)

Chapter 10;

**Darkushita Tenshi**

_**Fallen Angels**_

_Kindness is a killer in a world of war._

_-x-_

His Sharingan took in every detail, even as he shot forward at high speed with sparking Chakra in his palm. The very last second seemed to move at a snails pace. He saw everything that happened, yet he couldn't stop. He was moving too fast. He saw the boy step in front of Zabuza, the fierce look of protection in his eyes. That boy was going to throw his life away for his master and those eyes held no regrets for doing so.

The nanosecond before his attack made contact he saw a whir of black and gold before red swallowed his vision, erupting from around his hand as his Chakra tore through flesh and muscle, blood leaping out of the body to paint wild patterns in the air, splashing onto him and trickling down his face. His arm stopped, yet his hand was still warm. He didn't feel the cold air on the other side of the boy's body. It confused him for a moment until his mind caught up as soft golden hair whispered its caress against his sticky cheek.

That boy had jumped in front of Zabuza.

And at the very last instant of time, Kari threw herself in front of that boy.

The sudden realisation of what had happened, the sheer _horror_ of it... Kakashi felt as though someone had thrust their hand down his throat and ripped his heart out his mouth.

His Raikiri had plowed straight through Kari's tiny body and half way through the boy's.

The boy let out a low moan as blood bubbled out his lips, the last of his life energy being placed into tears as they flooded down his face.

"Ka..." he whined, her face pressed into his chest, the top of her head resting neatly under his chin. She vomited blood, the waterfall of red splashing down hers and Haku's fronts from where they had been staked together.

Kakashi felt as though he had been plunged into ice when he felt Kari's Chakra crackle slightly before dying completely.

"No..." the Jounin said in disbelief. Kari _wouldn't_. This was her enemy. She knew that... didn't she? Why? _Why did she jump in the way?_! "Kari..."

Her little hands were still holding onto his jumper, her fingers still bent into the folds. One of the boy's hands held her waist to him, the other held tightly to Kakashi's bicep.

"Za...buza...-san..." Haku croaked as blood slid out of his mouth in thin streams. His eyes were still glazed by tears, becoming duller, darker.

The Ninken disappeared in puffs of smoke, leaving Zabuza standing bloodstained.

"What happened?" Sakura gasped as the mist cleared further. Her hands flew to her mouth as she caught sight of two more figures.

"My future is death? Wrong again Kakashi," Zabuza sneered.

-x-

"Where did that guy go?" Naruto cried in confusion as he glanced left and right. "Kari-chan's gone too! What's going on?" Through the thinning mist Naruto spotted some figures and rushed towards them. "Over there!" But as the scene sharpened, his pace slowed until he came to a stop. "Wha... What's going on here?"

"Is that the masked boy?" Sakura whispered as she tried to see the figure between the two Jounin. A glint of gold in the middle caught her eye and her sharp mind immediately put the puzzle together. "K-Kari-chan...?" Her eyes immediately blurred with tears as she tried to stifle her sobs. Was that... between Kakashi and the masked boy... Was that her team-mate? And the blood, there was so much of it! The scene was just too horrible to bear.

"Great job Haku," Zabuza chuckled. "And Kakashi, your kid deserves praise as well."

Kakashi felt nauseated. Both kids were already dead, their bloody bodies burned into his mind by his Sharingan. Forcing himself to focus he noticed Zabuza grab his huge cleaving knife with the full intention of cutting through both Haku and Kari to get to him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed, her voice hoarse from the tears that broke free despite her best efforts to stop them.

"I sure picked up something useful, giving me this final chance!" Zabuza cried in victory. Kakashi used his free arm to scoop the kids closer to him, allowing him to jump away with their bodies. He landed and pulled his arm out, the mixture of the two's blood flowing down his elbow and wrist, clinging to his fingers before dropping like ruby rain to the ground.

"Kari...-chan?" Naruto murmured his eyes catching a glimpse of her mutilated body. "K-Kari-chan?"

"Naruto, stay there!" Kakashi said sternly and the boy did so, falling to his knees as his usually tanned face turned the colour of fresh snow.

"Kari-chan..." he moaned as tears started to leak out his eyes, his face contorting with despair.

Kakashi lay the two fallen ninja side by side and gently closed the two's unseeing eyes. He took a longer moment to look at his fallen student, his hand moving from her eyelids to her cheek, noticing how cold it was beneath his touch. She was covered head to toe in a variety of scratches, the occasional senbon peeking out from her still body. Her long lashes didn't flutter as she lay completely motionless. She was caked in blood, she even had blood around her eyes as though she had been crying it. The Jounin moved to tough a velvet ear, pointed and furry in a similar way to Kita's.

She was killed by her own kindness.

With all his strength of will, Kakashi stood, ignoring the pull to stay close to her fallen body. He would mourn later, for he knew he had the rest of his life to live in regret. He would avenge her early death. He would avenge the innocent little girl who had wormed her way into his guarded heart. He would avenge the life of the precious girl and the loyal boy who threw his life away.

"This is _my_ fight," Kakashi murmured as his eyes blazed.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried as she noticed him. She took a moment to sniff and swallow a sob. "You're alright!" She glanced around him, noticing someone missing. "W-what about Sasuke-kun? W-where is Sasuke-kun?"

Unable to answer, Naruto looked away. He couldn't tell her. In the same way she couldn't openly tell him Kari was dead. Sakura's face went lax from shock as she realised a second member of their team had been killed.

"Kakashi! This is no time for sight-seeing!" Zabuza roared as he charged towards him but was thrown back by a vicious kick to his mid-section.

"I'll go with you Sakura, then you won't be breaking your sensei's order," Tazuna said kindly to the shaking girl. Sakura took his hand and ran towards where the icy mirrors had been a little while before. As she passed him, Naruto also leapt into a run, rushing for Kari's body.

"Okaa..." Kita said as she reached where Kari lay. "Okaasan." Kita placed one paw, then the other on Kari's arm and lifted herself onto two legs for a clearer look. "Okaasan... sleep?" Kita asked puzzled. Why was she sleeping in a big battle? Was she really tired? Or was she hurt? "Okaasan!" Kita demanded jumping slightly to push her paws into Kari's arm. "Okaasan wake up!" The wolf started to panic when Kari didn't stir. People weren't this still. Their chests rose and fell, they made noises. Her paw slipped slightly and she looked down at the mess of red liquid that seemed to have been sprayed everywhere. Smudges of red had already appeared on her snowy coat and Kari was absolutely smothered in it. "Whats this?" Kita asked and wrinkled her nose at the metallic rusty smell. "Kita-chan doesn't like it." Frustrated and anxious, Kita pawed at Kari's cheek, trying to avoid pressing on the lines where the red stuff was coming out. "_Okaasan_! Kita-chan doesn't _understand_!"

"Kari-chan!" Naruto cried as he ran and crashed to his knees next to her making Kita yelp. "Oh..." he moaned as he began to shake, the true horror of her death coming into sharp focus. The gaping hole in her chest was sickening and vomit rose in the back of his throat. "Oh no... No, no, no..."

"Naruto-kun!" Kita said, hopeful he would clear up her confusion. But he didn't look at her. He placed a hand under Kari's neck and lifted her, her back resting on his legs as he wrapped his arms gently around her and began to rock back and forth. "Kita-chan doesn't understand! Naruto-kun! What is this?" Kita begged but he didn't hear her. He was just moaning Kari's name in a broken whisper, a mantra as he rocked.

"_Kari-chan... Kari-chan... Kari-chan_..."

-x-

Sakura also fell to her knees when they reached Sasuke.

"He's cold..." she murmured as she touched his cheek. "This isn't an illusion..."

"Don't mind me, it's best to let it out and cry," Tazuna said gently. He was shaken to his core at seeing Kari throw herself in the line of fire and all but tear her body in half. Seeing the boy up close, still and pale... it was almost too much.

"I... I always scored full marks on the ninja academy exams. I memorised over one hundred sayings, I always wrote the correct answers. On one days test this question appeared... '_Write down shinobi saying twenty-five_' I wrote down the answer as usual..." Sakura's face crumpled as tears raced down her face. "'_No matter what situation... A Shinobi must keep his emotions on the inside... You must make the mission your top priority... and... and... you must have a h-heart... that n-never shows t-tears_'" Sakura sobbed. Sakura threw herself onto Sasuke's chest and started to sob her heart out. At the sound of Sakura's cries Naruto also started sobbing, holding Kari closer, ignorant to the blood that soaked through his pants.

"_Kari-chan... It hurts... It hurts... You can't be... Open your eyes... Kari-chan... please... please... please..._"

-x-

"Why can't I keep up with him?" Zabuza thought in frustration as he panted further down the bridge. Kakashi was fighting with new passion, stronger, faster, more ruthless. As Zabuza swung his knife towards his enemy again, Kakashi backhanded him in the jaw, cracking the bone with the sheer force.

"You can't beat me in your current state," Kakashi stated, holding the back of Zabuza's neck. "You haven't noticed..." Pulling out two kunai Kakashi prepared to strike. "This is goodbye youkai!" Ignoring Zabuza attempting once again to behead him, Kakashi plunged a kunai into Zabuza's shoulders. "Now both your arms are useless." Zabuza's great knife fell to the ground, no longer of use to it's crippled master. "You can't even form a seal. You're getting your ass kicked, how _disappointing_."

Kari's death had brought out the Jounin's uglier side. He wanted Zabuza to suffer. He wanted Zabuza to feel the slightest bit of pain those two kids felt, the slightest bit of guilt and loss he himself felt.

"Zabuza."

Looking round, Kakashi saw the arrival of multiple people. The shortest man was at the front, dressed in a crisp suit with a nasty sneering face.

"Gatou, why are you here? And what's with all these men?" Zabuza demanded.

"The plan has changed. Well... _actually_ I planned to do this from the beginning. Zabuza, I'm going to have you killed here. I _never_ planned on paying you any money," Gatou said smugly. "Hiring a ninja from a normal village is expensive and they may betray me, so I get you Nukenin who are easy to dispose of afterwards. I have the ninjas battle each other and once they're weakened I kill them off with sheer numbers. It doesn't cost me _anything_, good plan don't you think? The only problem in the plan was _you_ Zabuza. _'Kirigakure no Youkai'_? What a _joke_ if you ask me. _Cute little crybaby devil_."

"We can easily kill you now!" the crowd of Gatou followers cheered.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry, this fight is over," Zabuza said. "Now that I have no reason to go after the bridge-builder, I have no reason to fight you."

"Ah, you're right," Kakashi said and picked Naruto up from where he was looking up at the sudden arrivals. He jumped back, holding the squirming boy back, ignoring the pangs in his heart when Naruto would whine for Kari, calling her name over and over.

"Oh yeah," Gatou said having walked over to Haku's and Kari's bodies. He placed the tip of his cane on Haku's chest. "I owe this one. You squeezed my arm until it broke. Heh, he's dead." With no shred of remorse, Gatou kicked Haku in the face.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING, TEME_?" Naruto screamed as Kakashi tried to stop Naruto's aggressive struggles.

"Oi, look at their numbers, don't just jump in!" Kakashi hissed.

"Oh?" Gatou said as a wry smirk came over his face. Using his cane he tilted Kari's face. "A girl? What a pretty little thing."

"Oi boss! D'you think she's a virgin?" One of the men shouted and hoots and laughter erupted in the crowd of Gatou's men. Kakashi tightened his hold on Naruto as the boy roared in fury, feeling his own blood boil. That man was _not_ getting Kari's body.

"_GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS AWAY FROM HER_!" Naruto bellowed. Furious at being held back and desperate for some sort of justice Naruto rounded on Zabuza. "_Say something too! Weren't you friends_?"

"Shut up kid, Haku and the girl are already dead," Zabuza said lowly.

"Don't you feel anything at _all_! You guys were always together!" Naruto screeched in outrage.

"As I was used by Gatou, Haku was used by me. That's all it was, I've said already... In the world of the Shinobi there are those who use and those who are used. We Shinobi are merely tools. I wanted his blood not him. I have no regrets," Zabuza stated.

"Hey, do you really mean that?" Naruto growled.

"Stop Naruto, We aren't fighting him anymore," Kakashi urged. He understood Naruto was upset, he truly did. But he needed to let it go.

"_Urusai_! My enemy is still him!" Naruto declared, breaking free of his sensei's grip to thrust an accusing finger in Zabuza's direction.

"Who is this annoying kid," Gatou scoffed.

"Haku... He _really_ loved you!" Naruto shouted pointing to the bodies of his best friend and the kindhearted boy. "He loved you _so_ much! Kari-chan _understood_ that! _That's_ why she tried to protect him! Do you really feel _nothing_? Do you... really not feel _anything_? If I become as strong as you, will I really become like you?" Naruto didn't know at which point he started to cry, or whether he had stopped crying at all. He was just so angry. Kari knew that Shinobi were people with feelings, that's what she died to prove. And this guy, he ignored what she died for? "He threw away his life for you! Without his own dream... to die as a tool... that's just too sad... _Kari-chan didn't want that_!" Towards the end, Naruto's sobs made it difficult for him to keep speaking but he did, for _her_. He hoped she was proud of him. She was the only one who ever did seem pleased with him...

"...Kid..." Zabuza murmured, "You don't... need to say anymore..." With shock, Naruto noticed tears silently falling from the man's eyes. "It pained him to fight you. He didn't fight for me, he fought for you guys too. He was too kind... He thought I didn't know, but I noticed the difference... He smiled so much the last two or three days I thought his face would split in two. He was meeting that girl in secret... She made him happier than I've ever seen him to be..."

Naruto glanced down as a weak smile crossed his face.

_'Kari-chan... That's why you didn't come back for two nights. You were showing him happiness.'_

"I'm glad I got to face you in the end. Kid, you might be right. A Shinobi is still human, we may not be able to become emotionless tools. I've lost..." Zabuza bit through his bandages and they loosened to reveal his mouth. "Kid! Lend me your kunai!" Naruto flung his kunai in Zabuza's direction and the Nukenin caught them between sharpened teeth. Noticing the deadly gaze focused on him, Gatou retreated, running into his crowd of followers.

"Enough! Kill them!" Gatou squealed.

"Sure thing! One badly injured ninja against these numbers? You think you can win?" one of the men scoffed. Zabuza's remaining Chakra blazed and the men faltered, swearing he was turning into a monster before their very eyes. "Y-youkai!"

Gatou trembled behind his men as Zabuza sliced through them with his single kunai, racing through the crowd, ignoring the weapons they thrust into his back. Zabuza grinned as Gatou screamed like a coward when they finally came face to face. Gatou's designer suit smelt of urine, soon to be replaced by the scent of copper as Zabuza stabbed him in the belly.

"Die already!" the men cried, slamming yet more weapons into the demon's back.

"If you want to go to the same place as your friend then _go_!" Gatou croaked out in fear.

"Unfortunately, I don't plan on going to the same place as Haku or Kari," Zabuza said and looked up, the most ghastly, demonic grin on his face. "You and I are going together, to _hell_." Gatou clearly choked. "Even the unremarkable 'Kirigakure no Youkai' can become a _real_ demon in hell. This will be fun! We'll have plenty of time to see if I'm a _real_ baby devil!"

In one slick swipe, Zabuza cut Gatou's head clean off his shoulders, watching the detached head roll through the crowd of followers with the expression of terror forever etched into it. He glanced up at the remaining men and they all screamed like children. Feeling his energy drain, Zabuza spat out the bloody kunai as he fell first to his knees and then completely onto his front.

"Don't look away Naruto," Kakashi said as the boy looked troubled. "This is the end to a man with a difficult life."

"Yeah..."

-x-

_'Did I die...?'_

"Uuu... Sasuke-kun..."

_'I remember... wings...? Wait. Sakura? It was Kari sobbing over me a moment ago... Am I...?'_

"Sakura..." Sasuke croaked his eyes slowly opening to see the flash of pink he remembered as his team-mate. "You're heavy..."

"UWAAH!" she wailed and Sasuke winced as his ears, one of the only things that previously didn't hurt, now rang with the pain of her high pitched crying. "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kuuuun! WAAAA!"

"Sakura..." the Uchiha grumbled as she held him too tight making his injuries throb. "That _hurts_." maybe he nicknamed the wrong team-mate idiot, Sakura's far more worthy of the title than Kari is.

"Ah... s-sorry..." Sakura sniffled. Thinking of Kari though, she and Naruto were nowhere in sight. Sasuke managed to sit up, despite Sakura's hands trying to persuade him to stay down.

"What about Naruto and Kari? And that masked kid?" Sasuke asked holding his throbbing ribs. Expecting Sakura to begin shouting about how he shouldn't move or something of the sorts, he was surprised at her silence.

"Sakura?"

"N-Naruto's fine," she began as tears started pouring out again. "The masked kid is dead... and... and..."

"Dead?" Sasuke interrupted. "Did Naruto kill him?"

"N-no, I'm not sure... Something a-about protecting Zabuza," Sakura said with a sniffle. "I had faith in you Sasuke-kun! You even prevented attacks from your critical areas!"

"And Kari?" Sasuke prompted, eyebrows furrowing as he realised Sakura had purposely missed her out.

"She... she... she..."

"She what? Sakura what happened to Kari? Is she hurt?" the Uchiha demanded, remembering the terrible state she was in when he had faded into darkness. "What happened?"

"She... She... She's _dead_!" Sakura sobbed as she broke down all over again.

"No..." the Uchiha murmured as his eyes widened. Sakura was just mistaken... She had to be. Kari was stupid and reckless but she was strong. She was a quick healer, she was fine... wasn't she?

"I'm sorry Sasuke," Tazuna said, eyes lowered in remorse. "Kari is dead."

"How?" Sasuke asked hoarsely.

"W-w-when the m-masked boy died..." Sakura sobbed.

"Baka!" Sasuke snarled punching the concrete beneath him. "That _baka_!" That stupid girl let her heart get in the way! What was she thinking? No, it _wasn't_ true. It _couldn't_ be.

"N-Naruto will be relieved," Sakura sniffled, trying to draw the conversation away from something so painful. "N-NARUTO!" Sakura called and the blonde boy turned. His blue eyes caught Sasuke's figure and his heart swelled, hardly daring to believe it was true. Sasuke raised his hand in a sign that he was alright, but couldn't look at Naruto. His face was soaked in tears and his clothes were drenched in blood.

"Sasuke is alright, I was worried..." Kakashi said in relief. "If only..." he stopped himself before he could finish. No one had survived his Raikiri, and Kari had been hit near her spine and her main organs. He hoped the lung he hit filled with blood quick enough so that she didn't feel too much pain.

"Oi, oi, oi!" the remaining Gatou followers shouted. "You guys are too at ease!"

"Damn ninjas you killed our meal ticket!"

"You guys are dead!"

"We're gonna pillage this city and take anything of value!"

"Let's go!"

They charged with battle cries, weapons raised in the air.

"This is bad..." Kakashi sighed.

"Kakashi-sensei, don't you have some kind of special jutsu to defeat them all?" Naruto asked.

"I can't, after Raikiri, Kuchiyose and Sharingan, I don't have the Chakra!" Kakashi admitted. The incoming mini-army was halted when a spear landed in front of them.

"If you come any further onto our island, we villagers will stop you with everything we've got!" Inari shouted with the village men standing bravely behind him.

"Inari!" Naruto cried.

"Don't you know, a hero usually shows up at the last minute!" Inari said with a grin, repeating what Naruto had said a few hours earlier when he had saved Inari and his mother from Gatous men trying to capture a hostage. Inari was newly inspired by Naruto's bravery.

"I'll help out! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto cried as five replica's of him poofed into existence. Kakashi repeated the action, but instead of five, at least a _hundred_ appeared.

"So... You want some of this?" a clone taunted.

"No we don't! Let's get out of here!" the men cried and turned and ran, tails between their legs. As the villagers cheered, Kakashi approached his fallen enemy.

"It looks like it's over... Kakashi..." Zauza murmured. "Ka...kashi... I have a request..."

"What is it?" the Jounin asked.

"I want... to see his face..." Zabuza said with a pained expression. Seeing a similar emotion to how he felt, Kakashi slid his hitai-ate down over his aching Sharingan eye.

"Sure."

"It's snowing!" Naruto gasped.

"Snow at this time of year?" a villager mumbled in surprise.

_Haku... are you and your friend crying?_

"Thanks Kakashi..." Zabuza said as he was placed next to his comrade.

_You've always been by my side... I'd like to be by your side... at the end..._

Stretching his ruined arm across Haku's body, he managed to brush the tips of his fingers against Kari's cheek.

"I'm sorry... Thank you..."

He then turned to Haku, touching his cheek in the same place.

"If I could... I'd like to go to the same place as you..."

A snowflake hit Haku's cheek and slid, almost like a tear into Zabuza's hand as he allowed the darkness to take him.

"He... was born in a snowy village," Naruto sniffled.

"I see," Kakashi said gently. "He was like Kari, souls as pure as the snow..."

The Jounin tensed as two cloaked Shinobi appeared. Their masks were legitimate, the Oinin had finally caught the great Kirigakure no Youkai.

"Aa, we're too late," a smooth male voice said with a hint of sadness.

"Man up, we have to take them back," a second female voice snapped.

"Hai, hai," they stepped forwards and lifted the bodies of their runaways, leaving Kari alone in the pool of blood.

"Ne, hope you're okay kid," the girl mumbled before they disappeared with the bodies.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto murmured.

"Okay, you can go to her now," Kakashi relented softly, letting Naruto run ahead with little Kita at his heels as he walked slowly towards his fallen student. His heart went out to Naruto, watching the way he immediately went and cradled her body to him. He would miss her most, she always smiled at whatever he did.

"Sensei," Sakura called out as she helped Sasuke walk over. Kakashi nodded and joined them, the walk slow until they finally reached her. Sakura was the first to crack, turning away from Kari's body and crying into her hands.

Whether Sasuke knelt or fell, Kakashi wasn't sure, but he was surprised when the Uchiha lifted his hand to place on hers.

"She cried over me..." he said, his face looked angry, but his voice and his eyes gave him away. "She... she was really upset..."

"Even if you didn't notice," Kakashi said quietly. "She became deeply attached to all of you."

"She's really gone," Sasuke murmured, unable to look at her face, or at Naruto, whose face was pressed into her shoulder, his body shaking with sobs. "No living being feels this cold..."

"_Psh... I'm naturally cold_..."

"Kari-chan!" Naruto squeaked as he pulled away, Sasuke's grip tightened on her hand, Sakura looked back and Kakashi lifted his hitai-ate to make sure it wasn't an illusion. Her Chakra flickered like the smallest of flames and he heard the patter of her weak heart. His Sharingan noticed the layer of weak Chakra surrounding the damaged areas, offering just enough support to keep her alive.

"Geez... why's everyone crying?" Kari murmured wincing at the horrid migraine crashing about inside her skull.

"Kari-chan!" Naruto shrieked and went to throw himself on her but Kakashi hurriedly pulled him off.

"Baka! You'll hurt her even more!"

Kari sighed and grimaced against the pain. It felt like a huge spiked elephant had come and sat on her.

"Haku..." she said suddenly and looked to the side. Her expression became panicked when she saw he wasn't there and went to turn in an attempt to stand. The pain seared sharply and her arms wrapped quickly around herself to stop herself being torn apart as her eyes rolled back and vomit spilled out of her lips. Kakashi wasted no time scooping her up and ran.

"Where's a doctor?" he said urgently and a villager pointed him in the right direction. "Everyone, wait at Tazuna's!"

-x-

"Oh, little miss!" the old lady Ume sighed as she poked tubes and bandages and rattled pills and needles. Tazuna's spare room had been turned into a makeshift hospital room and Kari was utterly unimpressed by all the fuss. Tsunami and the old lady Ume had bathed her, wrapped her, injected her, stitched her back together, linked her to old rusty machines and belted her to the bed after her fourth escape attempt.

"How is she?" Kakashi asked from the corner of the room. He'd been hovering around them worriedly since Kari had been cleanly wrapped up (he had been thrown out when she was to be bathed and dressed) and panicked at the old machine as to whether it was suitable for the drastic injuries Kari had achieved.

"She's a little miracle, she is. A lot of rest and hopefully she'll be fine," the old lady Ume said simply before tottering away to deal with Sasuke. After setting things up, Tsunami had been left in charge of Kari's recovery having once been a protegee of the village doctor. The woman kindly left the room in case Kari was going to have another tantrum.

"Kashi!" Kari moaned in protest as she attempted to wiggle out of her binds. He had accepted the nickname reluctantly, it could be worse.

"You will stay there," Kakashi said sternly and she reluctantly obeyed. "Do you have even the _slightest_ idea about how _stupidly_ reckless you were? How _close_ you came to being _killed_?"

"Yes," she said stubbornly, not in the mood for his lecture. She raised an eyebrow at his silence, surprised she was being let off so easily.

"Don't... _ever_... scare me like that again," Kakashi said and Kari blinked.

"Kashi," she said confused. "What's wrong?"

He put his head in his hands, elbows resting on the edge of the bed. Wiggling a little, Kari succeeded in nudging his elbow. Irritated when she was ignored, she managed to somewhat free her arms and tried to lift herself up.

"No," he said and pushed her shoulder down to keep her horizontal. Frustrated, she instead grabbed his head and pulled him to face her. The Jounin managed to stabilise himself with his arms before he landed on her.

"What's the matter?" she demanded. "I haven't exactly got any freedom, so I can wait a very long time for an answer."

"How... I nearly killed you, how can you act like it's nothing?" Kakashi asked quietly. His hitai-ate was lifted up onto the top of his head and he was rendered speechless when Kari suddenly smashed her forehead against his in a headbutt.

"Itai..." she whined rubbing her sore forehead while her sensei gaped at her, a hand pressed to his own throbbing head. "Of course I don't blame you! Its hardly your fault I got in your way." Irritated she was just being gaped at she once again yanked his head over but instead of attacking him, she lightly placed her forehead against his. "Cheer up, you're still my favourite sensei."

"Kari..." Kakashi said dumbstruck. This incredible little girl never ceased to amaze him. Her adamant forgiveness (though she deemed there was nothing to forgive) made him feel considerably lighter. As gently as he could he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her to him, which she delightedly returned.

"Love you too, stupid sensei."

He felt a hint of a tear in his eye and was surprised at himself. He hadn't cried in a long time.

"You owe me _so_ much grovelling, ice-cream and pocky and mochi and..."

Ah, that must be his _wallet_ crying.

-x-

Review please? :)

Thank you!


	11. Aseri

**A/n:** Thank you to **cutiekyoto, CookieKrisp, Madeline Cullen **(Imouto :]), **jenjenjojo1012, Chey3X** and **WhisperInTheRain** for your wonderful, much-appreciated feedback! Also, an extra special thank you to the lovely _**Futterwacken**_ who made me some _beautiful_ fanart! The link is on my profile, go look! :D I don't want to go back to school on Friday T.T updates may unfortunately slow. Give me lots of reviews to motivate me :D

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto claims ownership over all things associated with the original Naruto. He does not claim anything from this weird girl who writes fanfictions.

**Claimer**: This story, and all things not in the original Naruto manga or anime are all mine. That means Kari and Kita. They are mine.

**Eien no Shasai**

_(The Edited Version)_

**Chapter 11;**

**Aseri**

**_Impatience_**

-x-

_The best things are not always the most pleasant._

-x-

"This is ridiculous."

Uchiha Sasuke, the prodigy of his class, a pure-blooded Uchiha, was tied to a bed. He even had to share it. Usually, he was able to tolerate Kari's presence because she just curled up and went to sleep. The occasional shove and grumble he could bear with. But when she was shivering one minute and out cold the next, wheezing like an old man and had the temperature of an iceberg, Sasuke found his patience considerably thin.

To be fair, he hadn't even acted on his plan to get away from the clutches of that obnoxious old doctor woman and Tazuna's daughter. Yet they still belted him to the bed with Kari.

"I'm inclined to agree," Kari grumbled and for the millionth time, tried to wiggle her way out of the belts without touching him. Whenever she did she would grumble about him being too hot, not taking into account it was actually she who was at a dramatically low temperature despite the mountain of blankets piled on them. He had to hand it to her though, when it came to trying to escape, she wouldn't give up.

"Hn." He just had to be patient. Once his Chakra had restored a bit, he could perform a simple escape jutsu and be free.

Kari wasn't particularly fond of his grumpy company either. His skin felt like it was burning, he took up more than half the bed, he glared at her whenever she breathed and he kept scaring Naruto and Sakura away when they came to see how she was.

She really wanted Naruto to come back and tell her of his butt-kicking adventure of how he saved Tsunami from the evil samurai again. Inari had come in and added parts to the story and Kari had been delighted to hear it. Sadly, Sasuke made Inari nervous, Naruto irritable and Sakura overly lovey-dovey.

The only ally she had left (Tazuna left them in peace and Tsunami always came in with medical equipment) was Kakashi. Funnily enough, he was somewhat wrapped around her finger at the moment and was showing a tiny bit of favouritism.

Kita was left in Naruto's care because Kari didn't want her catching the nasty cold she had. Together, she and Naruto wished for Kari to have a speedy recovery. After all, life isn't fun without your best friend/adopted mother around.

But do you know what was worse? Waking up to find you had a tail and triangular ears poking out your head. What's more, tugging on them did not remove them. She just prayed she wouldn't suddenly sprout fur all over.

-x-

"Maa, Tsunami made soup for you," Kakashi announced as he walked into the room with a tray. Setting it on the side table he untied the binds, easily able to stop them if they tried to escape. Sasuke took his bowl and sat on the floor. "Oi, Kari." she squinted at him and pulled the covers over her head. Kakashi calmly pulled the covers down and put the spoon in the soup.

"Are you serious," Kari said irritably. She knew her muscles were still healing and stiff, but she wasn't a baby! Besides, the smell of that soup...

"You feel sick?" Kakashi asked, noticing the green tinge to her previously white face. She responded by pushing the bowl away. "You need to eat something, come on we'll go in the bathroom just in case." He picked her up with one arm and escorted her into the bathroom.

Sasuke grimaced when he heard retching not five minutes later.

Kakashi put her back to bed before heading to clean the sick, stomach acid and phlegm off Tsunami's freshly clean floor.

-x-

"How is she?"

Sasuke glanced up at Kakashi as he returned smelling of bleach. There had been a compromise that he and Kari could be untied if they stayed in the room. The Uchiha couldn't see that lasting too long, once Kari could stand up she'd be out of the house like a rocket. Kakashi rested a hand against her clammy forehead and sighed.

"Well?" Sasuke asked.

"She's still a bit Hypothermic, but she's better than she was," Kakashi replied. The rattling in her chest was quieter than before as the inflammation started to ease. Hopefully she'd be able to stomach some food soon.

"You're too soft on her," Sasuke said bluntly.

"And you're too hard on her," Kakashi replied. "She's not your enemy Sasuke, try not to give her the cold shoulder all the time." He then left Sasuke alone, only Kari's sleeping form to keep him company.

-x-

Over the next few days, Kari seemed to be improving. Kakashi was all but drowning her with all the drinks he made her have and she was sleeping a little quieter, her coughs less frequent. Her wounds were starting to close and her bones starting to fix thanks to Tsunami's vigilant care with constant cleaning and re-wrapping.

Kari was now able to move around a bit and ease her muscle cramps and stiff joints. Though she had yet to attempt to break free, her eyes did dart to the window and door more often than not.

Sasuke too was still stuck in the room, though he doubted his frustration even came close to hers.

_Kari hated being trapped._

Perhaps that was what destroyed the calm, healing atmosphere.

Sasuke awoke suddenly when he felt a hit to his side and a pull on the covers. Irritated Kari was moving around more than usual, his eyes opened a bit and he scowled darkly.

"Roll over baka..."

As his eyes started to adjust he could feel the charge of Chakra simmering beneath her skin. Now fully awake, he assessed the situation.

She seemed to be having a nightmare, her eyes darting behind her lids as limbs lashed out at unseen threats. Sweat clung to her skin and her face would slide from one expression to the other as she thrashed between the sheets.

"Oi, calm down," Sasuke murmured. He took a moment to prepare himself. He knew she would be unpredictable in the moment he woke her. There was no kunai under her pillow, but she may still attempt an attack. Ready for whatever would happen, Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Wake up."

He flinched slightly when she shot into a sitting position, eyes wide, gasping for breath. He let her calm herself for a moment, letting her get a grip on reality.

"It was a dream," he told her. She didn't respond, she just sat there staring forwards with those wide eyes. He pushed her back into a laying position and finally she looked around at him. "Go to sleep Kari."

-x-

They didn't mention her nightmares. Occasionally Kakashi would remark she was starting to look like a panda, but for now he was satisfied she was able to keep down her food. It was normal to have a little trouble sleeping after trauma, the Jounin would keep an eye on her and only approach the issue if it became a problem.

Naruto noticed the difference, he asked if she was all right more than he usually did. Sakura shot her worried looks. Tsunami checked on her more than necessary.

Sasuke wished he had taken the matter more seriously when he suddenly awoke in the middle of the night to find her gone.

-x-

After being cooped up inside, the fresh air of the night felt oddly exhilarating as Kari paced into the town. Even at this late hour, some faint life bustled around the bars and street cats wandered the alleys.

She didn't really have a place she was going. Kari just wanted to wander. Her eyes glanced from left to right as she wandered like a ghost through the streets. She wondered if she was subconsciously looking for something, she felt oddly lost as though there was nothing holding her to the ground.

"Oh ho ho," someone sniggered to her left. "Well boys, isn't _this_ a treat."

Kari's mind barely processed what was happening before rough hands grabbed her arm and she was dragged into a shadowed alley.

-x-

Being the most levelheaded of his team, Sasuke did not immediately panic. He hurriedly felt down her side of the bed, noticing it held no trace of warmth. She'd been gone for a while. Next he quickly jogged down the hall to the bathroom. It was open, light off.

Kari was not in the house.

Rushing back to their room he scanned it for clues. Naruto's shirt was folded on the dresser, she'd changed before going out. Next to the bed, the window was not completely closed as it had been before they had gone to bed.

Wasting no time and ignoring the sensible part of him that urged him to wake his sensei, Sasuke pulled open the window and jumped out, heading in the direction he hoped she had taken.

That directionally challenged, idiotic, injured, naïve little girl was bound to run into trouble.

-x-

Kari hissed as her back was slammed into the wall behind her, a thug holding tight to each wrist as the supposed ringleader held her by the throat.

"You played a part in canceling our paycheck," the leader sneered. He had clearly said that to either strike fear or make him and his cronies recognisable. Unfortunately, he failed in both cases as Kari could not fathom who had lost their job due to her. However, she realised she was in a rather dangerous situation with four burly men who had more brawn than brains while she was held against a wall with dangerously low Chakra, a violent cold (even though Ume-obaachan exaggerated and insisted it was Hypothermia) and rather nasty injuries that limited her movement.

Well, wasn't this just _splendid_.

She gets out of being trapped in a room and now she's trapped in an alley in the middle of the night with four big shadowed figures.

What next? A box?

"What're you gonna do about it?" the one to her left demanded crushing her wrist in his grasp.

"Who are you again?" Kari asked. Maybe they had the wrong person. Or maybe they knew something about her past life.

"We are elite men hired by Gatou!" one of them growled nostrils flaring.

Oh. Well that makes sense. How exactly is this _her_ fault though?

"We're gonna use you to make money," the leader said curling his lip into a smirk. "And if you don't behave you'll be punished."

Kari's uninterested attitude suddenly turned dark when she noticed that lecherous smirk. She felt a small spark as she tried to gather her Chakra but it immediately faded out.

"After all, women aren't supposed to fight. _They're meant to lay on their backs and do what they're told_."

-x-

"Where is she?" Sasuke grumbled, debating whether to use the little Chakra he had on his Sharingan. The night was all but pitch black now, the occasional light protesting weakly against the pooling shadows.

_Where would Kari go?_

He slowed his pace. The streets were all but deserted as a single drunk passed by, swaying and mumbling to himself. Sasuke had almost asked him if he'd seen her.

_Where would she go?_

He cast his mind through the possibilities. Wherever she would go, she probably would get lost going to. If she had gone in this general direction, which he was pretty sure she did, where could she have been heading?

Then it hit him.

_She had been heading for the bridge._

-x-

"You think a brothel would buy her?"

"She's a runt. Men wont be interested in her."

"She'll grow," the leader said and Kari hissed as he placed his hands where he was forbidden to. "She's already got a little there. She might turn out to be real busty."

Kari thrashed angrily, trying to force her torso to curve so she could bring her legs up for a kick but her wound burned and the muscles refused.

"Thin, long hair, reasonable face, sure a brothel will take her. There's plenty in the underground looking for fresh meet to feed the demand."

They were all sneering at her now with their shadowed faces. She hated the way they looked at her - like she was prey in a cage. They were all pawing at her now and she was getting more and more riled as she couldn't get away.

"Maybe we could give her some practice."

"Yeah, try her out."

"Wear her in a bit."

Their laughter gave her chills and enraged with their over-enthusiastic hands she reacted in a vulgar way she usually would have avoided.

As though she were a venomous cobra, she put all her contempt into spitting in the leaders face.

Seeing their sneers turn to fury made her feel as though she had achieved something, as though she had hit back and shamed them like they were shaming her.

This alone, was enough to satisfy her as she felt the force of a man five times her weight throw a fist into her stomach.

-x-

"Where are you?" Sasuke hissed into the air. He stopped and took a deep breath, closing his eyes and listening. It was too quiet, far, _far_ too quiet. He strained his ears, his Shinobi senses reaching out, searching for noise.

He picked out the grunts of men not too far ahead followed by a dull thud.

A fight.

With the smallest of sighs he had the strong feeling that somewhere in that fight, Kari was biting off more than she could chew.

In an instant he shot forward to investigate.

-x-

"Spit in _my_ face will you bitch?" he seethed as her head lolled back to look at him, a mocking smirk on her face. A purple bruise was beginning to form along her jaw and she could feel the sting from the split lip.

Coward, he fought a little girl when she was restrained.

_Let go of my hands, then we'll see what a big man you are. I'll knock you out in one hit._

"I'll teach you to mess with me," his face was scrunched with anger casting his whole face into shadow. He scrambled with his zip but Kari refused to show any sign of fear. None of these idiots were having their way with her. One hand tight on her throat, he reached for her waistband when he suddenly froze, cool sharp metal pressed against the pulse point on her neck.

"Let her go."

"Isn't it past your bedtime little boy?"

"_Now_." Sasuke said his eyes alight with the Sharingan that promised pain should he not be obeyed.

After three seconds Sasuke attacked. Kari was barely aware of suddenly crashing to the ground her wrists throbbing as blood rushed to her fingers. Fire blazed in the alley and the men ran with high screams away the boy who controlled fire.

So much for Gatou's '_elite_'.

"You," Sasuke as he lifted her by her arms. "What the _hell_ did you think you were doing?"

"Is it illegal to take a walk now?" she said bitterly.

"It is for little girls at two in the morning when you're in no condition to defend yourself!"

"I am _not_ a defenseless little girl Sasuke," Kari hissed as he touched a nerve.

"As you are now, yes you are!" Sasuke retorted. "Are you idiotic? Anything could have happened to you if I hadn't showed up!" She ignored him, furious at being thought of as weak and helpless. Just the thought made her blood boil. Irritated by her silence he lifted her and headed back for Tazuna's home.

-x-

He stopped when they were safely close by to the bridge-builder's home. He set her down and she looked away from those disapproving, irritated onyx eyes.

"What did they do to you?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"It doesn't matter," she said shortly. Her temper was thin from her nightmares and the Uchiha's persistent questions were getting on her nerves. Nothing bad happened, so why couldn't he just let it go?

"Yes it does."

"I'm _fine_!" Kari snapped annoyed that he was making out she was weak. Why couldn't he accept that and leave her alone?

"No you're not," Sasuke states as his eyes narrowed. He wasn't used to the sudden change in attitude, but he refused to let that deter him. "Look me in the eyes and tell me."

Frustrated, she looked up to glare into his onyx orbs, faltering when her emotions started building in her chest.

"I-I'm fine."

She stammered on her words, he wouldn't believe her. Forcing a smile she tried again.

"I... I'm fine."

Why was it so hard to get the words out?

"I-"

"No," Sasuke interrupted, his face softening. "You're not."

"W-what makes you think that?"

"You're crying."

Even in the dark, he could still see the red streaks across her cheeks in the dim light as she fought to keep her smile in place.

"No I'm not," she retorted, breaking the eye contact and glaring at the ground instead. To cry felt like a weakness to her, yet when Naruto had cried, when Sakura had cried she felt nothing but compassion and worry for them. But it was so different when it was herself.

When Sasuke raised his hand she thought for a fleeting moment that he would strike her. But when his hand closed around a fistful of her hair at the back of her head and dragged her closer she was caught speechless.

"This... It makes you feel better doesn't it?" Sasuke grumbled. When Naruto would pull her to him and imprison her in his arms she always laughed and smiled. Holding her head against his shoulder felt foreign and horribly odd. But it was the only way he could think of to calm her down. Confused as to why she just stood there when he had given her permission to see him as comfort, he irritably grabbed her wrist and put it behind his back.

His odd gestures finally made sense to Kari. He was trying to comfort her, yet was unsure exactly how to. He didn't particularly want to do this, but he was swallowing his pride and attempting to make her feel better in his own gruff ways. Understanding, she wrapped her other arm around him and grasped his shirt in her fists.

"You can't hold it all in. You're my team-mate, if you need to talk I'll listen," he said awkwardly an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. What gave him this stupid idea in the first place? However, he seemed to have succeeded when he felt arms around his middle and fists against his back. Uncomfortable at the proximity, he resisted the urge to move away. What was he supposed to do now?

"Arigatou," she murmured thickly, before her overdue breakdown tore through her heaving violent sobs and bringing stinging tears. She tried to keep quiet, but now she started she was unable to calm down.

Regretting the idea to become an emotional outlet, Sasuke begrudgingly enclosed his other arm around her waist and closed his eyes waiting for her to finish.

"D-don't die ag-gain okay?" she said softly into his collar.

"Aa," he agreed his eyes sliding open. Kari wasn't just torn up over the masked boy's death, she was still bothered about his own close call. Stupid oversensitive girl, she cared too much. He sighed letting his other hand slide out of her hair to hold her against him, feeling the soft patter of her heart near his own.

When was the last time he willingly held someone? When he was willingly held by someone other than his lustful kunoichi classmates?

Had he really gone these last four years with no hold since his mothers last embrace?

He rested his cheek against her head, unable to ignore the old feelings of safety, security, protection and love he used to associate with being held. Except this time, he was the strong protector and she was the one who needed to be protected.

It wasn't as horrible as he thought it would be.

-x-

"Three in the morning, bit late for a stroll, ne?"

Kakashi stood at the doorway, arms folded and waiting for an explanation. He was momentarily distracted by the red streaks clinging to Kari's cheeks. Reminded of his earlier theory he guided them into the living room and turned the light on for a better look. Kari hissed and look away, her eyes horribly sensitive, but the Jounin turned her face back towards him examining her eyes.

"So you do cry blood."

"I wasn't-"

"Yes she does," Sasuke confirmed. Kari's eyes turned to the side as she tried to glare at him.

"Maa, you should avoid crying wherever possible, your eyes are a mess," Kakashi said as he gently touched the swollen lids. Burst blood vessels in the eye leaving the whites a foggy red, burst cappillaries surrounding the eyes leaving swelling bruises as though she's been hit in the face by a pole right across her sight organs. Also, from the look of it they were very sensitive to light after a cry, her pupils were a little dialated. "It must hurt, describe the pain."

"Stinging, burning, itching, usual crying feeling?"

"Kari, you truly are the oddest little girl," Kakashi said giving her a soft pat on the head. If anything odd had come up about her eyes in the health check, he'd find out when they went back to Konoha. "Now, care to explain what happened tonight to leave you with a bruised jaw, bruised wrists and a re-damaged rib?"

-x-

"Ah," Kakashi said grimly as Sasuke gave him a report while Kari sulked over the fuss. She truly thought they were making a mountain out of a mole hill. "Kari, I need you to answer me honestly no matter how embarrassing it may be."

"Yeah," she relented noticing how serious he was.

"These men, other than the obvious external blows, where did they touch you?"

"Everywhere I think," Kari said as she tried to remember clearly. Judging from Kakashi's posture, that wasn't the answer he wanted.

"Places they're not meant to touch? Places specific to a girl?"

Oh, he meant _those_ parts.

"Yes."

The Jounin paused for a moment to pinch the bridge of his nose. Kari had been sexually assaulted and was too young to understand just how serious that was. But he needed to know just how far these men got.

"Did they put anything inside of you?"

"...inside?" Kari repeated and if it weren't for the situation, her and Sasuke's perplexed expressions may have amused him. Currently, he was now unsure of how to continue. Had these children heard nothing of sex? For now, for the sake of innocent minds, he decided to find out in a less direct way.

"Did they take any of your clothes off?"

"They were going to," Sasuke answered before Kari had a chance to speak. "That's when I got there."

"But they didn't manage to," Kakashi said and relaxed slightly in relief.

"One of the men was taking their clothes off too," Sasuke remembered grimacing at the vulgarity of it.

"Okay," Kakashi sighed. "Kari, maybe you should stay with me tonight, you've been through an ordeal."

"I'm capable of dealing with her," the Uchiha said, reading between the lines.

"Aa, off to bed then. I'm going for a walk."

-x-

"I wonder why Kakashi was so worked up," Kari mumbled as she curled slightly.

"He's too soft on you," came Sasuke's reply.

"Its nice that he cares though."

"I suppose."

As Kari was just about to fade into sleep, Sasuke bought her crashing back into being awake when he started speaking.

"You... do you remember what I said in those mirrors?"

"Yes."

"About my goal?"

_'That man... my brother... I told myself I wouldn't die until I killed him...'_

"Yes."

"Do you know _why_ I have that goal?"

"No?"

Sasuke mentally prepared himself. She'd reluctantly opened up to him and shown her weakness, he felt as if he owed her the same. He remembered wishing he had told her when he thought his life was over, remembred how much she had obviously cared having been so torn up when he lost awareness.

"The Uchiha Clan used to be prosperous, the compound full of life. When I was eight, I returned late from training at the academy to find the bodies of my clan strewn across the ground. I eventually found the murderer over my parents bodies, the killer being my older brother, the prodigy and pride of the clan known as Uchiha Itachi."

Glancing at her, he saw no pity, only an interest in what he had to say. Glad he wasn't recieving a sympathetic look, the Uchiha continued.

"He left only me alive, telling me to cling to my pathetic life and one day come before him when I had the same eyes as him, the Mangekyou Sharingan, the Sharingan technique that is awakened after murdering your closest friend."

He noticed her grimace at this. In the short month he had known her, Kari had lived and breathed loyalty. Such a betrayal was bound to make her angry.

"I promised myself I would avenge and rebuild my clan, I have lived the life of an avenger and will continue to do so until my brother dies at my hands."

He felt oddly nervous as he awaited her reaction. If she said the wrong thing now, this half friendship they had formed would be shattered in an instant and he would completely turn his back on her. However, her response was not what he expected.

"You must have really loved your clan ne?"

"They were my family," Sasuke replied, unsure what to make of what she said. She glanced up at him and seemed slightly shy.

"Sasuke, what's it like to have a family?"

Of course, she had no recollection of her family. She knew nothing of love or bonds other than the small friendships she had formed. She knew nothing of being cared for and looked after. She had accepted his role of an avenger without complaint, so he decided to tell her little things he remembered.

"Every family is different. I had a proud father, one who wanted the best. He was never quick to praise and was never slow to criticise. My mother on the other hand was very kind and warm, if not fussy and bossy at times. While my father focused most of his attention on the prodigy, my mother seemed to care more about me."

"Your Okaasan, what did she look like?"

She was so enthralled with his little description, amazed at the thought of a family.

"Supposedly, she looked like me," Sasuke said finding it oddly comforting to talk about her. "Her hair was longer and of course she was very feminine, her eyes were dark and warm. Okaasan usually wore an apron because she liked to cook. She used to chop tomatoes for me all the time. She always looked younger when she smiled and always looked funny when she was angry." He rose his eyebrow at how close she had scooted to him. "I think, she would have really liked you."

"Hontou?"

"Aa," Sasuke said, a small smirk lifting his lips at how happy that made her.

"I hope, if I have a Okaasan out there somewhere, that she's even a little bit like yours," Kari said and quickly slipped into dreams of what she wondered Sasuke's mother was like. The Uchiha grunted irritably when he noticed his arm was a pillow. Even so, he was a little glad he told her.

"Baka," he murmured falling asleep not long after.

-x-

Kakashi was in a delightful mood the next morning. He allowed Sasuke to join them in watching Tazuna now he was mostly healed while Kari snoozed away the rest of her 'cold' and let her body continue to heal. Sasuke was enjoying the outside world once again, even with the annoyances of Naruto and Sakura, when Inari showd up looking sheepish.

"Anou... Sensei?"

"Mm?" Kakashi acknowledged without looking up from his book.

"Okaasan's worried about Kari-neechan."

"Why?"

"There's a lot of crashes and bangs coming from the spare room."

"Aa, I'll let her out for a while."

Kakashi arrived and quickly realised his mistake. Leaving Kari locked up, completely alone without even the mild company of the Uchiha was idiotic. With the window locked, the door locked and no means of entertainment, Kari attempted to trash the room in an attempt to make an escape route. There were scratches down the walls and on the floor, cracks, holes, wood was splintered, blankets were torn and Kari sat in the middle of the mess positively _furious_.

"Yo?" Kakashi offered flinching at a glare that was almost murderous. He sighed sadly at the thought of the repair costs coming out of his own pocket. "How about I let you outside for a while, ne?"

Even though she perked up a little he was clearly not forgiven.

"Piggyback me, Kashi-baka-roba."

-x-

However, Kari is easily pleased and an icecream later she was utterly content sitting on the dock as good as gold. Once finished she walked down the bridge, listening to the soft taps her bare feet made. About half way along she stopped, seeing patches of wood that were stained darker than the rest. She gave a sad sigh as she looked down at it, that lost empty feeling curling up in her stomach again.

"Oh Haku-kun..."

"They made a memorial for them both you know," Kakashi said walking over to stand next to her. Naruto had been banned from coming within ten feet of his best friend to prevent any hugs that would turn fractures into breaks. The future Hokage was sitting in a sulk as the builders worked around him, barely litening to Sakura trying to engage Sasuke in conversation. Kita was laying on his head, basking in the warm sun that had melted all traces of snow away. "Would you like to see it?"

She looked up and smiled.

"I'd really like that."

-x-

Sakura's slap echoed through the clearing as Naruto's hand was swiftly punished for going to sneak one of the offering buns.

"What are you doing? That's bad karma!" Sakura hissed while Naruto chuckled nervously. "But, Kakashi-sensei, were those two correct about ninjas?"

"A ninja isn't supposed to pursue his own goals, becfoming the country's tool is most important. It's the same for Konoha," Kakashi replied.

"Is that what it really means to become a true ninja? If it is, I don't like it dattebayou!" Naruto declared.

"You believe that too?" Sasuke asked as Kari sat and fiddled with the end of her wrappings as Kita sat on her lap.

"Well, each and every ninja has to live while dealing with that issue, just like Zabuza-san and that boy," Kakashi explained.

"Okay, I just decided; I'm going to be a ninja in my own way, dattebayou!" Naruto said huffily.

"Me too," Kari agreed shooting a grin at her comrade. Looking back at Haku's cross she touched the wood gently before moving forward to embrace it. "I hope your happy bishounen, wherever you are now."

-x-

"Thanks to you guys we were able to complete the bridge, but this is super sad," Tazuna said with a frown.

"Thank you for everything," Kari said cheerfully.

"We'll come and visit dattebayou, don't worry!" Naruto promised.

"You... better..." Inari said, lip trembling.

"Inari," Naruto said mirroring his tearful expression. "You're sad right? It's okay to cry!"

"I'm not going to cry! But you can Naruto!" Inari shouted.

It took seconds for them to break and with a synchronised wail of "KARI-(NEE)CHAN!" the sobbing boys latched onto the kunoichi as they proceeded to cry like babies.

"Mouuuu, I want to cry too," Kari sniffled eyes brimming with tears. "Iie! I have to be the man in this!"

"Baka," Sasuke scoffed as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"URUSAI! You emotionless tori-atama rock!"

"Naruto changed Inari's heart and Inari changed the villagers hearts," Tazuna said warmly. "They gave us a bridge to hope called courage. Actually, we still need to name the bridge."

"The Great Naruto Bridge!" Kari cried at once from inbetween the wet, squashed group hug she was stuck in.

Tazuna grinned.

"Super perfect."

Inari was detached from Kari's side and the ninja's continued across the bridge back home, the first to cross Tazuna's masterpiece.

"Kashi-roba..."

"Hai," the Jounin agreed and allowed Kari to climb on his back. She needed rest anyway, even if he knew it was just in case she did cry and wanted to hide her face. But was it really _necessary_ to refer to him as a _donkey_?

"Yatta! Lets go home fast so I can get Iruka-sensei to buy me some ramen! Oh yeah! And I have to tell Konohamaru about my legenday feats! Kari-chan, you come too!" Naruto cried excitedly.

"Hai, hai," she laughed.

"Then I will..." Sakura began and glanced at Saske with a blush. "Hey Sasuke, how about a date when we get back?"

"No thanks," Came the blunt reply.

"B-but..."

"Hey! Hey! What about me!" Naruto cried.

"What? No way Naruto!" Sakura cried angrily.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, Sasuke added a thanks, don't worry, you're getting somewhere! And Naru-kun, _I_ will go on a date with you!" Kari compromised.

Sakura looked delighted, Naruto grinned, Sasuke glared, Kita looked from one to the other in utter befuddlement and Kari relaxed comfortably, her chin resting on her sensei's shoulder.

Kakashi couldn't help but wonder what in the world made the Hokage throw these misfits together, but with a hidden smile, he couldn't help but remark how it was difficult to get bored.

-x-

-Wave Arc End.-

Please Review! :)


	12. Setsumei

**A/N:** Hows about some fluff and silliness after all that drama, hm? As always, thank you so much to the beautiful givers of feedback; **cutiekyoto, CookieKrisp, Chey3X, jenjenjojo1012, Azura Soul Reaver** and **lovelyanimangel**. You are wonderful people and I dedicate this chapter to you. Thank you also to the favouriters and alerters :) All is very much appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all associated scenes belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Claimer**: The random points that do not appear in the original anime, manga or specials belong to Ookami Tsubasawa, the rightful owner of this fanfic.

**Eien no Shasai**

_(The Edited Version_

Chapter 12;

_**Setsumei**_

**Explanations**

_People tend to want reasons for everything that ever was, currently is and ever possibly could be._

_-x-_

"...Care to explain?"

After returning to Konoha, Naruto promptly dragged Kari in the direction of Ichiraku's as he spotted the back of Iruka-sensei. Kari had uncomfortably tied her hitai-ate around her ears and shoved her tail up her shirt where the lump was hidden by her katana. She was still mummified and her gloves had sadly been torn to shreds so she had a pair of Kakashi's spare ones on.

Once filled with ramen and with her ears ringing from Naruto's excited storytelling, Kari went to tell her irritable sempai she had returned so he could once again stab her with his fingers and give lectures until her ears bled.

After conversing with an angry guard, Neji came to her rescue and allowed her in to the training ground, activated his Byakugan to look her over for injury and spotted the extra parts she had acquired when away. Kari was torn between embarrassment and extreme humour as her sempai's straight face became lax.

"Anou..." Kari began as she pulled her hitai-ate down to her neck and let her tail free. "I really haven't got a clue how this happened. Near death experience?"

Neji's eyebrows raised. She said she had been on a C-rank, how could she possibly have found a way to almost lose her life?

"How?"

"Nukenin with big knife, boy with kekkei genkai, befriended boy with kekkei genkai, attempted to protect him when he tried to protect his master, big electric hole through Kari-chan," Kari mumbled awkwardly.

"So it was _your_ fault?" Neji asked bluntly.

"Not _all_ of it..." Kari said sheepishly. Neji gave her a look. "Okay, _most_ of it." She blushed and looked up. "Neji-sempai, will people look at me differently like this?"

"You have suddenly sprouted _canine_ _features_ Kari," Neji stated and her blush darkened as she started to fidget. "_I_ however, will not view you any differently."

In a very Lee-like move, Kari's eyes glistened and a bright smile lit her face.

"Neji-sempai!" Kari squealed promptly throwing her arms around his middle. Uncomfortably, Neji patted her on the head watching as her tail swayed back and forth.

"Aa, now why do you have a wolf pup?"

"Kita!" Kita declared indignantly as she shook her white fur and twitched her nose up at him. Neji once again showed his rare look of utter disbelief and Kari could help but think how she really had missed the grumpiest, sternest, most painful of her sempai's.

-x-

"Aa, the mission report," Sandaime said leaning over to reach for the paper.

"Hokage-sama, did you manage to find anything on Kari's health tests?" Kakashi asked as the old man finished the report and looked quickly over what Kakashi had gathered about Kari. The Hokage looked up with a stern gaze and sighed softly.

"Yes," he said slowly. "I was surprised at first, still am in fact. However, at the same time as it is unbelievable it also makes perfect sense."

"Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked feeling a bit nervous. He knew he shouldn't have, but he became attached to the little blonde kunoichi with her hard work, loyalty, compassion and cheekiness. There was no doubt in his mind whatsoever that her story was legitimate and she posed no threat.

"Look at the report Kakashi."

The silver-haired Jounin took the sheets of paper and glanced through what was written. The first page was obvious, he'd seen these things from his observations. His eyes stopped halfway down the second page before continuing slower until he reached the end.

"Do you understand?" the Sandaime said leaning forward. "Kakashi, we must deal with this very carefully. For now, tell her no more than necessary as she settles into Konohagakure life. When the time comes, support her to the best of your ability."

"But..." the Jounin was speechless.

"We must act in the best interests of the village. From what you've written she is very loyal and has a lot of love to give, we need to see that this does not change," the Hokage said. "You grew attached too quickly Kakashi, but now you have her trust keep it close to you. If anyone else finds out..."

"She'll be targeted," Kakashi finished.

"I'm unsure whether to keep her and Naruto together considering the circumstances," the old man mused with a soft sigh. "What do you suggest?"

"They had an instant bond, neither will leave the other. Naruto's too hard headed and Kari's too loyal," Kakashi replied. "She's warmed up Sasuke, given Sakura confidence, keeps Naruto in line. Even without her skills, her mere personality and presence have become the glue of my team. Removing her now would be problematic for all of us. She's stable in the team."

"Aa, with Naruto and Sasuke I'd rather keep problems to a minimum," Sandaime agreed. "In that case, continue to watch her Kakashi, watch her closer than before. Having her close is good, but don't let your affection cloud your judgment."

"Shouldn't she at least know she's different to put her on her guard?" Kakashi asked. "She's a smart kid, she knows somethings not right with her. She's worried Hokage-sama."

"The village comes first Kakashi," the Hokage said apologetically. He hadn't seen Kakashi form such a bond since he lost his own team and didn't want to deprive the Jounin of embracing the chance to love again. But no matter how much Kakashi saw her as a little sister or close friend, he knew not to jeopardize the safety of his brethren. If the time came, he would let her go.

"Aa."

"Also, this... wolf cub. I'd like to request a look at her, followed by sending her to Inuzuka Hana for a check over. I need to take a look at Kari anyway. Will you send her over?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Kakashi agreed. He felt uneasy keeping the truth from Kari. But if she knew, she would both be made happy and yet crushed at the same time. He would lie to her for her own good, to keep her from being caged.

-x-

"You finished your mission report quickly, ne?" Kari asked. Kakashi had tracked her down after a while and found her covered in dirt from training. She hadn't been back for more than a few hours and had already got to work.

"Aa," Kakashi replied as Kari hoisted Kita higher in her arms.

"Ne, Kashi?" Kari said with a puzzled glance. "Something wrong?"

"Hmm?" the Jounin said, keeping his gaze carefully calm. Kari was extremely perceptive, he had to be cautious with his words and actions so she didn't worry. "No, just thinking over the last mission. To have an A-rank so early was an experience."

She accepted his half-truth, her suspicious gaze easing.

"Something you can't tell me, ne?"

He couldn't stop the slight smile. In less than a month she'd come to read his body language extremely well. While his face bore little expression as it was covered, she found different ways to check he was alright. Then again, sometimes he felt she could read his soul just by looking in his uncovered eye.

"Aa, but if you're lucky I'll tell you one day," he said and she nodded holding him to his promise. With that she let the matter drop, though insufferably curious she drew the line when she felt she was becoming bothersome and too nosy.

"So Hokage-sama wants to see me and Kita-chan? Should I prepare for incoming doom?"

The Jounin chuckled and ruffled her bangs, resisting the urge to remove her hitai-ate so she wouldn't hide her ears. He could understand her embarrassment, her shyness – but if only she realised how utterly adorable she looked with those puppy ears.

-x-

"Well, she seems delightful!" the Hokage said placing Kita down on his desk.

"Delightful!" Kita agreed, liking his chosen compliment. The old man chuckled and Kita glanced quickly at her Okaasan to make sure she was still being a good girl and watching her manners.

Kari kept fidgeting nervously as her precious little pup was looked over. Kakashi eventually gave in and allowed Kari to squeeze his hand to stop her jitters.

"So, Kita-chan is okay? She can stay?" Kari asked hopefully.

"She appears to be a lovely little character. I'll send her for a check up with Inuzuka Hana to see that all is well with her and as long as all remains well I see no problem in her remaining here."

Kari's tension deflated like a balloon as her grip finally eased on Kakashi's poor abused fingers. If Kari ever decided to have a baby (_very_ far in the future) Kakashi sincerely hoped it would not be _his_ digits that she was crushing.

"Okaasan..." Kita said as Kari went and scooped the little fluff ball into her arms. Kari looked down at the pup as she pawed at Kari's ninja headband.

"You want one?" Kari asked perplexed.

"Kaka's Kita's had them," Kita said jabbing a paw in Kakashi's direction.

"My ninken?" Kakashi asked and Kita nodded in agreement.

Wolf pup and master/adopted mother looked up at the Hokage with surprising fierceness.

"Hokage-sama, please allow Kita-chan a hitai-ate!" Kari and Kita both declared as Kari lurched forward in a bow and Kita stretched her nose towards the floor in Kari's arms. Kakashi scratched the back of his head and wondered what on earth the world was coming to when he had students like this.

"Maa, I don't see why not?" the Hokage said after a pause and was momentarily stunned as Kari and Kita stared at him with sparkly eyes. He chuckled deeply and extended a spare hitai-ate that he had in his draw. "Prove you deserve it, ne?"

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Kari and Kita cried excitedly as they launched into another bow.

"Doushimashite, now go and find Inuzuka Hana!" the Hokage said merrily as he waved them on their way.

"Hai! Ja ne, Kashi!" Kari cried momentarily winding him as she crashed into him and gave him a tight squeeze around the middle before running off to find the Inuzuka vet.

"Such energy," the Hokage said with a smile.

"You made her day," Kakashi remarked.

The Hokage gave him a stern look and the Jounin wondered what on earth he had done now.

"You're not supposed to show favouritism you know."

Kakashi mentally sighed as he decided he should just give up and ignore all the jabs he would no doubt continue to receive for being 'too soft' and showing 'favouritism'.

-x-

"Ne, Kita-chan, do you know who Inuzuka Hana is?"

"No?" Kita replied.

"Me either," Kari said with a sigh as they wandered the streets. "The name does sound familiar though, who would know?"

"What answer do you seek my youthful apprentice?"

"Lee-sempai!" Kari cried as she went into a mixture of a startled jump and a bow in greeting.

"Can I assist you on your quest for knowledge my budding blossom?" Lee asked enthusiastically as he leaned forward to show his intense will to help, eyes sparking.

"Anou... any idea who Inuzuka Hana is?" Kari asked. After Kakashi, Neji was her main source of answers and as his helpful team-mate, Lee probably knew the answer.

"Inuzuka Hana-san? Aha! While I may not know the current location of the veterinarian, I do however know of someone who no doubt will!" Lee declared with a thumbs-up.

"Hontou?" Kari asked hopefully, his excitement infectious.

"My little lotus," Lee declared throwing an arm around her shoulders and pointing off in a random direction in front of him. "I have heard through the grapevine, rumours of the rookie teams. From what my youthful mind remembers, Inuzuka Hana has an otouto by the name of Kiba who is on the team of Neji's younger cousin!"

"Eh? Inuzuka Hana has a brother called Kiba who's on the same team as Hinata? So if I find Hinata, she'll point me in the direction of Kiba who will direct me towards his sister Hana to where I can complete my mission!"

"Excellent!" Lee beamed.

"Arigatou sempai!"

-x-

"...The Heiress is currently not here."

"Ehh?" Kari said dejectedly as the Hyuuga guard glared down his nose at her. He couldn't fathom why the odd little girl kept popping up and asking to bother Neji and Hinata. Really, she needed to learn that the Hyuuga's were important people. "Any idea where she would be?"

"Why should I disclose such information to you?" he said suspiciously.

"Well, if I find Hinata, she'll point me in the direction of Kiba who will direct me towards his sister Hana to where I can complete my mission of getting my pup Kita-chan," Kari held up Kita in front of the guard. "Seen by the veterinarian for a check up."

"...You should not speak of Hinata-sama so casually civilian."

"I'm not a civilan I'm a kunoichi and my name is Kari, I tell you guards this when I come searching for Neji-sempai. Don't you all talk to each other?"

"Occasionally."

"Mou! You must get dreadfully bored guarding all day and not having conversations with your Hyuuga friends and family," Kari said frowning.

"Not all the Hyuuga get on."

"Hontou? Nande?"

"Because of the house div- Oi! That is Hyuuga family business and of no importance to nosy little girls!"

"I'm not nosy, I'm curious! And it does have importance if it involves Neji-sempai or Hinata-chan as I count those two as my friends despite Neji-sempai's insufferable haughtiness at times. Besides, you started this conversation because you wouldn't tell me where Hinata-chan is so she can point me in the direction of Kiba who will direct me towards his sister Hana to where I can complete my mission to get Kita-chan a check up!"

"You have no proof of identification and no one to prove your identification is legitimate. I will not divulge the location of the heiress because you may be of danger to her."

"If I was dangerous I wouldn't be asking you for directions!"

"Spies are forever sneakier, Hinata-sama is a person of grave importance and you may be a potential kidnapper."

"Kidnapper? You paranoid guard-man! You really are related to Neji-sempai with all your accusations!"

"Neji accuses people?"

Kari and the guard paused in their squabble to glance at the little girl who stood staring at them with a puzzled expression.

"Hanabi-sama, you had a good day at the academy?" the guard said with a cough as he straightened and tried to regain his composure.

"You must be something to fluster the guards, they aren't usually so talkative," Hanabi mused as she glanced at the blonde kunoichi.

"Aa, Hanabi-chan is Hinata-chan's imouto, ne?" Kari asked cheerfully, hopeful that maybe she could direct her in the right direction. Confused at being addressed so casually (causing the guard to be appalled at Kari's lack of respect) Hanabi blinked.

"Hai. You are Kari-chan, Neji is training you for some reason or another. Why do you require my sister?"

"Well, if I find Hinata-chan, she'll point me in the direction of Kiba who will direct me towards his sister Hana to where I can complete my mission to get Kita-chan a check up," Kari explained and Kita nodded in Kari's arms.

"Sou ka. In that case, Oneechan should be at Team 8's training grounds or attending to D-rank missions around the village," Hanabi explained.

"Aa, arigatou! Can you point me in the direction of the training grounds Hanabi-chan?"

With a swift point Kari shot off while the guard glared at her back.

Hanabi's lips twitched into a small smile and the guard gave her a slightly puzzled look.

"I like Kari-chan. She's rather interesting. Next time, tell her what she wishes to know or show her to Neji or Oneesan without argument."

The guard gave an uncertain nod and allowed Hanabi inside.

-x-

When Kari finally spotted the dark blue hair of her target she inwardly rejoiced and promised to bring Hanabi some pocky the next time she was heading for the Hyuuga compound. That little girl was wonderful.

"Hinata-chaaaan!" Kari called as she landed not too far from where she was practicing her kata's and two boys were sparring.

"Kari-chan?" Hinata asked softly in surprise as Kari started skipping over to her. "Anou... What... What are you doing here?"

"Well you see, I need to get Inuzuka Hana to look over Kita-chan for me. Lee-sempai told me that your team-mate is her little brother and is more likely to know where she is as I have no idea myself."

"Oh, that makes sense," Hinata said with a small smile as he gave Kita a little pat. A white blur shot up Kari's back and landed on her head. Glancing up, Kari spotted as floppy brown ear.

"Akamaru!" a rugged looking boy called as he headed over. His most striking feature were the two red triangles that each covered a cheek pointing down, they stood out brightly even though he was quite tanned. His eyes were sharp, almost wild and slightly shadowed by the thick dark fur that lined the hood of his grey coat. The other boy followed silently in almost a glide, his pale face mostly hidden by the collar of his large pale blue coat and his dark round sunglasses. His hitai-ate kept his curly beehive style hair up. "Yo! You must be the Kari-chan Hinata mentioned, I'm Kiba and this is Shino, nice to meetcha! The puppy's Akamaru."

"Good day," Shino said shortly and Kari swore she heard a faint buzzing coming from him.

"What's this, you need Kiba?" Hinata's red-eyed sensei said suspiciously. She was a beautiful young woman with thick dark waves curling down her back and creamy legs revealed in a short wrap dress. "I'm Yuuhi Kurenai, sensei of Team Eight, you are?"

"Hikari, though tend to be called Kari which is preferred, newest addition to Hatake Kakashi's Team Seven! This here's Kita-chan," Kari immediately provided. Kurenai's eyes gleamed and Kari wished she hadn't spoken at all. "Anou... nice to meet you?"

"I saw Kakashi earlier and he requested something, admittedly not to necessarily be done so soon, but seeing as you're here," she motioned for Kari to sit and the girl did thoroughly confused. "I am going to explain to you the basics of being a _lady_. Shino! Kiba! Go spar at the other end of the grounds! Hinata, we are going to explain the essence of the appropriate female being."

-x-

"Kurenai-sensei was really drilling into you ne?" Kiba said with a chuckle as he lead her in the right direction. "Something about woman crap wasn't it?"

"Something like that," Kari said feeling more exhausted than she did after being beaten up by Neji. Kurenai was an intimidating woman hen she wanted to be and she had promised to continue teaching Kari 'the ways of a lady' soon.

"I wasn't too sure on you from Hinata's description but Akamaru really likes you, so you can't be too bad," Kiba said. He was very rough, blunt and to the point but Kari found him friendly and decided she liked Hinata's team. Shino had admitted the buzzing was kikaichuu bugs and was explaining about hives and such when an impatient Kiba threatened to leave her behind if she didn't hurry up.

"Well, if you don't think I'm too bad, then I don't think you're too bad," Kari said with a grin and Kiba sniggered giving her a rough pat on the head.

"You're alright kid. You got spirit and I like that."

"Kiba."

Kita let out a delighted gasp as a 'Kita-like' being trotted over to the gate and sent Kiba a stern glare.

"Tsume-sama isn't happy about you forgetting your chores."

"Gomen, Kuromaru," Kiba said simply with no hint of regret. He was doing it to get his mothers ninken off his back.

"Ne..." Kari said, bending so she was eye level and gazing at the large black and white husky-type dog's un-patched eye. "Can I pet you? Please?"

Kuromaru bristled indignantly as Kiba snorted with laughter. Kita continued to stare in wonder.

"If it is absolutely _necessary_," came the gruff reply. Even if Kiba had buried most of his, Kuromaru was a dog that still had manners and the girl _had_ asked politely.

The Nin-dog was most pleasantly surprised when Kari found that magic place behind his ear the second her fingers brushed his fur. The old dog crooned in delight as she gave the place a good scratch, his tail twitching into a slight wag.

"Oi Okaachan look!" Kiba said with a snigger, pointing at Kuromaru as a wild looking woman who greatly resembled Kiba appeared in the doorway.

"Kiba," Kuromaru said seriously once his ear massage was complete. "Court that girl and _marry he_r."

Kari's jaw dropped and Kiba's eyes bulged.

"Say what?"

"EHH?"

"She knows how to treat a dog," Kuromaru said with a pleased sniff and Tsume gave her beloved partner a pat.

"Kiba, show her to Hana and wash those damn dishes," Tsume said in a rough voice, nudging her obnoxious son in the direction of the surgery.

-x-

"She seems to be perfectly fine, better than fine actually," Hana said as she finished investigating Kita. The pup patiently allowed the vet to prod and poke her, determined to be a good girl. "She's extremely intelligent for her age though she's still pretty young. You say she's a summon and her mother hasn't come to claim her?"

"Okaasan," Kita declared pointing her nose in Kari's direction.

"Nope, no sign of any angry wolves looking for Kita-chan," Kari confirmed.

"Well, pop in for check ups when you see fit. Even if I am busy this is an interesting case," Hana said with a slightly wild smile. "You can visit Kiba when you like too, Kuromaru and Akamaru are apparently very keen on you."

"Kita-chan is still Okaasan's favourite Kita," Kita stated.

"Ne, Kita-chan, those were dogs not wolves. Kita-chan is a wolf cub," Kari explained.

"No, no, Kita-chan is Kita-chan," Kita said adamantly. Kita was usually very good at understanding things and learning but she was still determined she was a 'Kita' and not an ookami. Kari sighed and then laughed letting the issue go for now.

"Hai, hai, Kita-chan is my Kita-chan."

-x-

After her adventures Kari had planned to track down Naruto and spend some quality bonding time with her favourite team-mate. Unfortunately, she once again found herself lost and felt slightly worried that if she remained alone, Kurenai-sensei would find her and give her another lady lecture.

"That's an interesting expression!"

"Uwaa?" Kari squealed when a woman suddenly stepped into her path with a stick in her mouth. Kari managed to stop before she crashed into the woman and looked up to see a head of purple hair and keen brown eyes.

"What ya thinkin' 'bout kiddo?"

Not seeing the harm that could come of it, Kari explained the oddity of Kurenai-sensei's lady lessons. Kari hadn't even managed to fully recite Kurenai's lectures of 'graceful movements, elegant manners' and so on before the lady before her burst into snorts of laughter.

"Kurenai-san's turning you into a prissy! I've heard a little 'bout you, kid that fell out of the sky! You see missy, it ain't actually that simple. You've got your 'ladies' and you've got your '_women_.'"

"They... aren't the same?" Kari asked perplexed. The odd woman threw an arm over her shoulder and led her towards a stall selling dango.

"C'mon little missy, aunt Anko will explain the differences and the shit you _really_ need to know!"

-x-

Kari found meeting Anko an experience. The blunt, rude, obnoxious woman was everything Kurenai-sensei had told Kari to avoid with her provocative fishnet shirt, miniskirt and open tan trench coat but Kari found the woman absolutely delightful if not a little scary and embarrassing. Kari now knew what she needed to, though was pretty sure she wouldn't be shouting about body parts in public like Anko did.

The older woman deemed Kari likeable and with a rather rough pat on the shoulder, offered Kari to come to her for anything else she needed to know (Anko had also explained a fair bit about men to her too). For a moment Kari was worried Anko was actually going to follow her for the rest of the day but the purple-haired woman was approached by a sheepish Chuunin who Anko irritably declared was a 'maggot!' for bothering her while she was eating dango.

Mercifully, Naruto managed to spot her in the crowd and after a loud declaration he had been looking for her and a tight hug, he led her to his messy little flat where they were to complete their planned sleepover (Sasuke wanted no part in it and was unwelcome and Sakura refused to go because Sasuke wasn't going to be there).

"You should obviously come and live with me, dattebayou," Naruto said as he swallowed a mouthful of ramen and waved his chopsticks in front of him. "No way Sasuke appreciates you! He made you sleep on the floor, ne?"

"Aa, he's better than he was," Kari admitted, eating with more manners as Kurenai had demanded of her. "Not quite as rude, he makes me breakfast too, though I'm gonna really miss Tsunami-san's cooking."

"I'd make you breakfast!" Naruto cried. "So come live with me!"

"Naru-kun, if I did you'd be too nice to wake me up in the mornings," Kari said grinning at him and after a moment the boy chuckled in defeat.

"Maa, you'll come and sleep over here a lot though?" Naruto asked hopefully, beaming when she nodded. "Like, everyday?"

"Naru, I can't keep stealing your clothes," Kari said gesturing with her chopsticks to the baggy shirt and boy shorts she was wearing. Naruto really was lovely letting her borrow his clothes, Sasuke never allowed her to, even when she first came and had none. "But I'll visit lots, 'kay?"

"Yosha!"

After hours of talking about everything from frogs to Kakashi's mask and having yet more instant ramen in a cup that Naruto danced impatiently for while the kettle boiled, the two eventually fell asleep donned in Naruto's clothes with Naruto's sleeping cap on Kari's head 'to keep her ears warm dattebayou'. Not even Naruto's deafening snores could stop her slipping into a comfortable sleep between the tangle of Naruto's arms and legs as they slept squashed on Naruto's small bed, both little blonde shinobi utterly content in eachother's arms.

-x-

Filler-ish no? Good filler, bad filler, not fussed either way?

Oh! By the way, important point; Should the rating be upped due to violence, occassional gore and etc? No lemons will be written in this fanfiction, any possible lemons will not appear until at least the sequel as the main characters are currently only twelve. Mild sexual themes may be brushed upon in conversation or the adults though will not be detailed or explicit. So! Should the rating be upped from T to M? As the readers it's your choice, please let me know in a review!

Review? Please let me know what you thought :) Thank you.


	13. Suna San

**A/N**: Thank you to my amazing givers of feedback; **cutiekyoto, CookieKrisp, jenjenjojo1012, animerox023, lovelyanimeangel** and **Chey3X** not even all of Gai and lee's enthusiasm combined could express the delight I feel at each and every one of yours reviews. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Also to those who favourited and alerted or even bothered to read, thank you for baring with me :)

**To Chey3X** (and anyone else interested) - Kari pairings are up for discussion. I welcome all thoughts, preferences and even the oddest of ideas :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or unfortunately Gaara or more precisely Gaara in Shippuuden when he's an adorable Kazekage. Masashi Kishimoto does not find Gaara adorable and claims no ownership over anything Ookami Tsubasawa churns out of her skull.

**Claimer: **Kari and Kita belong rightfully to me as do all scenes not in the original Naruto manga, anime or licensed extras. Ookami Tsubasawa is not allowed to claim ownership over anthing belonging to Masahi Kishimoto.

_Enjoy._

**Eien no Shasai**

_(Edited Version)_

Chapter 13;

_**Suna San**_

_Sand Three_

_There's something exotic about those from another place. The way they look, the way they are._

-x-

"C'mon Kari-chan! We're going to kick ass on our next mission!" Naruto cheered as he charged off, a freshly showered, changed and fed Kari snoozing on his back as he raced towards his next adventure. Kita trotted along behind them happily, glad to be out in the fresh air after inhaling ramen fumes for twelve hours or so.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted as he approached the meeting place, slowing his run into a slower skip. Kari was let down and waved at her other team-mates with a lazy, "Yo, Sakura-chan, Sasuke."

At Kari's last word, both boys glares locked on each other and with a scoff they glared off in the other direction with a sulk. This had been happening since they'd got back from Nami and while Sakura was at the end of her tether Kari wasn't really too fussed. Let the boys have their tantrum, she will enjoy the peace until Kakashi or Neji sees her and orders her into a mission or training.

After going back to Sasuke's only to find he was still a miserable and irritable rain-cloud in the morning compared to Naruto's gleeful sunshine-ness, so Kari of course went back to count sheep at Naruto's on odd days. Her nightmares were eased, not even surfacing into her conscious mind when in Naruto's arms.

She'd truly consider moving in if she didn't mind Sasuke's glacial shoulder whenever she got back and having ramen for almost every meal. Still, couldn't be worse than living at the Hyuuga compound, she swore they all wanted to send a good Jyuuken into her.

Think of the devil, she spotted Neji as he caught sight of her, those pale orbs gleaming in promise of a hard training session.

"...Naru-kun, Sakura-chan, Kita-chan, Sasuke, I'll be back when Kashi's probably going to arrive," Kari said slightly depressed as she got to her feet. "Ja," she offered before speeding off to meet her sempai.

-x-

"Yo minna! I got lost!" Kakashi declared cheerfully as he arrived.

"Stop lying with a straight face!" came Sakura and Naruto's angry squawks. Kari sighed having arrived five minutes prior. She had a gut feeling when Kakashi would arrive, so she avoided being late. She rubbed her sore arm as she pondered what would be in store for her today.

'_If you finish early you may join the training session with my team. Gai-sensei is enthusiastic to meet __your acquaintance.'_

Hopefully a lot. While Kari adored Lee and got on well with Tenten, the thought of a larger Lee was a scary thought she currently didn't have the energy to prepare for.

"Ano sa! Ano sa! Kakashi-sensei! Lately all of our missions have been too easy!" Naruto declared, getting up in Kakashi's face with his eyes burning with enthusiasm. "I want a, y'know a more hot one! Where I can shine! That follows my ninja path!"

"Hai, hai, I pretty much know what your going to say," Kakashi sighed before Naruto spontaneously combusted from all his inner fire. Kari giggled at her friend's antics, tail twitching happily where it was hidden.

Naruto shot Sasuke a glare and then grinned victoriously to himself.

"Naruto! Let's go already! You're really annoying today!" Sakura grumbled.

-x-

After many hours of walking dogs through minefields, getting beaten up by angry old ladies and falling down waterfalls, Naruto was looking thoroughly beaten up.

"It's because you push yourself too much," Sakura scolded as she helped Naruto hobble along.

"Pfft, can't you take care of yourself?" Sasuke grumbled not even flinching as Kakashi dragged Kari back to his side before she could round on the irritable Uchiha.

"K'SO SASUKE!" Naruto shrieked as Sakura started beating Naruto up herself.

"If you don't calm down I'll finish you!" Sakura promised as she thwacked the poor boy.

"Mou," Kari sighed sadly as she leaned on Kakashi's side expecting the argument to last a while.

"Maa, teamwork seems to be suffering lately," Kakashi said dejectedly.

"Our teamwork's not too bad, ne Kashi?" Kari asked, glancing up at her leaning post's face.

"Not even your cute expression could get those three to cooperate," Kakashi disagreed.

"What cute expression? I don't have such a thing."

"I concur," Sasuke grumbled.

"How else do you think you get me to waste my wages on sweets?" Kakashi said with a small chuckle. "It's not your tact, it's those damn puppy eyes."

"_What_ puppy eyes?"

"The fact your oblivious makes it even worse. Once you've mastered the god forsaken cuteness I'm going to be bankrupt," Kakashi predicted with a soft depressed sigh. He could see it now, he'd be her slave and do absolutely anything because of those big innocent eyes. Where was his damn ANBU skill? He was being defeated by a little girl's cheeky manipulation!

"I am not cute! I am a _ferocious_ _kunoichi_," Kari said adamantly, fully believing the fact. Meanwhile, Naruto was throwing the blame of bad teamwork on Sasuke.

"Aa! Aa! You're ruining our teamwork Sasuke! Always hogging the spotlight! Temee!" Naruto accused.

"That's _you_, usuratonkachi," Sasuke retorted. "If you want to stop looking bad., then just become stronger than me." Kari sighed sensing the relationship between her two team-mate boys was _worse_ than it was previous to their big mission.

Noticing an opportunity, Kari attempted to sneak a peek at the contents of her sensei's notorious orange book, only for him to lean the elbow holding his book on top of her head and reading from higher. Kari glanced up at the brown eagle circling above them and squinted curiously. Seeing Kari's curiosity, Kakashi looked up at the bird and sighed noticing his report was due.

"Okay, that's enough for today." Kakashi closed his book and gave Kari a fond pat on the head. "I have to go submit a mission report."

"Then I'm going home," Sasuke said and he started strutting in the direction of said place. Seizing her chance Sakura quickly rushed forward.

"Oh! Ne, Sasuke-kun matte! How about right now we work on our teamwork, just the two of us?"

Kari and Naruto's jaws dropped open indignantly at having been cast out of Sakura's desired company.

"You're the same as Naruto," Sasuke said bluntly and Sakura's face fell. "If you have time to bother me, practice a jutsu or two. Frankly, your ability is _below_ Naruto's."

"Oi!" Kari cried, stepping in front of the depressed pinkette. "Kicking her self-esteem into the gutter isn't particularly helpful is it? Show some comradeship!"

"At least you _attempt_ to improve your skills," Sasuke countered, onyx eyes sweeping the few bruises not concealed by clothing. "You took initiative and found someone to train you, even if you seem to be getting more _bruised_ as opposed to more skilled."

"I have very skilled sempai's thank you very much!" Kari retorted angrily. "Seeing as _you_ are too damn _prideful_ to help me yourself!" Kari momentarily paused in her defiance as she remembered Neji sometimes strutted around like a damn peacock as he lectured her _'You shouldn't be so dominant on your right side, don't you see how I attack your left as you're weaker? Unless you improve your ambidexterity you need to compensate for your weaker side'_ and lecture, lecture, lecture.

"Fine, you want some training, I'll give you some training," Sasuke said and not giving her time to close her lax jaw from the shock, he grabbed hold of her wrist and dragged her in search of an empty training ground.

Kakashi sighed and chose to Shunshin out of the hormonal explosion he sensed simmering in Sakura. Luckily, Kari wasn't at the dreaded 'boy-stage' yet, where the poor Jounin had the horrible feeling it would be _him_ that would have to sort out any spats Kari got herself into. Well, mission report to do. With that, he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

-x-

"You said you wanted to expand your Ninjutsu," Sasuke said reminding her an awful lot of Neji as he glared down his nose at her and gave off the superiority vibe. "An old Uchiha tradition was that an Uchiha child was considered an adult once they could perform a satisfactory Ninjutsu called _Goukkakyuu_ _no_ _jutsu_, the Great Fireball technique. Though I highly doubt _you'll_ be able to do it, it's the Ninjutsu that I personally am most skilled in so that is the most appropriate technique for me to teach."

The Uchiha took a step back as she had excitedly stepped closer to soak up his explanation. He had to hand it to her, she was an enthusiastic learner, probably the reason her 'sempai', _whoever the hell they were_, kept her around. It probably inflated their egos'.

Sasuke slowly went through the necessary hand seals, _snake – tiger - monkey – boar – horse – tiger. _Effortlessly he brought his hand to his mouth and blew out a stream of fire which expanded and curved into a large swirling sphere of flames. When he finished he almost smirked at the look of awe on her face.

He motioned for her to do the same, and as expected, she was unable to produce more than a thin tongue of flame. The fact she was able to make even the smallest shadow of the jutsu on her first try was impressive, but Sasuke wasn't about to admit that to her. He strolled over and proceeded to yank her shoulders back, kick her foot further away from the other one and put weight on her shoulders to bend her knees. He was surprised she showed no sign of complaint at his rough corrections and allowed him to changed the final position of her hand so it mirrored his own before he blew out the flame.

"You need to put in a lot more energy than that," the Uchiha chastised, impressed she wasn't disheartened and that she was eagerly hanging on to every word. "Though the fire technically comes from the core Chakra in the pit of your stomach, you should reach right down to your toes to pull the amount of necessary force up. Then, lean back slightly lifting your diaphragm as you expand your lungs to their full capacity in preparation for exhale, before leaning back forwards and slowly blowing out through your fingers."

She followed his instructions as he said and dragging up her supposedly large supply of Chakra she blew out as Sasuke pushed her shoulders slightly forward.

This attempt was more disastrous than the first. Having forgotten the Hokage's mention of her having a large Chakra supply and interpreting Sasuke's instructions as a demand to pool all her available Chakra into the attack, a huge jet of flame burst through her lips in a large uncontrollable burst. It was too large for her to properly control and she failed to twist it into a sphere, making more of a roll of fire in the air.

With a sharp tap to her forehead, Sasuke broke her concentration and the fire fizzled out before she could set everything within reach alight.

"Baka, do you know _nothing_ of control?" Sasuke asked a little jumpily. He hadn't expected her to transform into a mini-dragon and spurt out all that firepower.

"No," she croaked, wincing at her sore airways an burned lips.

"I should get you some salve," Sasuke said tapping the sore burns on her hot cheeks. He knew from experience that those burns stung unless treated quickly.

"No," she said stubbornly, swatting his hand away. "_Again_."

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke contemplated before letting go of the argument.

"You'll find it easier to curve into a sphere if you roll your tongue," he added and Kari attempted to roll her tongue. "Not like that baka, like this." He showed her a perfect tongue roll. "But keep it in your mouth, I don't want to see it and you won't want it burnt. Considering the last disaster, hold some of your Chakra have three more tries and then you're getting treated. Make them count."

Her eyes gleamed with the challenge and a desperation to prove her worth. Without further hesitation she flung herself into perfecting her fire blowing.

-x-

He relented and allowed her six tries.

It wasn't perfect by a long shot, but she now had more of a chubby sausage than a thin jet. With practice, she might become rather good at it. He was reluctantly impressed, but assured himself it was mostly due to his teaching. Anyone with half a brain would manage with his instructions and tips.

"Hold still," he lectured as he forged more white gooey cream onto her cheeks. Luckily the skin hadn't blistered, but it would no doubt sting a while and Kari's fidgeting was making the whole process much more difficult. "Sit still!" the Uchiha snapped.

"You're too close," Kari complained pushing him away by the shoulders.

"I'm putting medicinal salve onto your face, of course I have to be close baka," Sasuke grumbled though couldn't help the huffy amusement at the blush that coloured the higher parts of her cheeks that were not hidden by burns. He slapped on some plasters over her cheeks so she would leave the cream alone and the burns wouldn't be infected and then finally allowed her to scoot away. He casually threw her some lip balm to ease her dry lips.

"You didn't use this before giving it to me did you?" Kari said suspiciously. Sasuke's face pinched into a comical slight grimace.

"Don't be so disgusting baka-onna."

-x-

What kind of ninja 'plays' ninja?" Sakura mumbled, her explosion simmering. Naruto was being obnoxious and loud not leaving her in peace to wallow in her depression cloud. She'd probably be able to tolerate Kari now and have a good rant, but Naruto was really testing her temper. Then there was these three brats that were following Naruto in a box and wanted him to play. They were even copying the 'old Naruto' with goggles.

"Naruto-niichan, who's that girl?" Konohamaru demanded, scrunching his face up in dislike. A sudden thought struck him and he sent Naruto a coy look. "Not bad Naruto-niichan... she's your?" Konohamaru lifted his pinky and Sakura's eye twitched dangerously.

"Hehe, you brats are very perceptive dattebayou..." Naruto giggled with a blush before Sakura's fist thundered towards him like a charging bull.

"Wrong!" she shrieked in outrage as Naruto was flung into a fence with enough force to splinter the wood.

"Oniichan!" Konohamaru and his two friends squealed.

"How dare you!" Konohamaru accused. "You ugly cow!"

"Konohamaru-kun... are you alright?" Udon sniffed as his leader lay much in the same state as Naruto was as Sakura stormed off.

"Kso... that ugly huge-foreheaded... is that really a girl Oniichan?" Konohamaru groaned as he held his poor abused head. Sakura froze and Naruto and the three kids scrambled up as she started charging after them in a rage, face redder than her hair. "Itai!" Konohamaru squealed as he ran into something solid.

"That hurts," a boy commented, towering over the little boy. He struck an imposing figure in his lose black catsuit (complete with a hat that looked like it had cat-ears) and sinister purple kabuki paint. The girl next to him frowned down at Konohamaru, donned in a purple dress with various pieces of fishnet covering her limbs. Her blonde hair was parted into four pigtails and her dark green eyes were unimpressed. Both had large objects strapped to their back.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto cried in alarm as the large boy lifted the small kid by his scarf and collar.

"Don't, we'll get yelled at later," the girl scolded.

"I'm sorry, I was messing around," Sakura said sheepishly, trying to calm the strangers down.

"Oi! Fatass! Let him go!" Naruto shrieked.

Kita glanced down from a nearby tree. She had smelt the strange scents coming and after the exciting moving box and Sakura's rage explosion, Kita had cleverly moved out the way to avoid the pinkette's wrath.

"Okaasan," she murmured, yearning for her adopted mother to appear and deal with the situation. No doubt Kari would easily be able to reach a compromise and convince Naruto to calm down.

"Lets play a little before the boss comes," the boy said simply.

"Temee!" Naruto growled and charged forwards only to suddenly trip. "Nani? What was that?"

"Oh... Leaf Genin... are weak," the boy evaluated.

"Konohamaru-kun!" Konohamaru's friends wailed.

"Let go of me..." Konohamaru groaned.

"Hey you fat pig! If you don't let him go I'll make you pay! Fatass! Baka!" Naruto roared, hurling abuse at the stranger. Sakura promptly dragged hi into a headlock to shut him up.

"Oi, you're annoying," the boy stated. "Basically, I hate midgets. Especially rude ones... makes me want to kill them," his hand curled into a fist.

"Oh well, I'm not involved," the girl sighed, choosing to ignore her comrade's antics.

"Temee!" Naruto shouted.

"After I'm finished with this midget, I'll deal with the other one!" the boy declared as he pulled his fist back in preparation to strike. Naruto quickly jumped up, rushing forward in an attempt to save his little friend, but his efforts were proved unneeded when a pebble hit the boys wrist, causing him to drop Konohamaru.

"What are you bastards doing in our village?" Sasuke demanded as he lounged on a branch tossing a pebble, Kari crouched at his side.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed. She was ignored by her love interest.

"Kari-chan!" Naruto cried and she grinned down at him as Kita came out of hiding and jumped down onto Naruto's head.

"Ah, another guy who pisses me off," the boy grumbled, his wrist twitching.

"Kyaa! Sugoii! Get him Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed with hearts in her eyes. Kari sighed softly and wondered why no one ever credited her. She threw the damn stone and Sasuke gets her praise.

"Naruto-niichan... You suck..." Konohamaru accused tearfully.

"No dummy, I could easily beat that guy!" Naruto tried to reassure, upset at the huge loss of respect.

"Hey punk, get down here," the boy sneered. "I hate show-offs like you the most."

It was greatly masked but Kari felt it, the buzz of Chakra, aura and life energy not far to her right. Silently and quickly, she hurried to investigate.

"Hey, you even going to use Karasu?" the girl cried as the boy took the thing off his back.

"_Kankurou. Stop it._"

Sasuke wheeled round to stare at the boy who had appeared hanging upside down on a tree branch. '_I didn't even sense him! That's Kakashi level sneakiness. How did Kari?'_ Kari was at the newcomers side though had made no move to restrain him. Their eyes were locked on each others with interest and curiosity.

"You are an embarrassment to our village," the redhead continued. His sea-foam eyes were rimmed with thick shadows of insomnia, a crisp contrast to his pale skin. He was dressed in dark clothes apart from the white sash and brown support he used to hold a large corked gourd on his back. The kanji for love was neatly scarred on the left side of his forehead as though painted by an elegant red brush.

"Ga... Gaara," Kankurou said awkwardly forcing a nervous smile. Gaara's eyes slid from Kari to look down at his comrade. Though his facial muscles didn't even twitch his eyes turned sharp and glacial.

"Losing yourself in a fight, how pathetic... Why do you think we came to the leaf village?" Gaara's husky voice had disgust hidden so well it could have passed as slight irritation.

"Listen Gaara, _they_ started it and..."

"Urusai. I'll kill you," the boy murmured darkly and the nervous excuses promptly died in Kankurou's throat. Kari's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the bloodlust that thickened around the boy next to her. He meant every word.

"Okay... I'm sorry... I'm really sorry," Kankurou said quietly, sweat slipping down his temple.

"Sorry to you guys," Gaara stated, his eyes switching back to Kari's. Sasuke jumped slightly when Gaara used Shunshin to teleport between his comrades. Kari gracefully jumped down, eyeing the redhead and almost completely ignoring the other two. "It looks like we got here too early, but we didn't come here to play around. Let's go."

"Matte!" Sakura cried, ignoring the look Kari shot her to watch her words. "Judging from your hitai-te you're ninja from Sunagakure right? You may be allies with Konohagakure but it's forbidden for shinobi to enter another villages without permission. State your purpose, depending on it we may not be able to let you go."

Kari tilted her head, contemplating a fight with the three sand-nin. Her instinct told her to avoid combat with the redhead, probably due to the power she could feel simmering just below the surface. But she was enthralled by him like she had been amazed by Haku and by Naruto, however this was a completely different way, alike to a wary excitement opposed to being drawn and feeling affectionate.

"Talk about clueless? Don't you know _anything_?" the girl scoffed, flipping open her pass to reveal the name 'Temari'. "You're right we are Genin from Sunagakure. We have to come to your village to take the Chuunin Selection Exam."

Chuunin. Where had she heard that before? A Neji rant the other day if she wasn't mistaken?

_'There are several levels to a ninja in which you must prove yourself in order for promotion. Right now you are a Genin, lowest rank excluding Academy students and civilians. To graduate from Genin you must take an exam to test your skills so that you may prove yourself worthy of Chuunin and again to the rank of Jounin. I hypothesise that a similar exam would be required for the elite ninja known as ANBU.'_

"Chuunin Selection Exam?" Naruto parroted.

"Geez, you really _don't_ know anything do you?" Temari scoffed. "The Chuunin Exam is where exceptional Genin from Konoha, Suna and other neighbouring villages take an exam to become Chuunin. The main purpose is said to be to improve relationships between the allies and to raise Shinobi level but also each country likes to maintain power balance-"

"Hey Konohamaru, I think I should enter this Chuunin exam thing!" Naruto cried excitedly.

"Oi! Wait to the end!" Temari cried angrily.

"Oi, what's your name?" Sasuke demanded, jumping down beside Kari.

"Hmm? You mean me?" Temari asked hopefully.

"No. You, with the gourd," Sasuke said ignoring Kari elbowing him and hissing something about being '_rude, obnoxious, arrogant'._

"Subaku no Gaara." Gaara stated. "I'm also interested in your name."

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke replied slightly arrogantly.

"And you?" Gaara requested, his eyes locking once again on hers.

"Hikari, but I go by Kari," she replied and pulled her hitai-ate down to reveal her ears. She ignored the puzzled looks of the others and watched Gaara's eyes take in the abnormalities, his eyes lingering on her tail before returning to her eyes. She felt she could hold his gaze all day, strange considering prolonged eye-contact was something she was normally a little shy about.

"What is your fascination with my team-mate?" Sasuke demanded stepping in front of her. Irritated Kari walked around him to stand bravely close to the cold boy – a mere foot away at most. Sasuke tensed, uncomfortable with the amount of interest they had with each other.

"She has very interesting eyes," Gaara stated and Kari smiled.

"Likewise."

"Kari," Sasuke said in a voice so authoritative it demanded she obey. "Back off."

"Well excuse me for not giving you all the attention oh honourable Sasuke," Kari grumbled throwing a glare over her shoulder, ignoring his warning eyes.

"Until the next time Hikari," Gaara said and turned to leave.

"Hey, what about me huh?" Naruto suddenly cried. "I bet you're _dying_ to know my name!"

"Not interested," Gaara dead-panned. "Let's go."

"What were you thinking?" Sasuke snapped, yanking her arm back.

"Ite-e! Sheesh!" Kari said snatching her arm back. "I liked him. I think?"

"_What?"_

"He was kawaii in an odd way."

"_Come again_?" Sasuke said in a mix between revulsion and utter confusion.

"You didn't think so?" Kari asked looking back at him. Sasuke didn't grace such a question with a vocal answer. "He felt really strong though." Sasuke found this tolerable and smirked.

"Konohamaru... do I look weak?" Naruto asked depressed.

"Compared to Sasuke, yes," the kid replied bluntly. "And for the record, Kari-chan is _way_ prettier and less scary than Sakura. Go for _her_ Oniichan!"

Kari ignored the shivers that tumbled down her spine. She felt like she was being watched and felt unbalanced somehow. Konoha felt different and the mix of unfamiliar aura's and the occasional new face made her feel uneasy. She herself was new to Konoha, but this sudden change unsettled her. Maybe she should join Neji for afternoon practice, she was curious to know more about the Chuunin exam after all.

-x-

Sadly Kari didn't get the chance to visit Neji the next morning. She had run into Kiba who had dragged her off before she even got to the meeting area and had started bouncing excitedly before blurting out that he and his team had been allowed to take the Chuunin exams. Their excited dancing around and squeals and celebratory barbecue courtesy of Kurenai (who spent most of the time lecturing Kari on manners) took up Kari's morning. Kari allowed Kita to have the day with Hinata's team to bond with Akamaru (in hopes she would realise she was a canine, not just a 'Kita'.).

When she finally joined her team-mates they were all in a foul mood.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! How can this be allowed? Why does that person ask us to meet them and make us wait?" Sakura seethed.

"Yosha! Yosha! Sakura-chan is right!" Naruto encouraged. With Naruto agreeing, Sakura continued furiously while Sasuke's eye was twitching rather violently.

"What about the feelings of a young girl who overslept and didn't have time to blow dry her hair?" Sakura raged. Kari blinked and glanced at the ends of her own hair. Was it really so bad to leave it to dry naturally?

"Yeah! Yeah! I overslept too so I didn't brush my teeth or wash my face!" Naruto added. Though Kari knew this was a lie (Naruto was actually rather keen on brushing his teeth because he thought his charming smile would win over Sakura apparently so took care to brush twice a day and he always half drowned himself to properly wake up) she cringed and scooted over to (the even more hygiene obsessed) Sasuke who _made_ her take a shower twice a day so she wouldn't dirty his apartment. This had started after Kari's furious argument that she was not returning to the damn floor after they'd shared a bet Nami and she'd not done anything absolutely unforgivable enough that she wasn't deserving of bed space. She won, Sasuke became obsessive compulsive that she was not getting into his bed unless she was _completely_ clean.

"Why does everything have to be so high tension with them?" Sasuke grumbled and Kari rolled her eyes, knowing he could be quite the drama queen if she didn't get up the second he told her too. He'd dragged her out of bed _by the tail_ this morning, not at all sympathetic that she'd hours of extreme youthful training and had become Gai-sensei's star pupil's star pupil. All that enthusiasm and over-emotion really wore her out.

"Ohayo minna! Today I got lost on the path of life!" Kakashi called down from above the bridge.

"Liar!"

"Maa, anyway. This is a bit sudden but I've nominated you guys for the Chuunin Selection Exam," Kakashi announced jumping down to inform them.

"What did you say?" Sakura cried.

"Here are your applications," Kakashi said holding one out for each of them to take. He was unprepared for Naruto to suddenly launch himself onto him.

"Kakashi-sensei! I _love_ you!" Naruto squealed and with a devious grin Kari joined in the 'smother Kakashi hug'.

"Hey, stop, don't slobber on my jacket," Kakashi grumbled, balancing Kari in one arm while he shoved Naruto's face away with the other. He could only deal with one affectionate student and Kari was more than enough to fill that space _thank you very much_. "Though, this is just a nomination. Whether you take the Chuunin Exam or not is up to you," Kakashi explained, ignoring the fact Kari was clinging to him like a little monkey. "Those who wish to take the exam should sign the papers and hand them in to room 401 by tomorrow. Kari, you can follow one of the others as you don't know where to go. There are no missions today to give you time to think this over."

"Ne, Kashi you're a bit tense. Have a lovers tiff?" Kari asked giving him a soft poke in the shoulder-blades. Kakashi glanced at her.

"I'll tell you the story later, ne? You'll probably be entertained."

"That's a promise," Kari verified and the Jounin gave a reluctant nod. Silly little girls and their persuasion techniques. "I want to talk to you more about the exams anyway before an ultimate decision."

"Aa," Kakashi agreed. "Maa, I have things to do. Kari I'll come find you when I've finished." He paused and gave her a look as she seemed to glue herself even more to him. "That means you have to let go."

She did it again. The puppy-eyes and the small pout as she detached herself. Kakashi shook his head at his stupid soft spot for her and ruffled her bangs in farewell.

"That is all."

And he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"He's too soft on you," Sasuke stated.

"You _always_ say that," Kari retorted. She just had a nice bond with her sensei. He filled the role of protector and comforter that was usually associated with parents or siblings (though Kari felt he wasn't much older than her at heart. Apart from being a pervert) She was secretly horribly sensitive and looked to him for guidance. She felt Kakashi knew this, though she still viewed him as a friend and not a father-figure. Nonetheless, despite her teasing, she did genuinely adore him.

"Chuunin Exam, Chuunin Exam," Naruto sang prancing around and showing off his form with flourish. Kari giggled and shook her head as she could almost see inside Naruto's thoughts with his facial expressions that switched from a scorching glare to Sasuke to unsurpassed glee.

Sasuke also smirked to himself about the thought of facing Gaara.

The girls were more nervous. Kari doubted her experience, despite the thrill of fighting and the skill Kakashi praised her for. She felt horribly out of her depth at the thought of her month and a half in comparison to the _years_ everyone else had on her. Kita, could she take her? Should she take her? It could be dangerous.

Sakura felt like she couldn't keep up with her team-mates and fought off waves of depression. Sensing her team-mates change in attitude kari glanced at Sakura's downtrodden expression.

"Ne, Sakura-chan," Kari said and Sakura looked up. "Whatever you decide is okay," the blonde kunoichi promised with a genuine smile.

-x-

"Neji-sempai!" Kari cried skidding into the training session and dodging around Tenten's weapon practice. Neji's eyebrow raised when a familiar form was thrust into his face and calmly took the paper, moving it to a more acceptable distance.

"Is that... A Chuunin Exam nomination?" Lee said perking up when he saw the form. "Kari-hime! My apprentice! My beautiful, youthful, blossoming apprentice has raised to such heights already under my tutelage! My wondrous student you make me continuously proud!" Lee cried picking her up and spinning her around in utter delight, tears of joy streaming down his face.

"All the rookies are apparently entered this year, first time in five years," Tenten remarked throwing a kunai above Neji's head into the centre of a target. The boy didn't even flinch as he looked back at his team-mate.

"Lee, for all that is sane let her go already."

"Neji! Your lack of enthusiasm is most unyouthful!" Lee cried in disdain.

"Lee-sempai, Neji-sempai is happy in his own way I'm sure," Kari reassured, patting her exuberant sempai's shoulder reassuringly.

"I don't think you're ready, however I think you're just as suitable as any of the other rookies," Neji said simply handing the form back to her.

"You almost sound proud sempai."

"Hardly Kari. Today you will train your hardest and review all previous lessons," Neji began pompuously and Tenten gave her a sympathetic look before shoving a kunai in her hand.

"Target practice Kari-chan! Fire and dodge!"

"Whilst dodging my spontaneous attacks!" Lee added excitedly.

"And reciting the basics of the ninja codes, beginning with code one."

"Hai! Ninja code one – Ah! - Itai! - Uwaa!"

-x-

"You think I'm ready?" Kari said as Kakashi made her drink the tea that was supposedly full of vitamins to improve her immune system.

"Of course," Kakashi replied, settling in his comfiest chair. He'd allowed Kari in his home, an honour she respected. It was simple and occasionally there would be something odd placed, a variety of weapons hidden around and some comfortable slightly old things. "If you _take care of yourself_ I have no doubt you'll excel."

"Pah," Kari scoffed and promptly choked when Kakashi used his chopsticks to ram a carrot in her mouth.

"I cooked you vegetables and you are going to eat them," Kakashi said simply. It was less of reassuring her she'd be fine and more of attempting to shove healthiness down her throat to even out all the sweets she was fond of. "But you shouldn't be nervous. If I doubted you, I wouldn't have put you through."

"Even if you doubted me, you're apparently too soft-" she was interrupted when he shoved a piece of leek in her mouth. She could eat it herself, but he noticed she was pushing it around her bowl distastefully and had taken matters into his own hands.

"Even if I let you get away with being cheeky, if I really doubted you could cope I'd withdraw my nomination," Kakashi said sternly. "I'm 'too soft' as you put it. So surely I'd be more protective, hm?"

"Pfft," she was vaguely prepared for the celery. "So what about this argument earlier, ne?"

"Iruka didn't want you to perform in the exam. He said all rookies were too inexperienced," Kakashi said in a bored voice and she willingly chomped on another carrot as he rewarded her with his story. "Iruka's very fond of Naruto so worries about him a lot." Kari gave him a pointed look and chuckled. "Yes, a bit like I'm fond of you. Though I'm not quite as fatherly, ne? Anyway, I explained how I was six years younger than Naruto when I took my exams-"

"Hontou?" Kari gasped and had a pile of vegetables stuck in her mouth.

"Don't interrupt. Che, you look like a hamster," Kakashi mused and Kari indignantly swallowed her vegetables and blushed at his humour on her behalf. "But hai, I was a prodigy and became Chuunin at six. Iuka declared that Naruto was not like me and I replied that you are not his students anymore, you are my soldiers."

"Mean, ne?" Kari chastised trying to punish him and make him eat vegetables but once again she was outsmarted and grimaced at the spicy peppers.

"Iruka needs to stop babying his students. I think you're ready and if not, you'll appreciate your need for D-ranks and experience, ne?"

"Naruto will _never_ appreciate D-ranks," Kari replied. "But I see your logic behind your harshness. I guess not everyone gets my favouritism treatment, hmm?"

"You're the only one," Kakashi replied honestly. "Maa, I bonded with you far too quick."

"Psh, those who are meant to bond will bond at the speed fate intended them too," Kari stated. "You make me happy sensei, there's nothing wrong with that."

The twinkle in his eye showed her he was pleased the feeling was mutual.

"Finish your vegetables Kari."

-x-

Good, bad, stupid, average?

Favourite part, worst part, criticisms?

**Review please** :)


	14. Saishono Tesuto

**A/N****: **And the Chuunin Exams finally begin! Thank you to **cutiekyoto, CookieKrisp, lovelyanimeangel, WhiperInTheRain, OkamiChey3X, animerox023 **and **jenjenjojo1012**(cangratulations on the 50th review!), thanks to your support and feedback I have reached this chapter and finally reached the 50 review mark! Next up, 100 reviews, let's see how quick we can reach it! xD Thank you also to my readers, favouriters and alerters!

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto does not own Kari or Kita but Masashi Kishimoto does own _Naruto _and all associated characters, settings and plotlines. All material from the original anime and manga belong to him.

**Claimer:** Kari and Kita are creations of my own little mind.

**Eien no Shasai**

_(The Edited Version)_

Chapter 14;

**_Saishono Tesuto_**

**First Test**

_When the chance comes, one is often determined to prove ones talent._

_-x-_

Never again. Kari was _not_ allowed to do those damn puppy eyes again. If she did, he'd blindfold her. Deciding she didn't want to walk back to Sasuke's when it was raining and dark outside, she decided that she may as well spend the night with Kakashi. The Jounin didn't know how she did it, but he woke up the next morning and she had almost all of his blanket, an extra pillow and was sleeping on his chest in one of his old shirts (he had sniggered at the fact it looked like a tent on her).

He was going to be branded a pervert - even _more_ so than already!

So he decided. He was going to _ease up_ on showering his affection and teach her that he was _not_ a bank or a hotel. He was going to make sure that the villagers didn't hiss their nasty gossip and make lies up about her. He was _not_ going to be a human teddy bear at night and not have the heart to get her off because she looked adorable when she slept (he also wanted to sleep shirtless because it was hot and he couldn't because she was there!)

Nodding resolutely to himself, he managed to detach the little arms that were linked around his stomach and headed for a shower and to change his clothes. Once done he went into the kitchen and turned on the oven to prepare to make her something nutritional to get her through the Chuunin exams.

"Kashi...?"

He looked round with a raised eyebrow, his silver hair flopping into his eyes without his hitai-ate, Sharingan eye closed. She yawned and rubbed her eyes with her small fists, golden hair a mess around her head and shoulders as she looked at him blearily.

He would _not_ give in.

"Can I have pancakes please?"

She blinked and smiled up at him, pulling his shirt back up where it was slipping on her shoulder. Her ears were a little droopy from her drowsiness.

"Pancakes?" he repeated, mentally comparing them to the nutritional value of _his_ planned breakfast. There was no competition, it was to be _his_ breakfast.

"And syrup."

He would _not_...

..._Damn it all_. He'll be stricter tomorrow instead.

Half angry at his lack of denying her and half gushing about how incredibly cute she looked when having just woken up, Kakashi relented and started to get the necessary equipment for pancake making.

-x-

"This is why you're late, ne?" Kari asked as she looked at the odd shaped stone in front of her, her fingers whispering their touch as she traced unknown names engraved into the surface.

"This is the K.I.A memorial, to honour those that died in battle," Kakashi explained gently watching her fingers as they brushed one name before moving to the next.

"Is someone special to you written here?" Kari asked and he guided her hand to brush against three points, stopping at the third and letting her feel the indents of the name.

_Namikaze Minato,_

_Rin,_

_Uchiha Obito._

"My Genin team," Kakashi said his eye focused on Obito's name. "Minato-sensei was a very kind man though an astoundingly brilliant ninja, Rin was a medic-nin, alike to a less eccentric Sakura with kindness like yours and Obito... he was a bit like Naruto, just with a little more brains and a little less... over-dramatic excitement."

"Uchiha... Is that where your eye came from?" Kari asked softly, careful with her question.

"Yes," Kakashi replied quietly. "He died on a mission and gave me his eye due to my own being injured. I was a little younger than you at the time."

Even if he was masking it well, she still felt it. The guilt, the pain, the deep aching sadness that festered like a disease eating him up from the inside out and spreading like a savage cancer.

"Kashi," Kari said glancing up at him. He continued to stare at Obito's name before glancing down at his student, allowing her to grasp his hand in an attempt to comfort him. "You made them proud, ne? Obito-kun's eye is famous and protected you continuously as though he fought with you." A kind smile graced her face. "It's nice that you let him see the world even after passing. Even if he does have to see far too much of that _book_."

She was trying to make him feel better with such tenderness and he didn't miss it. Nothing could ever replace those he lost and he would continue to return to this stone hours a day, making up vague excuses for his tardiness. Nothing would ever bring his precious ones back and nothing could ever replace the empty space they left in his heart.

She squeezed his hand and his heart ached seeing the tears that glittered in her eyes for him, clinging to her lashes a breath away from falling.

"They wouldn't want you to be sad anymore, ne?" she said, her smile shaky. Her smile eased and she instead gathered up strength to cast the sorrow out her eyes. "You _should_ be happy Kashi. I want you to be happy." The strength softened, her eyes painfully kind. "Your too soft on me, ne? You can't deny me something that means so much, right?"

Her laugh was small and shaky and she felt his hand come and rest on the top of her head.

"Don't cry for me."

"Strong kunoichi don't cry," she said stubbornly. "But if your sad then I'm sad and if you don't have the balls to, then I'll swallow my pride and cry _for_ you."

He caught her tear before it could stain her cheek and the red droplet settled on his finger where it trembled a second before sliding down his knuckle. It was a silent for a moment before he slowly bundled her tightly in his arms.

"Thank you..." he murmured into her hair. "It's okay now, you don't give me much of a chance to be sad."

"Good," she said content, closing her burning eyes and embracing the lost little boy hiding in a man's body. "You can only be sad now and then, not all the time okay?"

"Okay," he agreed, wishing to take the girl in his arms and keep her near forevermore. The thought of her going to dangerous situations where he couldn't protect her scared him, but he knew he had to let her go. She was a strong kid, stronger even than he had been at that age and though innocent she was a lot more mature. "And you're not allowed to go and get yourself killed."

A small smile.

"Promise."

-x-

"Kari-chan!"

Just head towards that building he had said, did Kakashi not notice Konoha had walls?

Luckily, Naruto had run up and without pausing had grabbed her hand and led her towards the Academy, chatting excitedly as he went. Kita, who had been off exploring, trotted behind them content as she glanced around, observing the almost cloudless sky.

They arrived to find Sasuke in a typically aloof mood and waited until a familiar blob of pink suddenly appeared, walking glumly towards them.

Kari was nervous of the new ninja faces she saw and tensed whenever a strangers gaze would touch upon her. She felt like they all knew she was hiding her ears and tail, all knew she was different. It made her feel nauseous.

"Nervous?" Sasuke murmured, onyx eyes shifting to her as Sakura explained the form to Naruto. Kari's eyes flitted momentarily to him before looking away. She bit her lip and tried to steady her pounding heart.

"A bit uneasy," she murmured, discreetly looking from one new face to the next, attempting to burn the faces of her potential enemies to memory. He didn't question her further and let the matter drop, seeing she was getting jittery.

They filed in behind the crowd and Kari felt her ears twitch slightly as she recognised Lee's voice followed by two new masculine voices she had never seen before.

"Ha! You plan to take the Chuunin Exams like that? You should quit now!"

"You're just a little kid."

"Please, let us through," a voice she recognised at Tenten followed by a loud smack that sent a shudder down her spine.

"Horrible..." someone murmured in the crowd.

"What did you say? This is our kindness. The Chuunin Exam isn't easy, even we failed three times. Those that take the exam and end up quitting as shinobi's, those that die during the exam, we've seen it all. Chuunin's often become the captains of military teams. The failure of a mission, the death of a comrade, that is all the captain's responsibility. Yet, kids like you think you can pass? We are just thinning out those that will fail, what's wrong with that?"

Kari's eyes took in Lee and Tenten's bruises and recalled how she had never seen them with more than a scratch before. She knew this was a trick to hide their strength, but the mere thought of the strangers daring to hit her comrades made Kari's blood heat and boil from rage. She grit her teeth, her hands clenching into fists.

"I agree, but..." Sasuke said and took a small step in front of Kari. A silent warning with his body, an order to calm with his voice. "You will let me pass through and remove the Genjutsu surrounding this area. I'm going to the third floor."

"Ah, so you noticed," the boy said, smirking as Sasuke returned with a cocky one of his own, leaning back to put light pressure on Kari's foot with his heel.

_Calm down._

"Sakura, you must have noticed first right? Your Genjutsu know-how is the best of the team," Sasuke stated with the merest hint of a complimentary tone. Kari was momentarily distracted from glaring murder to give Sasuke an incredulous look. Was he being _nice_?

"Of course, I noticed a while ago because we're only on the second floor," Sakura said with her usual confidence finally returning. Kari managed a small smile to her dark-haired team-mate as he smirked slightly.

The number 301 changed to 201 and Kari felt suddenly right, as though the air had cleared.

"Hmm, not bad. But all you did was see through it!" the talletr of the boys declared and his leg shot towards Sasuke's side.

Sasuke hurriedly brought his leg up in defence as he felt Kari's Chakra simmer dangerously again, _damn it he had only just calmed her temper._

In an instant, a green blur shot between them, bandaged hands smoothly catching their kicks. The boy let go and turned to Kari and beamed.

"All is well, Kari-hime!"

_Hime?_ Sasuke thought in utter confusion. How in the world was his idiotic kunoichi team-member in any way regal? Nonetheless, he noticed her tension at least half and she smiled back in a mixture of happiness and relief.

"Hey, what happened to the plan? You were the one who said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves," Neji chastised as Lee rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ne, Lee-sempai's youth cannot be missed," Kari said wrapping a fond arm around the boy and grinning up at Neji.

"And you," Neji turned his disappointed glare onto her. "What do you think you're doing? Keep your temper, I could sense your Chakra from here."

Kari hung her head and looked up at him dolefully.

"Gomen sempai."

Lee suddenly caught sight of Sakura and blushed before a determined look came over his face. Kari blinked at the sudden change in emotion then promptly felt the blood draining out of her face.

_'What are your team-mate's like Kari-hime? Are they anywhere near as youthful as you?'_

_'I suppose so. I'm not as good as judging youth as you Lee-sempai. But Naru-kun and Sakura-chan have youthful moments.'_

_'Sakura-chan?'_

_'Yeah. She's quite nice and she's really pretty.'_

_'She seems a fine target! Yosha! I will see for myself the beauty of the blossom known as Sakura and determine if she is the youthful flower of my dreams!'_

Kari hoped he had forgotten about that. Even more appallingly, was that Lee seemed to have fallen in love at very first sight. At least, their supposed bruises and injuries had already healed.

"Hi!" Lee declared, walking up to Sakura. Kari discreetly stepped very close to Neji in case she needed to hide in shame. Even if it was by a tiny margin, Neji was more likely to offer her protection from Sakura's wrath than Sasuke. "My name is Rock Lee, so _you_ are Sakura." Kari paled and pressed into Neji's side, ignoring the annoyance he looked at her with. "Please go out with me! I'll protect you until I die!" Lee declared shooting his thumbs-up, teeth-sparkling, nice-guy pose.

"Definitely..." Sakura began and Kari's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Irritated at her lack of composure, Neji promptly grabbed her chin and closed her mouth, giving her a scolding look.

"**Not**." Sakura said, emphasising the 'not'. She miserably wondered why it couldn't be Kari who attracted this weirdo instead of her. "You're lame..." Sakura said in utter horror.

"Hey _you_," Neji declared with a pointed stare down his nose at Sasuke. "What's your name?"

"You could've just asked me," Kari pointed out but was ignored in the heat of the alpha-male stare-off.

"When you want to know someone's name it's common courtesy to give your _own_ first," Sasuke retorted arrogantly.

"Neji-sempai," Kari offered gesturing to the taller boy beside her. "Sasuke." she said pointing at the (also taller) Uchiha with less enthusiasm. It felt slightly like they were glaring over the top of her head and she suddenly realised that she was unfairly short in comparison to them. Luckily for her bruised pride, she noticed Neji was taller than Sasuke and felt a little bit better.

"Sempai," Sasuke stated, eyes narrowing at the identity of Kari's trainer.

"Plural Sasuke," Kari said pointing to the back of the disappointed Lee and the blushing Tenten. Kari gave her female sempai an incredulous look. _You too? Sasuke's not that all-mighty girls!_

"You're a rookie right? How old are you?" Neji demanded coldly.

"I don't need to answer you," Sasuke replied snottily.

"About three months older than me," Kari offered.

"Urusai baka," Sasuke shot with a glare.

"Tori-atama! Watch your manners in front of Neji-sempai," Kari retorted irritably. Neji watched the interaction, slightly pleased his apprentice wasn't fawning over the good-looking Uchiha like Tenten was slightly doing. He allowed her a pleased smirk and a small blush and a grin lit her face, glad she was receiving praise for whatever reason.

"Sasuke-kun, Kari, Naruto, let's go," Sakura called and Kari patiently took hold of the depressed at being left out Naruto's hand and Sasuke's wrist before heading over to her. The Uchiha shot a lightly smug smirk back at Kari's sempai at Kari's choosing her teams company over theirs and was repaid with a small glare that made him feel satisfied.

Pleased that the older boy was irritated with him, he didn't even snap at Kari for pulling him along or initiating unwanted contact.

He didn't like her sempai's. Especially the pale-eyed one.

"Hey you!"

They stopped on their journey through what Kari assumed was the gym and glanced up at Lee who had appeared on the higher level.

"Guy with the dark eyes. Will you fight me right here?"

"A fight right now?" Sasuke asked and Lee jumped off the railings to land in front of them.

"My name is Rock Lee, when you want to introduce a person you introduce yourself first, right? Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Heh. So you know?" Sasuke stated.

"Of course. I should know my youthful apprentice's team-mates," Lee said with a glance at Kari who smiled, pleased he had actually listened to her (she expected Neji had been uninterested). "I want to fight you. I want to test my techniques against the offspring of the Uchiha clan. Plus..." a bright blush adorned his cheeks as he turned to look at Sakura. With determination, he winked.

"Eww! Those thick eyebrows are just like – ewww!" Sakura shrieked in repulsion as she shuddered and tried to rub the goosebumps away. "And that bowl haircut is so lame..."

"You are an angel!" Lee declared and with all the youth he could muster, blew a kiss at the object of his affections with an enthusiastic "_Mwah_!" Sakura lurched so far backwards her head slammed onto the floor as the innocent kiss floated over her and stuck to the post behind her.

"Hey! Don't throw weird things! I barely escaped with my life!" Sakura half screamed at him.

"You don't have to be so mean..." Lee said sadly with his feelings hurt. Kari honestly didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She just hoped Sakura never found out that _she_ was partly to blame for this.

"Challenging me knowing the Uchiha name, frankly you're a fool," Sasuke stated ignoring Kari hiss of '_cocky, overconfident, arrogant...'_ "You're about to learn what this name _means_ Gejimayu."

"Don't insult my sempai you pompous ass!" Kari snapped immediately in defense. "And pull that stick out of your behind and stop your underestimating!"

"Wait. I'll take care of Gejimayu. Just give me five minutes," Naruto stated irritably.

"Naruto," Kari began in an attempt to warn him off.

"Who I want to fight is not you, it's Uchiha," Lee replied.

"K'so! I'm sick of hearing about Sasuke!" Naruto roared as he charged ignoring Kari's urgent gestures not to. He threw a punch and Lee tensed his hand into the shape of a bird beak and sharply hit Naruto's punch towards the ground. Kari's eyes analysed each boys moves, watching how they moved, guessing what would be next, predicting how she would react to the situation. Frustrated, Naruto turned and aimed a kick for Lee's ankles. Lee twisted in a flash of movement almost too quick to see, but after training with him, Kari could see what he was going to do and instantly figured out how she would move to counter.

"_Konoha Senpuu_!"

Lee's leg shot out in a lightning fast sweep kick and Naruto was sent flying into the wall behind Lee.

"I will say this. With the exception of possibly Kari-hime, you cannot defeat me," Lee stated. Lee wasn't one to brag unnecessarily despite his over-dramatic tendencies. As Kari had struggled to improve she was slowly able to see more of Lee's attacks, slowly being able to catch the odd punch and kick and occasionally managing to land a strike or two of her own. "Because right now, I am the strongest Konoha Genin."

Kari's brows furrowed. That wasn't right. Though Lee was exceptional, he wasn't the best.

"Sounds fun, I'll do it," Sasuke agreed.

"I want a spar," Kari grumbled, shooting her sempai a hurt look.

"Kari-hime, our training sessions are too youthful and would most certainly we would lose track of time as we bonded through the sweat and tears of reaching physical perfection," Lee apologised sincerely and Kari huffed, folding her arms as she grumbled at the unfairness of it all. Naruto was right, it _was_ always about Sasuke.

Speaking of Naruto, Kita was unsuccessfully trying to persuade the knocked out boy to wake up.

"Sasuke-kun, don't!" Sakura said spotting the clock. "We only have thirty minutes left until the meeting!"

"This'll be done in five minutes," Sasuke said as he shot forward. Kari rolled her eyes in exasperation. Did he learn nothing from watching Naruto? Neji always lectured the importance of observation.

"_Konoha Senpuu!_" Lee cried as his legs moved at high speed Sasuke barely ducking the first attack and moving to block the second. Kari's eyes narrowed as she caught in observation the little details she missed in battle. She saw how Lee moved and hit a space in the guard where Sasuke had been left open sending the Uchiha hurtling back.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried in alarm but then gasped when Sasuke looked up with a smirk, eyes gleaming with a two tomoe Sharingan in each eye.

Slightly taken back by the appearance of the Kekkei Genkai, Kari's eyes hurriedly blazed with a montage of images from the big Namigakure battle with Zabuza and Haku. A chill tore threw her spine and her arms wrapped around herself instinctively. She was slightly distracted by Sakura as the girl pulled a silent squeal of glee as Sasuke charged again, Sharingan spinning.

Sasuke was rewarded for his overconfidence by Lee's foot shooting up at the last moment and striking the Uchiha's chin, causing Sasuke's head to snap back, blood slipping from his mouth.

"Yes, my technique is neither Ninjutsu nor Genjutsu," Lee said before jumping to where he was in the air, parallel to Sasuke's horizontal body.

Kari frowned. She didn't recognise this technique, not recalling Lee ever using it on her. Did he think her of a lower level than Sasuke? The foreign movements made Kari nervous and the instinctual need to attack and defend curled itself into her muscles in preparation.

"_Kage Buyo_!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried in alarm, waking to see his rival in mid-air.

"Hai, my techniques are simple Taijutsu, Sasuke-kun. You may not believe it because it is so basic, but... They say the Sharingan has the ability to reveal all types of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu. It is true that by reading Ninjutsu and Genjutsu which need Chakra to be raised and seals to be performed, you get an advantage through the Sharingan, but Taijutsu is a little different," Lee verified.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke demanded.

"Even if you can read my movements with your eyes, your body does not have the speed to react to my Taijutsu. Basically, even if you can see it, if your body can't move, you're useless," Lee explained. "Do you know this? Among the strong their exists the genius and the hardworking types. If your Sharingan is a genius type from the blood of an Uchiha, mine is the hardworking type who has mastered only Taijutsu. You could say that my ultimate Taijutsu is the worst possible match for your Sharingan and I'll prove with this technique... that hard work surpasses genius."

Starting to feel uneasy, Kari reached for her katana handle. Her fingers twitched before reaching to touch her blade, moving to close her fingers around it. But before she could intervene, a small windmill flew and trapped the end of Lee's bandage to the wall from where it had unraveled at the wrist.

"That's enough Lee!" came an authoritative yell. Kari glanced to see the interrupter only for her jaw to drop when her eye settled on a giant turtle. Remembering Neji scolding glare she quickly closed her mouth.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched as Sasuke was quickly dragged down by gravity. Kari hurriedly raced towards him, only for her catch to turn into a mere landing cushion as he all but flattened her underneath him.

"Mou!" she hissed a string of curses angrily. "I'm almost healed you ahou! I _told_ you not to underestimate people didn't I? But _no_, of _course_ what I said couldn't _possibly_ have any hint of actual _importance_ could it?"

Sasuke grunted and pulled itself into a crouch as he leaned on her, waiting for his body to recovered.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" Sakura cried worriedly, hands hovering over him checking for wounds. "You didn't try to protect yourself from the fall!"

"And you're not exactly light, ne?"

"Kari-chan!" Sakura immediately scolded and Kari huffed.

"So you were watching..." Lee said, hanging his head in shame. "Sumimasen... I... I just..."

"Lee, you know that technique is forbidden!" the turtle roared.

"But I wasn't planning on using the other one!" Lee cried hurriedly, his voice rising higher with each word.

"Ano sa! Ano sa!" Naruto cried, rushing over to the rest of his team. "That's... That's a _turtle_, ne? Ne?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Sakura cried.

"Ano sa! Ano sa! Can a turtle become a sensei?"

"How the hell would I know?"

"Bakayarou!" the turtle bellowed. "You think you can get away with an excuse like that? You already know what it means for a shinobi to reveal his special techniques! Are you prepared to pay?"

"Yes..." Lee whimpered, giving off the air of a kicked puppy.

"Then here comes Gai-sensei!" the turtle declared and Kari attempted to make herself smaller in an effort to hide behind Sasuke. Gai's exuberance... it was a little too much to handle without Neji to hide behind.

"Geez!" a deep voice boomed, filling every corner of the large room. "You guys are the epitome of adolescence!" Gai appeared in a cloud of smoke on top of the turtle striking a (what he assumed to be incredibly) cool pose. Kari peeked from her hiding place to peek at her team-mates expressions at the older version of Lee (complete with matching outfit) only to burst into a fit of maniacal giggles at the horrified trauma etched into each and every one of them.

Kita, couldn't fathom what all the fuss was about and sat at the corner, away from the strange reactions should they attack her too.

"Eww! He's got even bushier eyebrows!" Sakura cringed.

"Super thick..."

"Super faggy..."

"Those are incredible eyebrows... I never seen one's like that before..."

"Hey! Stop insulting Gai-sensei!" Lee roared in defense of his idol.

"Urusai, dattebayou! All these freaks are appearing! How are we supposed to react?" Naruto shouted back.

"What did you-?"

"Lee," Gai said simply.

"Oh! Yes..." Lee said, remembering he was to be punished.

"BAKAYAROU!" Gai bellowed delivering a super right hook to his students jaw. Kari's teammates all pulled delightfully hilarious expressions again. Kari felt sorry for her poor sempai, glad they usually refrained from being _quite_ so rough with her. Well, they didn't aim for her face at least. "You are... You are..."

"Sensei..." Lee said looking up pitifully from the floor with shining eyes. Kari blinked and then sighed in exasperation seeing both already had rivers of tears flowing down their faces. She smacked her forehead on Sasuke's back with a light '_thunk_', knowing what was coming next. "Sensei... I... I..."

"That's enough Lee, you don't need to say it!"

"Sensei!"

Lee flung himself into his sensei's youthful embrace as they sniffled heartily. Kari had found their relationship actually rather sweet until she had been in the _middle_ of that weepy hug for twenty minutes before Neji and Tenten could get her out. Needless to say, her training was never dull.

"I lost... to him..." Sasuke murmured, his pride well and truly chewed up, spat out and stamped on. He was half tempted to slam his forehead into the wooden floor in exasperation and shame like Kari had on his back.

"Yes! _This_ is what youth is all about!" Gai declared over Lee's cries of 'Sensei!'

"Y'know, that's some good stuff. Why don't we have that kind of relationship with Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked grinning.

"No way!" Sakura immediately argued. "Too dangerous! _Too_ dangerous!"

Kari giggled softly, take Lee and Gai's enthusiasm down a few thousand miles and Kari did kind of have that relationship with her lazy, perverted sensei.

"It's alright Lee, youth and mistakes go together."

"Sensei... you're too kind..."

Perhaps more than a '_few_' thousand miles, ne?

"But you did start a fight and almost broke my rules. Your punishment will take place after the Chuunin exams," Gai declared.

"Hai!" Lee cried with a salute.

"Five hundred laps around the practice range!" Gai cried with an enthusiastic punch to the air.

"Hai sensei!"

"Stupid..."

"What the hells with that turtle?" Naruto asked again, still confused at the large reptile that popped up in the middle of the academy.

"Ah... No he's looking over here!" Sakura squeaked and Kari smoothly snuck behind Naruto and stealthily hid her head and upper body in the back of his orange jumpsuit jacket.

"Hey, you guys, how's Kakashi-sensei doing?" Gai asked in a friendly boom.

"You know Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked after shooting Kari a look of confusion. Why the hell was she hiding? And in Naruto's jumper no less. Naruto didn't seem to mind at all.

"Know him?" Gai repeated with a chuckle as he held his chin in thought. Sasuke's eyes widened. "People refer to us as 'eternal rivals'," Gai said appearing behind them and placing a hand on Kari's head. "50 wins and 49 losses, that makes me stronger."

"When did he?" Naruto blanched as Gai promptly lifted Kari out of her hiding place and set her down to beam at her.

"See, Gai-sensei is incredible!" Lee cried in delight.

"I'm sorry about Lee, I swear it won't happen again. I swear on this beautiful face!" Gai promised. "And as for you, Kari-hime!" he declared excitedly.

Oh dear.

"How strange to see you without the company of Neji! And for my students youthful apprentice to be taken the exams so soon!"

"Gai-sensei, we've told you before Neji-sempai does not think of me romantically," Kari said as her face quickly started to heat up.

"Nonsense! Such a beautiful blossom of a young lady that is quickly blooming into a youthful strong kunoichi under our tutelage! For Neji to agree to train you in the first place it must be the youthful case of a budding romance based on the magic of love at first sight!"

"Neji-sempai was nosy, that's why he agreed to train me."

Kari said as she wished the floor would swallow her up. She was mortified Gai had chosen to declare the non-existent romance between her and Neji in front of her team-mates. Anyone with half a brain could see that Neji hadn't dug up a shred of romance in his soul yet and if he did, he certainly wouldn't bother wasting it on her.

"Ehh? Kari-chan! The guy training on you likes you?" Naruto cried.

"NO!"

"It's not allowed!" Naruto declared. He pointed a thumb at himself. "_I_ decide who is best for Kari-chan, dattebayou!"

Kari was torn between the urge to cry and the need to bang her head against the wall until she knocked herself unconscious.

"You guys and Lee should head over to the classroom, no doubt Neji's waiting for you Kari-hime!" Gai said with a wink.

"I'm going to help Lee re-wrap his hands," Kari grumbled desperately flinging any excuse as she ran away from Gai and over to Lee. Mercifully, Lee didn't share the idea that Neji liked Kari in that way (possibly the only thing they didn't actually agree on) and so offered a smile full of sympathy instead of teasing as she wrapped his heavily scarred knuckles quickly and carefully. She had already seen them more than once, so the damage didn't phase her. She knew by the time she could be called strong, her hands would probably be just the same unless she continued to heal as quickly as she did now. Apparently her healing time was at least half of what it should be and any cuts and bruises she received in training only lasted two to three days. Her small injuries had yet to leave scars on her skin though she was pretty sure once her major injuries had finished healing her torso would be lined in pale scare tissue.

"Good luck Lee, Kari-hime!" Gai offered before disappearing off.

"Sasuke-kun, I'll say one ore thing," Lee said as Kari finished folding the ends of his bandages neatly underneath a lower layer. "The truth is I came to test my abilities. I lied before. Most probably the strongest Konoha Genin is on my team, he is Kari-hime's main sempai. I entered this to defeat him. You are also one of my targets, be prepared in the exam." Lee said with a small competitive smile. "Gambatte Kari-hime!" and with that Lee flipped up onto the second level again and headed to join his team.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said noticing Sasuke's hands clenched into shaking fists.

"Oh well, the Uchiha clan aren't worth much these days," Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Naruto!" Sakura shrieked and the blond winced slightly when Kari gave a small tug on his ear.

"Naruto, just because Sasuke insults people doesn't mean you should," she chastised.

"Urusai... Next time I'll beat him," Sasuke grumbled.

"Yeah right, you got your ass-kicked," Naruto said and took Kari's closest hand in his. "You saw his hand too." he removed Kari's glove and looked at her small pale hand, running his thumb over the half healed cuts and bruises from her training. "Gejimayu must have trained really hard everyday. More than you. That's all it is," Naruto said. "He's probably trained like Kari-chan does, but for years." Naruto placed Kari's love back on her hand and then kept his grip on her fingers.

"Pft..." Sasuke scoffed. "This thing is getting fun, this Chuunin Exam."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said smiling at his excited smirk.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed and Kari offered a half smile as Kita came up to join them.

"Ready to go, Naruto, Kari, Sakura?" Sasuke asked and his team-mates cheered in affirmation.

-x-

"Kashi!" Kari cried in delight promptly pouncing on her sensei when she caught sight of him. He caught her and held her up as she giggled, arms wrapped tight around his neck.

"Oh, so Sakura came too. Now you can properly take the exam," Kakashi said.

"And you're not happy to see the rest of us?" Kari asked, poking her sensei in the side of the head.

"It's always delightful to see you Kari-chan, when you're not persuading me to buy sweets."

"What do you mean, 'properly take the exam'?" Sakura asked.

"The Chuunin exam can only be taken by teams of three, with the occasional exception of a four with a mountain of paperwork and a recommendation from the village Kage," Kakashi explained, hoisting Kari up so she was more comfortable.

"But you said taking the test was an individual choice, you lied to us?" Naruto asked.

"If I told the truth, Naruto and Sasuke would have pressured Sakura into the exam though I'm sure Kari would support whatever Sakura wanted. Even if you didn't want to, if Sasuke asked you, you would even though it wasn't in your heart, for the sake of Sasuke and well, Kari and Naruto too."

"So if only the others had shown up?" Sakura asked.

"The exam would have ended here, they would go no further. Even though the Chuunin Exam can be taken in groups of three, Kari is registered as a team extra and wouldn't properly fill your place. More to the point, I would stop you at this point if you didn't all go together." Kakashi smiled under his mask. "But! You all came of your own free will, you guys are my proud team. Now go." He gestured towards the door and put Kari down.

"I'm proud of you too Kaka-sensei," squeezing her arms tightly around his middle affectionately.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, bear in mind Kari's inexperience and prepare to make up for it," Kakashi reminded and Kari shot him an irritated pout at being considered a nuisance. "Kari, for all that is holy, be _careful_."

"Hai."

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, we'll make sure Kari-chan's okay!" Naruto said with a grin and Sakura smiled in agreement while Sasuke offered a small nod. "Let's go!"

"Wait..." Kakashi said and rummaged around in his pouch fr a moment. He pulled out a carrot and his lazy pride turned to glee as he held it out to Kari. "You don't think I'd allow you to head into the exams just on pancakes did you?"

"Damn it Kashi! I am _not_ a rabbit!"

"Let's go," Sasuke said grabbing Kari's arm and escorting her away from glaring daggers at her sensei and towards the door. Naruto took Kari's other side and Sakura joined Sasuke as they pushed the door open and headed inside.

-x-

Thoughts and feelings?

Hit the review button and leave a few words please :)


	15. Fukuzatsunamondai

**A/N**: *flops* I have too much coursework T.T, but I managed to get this out after a long wait (I'm really sorry about that :( *bows*) Anyways, onwards with the Chuunin examinations! cutiekyoto has created another piece of fanart for me :D Its on deviantart, just click on any of the other beautiful pieces she gave me and browse her gallery to find it. I'm impatiently waiting until my birthday to look xD October 21st is too far away.

_The Amazing Reviewers_: **CookieKrisp** (congrats on the first review of the chapter!), **lovelyanimeangel, WhisperInTheRain, jenjenjojo1012, animerox023, MyutsuChey3X **(congrats on longest review of the chapter! xD)

And added love to **cutiekyoto**, pretty much my beta-reader, critic, added inspiration and dear friend across the seas :)

TO THE ANON REVIEWER: "isnt dis a naruto and sasuke story. wll i aint seeing any of that ur story is getting preety boring hopefully ur next chapter will be better"

Err, _seriously_? 14 chapters, 75,703 words in and you **haven't** worked out this is an **OC centric **fanfic? Sasauke and Naruto are main characters, **not** the main couple. _Boring?_ Thanks for the compliment SHEESH. And seriously, please check your review before posting it, bad grammar and spelling combined with rudeness is like nails on a blackboard -.- . Thank you for your feedback though, I apologise for any misunderstandings :) I would have replied to you privately, but it was anonymous, so yeah, sorry 'bout that.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own original Naruto-verse brilliance. That honour belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I am a meager Naru-tard who likes to write little fanfictions.

**Claimer**: Kari, Kita, handsome stranger and anything from this fanfic NOT in the original manga or anime are property of one Ookami Tsubasawa.

**Eien no Shasai**

_(The Edited Version)_

Chapter 15;

**Fukuzatsunamondai**

_**Complicated Questions**_

_There are few answers in comparison to all life's questions._

_More often than not, the answers provided do little to ease the curiosity._

-x-

"W...Woah..." Naruto murmured.

"What is this?" Sakura asked.

Kari inwardly recoiled at the sight of countless strangers turning their hard judging eyes on them. There were at least three times as many as there had been outside and their piercing gazes made Kari nervous. Feeling her previously forgotten shy behaviour stir up again, she took a small step closer to Naruto, drawing on his strength. However, if Naruto showed any sign of making a spectacle of himself, she would quickly change tactics and hide behind Sasuke instead. After all, the strangers would much rather look at the handsome and famous Uchiha Sasuke than an odd little girl like her.

Kakashi glanced at their backs as the door closed, smiling fondly as he noticed Kari start to fidget slightly. Her shyness would no doubt make the other competitors underestimate her and hopefully they would mostly overlook her in favour of stronger appearing opponents.

Kari once again discreetly glanced over the many Shinobi before her, careful to avoid eye contact in case they thought she was challenging them. She caught sight of her sempai's and they each returned her glance, Lee with a wave, Tenten with a small smile and Neji with a barely noticeable nod.

"Sasuke-kun! You're late!" a high-pitched voice cried in delight as a platinum blonde launched herself onto Sasuke's back, arms wrapping intimately around his neck. "I haven't seen you in a while so I've been waiting in excitement!"

"Ne?" Kari gasped, eyes widening until they were almost perfect sphere's. "Sasuke has a girlfriend and I was never _told_?" Kari also took time to step even closer to Naruto, deeming Sasuke the new threat for creating unnecessary attention.

"Get away from Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig!" Sakura quickly insulted, flinging an accusing finger in the girls direction. The girl flipped her platinum blonde ponytail over her shoulder and smirked, ice blue eyes glittering with rivalry.

"Why if it isn't _Sakura_, big ugly forehead as always," Ino sneered.

"Eh?" Kari mumbled in utter confusion. Ino was of average size so could hardly be referred to as overweight and while slightly bigger than average, Sakura's forehead wasn't all that humungous.

"What did you say?"

"You guys are taking the test too?" a boy drawled as he approached with his larger friend. Kari was momentarily reminded of a pineapple (and Kakashi happily holding said fruit while saying "This Kari, is a pineapple, a fruit which is good for you. You should eat more fruit so this is for you.") as the boy had dark hair tied up his on his head where it spiked out like the leaves of said fruit. He gave off an air of laziness from his posture with his hands shoved into his brown pants, to his voice which came out slow, to his facial expression of sleepy irritation. "Don't die."

"Oh! The baka trio!" Naruto cried and Kari poked him in the cheek and muttered her light scolding while the lazy boy grumbled for Naruto not to call them that.

"Man this sucks," the lazy boy declared, straightening the grey, cropped short-sleeved jacket over his fishnet shirt. He glanced at Kari and rose a sceptical eyebrow. "You are?"

"Kari-chan, dattebayou!" Naruto declared as Kari opened her mouth to reply, throwing an arm possessively over her shoulder and smiled as though bragging about her. "She's _our_ new team-mate."

"Nara Shikamaru," the lazy boy offered. "This is Akimichi Chouji." He motioned to the larger boy beside him who was thrusting potato chips in his mouth with his bandaged hands at an alarming speed. The boy had his hitai-ate tied like a bandanna in comparison to Shikamaru who had it tied on his jacket sleeve. Chouji donned a green jacket over a shirt with what Kari assumed to be his clan symbol, a long white scarf and had red swirls on his bloated cheeks. "The girl fawning over your team-mate is Yamanaka Ino, together we make up Asuma-sensei's Team Ten."

"Nice to meet you," Kari said with a bow.

"Kari-chan! You don't need to be so polite to _them_," Naruto said frowning at them.

"Sasuke is mine, so _bleghhh_!" Ino said pulling down the skin under eye and sticking her tongue out at Sakura.

Kari held in a laugh at Sasuke's thoroughly unamused expression and looked over the girl of the team remembering her characteristics. Her outfit somewhat resembled Sasuke's with the arm warmers and her collar. She wore a purple two-piece ninja dress with bandages making up her under-shirt and shorts to hide her stomach and thighs. Her hitai-ate lay across her waist.

"Yatta! Found you!" called a familiar voice over the crowd. Kari's ears twitched under her hitai-ate and she turned to grin at Team Eight as they approached. "Well, well, everyone is assembled," Kiba stated with a wry smirk.

"K-konnichiwa..." Hinata offered with a shy smile as Kari walked over to them.

"Geez, you guys too?" Shikamaru grumbled.

"Looks like all ten Genin rookies of this year are taking the exam," Kiba said, throwing an arm across Kari's shoulders having become comfortable around her since they met. She had only joined a few of their team practices but already felt like a welcome extension to their team. "I wonder how far we will get, eh Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. You seem confident Kiba," Sasuke remarked with a slight smirk.

"We did a lot of training, we won't lose to the likes of you," Kiba declared cockily.

"Urusai! Sasuke might, but _I _won't lose to the likes of you!" Naruto cried. Kari quickly stepped close to Shino, one she knew would not make a giant fuss. He turned his shaded gaze in her direction at the sudden breach of personal space, but allowed it, as she wasn't bothersome.

"Sumimasen Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun didn't mean it that way," Hinata said shyly as she poked her fingers together. Kari sighed sadly as Naruto simply gave Hinata a look as though she were a tentacled alien. That could have been the start of a beautiful relationship but no, Naruto is too dense to see the attraction little Hinata has for him.

"Hey you guys, you should be more quiet."

On impulse, Kari stiffened as the stranger approached, eyeing him warily though he appeared unthreatening. Kita glanced up from her place near the corner of the room, she was small enough to be mostly unnoticed and was checking the new ninja and trying to unscramble the mix of scents and record them to memory. Kari had told her to stay hidden and out the way, so she worked on her stealth, weaving silently through the crowd.

"You guys are rookies just out of the academy right? Screaming like school girls, geez...This isn't a picnic."

Judging by his height, he was a couple of years their junior. His thick silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, intelligent dark eyes peering through round glasses. His shirt and pants were purple, cropped at shoulder and mid-calf with a t-shirt underneath a large sash tied around his middle to which a weapon pouch was tied. His hitai-ate showed the Konoha symbol upon his forehead.

"Who do you think you are?" Ino snapped, detaching herself from Sasuke to put her hands on her hips to glare at the stranger.

"I'm Kabuto, but instead of looking at me, direct your attention behind you."

Kari shuddered slightly noticing the less than friendly looks from a group of older ninja behind them. Four vertical lines were engraved in a row upon their hitai-ate plates.

"Those guys are from Amegakure, they have short tempers," Kabuto said lightly with a small smile."Everyone is nervous about the exam, don't go causing a scene. Well, I can't blame you really, you're clueless rookies. I used to be like that once."

"Kabuto-san, right?" Sakura asked uncertainly. "So this is your second time?"

"Nope, my seventh actually. This exam is held twice a year so this is my fourth year."

"Wow, so you must know a lot about the exam," Sakura said hopefully, wondering whether this friendly veteran was willing to share pointers.

"Hehe, then I'll share some info with you cute rookies. With these nin-info cards," Kabuto said, pulling out a hand of cards. "They're basically cards with info burned onto them with Chakra. I have four years worth of info here and over two hundred cards. They look blank, but to open the info on these cards..." he placed a card on the ground and twirled it with his finger. "You can't view them unless I use my Chakra. For example..." His Chakra flared and in a small puff of smoke the blank card had turned into a mixture of a graph and a map. Kari's eyebrows furrowed as she frowned in confusion. "This is the number of those taking the exam and the breakdown of what country they're from."

Kari's eyes shifted from trying to understand the different coloured shapes that were the different countries and onto the statistics on the side.

_Leaf – 88 participants_

_Rain – 21 participants_

_Sand – 30 participants_

_Waterfall – 6 participants_

_Grass – 6 participants_

_Oto – 6 participants_

"Do you have cards with info on individuals?" Sasuke asked.

"There are some guys you are worried about?" Kabuto asked with a chuckle. "Of course, all the info on this exams participants isn't perfect but I do have it. Even of you guys..." Kabuto paused and glanced at Kari. "Except you? How strange... Are you from a civilian family? A non-ninja village? Perhaps an orphan?" Sasuke cleared his throat, directing the attention back to his previous question. "Say something about these guys and I'll have a look."

"Gaara no Sunagakure and Rock Lee no Konohagakure."

"Oh you know their names? This should be easy then." he whipped out a car and Sasuke stared at it intensely, desperate for the knowledge it held. "Okay, first is Rock Lee. He's a year older than you guys. Mission history; D-Rank – 20 completed, C-Rank – 12 completed. His sensei is Gai. His Taijutsu has drastically improved in this year though the rest is nothing special. Last year he gained attention as a talented new Genin but did not take the exam. Like you guys, this is his first time. His team-mates are Hyuuga Neji and Tenten.

"Next is Subaku no Gaara. Mission history; C-Rank – 8 and B-Rank – 1. Wow, a B-rank as a Genin. Since he's a newcomer from a foreign country I don't have much info, but it seems he returned from all his missions without even a scratch."

Kari inwardly sighed remembering the state she'd returned in from the mission in Nami no kuni. She could use some of Gaara's physical-harm-avoidance skill. Sasuke's gaze was intense on Gaara's picture and Kari had the feeling Sasuke had targeted a new rival.

"Konoha, Suna, Ame, Kusa, Taki, Oto... Many outstanding Genin from the various hidden villages are here to take the exam. Well, Otogakure is a small village just created last year so there isn't much info, but the rest of the villages are filled with talented youngsters."

"So basically," Sakura began. "All the people here are..."

"Yeah, they're the top elite Genin like Lee and Gaara." Kabuto verified. "This isn't going to be easy."

Kari glanced to the side and saw Naruto shaking slightly. She paled and stepped closer to Shino so their arms were touching. The Aburame raised an eyebrow at her peculiar behaviour.

"Hey Naruto, don't get so down," Sakura said as she tried to reassure her team-mate. Kari's eyes widened, realising that as soon as Sakura did that, Naruto would blow.

"**Hey! My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I won't lose to you temee, dattebayou**!" Naruto declared, pointing out into the crowd of shinobi. Kari all but tried to merge with Shino's side to try and avoid the attention being directed at them. She adored Naruto, but was it really necessary to rile up all your enemies? "You got that?"

Behind the door Kakashi chuckled, glad his team wasn't put off by the task at hand. Naruto would take care of Kari, after she'd calmed down from the extreme embarrassment she must be feeling right now.

"Hey! What is he doing?" Ino shrieked at Sakura who had an angry twitch in her bottom eyelid.

"Ah, that felt great, dattebayou!" Naruto said grinning in contentment.

"He's very spirited. I guess you didn't beat him down enough Lee," Neji commented. A small smirk appeared on his face. "Kari looks appalled at all the attention."

"Heh, Otogakure is a 'minor village'? Is that's so? Let's play with them a little bit."

"Good idea. Calling us leftovers... Let's help him add to his data, that Oto shinobi... can be quite _vicious_."

"You won't lose to those temee? Big words show-off. Ahou, he just turned everyone into his enemy," Shikamaru grumbled.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sakura shrieked as she pulled Naruto into a violent headlock as the boy squealed that he was just telling the truth. Kari's muscles contracted feeling the tension continue to rise, feeling the threat of attack. "M-minna it was just a joke, he's quite stupid and..." Sakura said sheepishly realising she was now attracting attention. The soft squeak of sandals on tile made Kari's heart jump, it was the signal of attack, but where... _who_ was attacking from _where_?

By chance she glanced at Kabuto and saw his eyes directed at the movements. Her eyes narrowed. So he knew too... She made a note to be wary of him.

The familiar sound of clinking metal forced her out of her thoughts and into action. She caught the kunai as Kabuto jumped back having darted in front of him to intercept the attack. Her eyes gleamed with excitement at the prospect of a challenging fight but forced herself to resist the urge to do something rash. Stepping back and to the side she spun to see another Oto-nin aiming a punch at Kabuto in a metal-clad arm. He dodged and smirked but then the glass of his glasses cracked.

"What's going on? He dodged it so why did his glasses...?" Sasuke asked confused.

"It probably glanced his nose. That's what you get for acting like a big-shot," Shikamaru scoffed.

Kari felt uneasy as the air suddenly seemed somehow heavier. A sharp piercing ring entered her ears as Kabuto bent over and threw up.

"Kabuto-san!" Sakura cried as Kari grasped her hidden ears, clenching the material of her hitai-ate in pain. The sound seemed to echo around her head, bouncing sharply off the walls of her skull. She screwed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth as her vision doubled and then tripled. Her knees started to wobble but Sasuke, noticing her distress, had wrapped an arm around her middle to hold her steady.

"He definitely dodged it..." Sasuke mumbled. "Did you see anything?"

"No..." Kari murmured as her own nausea began to settle.

"Daijoubou?" Sasuke said sharply, pulling her straighter. She nodded shakily and the Uchiha retracted his support watching his other team-mates fuss over Kabuto. "Let me know if you're not. We can't afford weakness."

"Mm," she hummed in agreement, her eyes coming into focus again.

"How pathetic, aren't you a four year veteran?" one of the three Oto-nin sneered. They each donned a cow-print pattern, the hunchback with his face almost completely bandaged wrapped in a thick animal fur. "Write this down on your cards, the three Otogakure Shinobi are _definite_ future Chuunins."

"Lee, how about that attack?" Neji asked. He'd seen Kari's odd reaction and decided to ask her about it later. She seemed to have recovered quickly enough, so it wasn't dire enough to check her condition.

"No problems seeing the speed. It must be some kind of trick. Kari-hime got a closer look and her eyes are sharper than mine," Lee whispered in reply.

"Quiet down you worthless bastards!" a deep voice boomed as an explosion went off by the doors. Kari immediately straightened, recognising the strong sense of authority in the speakers deep tone. As the smoke cleared, a group of shinobi appeared all in the same grey uniform with the exception of the speaker, who wore a large black trench coat. "Thanks for waiting. Ore wa Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the Chuunin Selection Exam first test." His face was lined with deep scars and his smile was anything but kind, it looked like he found them pathetic and was looking forward to obliterating them. "Otogakure guys, stop doing as you please before the exam, do you want to fail already?"

"Sumimasen, this is our first time," the hunchbacked Oto-nin said without any trace of genuine regret. "We got a bit, ah... _carried away._"

"Here's a good opportunity to say this. There will be no fighting without permission of the examiner. Even if permission is granted, killing your opponent will not be tolerated," Ibiki stated. His eyes chilled to a glare promising pain. "Those pigs that disobey me will be failed immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

"Heh. This exam sounds easy," one of the Oto-nin scoffed.

"We will now begin the Chuunin Exam. Instead of your current seats, you will pick one of these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you," Ibiki waved a hand towards a Chuunin holding a box beside him. "We will then hand out the exams."

"...NANI?" Naruto shrieked as realisation dawned on him. "A _written_ test?"

Kari felt the blood drain out of her face as she felt a stare as hot as lasers on the back of her head. Turning around nervously she smiled weakly at Neji, who was giving her a look that just _dared_ her to fail the exam and find out the consequences. He'd probably Jyuuken her so far into the sky she'd leave the planet.

They were all assigned seats and the teams were split. Luckily, Kari was diagonally behind Sasuke (who had given her a look similar to Neji's before he sat down) and she had two guys either side of her not too much older than herself. One was grinning at her in a way that made her feel queasy and the guy on the other side made her feel a bit nervous because he was extremely good looking (after all she _was_ at that age).

"Gambatte, ne?" the good looking boy said with a small smile and Kari practically melted until she saw the hitai-ate around his neck.

_Otogakure – god-damn it!_

"Same to you," Kari said, unable to stop her blush. His golden eyes were a lovely warm honey, contrasting beautifully with his static violet hair that spiked and fell in his face elegantly, yet remained wild and untamed. His smile widened and despite his hitai-ate symbol, her cheeks tickled a darker pink and she smiled a small smile of her own as she felt butterflies tickle her tummy.

"Baka," Sasuke grumbled and Kari's melting quickly turned to ice which she threw into a glare at the back of Sasuke's head. Why did he have to interrupt her moment? She _never_ got attention off boys and the _one_ time she does Sasuke has to butt in and ruin it? What do girls _see_ in him? Glancing around she saw Sakura and Naruto near the front with Hinata next to him. Kari smiled fondly and hoped that the two could bond.

"Do not turn your tests over. Listen carefully to what I'm about to say. There will be important rules to this test. I'll write it down on the board while I explain, but questions will not be allowed so listen carefully," Ibiki instructed. "First, you guys will all start off with ten points. The test is made up of ten questions each worth one point but this test uses a subtraction system. Basically, if you answer all ten questions correctly you will keep all ten points. If you answer three wrong, your total will be seven. The second rule, this is a team test. Whether you pass or fail will be decided on the combined score of you and your team-mates. So each time will see how many points they can hold onto from the total of thirty."

There was a distinct thud as Sakura slammed her head onto the desk. Sasuke turned his head slightly to glare sharply at Kari out the corner of his eye. She smiled nervously and shrank lower into her seat. She was pretty ignorant when it came to written theory. She was a fighter, not a strategist. Then again, so was Naruto... so if both of them did terribly...

Sakura would beat Naruto to within an inch of his life and Sasuke would torture her until she was scared of her own shadow.

"The most important rule, is that anyone caught cheating in the exam by the testing officers, will have two points subtracted for every offence. So there will be some who lose all their points and will be asked to leave. Realize that the pathetic ones caught cheating will be destroying themselves. As Shinobi trying to reach the level of Chuunin, be proud ninjas."

Kari had a pretty high morality. She frowned momentarily at the thought of cheating until countless angry faces popped into her vision and she paused wondering if she should consider it. After all, this was a desperate life-and-death situation. Maybe if she just did one long cheat? That would only cost two points.

"The final rule, all those that lose all their initial points in the test and fail to answer any correctly, _will be failed along with their team-mates_."

Kari sank down so low than she was almost horizontal with her chin on her chest. She was in _so much trouble_... A bead of sweat trickled past her temple. She was going to be brutally _murdered_ if she failed this... hell even if it was Naruto who failed... Oh no, oh no, oh no...!

"Hey," the rather handsome boy beside her said glancing down at her with a puzzled expression. "Don't worry, ne? I'm sure you'll be able to get at least one right."

Kari's smile looked more like a pained grimace.

"If I don't survive this, you're very cute," she offered in a high voice strained with fear. Sasuke and Neji were going to Jyuuken her and burn the remains! Suddenly realising just what she had let slip out (she had meant to say it had been nice to meet him) Kari's face heated as fast as an erupting volcano and the apples of her cheeks were the colour of ripe tomatoes. Maybe it would be _good_ if she was obliterated, she quite liked the idea of disappearing right now.

Pulling a beautiful smile at the girls mortified expression, the handsome stranger nodded.

"Same to you."

If they weren't in an exam Kari had the feeling Sasuke would have grabbed his desk and smashed it over her head by now. He wouldn't willingly stand for her being all floaty after a compliment off a gorgeous stranger.

"The test lasts one hour, begin!" Ibiki declared and Kari hesitantly turned the paper over as though fearing she would find a bomb underneath. What she found instead, was even worse.

First question said it was a cryptogram.

Kari didn't know what a cryptogram _was_.

Second question: "Line B, seen in the equation is the greatest possible distance that a shinobi can throw his shuriken from a tree of seven metres. For enemies who appear within the circumference of the shuriken's range, explain the attack options using this distance. Show your working.

Not knowing what on earth to put and wondering if a circumference was a circle or a sphere, Kari just wrote anything, hoping the examiner might have mercy.

'Throw the shuriken at the enemy when he's inside the circle/range.'

That sounded perfectly rational to her. She drew a circle, a little tree, a stick-man and an enemy stick-man with a shuriken being thrown at him. Pleased, she skimmed the rest of the questions frowning when she couldn't make head nor tail of them. Kita snoozed next to her, the occasional soft snuffle breaking the silence. Discreetly glancing down, she caught sight of Sasuke's completely empty paper in her peripheral vision. At least she _attempted_ one! With a small scoff at the thought of his earlier warning glares she turned her attention to the last question.

Question 10: "The final question will be given forty-five minutes after the test begins. Listen closely to the examiner before answering."

Kari bit her lip as she tried to fathom what on earth the examiner-man had planned. Sneaking a peak at Naruto he seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack. She smiled sympathetically, though a little composed, inside, she wasn't far off him (though she had faith in her little stick-figure drawing). Looking at Sakura she felt queasy at the sight of the pinkette writing furiously. Why couldn't Kari hear thoughts with her weird ears? That would be indescribably useful right about now.

Sasuke suddenly tensed slightly. Kari saw the muscles in his back contract under his shirt and his shoulders become rigid. He then relaxed and seemed more sure of himself and shot a glance at Naruto. Putting his pen down for a moment Sasuke put his hands behind his back and discreetly wrote the kanji for '_cheat_' onto his palm for Kari to see.

_Cheat_? Kari's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The exam specifically stated you weren't _allowed_ to cheat, why else would they have a load of Chuunin watching their every move. Besides, cheating meant losing marks, did Sasuke really have such little faith in her? There was too much risk and too much pressure and Ibiki had made a specific point that you were not allowed to be caught cheating. Then again, if cheating was so bad, why were you allowed _five_ attempts before being thrown out?

Kari frowned, finding the last part particularly strange.

Surely if cheating warranted eagle-eyed cheat detectors, you'd be thrown out when you were first caught.

Unless...

A sudden thought dawned on Kari and she scanned the crowd discreetly, eyes moving to those she knew. Neji had his Byakugan on, she could see one of Shino's kikaichuu fly past, she could hear the soft yips of Akamaru.

Did... the examiner _want_ them to cheat?

There was more emphasis on getting _caught_ than the cheating itself, so if she cheated and _didn't_ get caught she could gather the necessary information and have (hopefully) at least one correct answer and pass the exam.

Deciding she'd give it a go and stop if she was caught, Kari directed her eyes down to her paper and looked carefully out the corner of her eyes. Working with a Byakugan user had sharpened her keen eyes. Looking down two rows she spotted one of the answers being the number eight. She looked down at the area it was on her own paper and quickly found the correct box.

She noticed Sasuke had started to write and smirked. He had shifted a little to the side and had hunched over slightly, giving her a clear view of his paper over his shoulder. Kari looked down at her own paper, watching his neat kanji form the answer. As he moved on to the next question, she began to copy.

Kari stiffened when a kunai shot past Naruto's ear and onto the desk behind him.

"W-what was that for?" the boy cried standing from his seat.

"You messed up five times, you fail," the Chuunin declared. "The two on his team, get out of here. Now."

As the boy protested and made words of disbelief, Kari's eyes narrowed on the Chuunin. He looked awfully familiar to the guys that had blocked their way with Genjutsu and then miraculously disappeared when they'd reached the classroom. Kari smirked slightly, so it was like a preparation test. The Chuunin glanced up and caught her look, his own eyes narrowing suspiciously. Kari looked back down at her paper, trying not to draw attention to herself.

Speaking of drawing attention, was Gaara holding an _eyeball_?

Quickly discarding the thought, Kari glanced at Naruto seeing he seemed to be interacting with Hinata. She smiled fondly and forced herself to turn her attention back to her paper.

"Number 102, stand up, you fail."

"Number 23, you fail."

"43 and 27, you fail."

Kari blinked as the last failed person had to be dragged by his shirt out the room, denying and cursing the entire way. That was a dozen or so teams if she was correct. The boy on her other side had left about five minutes ago with his team (Kari was glad, she didn't like being stared at like Naruto did at his ramen while waiting for it to cook) and it looked like the fourteenth team had just been failed.

"Do you have _proof_ I cheated five times? Have you been watching all-"

The boy was quickly thrown against a wall and pinned there as he got on one of the Chuunin's last nerves.

"Listen, among Chuunin's we were the elite that were chosen to watch over this exam. We haven't missed anything you've done. You could say that this strength is our proof," the Chuunin sneered. As Kari noticed others become uneasy, she herself decided to find a Chuunin she could have a good spar with. As much as she adored the rookies and team Gai, a Chuunin fight looked quite exciting.

Gaara's team-mate, Kankurou then decided he needed the bathroom and was escorted out in handcuffs. When he returned, Ibiki began to speak.

"Okay. It's about time for the tenth question..." Ibiki stated and everyone turned their attention to him. "Before we begin, I'd like to go over some rules for this question. I'll now explain the rules of desperation..."

-x-

"Maa... it sure is boring without my team..." Kakashi drawled lazily as he slumped more into the old sofa.

"Don't worry, you'll be busy again soon," Asuma said, a cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"Why's that?" Kakashi asked leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"I heard that the examiner for the first test is _Morino Ibiki_," Asuma revealed, taking a drag and exhaled, smoke swirling out his nostrils as though he were a dragon.

"Not that sadist..." Kakashi sighed. If there was one person Kari's puppy-eyes might not work on, it could be him. Then again, that would be an interesting experiment, Kari's cuteness versus Ibiki. Kakashi sighed again, he was thinking too much about his favourite student. He was like a worried mother hen with withdrawal symptoms.

"Sadist?" Kurenai echoed in confusion.

"Kurenai, you're a new Jounin so you probably don't know," Asuma explained.

"Who is he?"

"A pro," Asuma replied.

"A pro? Of what?" Kurenai questioned. Asuma took a deep drag of his cancer stick and smirked, blowing smoke through his lips.

"Of torture and interrogation." Kurenai's ruby eyes widened significantly. "Leaf assassination squad and torture and interrogation captain, Special Jounin Morino Ibiki. Well, there may not be physical torture while taking a test but they must be experiencing mental suffering brought on by his interrogation skills."

Kakashi resisted the urge to go rescue Kari from Ibiki's evil clutches.

"Aren't you worried about Kari-chan, Kakashi?" Kurenai asked and the Jounin looked up, his lazy posture and blank expression betraying nothing of his inner over-protective turmoil.

"No?" Yes.

"But isn't she your favourite?" Kurenai asked.

"What gave you that idea?" Kakashi asked simply and Kurenai and Asuma shared a glance. Really, was it _that_ obvious?

"She's a very likeable kid. Plus, she calls you Kashi, she doesn't even refer to you as sensei," Kurenai replied. Kakashi shrugged and Kurenai seemed to bristle slightly. "Well, if _you_ don't want her she can join _my_ team, they all get along very well and -"

"No," Kakashi said bluntly and the other two rookie sensei seemed surprised. Realising what he had carelessly blurted out Kakashi coughed awkwardly. "You couldn't handle her."

"I couldn't _handle_ Kari-chan?"

"No. Absolutely not," Kakashi nodded.

"Gai's been spouting youthful phrases about your newest member too," Asuma added as he blew a puff of smoke into the air before him. "I might see what all the fuss is about."

Ignoring the sneaky dig, Kakashi turned his attention to a more pressing matter.

"_Gai_?"

"He's teaching her with his team, she's their '_youthful blossoming apprentice_' or something," Asuma replied simply his smirk slightly teasing as Kakashi's composure was broken by a twitch of irritation in his visible bottom eyelid.

"Gai... is teaching Kari?"

_Oh hell no._

Kari was _not_ to be tainted by that spandex wearing freak.

The rivalry just got personal.

-x-

Fancy leaving me a little review? :)

They are the foot of motivation that kicks me up the ass when I'm being lazy.


	16. Yuukan

**A/N:** Aaah, I had a brilliant birthday thursday :D Thank you so much to **cutiekyoto** for the _stunning_ fanart (go and look, it's _amazing_ xD!) We achieved _**EIGHT**_ reviews last chapter, the most so far! :D Thank you to all my _beautiful_ reviewers; **lovelyanimeangel** (congrats on first review of the chapter!), **jenjenjojo1012**, **Cookie Krisp**, **Kaylatheninja** (Congrats on longest review of the chapter! It's perfectly fine, don't worry! xD any review is loved xD), **animerox023, MyutsuChey3X, WhisperIntheRain** and **Anindoufu** (possibly, pairing options are open for discussion :))

**Disclaimer**: I lack the genius, perseverence and skill to own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto is the creator :)

**Claimer**: This story and all material not associated with the original anime, manga, ova's and etc are property of Ookami Tsubasawa. That includes the handsome stranger. He's mine. xD

A/N: Gomen, formatting is screwed. Will attempt to fix later. -.-

**Eien no Shasai**

_(The Edited Version)_

Chapter 16;

**Yuukan**

**Bravery**

_The brave are honoured, idolised._

_Though how many get to reap the rewards of their efforts?_

_Is bravery mere stupidity?_

-x-

"First, for this tenth question, you must decide whether you want to take it or not," Ibiki explained.

"Choose? What happens if we choose not to?" Gaara's female team-mate demanded from a few rows back. Ibiki closed his eyes a moment and breathed deeply.

"If you choose _not_ to, your points will be reduced to zero, so you fail! As do your other team-mates!"

At once participants were in uproar, why would they voluntarily drop out? Of course they'd take the exam! Kari herself felt there was more to it and her eyes narrowed trying to figure out what on earth was going on inside the head of their sadistic examiner.

"And now, the other rule," Ibiki continued, pausing a moment to let the loud complaints settle into a nervous mumble. "If you choose to take it and answer _incorrectly_, that person will lose he right to take the Chuunin _exams_ ever again!"

"What kind of stupid rule is that?" came an outburst from Kiba, Akamaru barking along in agreement. "There are guys her who have taken the exam before!"

Ibiki chuckled darkly and Kari's stomach coiled tightly with nerves.

"You guys were unlucky. This year it's _my_ rules," Ibiki revealed with a menacing smirk. "But I m giving you a way out," Ibiki continued his voice softening ever so slightly. "Those who are not confident can choose not to take it and try again next year. Now, let's begin the tenth question. Those that do not want to take the question, raise your hand. Once your number is confirmed, leave."

The tension in the room sky-rocketed. It wasn't long before the first person raised their hand in surrender.

Kari glanced at the back of Sasuke's head. If it were just her at stake she'd consider this strange compromise. She knew she was highly inexperienced and their team had to compensate. However, they were in this together and if she failed she would drag them down with her, something she just couldn't do. It was against her nature to back away from a challenge, but she wasn't completely blinded to a point she couldn't recognise she may be biting off more than she could chew. Another year might do her good. But, it was her team and she couldn't let them down. If any one of them lifted their hand, she would support them. But if they were confident, she would take the risk. Being a Genin forever wasn't a completely horrid thought to her, she wouldn't mind chasing Kakashi around on D-ranks for the rest of her days.

Her mind made up, Kari sat back and focused her eyes on a nervous looking Sasuke, following the tilt of his head to see his attention directed on Naruto. Kari frowned slightly. Other than herself, Naruto also had a high chance of getting the question wrong. She half wanted him to raise his hand but knew, similar to herself, he hated running away. She smiled sadly and decided to hope for the best.

After the first hand, more and more raised. The boy next to Naruto all but jumped off his seat, murmuring apologies to his team-mates before half running out the door. Glancing at her own neighbour, she saw he seemed reasonably calm. He turned his honey gaze to hers, offering a small reassuring smile before turning back to the front.

If this was her only shot at a Chuunin exam, at least she had a nice person to admire sitting next to her, ne?

Oh, but Kashi would chain a steel chastity belt to her and come and castrate the nice boy if he ever found out she had a mild interest! She bit the inside of her cheek to stop her small smile turning into mad giggles.

Bless that idiotic sensei of hers.

Kari's eyes darted about the room, keeping up with the raising hands. Not many people felt confident it seemed... including her team-mates.

Naruto was shaking with tension and Sakura nervously kept throwing pitying stares at his back. She bit her lip and kept clenching her hand, itching to raise it. But not for herself, for Naruto. Kari's eyes widened slightly as she saw Sakura's hand raise off the table, but her heart skipped at least three beats as her jaw went lax, her eyes on Naruto's shaking hand in the air.

"Naru...?" Kari murmured in confusion. She ignored her neighbours curious look as she tried to figure out what was going on. This was completely out of character for Naruto, it went against his very soul!

Kari jumped out her seat when Naruto suddenly slammed his hand onto the table with a loud bang.

"Don't underestimate me! I will not run!" Naruto roared in determination. "I'll take it! Even if I'm a Genin forever! I'll will myself into becoming Hokage someday anyway, so I don't care! I am not afraid!" Naruto ended his speech with an angry exhale through his nose and Kari's face split into the biggest beaming grin. Naruto glanced up at her and grinned back.

"Ehh..." Kari suddenly became aware she had clung to her neighbours arm in her sudden jump of fright. Appalled and with a face brighter than Sakura's dress, Kari promptly scooted to the other end of the bench.

"I'll ask you again, the rest of your lives are riding on this. This is your last chance to drop out," Ibiki stated.

"I follow my unbending words, that is my ninja way," Naruto declared proudly and Kari smiled even wider. The tension had dropped significantly and more faces than not were lit with smirks and smiles. After a while longer, no one had raised their hand.

"Good decisions. Now, to the eighty two still remaining... I congratulate you on passing the first test!" Ibiki announced.

Kari stared blankly for a moment. Then her face contorted slightly into absolute confusion.

Say what?

"What do you mean? We already pass? What about the tenth question?" Sakura asked with similar feelings to Kari.

"There never was such a thing, or you could stay those two choices were the tenth question," Ibiki said grinning.

"So the first nine questions were pointless then?" Temari cried.

"They weren't pointless, they had already served their purpose," Ibiki explained. "To test your individual information gathering ability. First, as the rules explained, success on this test was based on the whole team doing well. This puts pressure on each member of the team not to mess things up for the others."

"I had a feeling this test was like that," Naruto said, nodding sagely. Sakura's eye twitched in irritation and Hinata giggled softly.

"But the questions on this test were not the types that a mere Genin could answer. Because of that, I'm sure most of you came to the conclusion, that to score points you would have to cheat," Ibiki continued and Sasuke smirked to himself. "As cheating targets, we had a couple of Chuunins who knew all the answers mixed into the crowd to help you guys out."

Naruto looked horrified and started laughing nervously.

"Of course! You'd have to be an idiot not to see that! Ne, Hinata?" Naruto cried turning to his admirer for much needed support.

"But those that cheat poorly, fail of course." Ibiki slowly untied his hitai-ate to reveal the violent burns and scars across his scalp. Kari flinched slightly, the thought of being in a situation where her team could be tortured to an extent such as that... it really unnerved her. "Because sometimes, information is more important than life. On missions and on the battlefield, people risk their lives trying to get a hold of it." He retied his hitai-ate into a bandanna. "If the enemy notices you, there is no guarantee your information could be accurate. I want you to remember this; important information in your hands, can be a powerful weapon for your comrades and your village. So we had you gather information through cheating. This clearly separated those that did not have the right ability."

"But, I still don't understand the final question," Temari said with a scowl.

"Question ten, is the true purpose of the test. The 'take it' or 'not take it' decision. Obviously, these were painful choices. Those that choose the latter fail with their team mates, those that choose to take it could lose their chance forever. A true leap of faith. How about these two choices, say you guys become Chuunins, your mission is to steal a document. The amount of ninjas, their abilities etc are unknown to you and of course their could be traps set all around you. Now do you choose to accept or decline? No matter what the danger, there are some missions that you can't avoid. The ability to be courageous and survive any hardhip, this is the ability needed to become a Chuunin captain. Those who can't put their lives on the line, who cling to the uncertain future of 'there's always next year.' and walk away from their chance. Those pieces of trash that make cowardly choices don't deserve to become Chuunin! That is my belief!"

Kari smirked slightly, feeling a large amount of respect blossom for their scarred proctor.

"Those who chose to take it," Ibiki glanced at Naruto for a moment. "Answered the tough tenth question correctly, you will be able to survive any challenges you face in the future. You have made it through the entrance, the first test of the Chuunin examination is now complete." The proctor smiled, though it was dwarfed by Naruto's enormous grin.

"HELL YEAH!" Naruto exclaimed and jumped out of his seat, hurtling up the rows and diving over a desk, hurtled into Kari. "We did it! WE DID IT KARI-CHAN!"

Torn between embarrassment and delight, a red-faced Kari giggled sheepishly. One of the windows suddenly shattered as a dark blur hurtled through it, the glint of a kunai flashing out.

"What's this?" cried in confusion as the woman straightened.

"You guys! This is no time to be celebrating!" she bellowed the pinned sign behind her flapping slightly. "I'm the proctor for the second test, Mitarashi Anko! Now! Let's go! FOLLOW ME!"

Kari blinked and then grinned as she recognised the trench-coat and booming voice.

"...You're early," Ibiki commented, peeking around the banner with Anko's name scrawled across it. The woman frowned as her cheeks heated in embarrassment. She paused as she looked at those that passed.

"Eighty-two? Ibiki, you passed twenty-seven teams?" Anko cried in disappointment. "The test was too easy this time."

"This time, there are a lot of outstanding ones," Ibiki countered with a smile.

"Pah! Fine! I'll eliminate at least half in the next test!" Anko said confidently. "Ahh I'm getting excited. I'll explain everything soon. Dismissed!"

-x-

"We did it!" Naruto announced happily. "We really did it!"

"We only passed the first test Naruto," Sakura stated.

"Celebratory ramen!" Naruto declared, ignoring Sakura.

"Definitely not. My wallet is still burning from the first time, there won't be a second."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto whined, pouting at the silver-haired Jounin that had just appeared out of thin air. "We just _passed_ the first exam! Do you have any idea how _hard_ it was?"

"I do, and I'm still not buying you ramen." Kakashi said simply. "What do the rest of you want?"

"Hn."

"I don't mind, but I'm on a diet."

"Ice-cream and pocky!"

"YEAH! Let's get pocky!" Naruto agreed, oblivious to the looks he and Kari got from their team-mates.

"Ninja need a balanced diet. Naruto you can't live on sweet red bean soup, ramen and pocky. Kari, you need to gain a few pounds and not from sweets. Sasuke, you need more vitamins. Sakura, you're not on a diet, and if you are, you're stupid," Kakashi said bluntly.

"Eh! But vegetables are yucky sensei!" Naruto complained.

"Yeah! And sweets _are_ fattening!" Kari agreed.

"Oh! How about that new barbecue place then?" Sakura cried in delight and without giving them a chance to argue, started heading towards the food source.

-x-

"Ah." Kakashi heaved a big internal sigh at the sight of all the Konoha rookie teams and his eternal rivals team all sitting around a large table.

"Told ya we should've got ramen, dattebayo," Naruto scoffed. Kakashi debated whether to just walk out again, then again there was a nice secluded table over in the corner, if he could _just_ sneak over there.

"Kakashi!"

"Gai," Kakashi greeted back unenthusiastically. Kurenai and Asuma shot him desperate looks for help and Kakashi just stared at them unsympathetically.

"Come join us! There is plenty of room for you and your cute students!" Gai said beaming at Sasuke and Sakura's disgusted expressions.

"Actually -"

"Hai Gai-sensei," Kari agreed and headed over to a seat next to Neji.

"Sensei?" Kakashi murmured narrowing his eyes. _He was Kari's only official sensei!_ He raised a hand to his silver hair as he realised the situation was dire than he thought. He couldn't let Kari be corrupted and forced into those hideous green jumpsuits! Deciding to brave his irritation and delve into masochism, Kakashi reluctantly took a seat next to Gai. "I didn't know you were teaching my student?" Kakashi cringed slightly at the emphasis he put on the 'my'. Luckily, Gai didn't seem to have noticed.

"Indeed! She is our youthful apprentice and is blossoming under our tutelage!" Gai boasted with glee.

"Really?"

"Undoubtedly! And, between you and me, I see love blossoming in the springtime of youth!"

"...come again?" Kakashi murmured, feeling his cool exterior crack slightly.

"Surely you have noticed Kakashi! The discreet glances, the frequent touches, the blossoming blushes! It is the most youthful of all beauty! The budding relationship between apprentice and tutor!"

Kari looked mortified, eyes wide as face promptly began to colour.

"I can't say I have," Kakashi said. "Who is it?"

"Why it is Neji!" Gai declared and with a flourishing movement, gestured to the Hyuuga beside Kari. The Hyuuga who was completely ignoring the idiotic situation and leaving the denying all up to Kari.

"...sou ka..." Kakashi managed through gritted teeth. Neji glanced up at the commotion and felt chills at the look of murder being thrown at him by the Jounin.

"Kashi! It's not like that! The 'frequent touches' are _Taijutsu,_ **painful** Taijutsu! A-and the blushing is me being embarrassed when I get things wrong!" Kari whined, annoyed Neji couldn't be bothered to back her up.

"Yeah, Kari-chan already said, besides, she's not allowed a boyfriend unless I approve dattebayou!" Naruto added helpfully.

"Dobe. You'd only approve of yourself," Sasuke scoffed under his breath.

"Who're you calling a dobe, temee?"

"Neji! It seems your youthful quest for love has some hurdles to face! You must win our lovely apprentices heart before your rivals snatch her from your grasp!" Gai boomed passionately. Kari sank lower into her seat and tried desperately to recall any mention of an invisibility jutsu. Neji frowned, but otherwise continued to ignore his sensei.

"Maa, why don't we eat?" Asuma offered, feeling the male tension on the other end of the table. Kurenai's red eyes gleamed as she mentally prepared Kari's next lady-lesson. Kakashi was right, her teaching was absolutely necessary!

As all of them ordered something from the menu, Kari immediately chose her desired meal.

"Ice-cream!" she declared to the lady who came to take her order.

"For dinner?" Ino repeated incredulously. "Kari-chan, how are you not f-" she was discreetly interrupted when Shikamaru kicked her shin under the table. "Ow!" she glared at him and he motioned to Chouji. "Ah, e-eto... how are you so skinny when you eat such unhealthy food?"

"Hmm? I'm normal sized," Kari said happily and Ino and Sakura felt themselves becoming depressed. If _that_ was normal, they were huge! "Well, normal for me," Kari corrected seeing their downtrodden expressions.

"Nah, Kari-chan is tiny!" Naruto chuckled.

"Am not!"

"Hn. For once, I'm inclined to agree with Naruto."

"Urusai! Tori-atama!"

"Did... did she...?" Ino began with a horrified look at Sakura.

"Hai... she calls Sasuke-kun 'bird-head'..." Sakura sighed.

Ino was shocked at the insult to her crush, but on a more positive note, at least Kari-chan wasn't competition! Ino couldn't help but think the girl was too pretty for a rival and too close to her Sasuke-kun to be fair competition.

"Your orders!" the waitress chirped and placed meat on the grill before rushing to get their side orders. Kari thanked her in delight as a large bowl of ice-cream was placed in front of her.

"My youthful apprentice, you should rejoice in the joy of vegetables! How will you become a green beast without your healthy dose of greens?" Gai urged. Kakashi's eye twitched at the words 'green beast' and he resisted the urge to stab Gai with his chopsticks.

"Kashi makes me eat them," Kari said simply as she scooped up a large mound of the creamy substance and shoved the spoon in her mouth. Her face immediately brightened with glee at the sweetness.

"Kakashi, not enforcing a healthy balanced diet..." Gai said shaking his head in disappointment. Kakashi rolled his eyes discreetly. Had Gai not been paying attention to what Kari had just said? "I'll have to offer my assistance!"

"Don't stop Lee-sempai buying me ice-cream!" Kari cried in distress. Lee paled at his idol's look of disappointment.

"Gomen, Gai-sensei! It was those youthful eyes!" Lee cried apologetically. TenTen shook her head as Lee and Gai had a mini student-master-bonding moment.

"Ice-cream?" Kari offered, waving the spoon in Neji's direction. The Hyuuga looked apalled and shook his head in decline. Naruto was more than happy to take the declined offer though and eagerly leaned across Sasuke to accept the spoon into his mouth.

"Indirect kiss!" Ino squealed as she and Sakura blushed slightly and looked hopefully at Sasuke.

"Disgusting," Sasuke grunted.

"Hmm? You want some?" Kari asked offering the spoon to him.

"Disgusting," Sasuke repeated, glaring at the spoon as though it were diseased. Kari shrugged and put the spoon back into her mouth.

"Ino's right, you're gonna end up huge Kari-chan," Kiba sniggered and Sasuke's disgust was replaced by a small mocking smirk in agreement.

"Don't listen to 'em Kari-chan, dattebayo! I'll still be your best friend no matter what!" Naruto reassured while Kari grinned and continued devouring her ice-cream only pausing once with a high squeal of 'brainfreeze!'.

-x-

"Shouldn't little girls be in bed at this time?" Gaara murmured as he felt the soft tap of little feet hitting the roof. Kari straightened before sitting down next to him. He felt uneasy at the proximity, but brushed such feelings aside. It was the middle of night, the moon had fully risen and the sky was an dark, ink-coloured and seemingly endless.

"You should be in bed too, ne?" Kari asked curiously.

"I don't sleep."

"Really? So that's why you have those dark circles, ne? Why can't you sleep? Do you have bad dreams too?"

Gaara glanced at her, confused over the inquisitive child. He was used to being avoided, having someone seek him out for conversation was unnerving.

"No. I can't sleep because if I do it takes control."

"It?" Kari repeated in confusion. She frowned as she tried to figure out what Gaara was speaking of.

"Shuukaku. A sand demon," Gaara verified.

"How does it take control? Does it follow you?" Kari asked.

"No. It was sealed inside me before my birth."

She frowned and he waited patiently for her to leave. She would naturally be wary of him now. He was eager for her to disappear so he could settle back into normal things, being avoided, being feared.

"What's it like?" she asked. "Having a demon inside you?"

"Why all the questions?" Gaara said, starting to get irritated. Why wouldn't she leave?

"I'm curious," Kari replied, leaning forward onto her knees and looking up at his face. "You're different. I'm different. So I'm drawn to you."

"You're looking for your answers in me?" Gaara questioned. He didn't understand how she could possibly see similarities between him and her. He was like the barren sand, she was like the forest and sky.

"Not exactly," she said and stared up at the night sky, following the patterns the stars made. "It's just nice y'know? I'm an outcast because of amnesia and you come off as a loner." His gaze was rather intense for a stare, but it didn't make her feel as uneasy as it should have. "And you're strong, really strong. Misery loves company, ne? Maybe that's why I'm so interested in you. Maybe I'm looking for understanding for something I don't even understand myself." He could see she was getting frustrated as she tried to put her feelings into words. He recalled feeling a way familiar to what she was describing. But it had been buried a long, long time ago.

"Ah, perhaps I'm just nosy," Kari said frowning. "Gomen, I've just confused myself."

"How much memory do you have?" he asked, though was certain he didn't care. He supposed he asked because her feelings were so strong he could almost taste them and it made him uncomfortable.

"A month or two. I woke up here and no one knows who I am."

He was surprised she had managed to settle in such a short time into this village. He could see what she meant now, knowing no one, he supposed she was very isolated and vulnerable.

"I don't remember anything," Kari admitted solemnly. "Not even my own name."

"Sou ka. Why are you explaining yourself to your enemy?"

"Enemy?" she repeated and Gaara irritably wondered if she was stupid. "I don't see you as my enemy."

"Hn." He scoffed at her foolishness. She would surely be killed in the exam and if not, on a mission soon. Such naivety made for a weak shinobi.

"I suppose that's one of my weaknesses ne?" she asked and he grunted in agreement. "I befriended an enemy before, even though I knew we had to fight to the death." Her fingers ghosted over her chest and he wondered if her heart was hurting at the memory.

"You killed him?" he questioned, not able to believe such a thought.

"No. He jumped in front of my sensei's attack to protect his master," Kari replied and Gaara mused that it was no wonder they became friends. The boy was just as foolish as her. "And I..." His aquamarine eyes glanced at her curiously. "I tried to save him. I jumped between him and my sensei's attack."

Gaara's eyes widened a fraction.

"Seems crazy, ne? It was a powerful attack too, I'm gonna have a real big scar. But you know what, I'm glad I did it."

"It is foolish to love anyone but yourself. Others are merely a hindrance," he stated. To his surprise, she smiled.

"We're opposites in some ways, ne? That's why I'm interested in you, opposites attract. Clearly the feeling isn't mutual though, ne?" she said happily. He made no answer and turned his gaze back to the sky. He couldn't say he wasn't interested. He didn't speak for the rest of the night and when he glanced back at her, curious of her silence, he found her curled up asleep beside him. Close enough that he could feel the slight warmth of her body, but far enough that there was no phsical contact. His sand shifted ever so slightly but then settled to become completely still.

She was no danger to him as he was for her. Reluctantly, he decided to tolerate her sleeping form, feeling more uneasy about her at her most vulnerable than he did while she was awake. It was strange to have willing company. Curious, he lifted his hand and after a moment of hesitation, brushed a finger against her hair. She didn't stir, comfortable at his side. His finger traced her cheekbone once before he retracted his hand as though burned. He frowned, realising he still was nervous of touch. He would have to conquer that fear. She mumbled something in her sleep and curled tighter as the winds picked up slightly, teasing her hair away from her face.

He sat silent and still throughout the rest of the night, the dragon guarding the princess as she slept.

-x-

Good, bad, stupid?

Favourite part/worst part?

Review please. :)


	17. Morino Nakani

**A/N: **Ahhh, gomen ne. I've been a bit slow in this update due to vast amounts of work (and being off and acquiring extra work -.-) but I've got another (quite bad) chapter out! Finally! :D I gave up my night out to get this out for you, so i love you all very, very much. (My liver also loves you very much ^^). Things may get overly dark later on, I'm studying the Gothic genre xD

Again, don't forget the pairings in this story are open for discussion, it's not strictly SasukexKari. :) I'm happy to listen to any requests for pairings and random fluffy moments between characters.

My beautiful reviewers! **AzuraSoulReaver** (congrats on 1st review of the chapter! :D), **narutonarutolove **(there's no set pairings as of yet :)), **Anindoufu** (I'll do my best to put some in where appropriate :) probably later chapters or sequel time), **Jenjenjojo1012**, **animerox023**, **MyutsuChey3x** (there may be elements of NejixKari if readers want it :)), **MegassaTheBomber** (He is isn't he xD he's coming out of his shell a bit so that's probably why he seems a bit OOC, but I'll try not to overdo it :) I'll see if I can add more fluff for you later on :))

And of course, **cutiekyoto**, for our many PM's and your constant support, not to mention the beautiful fanart you gift me with :)

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto-sempai owns Naruto, though I swear he and I both share the idea that Gaara should rule the world.

**Claimer**: Kari, Kita and all material not in the original anime/manga belongs to me.

**Eien no Shasai**

_(The Edited Version)_

Chapter 17;

**Morino Nakani**

_**Into the Forest**_

_To be unprepared is to be unprotected._

_But how does one protect themselves against the unknown?_

-x-

Kari frowned up at the large looming forest in front of her. She'd woken up cold and stiff, Gaara staring at her like she was an alien. She got back to Sasuke's only to have an angry torrent of demands to know where she had been and why she had never came back when she said she'd be 'five minutes'. She normally would have paid more attention to the looming trees and Anko's booming speech of doom, but she felt too sore and sleepy and really couldn't bring herself to listen properly. On top of everything, Kakashi had ordered them to meet before the exam so they could have a new team picture including her and Kita.

She was sure he'd giggle evilly every time he saw her grumpy morning face glaring out from behind the frame. She'd managed a smile though, between the boys with Sakura on the other side of Sasuke, Kakashi with a hand on Sasuke and Naruto's heads, dragging the arguing pair away from each other. It was all Sasuke's fault really.

"Welcome to the stage for the second test, practice area 44; 'The Forest of Death'! You'll soon find out why it's called The Forest of Death," Anko promised.

With a 'hurrumph!' Naruto put his fists on his hips and wiggled his bum while he imitated Anko in a mocking voice. Kari blinked and raised an eyebrow at him, a laugh barely kept down at how silly he looked.

"You think that scares me?" Naruto demanded, stopping his bum-wiggle dance in favour of thrusting a finger at the proctor. "That's _nothing_! I'm not afraid!"

"Oh? You're spirited," Anko commented, but the twitch in her eyebrow showed her hidden irritation. In a flash a kunai was in her hand and Kari was snapped out of her sleepy stupor. But before she could act, Sasuke had a hold of both her arms, holding her back and preventing her intervening as the kunai sliced through Naruto's cheek. "Kids like you are killed quickly, spraying that red blood that I love." Anko whispered from behind Naruto, her small pink tongue catching a drop of blood that ran from his cheek.

Kari's hissed when a Kusa-nin appeared behind Anko, handing her the discarded kunai with its grotesquely long tongue. That ninja gave Kari the major creeps making her fur stand on end.

"Thank you. But y'know, don't sneak up behind me. Unless you want to die," Anko said sweetly, taking her kunai as the Kusa-nin's tongue retracted.

"No... I just get excited when I see red blood... Plus, you cut my precious hair... I couldn't help it..."

Kari shuddered. Even it's voice was creepy! She couldn't even tell whether the Kusa-nin was a man or woman. The Kusa-nin was more androgynous than Haku, though Haku was way, way nicer to look at. Kari sighed sadly, lost in a moment of depression at the thought of her lost little bishounen.

"Looks like we have a lot of bloodthirsty ones in this test, this should be fun!" Anko chuckled gleefully. The Kusa-nin turned to walk back to it's previous position, giving Kari an intense stare that shook her to her core. Anko held out some papers. "Now before we begin this test, there's something I have to hand out. You have to sign these agreement forms, there'll be death's in this one! And, if I don't have you sign these, it will be all my responsibility." She grinned as the participants shuffled nervously. Naruto jogged back to Kari's side, holding his stinging cheek grumpily.

"I'm going to explain the second test, then you can sign them afterwards and then each team will sign in at that booth behind me. The second test, simply put, is the ultimate survival. First I'll explain the area where this will take place." Anko pulled out a scroll with a map. "Around practice area 44, there are forty-four locked gates. There's a forest, river and a tower in the centre. From gates to tower is about 10km. During the survival in here, you will be asked to complete a certain task. Using weapons and jutsu, you will compete in a no rules scroll battle." She reached into her coat and drew out a cream and a navy scroll, each with different kanji painted on the front. "You will fight over these two scrolls, the 'Heaven' and the 'Earth'. There are eighty-two people here, meaning twenty-seven teams. Thirteen will get the Heaven scroll, thirteen will get the Earth scroll. The remaining team will get one or the other. To pass this test, your team must make it to the tower with both scrolls. Therefore, a maximum of half will pass. However, there's also a time limit to consider. The second test will last one hundred and twenty hours, exactly five days."

"Five days?" Chouji shrieked. "What about dinner?" Kari concurred.

"You're on your own. The forest is full of food. Just watch for man-eating beasts, poisonous insects, poisonous plants..." Anko said trailing off thoughtfully.

Plants? Kari frowned. That's pretty much vegetables.

"And thirteen teams passing isn't likely. As the days go on, the distance to the goal becomes farther, and the time to rest will become shorter. And the area is crawling with enemies, you won't get much sleep," Anko explained. "So, not only will some fail by losing the scroll, some will die from the harshness of the course. Now I'll talk about what will disqualify you. First, those who don't make it to the tower with both scrolls inside the time limit. Second, those who lose a team-mate or have a team-mate killed."

Kari was conscious of Sasuke's eyes boring into the side of her head. As the least experienced and the one with the worst sense of direction, she was particularly vulnerable to this rule.

"As a rule, there is no quitting in the middle. You will be in the forest for five days. And one more rule, you _must_ _not_ look inside the scroll until you reach the tower."

"What happens if you do?" Naruto asked.

"That will be a surprise for anyone who does," Anko said simply. "A Chuunin will be asked to handle classified information. This is to test your trustworthiness. That's it for explanations, exchange your teams forms for your scroll, then choose a gate to get ready to start. A final word of advice, _don't die_!"

They parted to read over the agreement and Kari took the opportunity to rush off and wish her dear ones luck. Shino and Kiba gave her their word they would take care of Hinata. Lee had been by far the most enthusiastic in his luck wishing, with good guy pose and tears galore. Kari didn't know how Lee and Neji would survive five complete days in each others company. Poor TenTen.

"Ne, hiding from girls?" Kari said popping her head around a rock to see Sasuke brooding there. He was glaring darkly at everyone and turned that glare onto Kari when she sat down next to him.

"Hn." Kari retorted with her own glare at his monosyllabic answer. "Where's your pet?"

"Kita-chan?" Kari asked, immediately perking up. "She's getting a look at the competition and saying bye to Akamaru."

"You need to take this exam more seriously."

"I am," Kari said as the humour left her face. "Let's avoid that Kusa-nin. He really doesn't sit right with me."

"Aa," Sasuke agreed, recalling the shudders that had clearly tumbled down her spine when their gazes had met. "Let's get our scroll."

After retrieving their prized item, they stopped outside of gate twelve, Naruto jumping around excitedly as Kita settled onto Kari's shoulder, baby blue eyes focused on the foreboding shadows behind the gate. After thirty minutes an instructor came and unlocked the chains barring their entry.

"The second test of the Chuunin exam," Anko bellowed in a voice that carried to every gate. "Begins _now_!"

At once teams dashed inside and Kari shook off her hesitation and forced herself to concentrate. She had to remain vigilant in this forest, she had a team to protect. It seemed as though the instant the gates disappeared from view, screams sounded. Kari shuddered and dragged her hitai-ate down, freeing her ears for clearer auditory information. Those screams were men, none of the voices she recognised.

"That was a human scream, ne?" Sakura whispered. "I'm getting a little nervous."

"It's nothing Sakura-chan," Naruto reassured and then paused looking thoughtful. "I gotta take a piss." He'd only managed to unzip half way before Sakura's fist crushed into his skull.

"What do you think you're doing in front of a lady?" Sakura shrieked. "Do that in the bushes!"

Kari could have sworn she heard Sasuke mutter 'what lady...' and shot a glare at him. As Naruto trudged away she couldn't help but feel nervous. Instinct told her to keep them together.

"Naruto! Do you want me to come with you?" Kari called.

"Daijobou Kari-chan! I'll be back real quick!"

"Pervert," Sasuke grumbled, but was surprised when she didn't react. In forcing him out of his own shell he had learnt a lot about her, particularly that she hated backing down in their insult exchanges. His eyes narrowed noticing her unease, but he decided against mentioning it. She was overly defensive if she thought someone considered her weak.

"Man! So much came out! I feel so much better now!"

Kari was about to feel relieved, but flinched when she noticed differences. She knew Naruto pretty much like the back of her hand, this... this _wasn't_ Naruto.

"I said, not in front of a lady!" Sakura cried, raising her fist to hit him again, but she was beaten to the punch when Sasuke ruthlessly backhanded him across the face.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried reproachfully as the impostor collided with a tree. "You didn't have to go that far!"

"What the hell are you doing?" the impostor Naruto cried in protest.

"Where's the real Naruto?" Sasuke demanded as he glanced left and right and then looked to Kari. "Do you hear him? See him?" When Kari shook her head he cursed.

"What... What are you saying?" impostor Naruto demanded, wiping the blood off his lip.

"Your shuriken holster on your left side, Naruto's _right_-handed. And you don't have the scratch from the examiner on your cheek. Your a fake who's transforming ability is even _worse_ than Naruto's," Sasuke declared and Kari inwardly sighed, wondering why Sasuke felt the need to insult Naruto when he wasn't even there. Did he do that to her? She could just imagine him storming around his home grumbling about her. But she was glad it was Sasuke who acted. Even if it was a fake, the thought of attacking something that looked like Naruto was hard for her.

"_Unlucky_!" the impostor cried as in a puff of smoke he revealed himself as an Ame shinobi. "Which one of you has the scroll then?" Kari forced herself not to give any sign that the scroll was concealed with her. "I'll just take it by force then!" He immediately darted for Sakura and seeing this, Kari shot towards him, Kita jumping down and hiding beneath the bushes as instructed.

"Katon! Housenka no jutsu!" Sasuke cried and spat multiple balls of fire towards the enemy, but he rapidly snaked out of the way, Kari hot on his heels with a kunai gleaming in her grasp.

"Sasuke!"

Glancing down, Sasuke caught sight of a tied up Naruto.

"Ahou!" Sasuke hissed and flung a kunai near Naruto's hand.

"An opening, _lucky_!" the Ame-nin cried as he dodged under Kari's kick and hurled a kunai at Sasuke who used the branch to block. Kari abandoned the enemy and shot towards Sasuke, grabbing the back of his collar with her fist.

"What the -?" Sasuke hissed, about to shout at her, but as he was dragged back he caught sight of the sizzling note. "Explosion tag!"

Unfortunately, they didn't get out of the explosion range and heat and splinters pierced their skins before they met the floor.

"Now this is _lucky_! Move and I'll kill you!" the Ame-nin declared with a kunai at Sasuke's neck. Kari's eye twitched and she thought to herself that if that guy mentioned the word '_lucky_' one more time she'd ram his kunai where the sun don't shine. "Hand over the scroll!"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried in alarm. But Naruto came to the rescue, throwing a kunai from above. The Ame-nin jumped up and Kari shot up the tree after him.

"You wont get away! Get him Kari-chan!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke used his Chakra to fling the kunai back at the Ame-nin before following Kari into the air. Seeing Sasuke's approach, Kari abandoned her attacks and instead grabbed the enemy in the air, holding him still while Sasuke thrust a kunai into the Ame-nin's shoulder. With a strangled yell, the Ame-nin broke free of her, clutching his open wound.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura gasped.

"This is rough but I have no choice! Don't just stand around, their might be others! Listen! Relax for a moment and you really will be killed!" Sasuke shouted down to the pinkette. He and Kari landed, watching the wounded enemy retreat into the trees. Naruto and Kita immediately went to Kari, who assured them she was fine. Naruto gave her a stern look gripping her trembling fingers. She really was fine, but seeing the blood smeared on Sasuke's face made her body start shaking. She frowned, not understanding the physiological reaction. Maybe she just found it upsetting, her mind thinking Sasuke plus blood equals injury.

"Listen," Sasuke said as they all sat down. "If we get separated next time, even if its one of us, don't trust them. This could happen again."

"Then what do we do?" Sakura asked.

"We make a codeword, just in case. Listen, if they get the codeword wrong, assume they are the enemy, no matter what they look like," Sasuke explained. "Listen carefully, I'll only say it once. The nin-song '_Ninki_', when this is asked, reply with '_A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent, a shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill-prepared_."

"Matte, that's impossible to remember," Naruto grumbled and Kari nodded in agreement.

"Are you stupid? I already memorised it," Sakura said.

"Kari, you're to stay with me," Sasuke said, ignoring Naruto and Kari's mouths opening in complaint. "You're inexperienced, I'll make up for that."

"Pfft," Kari scoffed but paused, her ears twitching.

"Kari-chan?"

"I hear something, something coming..." Kari said, frowning as she tried to figure out what the noise was.

"Ite-e..." Naruto mumbled as his other cheek was cut, the trickle of blood distracting Kari momentarily. Before she could direct her attention back to the noise, a huge gust of powerful wind knocked into them, catapulting Kari backwards. With lucky timing, Sasuke managed to snatch hold of her wrist, her light weight unable to anchor her against the force of the attack.

"More enemies? Kari k'so! Baka, hold on!" Sasuke shouted as she began to slip from his fingers.

There was a resounding boom as the wind turned into an explosion.

-x-

Sasuke had taken refuge underneath the bushes, his grip bruising on Kari's wrist as he lay on her, forcing her to be still and quiet. She'd almost sneezed twice from the dust and had dirt in her eyes, making her unable to see clearly. But he knew it was her. He could feel her heart speed up in embarrassment to his proximity, as it always did when she wasn't sleeping. Only she would be that stupid.

Kari's ears twitched slightly and Sasuke noticed the footsteps approaching too.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried as he and Kari stood, the kunoichi desperately rubbing her sore eyes to try and rid them of the dust.

"Stay away! First, the codeword," Sasuke demanded, holding a kunai protectively in front of them. "The nin-song 'Ninki'."

"Oh! Oh yeah, a large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent, a shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill-prepared," Sakura recited flawlessly. Kari blushed, embarrassed she hadn't even been able to memorise the first sentence.

"Oww... you guys alright?"

Kari immediately frowned. That voice was strikingly similar to Naruto's but it just didn't _sound_ right.

"Naruto! Wait a second the codeword!" Sakura cried.

"I know... a large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent, a shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill-prepared," the Naruto look a-like repeated perfectly. Kari's suspicious look hardened to a full blown glare in an instant.

If she couldn't remember that speech, Naruto most certainly couldn't. His memory was even worse than hers.

Sakura sighed in relief as Sasuke smirked, a kunai in his hand in a flash before he hurled it at Naruto who bent in a C-shape to the side to avoid it before falling to hid side.

"Sasuke-kun, nande? The codeword..." Sakura asked in confusion.

"So this time it's someone good enough to avoid my attacks," Sasuke mused as Kari pulled out her own kunai, twirling it around her finger as she waited for the moment to strike.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura cried.

A dark smirk crossed the Naruto-like face and Kari shivered. Such a look did not belong on Naruto's face.

"So you two knew?" the imposter cooed, fake blue eyes switching from Sasuke to Kari as the smirk widened. In an instant the impostor blew up into smoke as they returned to their previous form. "Impressive..." Kari's fingers tightened painfully around the kunai as she saw the one person she had hoped to avoid. The kusa-nin. "How did you know I was a fake?"

"I knew you were listening to our conversation from underground," Sasuke said shooting a glance at Kari. The Kusa-nin followed his gaze until it's eyes settled on Kari's previously hidden _wolfish_ ears. "That's why I made a codeword like that, there's no way he could remember a song that long, so you had to be a fake."

"Your mannerisms, your voice, your expressions, your movements," Kari murmured in addition, eyes narrowing. It was difficult to trick her when it came to Naruto.

"Keen senses," the Kusa-nin said sweetly and Kari resisted the urge to snarl like a cornered dog. "Neither tired nor ill-prepared, are we? This'll be more fun than I thought..."

-x-

_Naruto-kun!_ Kita thought in alarm as she watched the giant snake swallow him whole. She paused for a moment as she watched the yelling lump slide down the snakes throat. With a gulp she stalked the snake carefully, eager not to be dessert.

-x-

"You want my earth scroll right? Seeing as you have the heaven scroll," the kusa-nin teased, flaunting the scroll in front of them. Its tongue extended to wrap around the scroll, before parting its lips and swallowing the scroll whole. Kari watched in horror as the fight or flight reflex shot through her like a bullet. She'd never had such a strong flight instinct before, her instinctual fighting choice wasn't feeling as dominant as usual.

This person... this person was dangerous.

"Now, let's begin... the battle for each others scroll..."

It reached for its eye.

"_With our lives on the line_..."

There was blood, blood everywhere... _everywhere!_

Her blood, Sasuke's blood, Sakura's blood!

She couldn't move as the blades sliced them apart. She stood rooted to the ground unable to counter, protect, shield...

She watched trapped, helpless as kunai shot into Sakura and Sasuke's forehead eitherside of her, her eyes following the point of the kunai as it struck her straight between the eyes.

Kari had little experience with genjutsu, but when that vision struck her, she felt like she had another Raikiri thrust straight through her.

She barely registered they were on their knees, Sasuke's vomit, Sakura's tears. She just stared straight ahead, listening to the pounding doki-doki of her heart as it desperately tried to escape the confines of her ribcage and flee from the battle.

"S...Sakura!" Sasuke whispered urgently, but she was deaf to him, her tears drowning out everything but the enemy in front of them.

Kari heard Sasuke try to cry out for her but she couldn't process his desperation. It was like Namigakure all over again. She was torn between the burning need to cry and the insane urge to smile. She fisted the grass underneath her. They needed to get out of here, Sasuke and Sakura were down, Naruto was gone, it was up to her.

"Hehe... you can no longer move," the Kusa-nin teased. Kari's legs twitched in protest as her nerves told them to move. By sheer will she got them underneath her and bent forward onto her arms, into a shaky crouch, ready to spring. "Oh? Some resistance?" Kari glared in frustration, she abandoned trying to calm her frenzied thoughts as she desperately tried to escape this hold the enemy had over her body. The feeling of being trapped in her own body felt like her sanity was slowly being pulled apart. She couldn't stand it, not for another second, nano second or other mere moment in time...

She caught Sasuke struggling in her peripheral vision and clumsily grabbed her discarded kunai with shaky hands. It was absurd... but she thought she _knew_ what to do. It was almost like she was being coaxed to do it.

She caught the glint of three kunai between the Kusa-nin's fingers and acted on impulse, grabbing the sudden idea with both hands despite her doubts and followed the instructions without hesitation.

She barely heard Sasuke's strangled protest as her kunai cut through her own flesh. She winced slightly as waves of burning pain spread through her body from the wound. Her nerves on fire, adrenaline on overdrive, she felt a smirk spread across her face as she felt control return to her body. Fighting bag her instinct to attack, she turned and in a blur, had Sakura and Sasuke up in a tree, away from the enemy.

She watched from their position, the tip of her tail twitching slightly in anticipation.

Sasuke groaned as he pulled the kunai out of his thigh, seeing her logic of fighting fear with pain. Kari shot him a disapproving look for the noise before turning her attention back to search the enemy.

Sasuke heaved lungfuls of air as he clutched his bloodied kunai. He glanced at Kari, watching her as she observed the surroundings. She'd completely grasped her survival instinct and appeared uncharacteristically calm, though he could see from the whiteness of her face and the wideness of her eyes that she had been shaken just as badly, if not _worse_ than them. He went to reach for the kunai embedded in her ribs but her wrist grabbed his, the slightest turn of the head ordering him not to touch. She felt cold, so cold.

He tried to cling to her supposed calm, hoping her strength would give him strength. Surely his wildly beating heart would give them away at any second.

"Sasuk-" Sakura began but Sasuke slapped a hand over her mouth to silence her. Kari didn't react to his abrupt silencing technique like she usually would have, keen eyes searching for attacks. Kari's eyes fixed behind them and she grasped Sasuke's wrist. She frowned at his racing pulse, perspiration clinging to his skin. He was panicking, they couldn't afford to panic right now.

"Hebi!" Sakura screeched, ripping Sasuke's hand from her mouth. The three of them jumped away as the giant snake hit the branch, before twisting up a thick tree trunk. In a split decision, it went for Sasuke.

"Temee..." Kari growled as she leapt of the tree and towards the snake.

"Stay away!" Sasuke suddenly cried and desperately flung a barrage of weapons into the snake's face, attacking its eyes and mouth. With a roarin hiss the snake flung its head back, blood spraying from its wounds as it fell onto a nearby tree, shaking leaves from its branches with the force. Kari was shaken by Sasuke's scream and began to worry about him. He was usually the cool-headed one who got them through situations like these. She couldn't defend him and Sakura on her own without Naruto or Kakashi to back her up, the enemy was too strong.

"Sasuke!" Kari cried landing on the branch next to him. "Sasuke, listen to me!" Grabbing his arm she turned him to face her grabbing hold of his shoulders. He just stared at her with the same panicked eyes, shaking like a rabbit about to bolt. Kari felt her confidence begin to fall apart as she looked at me. "I can't do this on my own, you said you'd make up for my inexperience, ne?"

"We'll be killed," Sasuke croaked.

"If you think like that we wont stand a chance! Sasuke I need you to help me! Reamember what Kashi said about teamwork, together we can do this, okay?"

But he had stopped listening, choosing instead to stare behind her with horror etched onto his face.

"S...Sasu...?" Kari murmured as she looked around to see what was distressing him.

"You guys shouldn't relax, even for a moment... Prey should always be doing its best to run away..." Kari recoiled in disgust as the Kusa-nin broke free from the snakes scaly side. It didn't seem at all affected by the liquids clinging to it in a slimy coat and grinned licking it's lips with its horridly long tongue. "_In the presence of a predator_."

"Sasuke!" Kari cried as he inched backward beside her. "I'm h,ere, I'll protect you no matter what, okay?" she cried desperately trying to calm him down. She would have given anything at that point to have a snappy retort. 'Baka, I can look after myself, _you_ are the one who needs looking after, you baka-onna."

As the Kusa-nin darted for her and Sasuke she felt momentarily helpless. She felt alone in the presence of half her team and could taste death on the tip of her tongue. Desperately clinging to the tattered remains of her survival instinct, she tugged the kunai out of her ribs with a sharp intake of breath and waited for the enemy to reach her.

"Ne, Sasu, if we make it out of this... buy me icecream, ne?" she murmured in a weak voice.

Her eyes widened as the incoming threat was momentarily stilled by kunai and shuriken littering the bark infront of its path.

"Gomen, Sasuke."

That beautiful voice.

"I forgot the codeword."

The hope that had all but deserted her returned, swelling inside her chest that made her feel light and warm, just at the sound of his voice.

"Naruto."

If this wasn't such a dire situation, she would have jumped up to that knuckle-headed best friend of hers and kissed him.

"Naruto-kun..." the Kusa-nin said. "Hehe... Looks like you successfully defeated the giant snake."

"Oi, oi! It looks like you were picking on the weak! But more than that, you were picking on Kari-chan, dattebayou!" Naruto said with a heavy scowl. "That's my best friend, _no one's _allowed to pick on her!"

Sasuke shifted and with a quick glance Kari saw he had deactivated his Sharingan and had seemed to calm somewhat. Kari jumped slightly when Sasuke took hold of her arm, the other hand delving into her pouch.

"I will give you the scroll," Sasuke said and spinning around, Kari saw their Heaven scroll clutched in his hand. She stared at him in shock, Sasuke, he was _giving up_? "Please, take it and leave us."

"Sasuke!" Kari cried, trying to see if this was a bluff, that he had a plan to catch the enemy off guard. But his face was set and she could see nothing but honesty as he held out the scroll.

Reviews mean the world to me,

ONE review is not acceptable for an update

thoughts and feelings please?


	18. Hebi ni Kamareta Kizu

**A/N:** ...Was there something wrong with the last chapter? I didn't get even half the amount of reviews I usually do. It may seem picky but the sudden drop seemed odd and reviews do mean an awful lot to me. Does it need to be rewritten or changed? :/ Please let me know in a review.

Thank you to the lovelies who did review; **MyutsuChey3X** (congrats on the longest review so far xD I loved your long review and enjoyed your Fishy Week story :D), **WhisperInTheRain** (Thank you very much :) I'll keep your preference in mind!) and my anon's **Bella** (thank you for your dedication! I know it's a long story! :)) and **Naruto**-**Lover** (Oh dear Quizilla xD I really need to take that down! And thank you! I'll see what I can do! :D). This update is for you!

And of course to my dear friend **cutiekyoto**, your PM's always brighten my day. :)

**Update**: Gack! I missed out most of Sakura's scene . ***Head-desk**.* Gomen, gomen, I was ovetired. It's fixed now thanks to Kyoto-chan pointing it out :')

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. If I did, it wouldn't be anywhere near as successful as it is.

**Claimer**: OC's and all material not in the original anime and manga are mine.

**Eien no Shasai**

_(The Edited Version)_

Chapter 18;

_**Hebi ni Kamareta Kizu**_

_**Snake bite**_

_It can take time for the venom to show its true effect._

-x-

"Nanidesu ka? _Sasuke_!" Kari cried in disbelief, trying to snatch the scroll back but it was held out of her reach. The Snake-like enemy smirked deviously, as though this had been planned all along.

"Sasuke! What are you _doing_ teme? Why would you hand our scroll over to the enemy, dattebayou?" Naruto shouted.

"I see... very smart. The only hope a prey has to escape from a predator, is to offer a different meal," the Kusa-nin hissed in a mockingly sweet tone.

"Take it," Sasuke grunted, tossing it towards the enemy without a moments hesitation, ignoring the dropped jaw and the confused gaze of the girl next to him. But before the scroll covered even half the distance between the enemies, Naruto has grasped the scroll in his hand mid-leap and landed close to Sasuke.

"Teme! You don't understand the situation!" Sasuke roared in frustration. "Stay out of - !"

But before Sasuke could finish, Naruto's fist had slammed into the Uchiha's jaw hard enough to draw blood, the fury on the blonde shinobi's face almost feral.

"What's come over you all of a sudden?" Sasuke shouted once he had managed to flip himself over a branch and ready himself again.

"I forgot the password… So I can't make sure of this but, you're a fake Sasuke aren't you?" Naruto said darkly.

"What are you talking about, ahou? I've been with Kari the whole time. I _am_ the real Sasuke!"

"Liar..." Naruto growled.

"Naruto, wha-what are you saying?" Sakura cried in alarm.

"The idiot and coward I see in front of me right now can't be the Sasuke!" Naruto declared. "I don't know how strong he is, but there is no guarantee that he'll let us go even if we _do_ hand over our scroll! You're the one who is scared, who doesn't understand the situation!"

"Sasuke… Naruto…" Kari said sadly, looking between them. She felt exhausted and drained. They needed teamwork right now, not to be arguing amongst themselves. They couldn't fight the enemy unless they worked together, didn't they learn anything from fighting Zabuza. Her knees quaked slightly and she resisted the urge to slide into a sitting position.

She knew she couldn't fight this enemy alone.

"Naruto-kun," the Kusa-nin chuckled and pulled itself lethargically to its feet. "_You're correct_" it agreed, its eyes widening as its tongue lolled out of its smirking mouth to wet its smirking lips. It pulled up its sleeve to reveal an odd black tattoo twisting around its wrist. Peering closely, Kari thought it looked a bit like a snake. "Maa... I'll just have to kill you all to take the scroll." All of them immediately went on high alert as the enemy bit its thumb, piercing the skin and drawing up a bead of blood. Then the Kusa-nin ran the blood along the tattoo, giving the impression of a sliced vein.

Expecting an attack,Naruto shot forward kunai in hand. Kari immediately followed, flanking his right.

"Naruto! Kari! Iie, run!" Sasuke ordered desperately, legs bending as though preparing to chase after them, but feet glued firmly to the branch.

"Don't underestimate us! Damnit I've lost faith in you Sasuke!" Naruto cried as he jumped up and prepared to attack from above.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

The wind kicked up from the force of the attack sent the two flying through branches and trunks in opposite directions, the cries from their team-mates lost in the howling wind. Kari was slightly distracted by large splinters of bark becoming embedded in her skin and was a second too late in avoiding the large snake summon's scaled tail.

"What a tasty little meal you'll make for him. Careful he likes to play with his food" the Kusa-nin teased gleefully as it watched Kari thrown winded into another tree, the tail changing course and aiming for Naruto now instead. Kari didn't have enough reaction time to think of assisting Naruto, before the boy himself was sent hurtling towards her at high speed and sending her through branches and branches until her back collided with a thick trunk, Naruto's weight trapping her against it.

"Itai..." Kari grumbled as she felt the burning pain spread across her torso and bitterly wondered if it had already began to turn purple and green. She grabbed hold of Naruto as they began to slide, but the pain of trying to hold Naruto's weight while sticking to the trunk with Chakra was agonising and her Chakra was disrupted, causing her to unstick from the wood and for them both to hurtle down towards the snakes waiting jaws. For a moment she saw Sasuke step forward and felt hopeful he was finally coming to their aid. But the disappointment when he turned his head away from the scene made her physically want to vomit in disgust at his behaviour.

"Kari-chan!" Naruto shouted. "There's no way we can let this snake eat us!"

She felt the odd yet strangely familiar sensation of burning through her veins as her survival instinct kicked into overdrive and her Chakra surged, numbing the pain from her previous injuries and filling her with adrenaline. She felt her teeth sharpen against her tongue and her fur stand on end as they got closer.

"Let go!" Naruto exclaimed and seeing his plan perfectly, with all the strength she could muster, she somersaulted in mid-air and flung Naruto down towards the giant snake. The whiskered boy roared a battle-cry as his foot smashed into the snake's nose, forcing the jaws shut on it's tongue. She landed a moment after him and felt satisfied to see the shock on the Kusa-nin's face.

But she thought it was their skill that had surprised the enemy. Not the feral changes in their faces and the flares in Chakra. Not the blazing red that had bled into their irises and given them the eyes of the devil.

Naruto's fist followed his foot, claws digging into his hands as he bared his teeth like a beast. The snake seethed and hissed in pain, slitted eyes glaring manically at the ants on it's nose.

Kari caught sight of a familiar fire seal and grabbing Naruto around the middle, leapt of the snakes nose as the flames followed them, engulfing them at the extent of their reach. Naruto growled at the burns, but Kari was still too adrenaline-filled to feel them, ruby eyes staying focused on her enemy.

"Sasuke-kun! Now it's _your_ turn!" the Kusa-nin cried in delight as the snake turned its great head and shot towards Sasuke like a bullet. "What will you do?"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed as Sasuke yelled in fright. Kita trembled beneath the bush she was hiding under, eyes closing tight as she waited for the fight to finish.

Inches before the snake reached Sasuke, Naruto and Kari had managed to intercept, bark splintering beneath their feet from the force. Kari's claws were embedded in the snakes nose as she held onto the scales and held them still, biceps and calves trembling from strain. Chakra hummed beneath her feet as it stuck to the branch to keep extra leverage.

"Hey..." Naruto mumbled, kunai and claws also holding the snake back, he lifted his head to stare Sasuke in the eye. "You alright... _Scaredy cat?_" Oh how the tables have turned. The Uchiha looked to Kari and caught her looking at him out the corner of her eye, her aura oozing disappointment. "There's no way you're the Sasuke I know..."

Kari flinched when she noticed a long slimy tongue wrap around Naruto's middle before it lurched him upwards. Without hesitation, she rushed up the snakes nose, racing to his aid, ignoring Sasuke's cry not to.

"So the Kyuubi brat is alive and the Chakra overflows when your emotions are heightened? Interesting."

She was too late.

As she reached the snake's forehead, the Kusa-nin had already finished his final handseal and thrust his hand into the strange pattern on Naruto's stomach. She barely heard Sakura's screech over Naruto's agonised scream. All rational thinking flew out the window as in a rage, Kari lurched forward into attack.

Sakura manage to stop Naruto's fall with a nicely timed kunai and pinned his jacket to the nearest tree trunk. But now Kari had lost all reason and Sasuke was still in that frozen sense of fear. She had to break Sasuke out of his daze, Kari couldn't fight that monster alone!

"Sasuke-kun!" she bellowed and his anxious eyes turned to her. "Naruto may be clumsy and can get in the way... but he and Kari-chan... _at least they're not cowards_!"

_Foolish otouto,_

_If you wish to kill me, then hate, spite!_

_Survive pathetically._

_Run, run and cling desperately to life..._

"Iie!" Sasuke shouted, twin-tomoe Sharingan blazing in both eyes. The Kusa-nin smirked at the sight and ducked under another of Kari's vicious swipes, black hairs sliced halfway from the narrow miss. In a single seal, the snake summon disappeared in an explosion of smoke. "Kari!" at the sharp command and the lack of fear she jumped back, blazing eyes assessing the Uchiha and smirking when she noticed the return of his normal fighting spirit. She charged in again, swiftly darting out the way of the projectile weapons he threw as he flung himself towards the battle. "Drive the enemy back!"

The Kusa-nin was surprised as she managed to keep up his movements and intercept drastic changed in direction. She was frighteningly fast for a child, her inhuman Chakra supporting her body as she drove him back further and further.

"Duck!" the Uchiha cried and she shot down and back as projectiles shot past the Kusa-nin's head. By chance, he caught sight of glinting light.

"String? This... This is the Sharingan Sofuushasan no Tachi!" the Kusa-nin gasped. But before the third windmill could take off it's head, the Kusa-nin caught the projectile in it's mouth. "Hehe... too bad..." But Sasuke's smirk was far from worried.

"Katon! Ryuuka no jutsu!" Sasuke said with the end of a wire between his teeth. Sending a jet of fire along the wire, directly towards the enemy's face. Kari landed beside Sasuke on the branch, just as the enemy's head was set alight, the piercing shriek as it clawed at skin and put out the flames. It finally managed to, the skin on it's face burnt and sore, practically melting from it's skull.

"To be able to use the Sharingan so well at this age..." the Kusa-nin wheezed with absolute glee. The melted skin revealed another layer underneath, smooth and marble white, a yellow eye lined in purple. "You truly are a man that carries the Uchiha clan's blood. Just as I thought... I want _you_."

Kari's lips curled back as she let out a feral snarl, ruby eyes gleaming brightly as she stepped in front of him, muscles twitching in anticipation of attack. She was wheezing from the earlier damage as her Chakra began to falter, but she was prepared to fight to the death to protect her comrades.

They flinched as they felt their bodies freeze again as Kari's growl continued to vibrate through her chest.

"Sasuke-kun! I had fun testing your powers. You really _are_ brothers. I sense power in your eyes that surpasses Itachi."

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke demanded, the desperation creeping back into his voice.

"Ore wa Orochimaru. If you want to see me again, then survive through this exam," Orochimaru said as their scroll burst into flames in his palm. "Half of the Oto participants will come to test you on the way."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sakura cried. "We never want to see your face again!"

"Hehe..." Orochimaru made a handseal. "It won't go that way." The next thing they knew Orochimaru's head shot forward on a snake-like neck, fangs bared as he shot for Sasuke.

Time seemed to slow and speed up all at once. Their bodies were frozen and helpless the same as before and Sasuke's eyes shut tightly in preparation for the hit, his courage once again threatening to flee in his moment of helplessness.

But as the moment passed he felt no contact.

Opening his eyes hesitantly he felt his breath all leave his body as his eyes widened in horror. Kari had intercepted at the last moment, the kunai still embedded in her thigh from where she had struck herself to free her body of paralysis.

Orochimaru's lips were closed on the point neck meets shoulder, beads of blood sliding from beneath the bite.

"Can't... have him..." Kari croaked as the forest swam before her eyes, distorting and beginning to bend as the venom started to sink into her system. As the pain from the bite began to numb, all at once the most indescribable burning pain shot through her system like millions of microscopic white-hot needles piercing her skin and shooting into her nerves.

"K-Kari!" Sasuke and Sakura cried in alarm as she began to scream, Orochimaru retracting his fangs as she collapsed to her knees, a black mark beginning to form where she had been bitten.

"Hmm, nice try."

Before Sasuke could rush to her aid, he felt the rush and sting as he was bitten too. His body went rigid as he first felt the numbing sensation and sank to his knees, Kari screams seeming distant to his ears as though they were miles away. He only managed to focus on her for a moment, where it seemed she was bleeding everywhere as she writhed in pain, before the burning sensation shot through his system overloading his senses. He clutched his neck where the pain seemed to be at its core and felt the screams rip themselves from his throat too.

"Sasuke-kun will seek me," Orochimaru stated as his neck retracted. "To seek power." He glanced at Kari and smirked. "I suppose there's no harm in having a little wolf-pet at my disposal. You are _such_ an interesting little creature after all."

"What did you do to them?" Sakura screamed as she tried to help both her team-mates at once. "Sasuke-kun! Kari-chan! Sasuke-kun, hang in there please! Kari-chan... Kari-chan!" Kari's screams died as she lost conciousness and Sasuke followed soon after, still gripping Sakura's hand in agony. "N-Naruto! Sasuke-kun and Kari... they... they..." Sakura said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Sakura-chan!" Kita cried, managing to get up onto the branch. "We have to gets them somewhere safe!" She pawed at Sakura's dress demanding her attention. "What's wrong with Okaasan, Sakura-chan? Who was that nasty person? I... I'm scared..."

The pinkette hadn't heard so much of the cubs speech before, but realising she wasn't completely alone gave her a little strength. She stood, preparing to fetch Naruto and wiped her eyes.

"I... I'm scared too Kita-chan. But if we stick together, we'll be okay..." Sakura said, trying to sound reassuring. She sniffed and felt her eyes water in helplessness as Kita tried in vain to wake Kari.

-x-

"Daijoubu?" Kita questioned as Sakura laid a fresh flannel against Sasuke's forehead.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun still has a strong fever but his breathing has returned to normal," Sakura explained. She glanced at Kari but thought better of mentioning her fellow kunoichi's condition. Kari had progressively worsened since the fight and though Sakura had patched her up as best she could, it seemed Kari's breathing only became more strained as the hours passed. There was barely any colour left in her face. Sakura silently prayed that she would pull through for the remainder of the exams so she could get to hospital and receive professional care.

It wasn't long before Kita fell asleep tucked into Kari's side and Sakura felt herself desperate to follow suit as her eyelids drooped repeatedly. She struggled to keep herself awake. The hollowed tree root she found may give shelter, but it wasn't safe.

She was jumpy and couldn't get rid of the feeling of being watched. She flung a kunai at a squirrel and jumped at the slightest breeze. Miserably, she urged even one of her team to wake so she wasn't alone anymore.

"Hehe... up all night?"

Turning, Sakura's eyes widened in horror at the three Oto-nin that had attacked Kabuto before the first test. They hadn't a scratch on them while she was dirty and bruised and clearly on the verge of keeling over from exhaustion.

"We want to fight Sasuke-kun and the other girl from your team. Wake them for us," one of the boys ordered and Sakura gripped her kunai tightly.

"Wh-what are you talking about? I know someone called Orochimaru is pulling the strings from the shadows! What is he planning?" Sakura demanded shrilly. "What are those weird marks on Sasuke-kun and Kari-chan's necks? You did this to them... and now you want to fight?"

"Hmm, I wonder what he's planning..." the one with the bandaged face and fur on his back mused.

"But hearing that we can't let you go. I'll kill this girl, then the other one, then that Sasuke guy," the other boy said smirking darkly.

"Wait Zaku," the bandaged boy orders. "You're not very good. A recently overturned stone, different coloured dirt, grass doesn't grow here... A booby trap. It's pointless unless it goes unnoticed."

"Pft, so that kunai was to stop the squirrel setting off the trap."

"Maa, since we have no use for the girl... kill her."

As all three jumped forward, Sakura released her second trap, cutting a wire and releasing a giant log to swing towards them. But just as Sakura thought the log would squash them flat, the bandaged one placed his hand on the log and it exploded into splinters.

"Frankly speaking, you have no talent," he stated as Sakura gasped in shock at her last trap being so easily defeated. "People like you have to work harder. Weaklings like you shouldn't mess with people like us."

As Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she began to lose all hope, a great gust of wind twisted between her and the Oto-nin blowing the enemies away.

"Konoha Senpuu!" Lee landed in front of Sakura, stance ready and the previously abused squirrel resting on his shoulder. "Then you guys should also work harder! Ore wa the beautiful green beast of Konohagakure; Rock Lee!"

"W... Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"I will always appear when you or my darling apprentice Kari-chan are in trouble," Lee replied valiantly.

"Well, arigato..." Sakura said, wiping away her tears. "You saved me."

"I said it before... That I will protect you until I die," Lee reminded gently. (Internally cheering on behalf of himself and Gai-sensei of course.)

"Oh well... Zaku, you can have Sasuke-kun and Kari-chan. I'll take care of them," the one with the bandaged face stated. Sakura tried to throw a kunai to stop the incoming attack but it was easily dodged. Lee thrust his arm into the ground and dragged up a tree root to block the attack.

"There's some trick to your attacks right?" Lee said, seeing the oto-nin's surprise. "I'm not going to simply dodge it since I've seen your attacks before." He began to undo the bandages on his arms and his usually light-hearted expression turned grave. As the Oto-nin approached he appeared beneath him and kicked up, striking underneath the bandaged jaw. "It's not over," Lee said as his bandages unravelled to trap the enemy in a cocoon.

"Dosu! He can't protect himself like that, he's in trouble!" Zaku cried in alarm, hands working into frantic seals.

"Take this!" Lee cried as they began to rapidly spin. "Omote Renge!" But as the enemy was ploughed into the ground, Lee couldn't help but feel something was awfully wrong.

"Phew, looks like I made it in time," Zaku sighed in relief, hands buried into the ground in front of him.

"What a terrifying technique..." Dosu groaned as Lee gasped in shock. "Such damage even when landing on sponge dirt... but now, it's my turn." Lee struggled to dodge Dosu's swipe but flinched when his vision distorted. "If your moves are at high speed, then ours are at the speed of sound. I'll show you a wall that no amount of hardness can surpass."

Lee fell to his knees and threw up as blood started to trickle out of his right ear.

"Lee-san!" Sakura cried desperately.

"There's a little trick here, you can't just dodge against my attacks. It's _sound_. Even if you dodge my fists, sound will attack you. Do you know what sound actually is? _Vibration_. Hearing sound means that your ear drum is catching the shaking of air. The human ear drum will break by sounds exceeding 150mhz. Deeper in the ear lies the inner ear membrane. When this is damaged you lose your balance. Hehe... you won't be able to move your body properly for a while."

"Lame old Taijutsu won't work against us," Zaku added smugly. "Well, you were doing well and forced me to use my jutsu. But of course you _failed_. I can freely control supersonic sound-waves and air pressure. I can turn a rock to _dust_. Blasting air into the earth and creating a cushion is _nothing_. Ours are different from your stupid techniques."

"Alright," Dosu said turning his attention to Sakura. "Now you!" he cried charging towards her.

"Konoha Senp - aaagh!" Lee cried, cringing in pain as the world twisted around him.

"This arm multiplies small sounds produced to their ultimate level!" Dosu cried as Lee blocked his arm. But he couldn't protect himself from the ringing sound-waves. "You could say it's like a speaker. But the sound-waves don't follow the direction of the arm, I use my Chakra to always make sure I hit my target!"

"Lee-san!" Sakura gasped as Lee cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

"Now, let's finish this."

"I won't let you!" Sakura cried flinging projectiles to try and stop Dosu performing the finishing blow, but they simply bounced off his metal arm without leaving a scratch. She threw more but Zaku just blasted them back at her and as she raised her arms to protect herself, Sakura felt her hair tugged back roughly.

"Much more silky than mine, pft, trying to be a pretty ninja? If you have time to work on your hair then train you female _swine," _the Oto kunoichi sneered. "Hey Zaku, why don't you kill that Sasuke boy in front of this boy-chaser's eyes and teach her a lesson?"

"Heh, good idea!" Zaku said strolling forward and pulling out a kunai in preparation. Sakura grabbed at the dirt, unable to stop the tears from flowing. She craved Naruto's courage, Kari's inner strength, Sasuke's intelligence, Lee's self belief... But she would lose every last one of them if she didn't do something!

Grabbing her last chance, Sakura caught hold of the kunai just within her reach.

"That won't work on me," the Oto kunoichi scoffed. But Sakura just smirked, her tears drying.

"It's not _for_ you."

Without hesitation, Sakura sliced straight through her prized cherry locks. The hair she had grown out of love these last years so Sasuke would notice her. With nothing to hold her hitai-ate in place, it slid and clattered to the ground. Kin stumbled with the loss of leverage, the pink stands still clutched in her fist.

_I've always considered myself, to be a true ninja… I claim that I'm madly in love with Sasuke-kun… I'm always lecturing Naruto acting like I know so much more… I see Kari-chan as a friend, an equal, thinking that because I know more, that I was more experienced, that I'm stronger… But it's all empty words; because they're always in the lead. Sure, Kari rushes back now and then and encourages me to keep up, but I'm always watching them from the background. _

_Why is that?_

_No matter what, those three were always there, protecting me. And Lee-san… you did more than just __**say**_ _you liked me, you __**proved**_ _it. We're not even team-mates and you put your life on the line for me. All this time, you've all been teaching me something…_

"_Hey Sakura-chan!" _

_Naruto_…

"_Sakura-chan!" _

_Lee-san…_

_"Ne, cheer up Sakura-chan!"_

_Kari-chan…_

_"Hn."_

_Sasuke-kun…_

_It's about time I learned the lesson._

Sakura stood, fists clenched and proud. This time, _she_ would do the protecting. This time, everyone else could look at _her_ back while she risked her life. It was time her debt was repaid.

"Kin! Kill her!" Zaku shrieked but Sakura used Kawarimi to escape, bursting into smoke as Kin rammed into her, piercing her with senbon. She flung projectiles at Zaku, racing in from the right.

"Pathetic! Thanks for the present, hope you don't mind if I return it! _**Zankuuha**_!" As expected, Sakura disappeared and a log appeared in her place. She came from above this time, hands already forming signs. "You really wanna keep playing this, because I got news for you I'm not falling for it! But if you insist!" He flung three kunai towards her, than began looking around. "Ok, so where are you gonna go _next_?"

Zaku was startled by a drop of blood falling onto his face. "Nani? No way!"

Sakura flew into him, knees smashing into his chest while stabbing the kunai into his arm as he blocked his face. with her hands tied pressing him down, Sakura used her teeth to try and hold his other arms down. "Let go of me!" he roared hitting her over the head again and again, but she wouldn't budge. She knew if she let go it would be the end. If she just held on, maybe one of the others would wake up. Maybe Kita would have been able to find help. She held on even when blood trickled into her eyes and from her nose.

Just a bit longer... A little longer...

But finally, Zaku managed to throw her off.

"You brat!" he growled, hands outstretched but he faltered when three new figures appeared in front of Sakura, blocking her from him.

"Pft, _more_ weirdo's have appeared," Zaku sneered.

"Ino?" Sakura murmured, taking in the familiar platinum blonde ponytail of her rival. "You... what are you doing here?"

"Sakura I won't lose to you, I've already told you that," Ino said, holding tight to Chouji's scarf as he tried to crawl away.

"How touching," Dosu mused. "But aren't you forgetting something?"

Sakura spun around in horror, mint green eyes scouring the hollowed tree roots. Only two bodies lay in place of the previous three.

"Iie!" Sakura screamed trying to barge through team eight but she was held back, stopped from rushing back into battle.

The oto-nin smirked as the advantage was once again literally in their hands.

_"Kari-chan!"_

_Thoughts and feelings?_

_Good, bad, improvements?_

_And also, opinion on whether last chapter should be re-written?_

_Review please :) thank you._


	19. Shishi o Mesame

**A/N:** Hello and merry Christmas holidays to you all! I hope yours is wonderful so far and you weren't an idiot like me who spent it in A&E after falling over on the stairs. -.- Be careful and practise safety! My exams are too soon T-T it may be that this is the last update before Christmas, but if you're really nice and leave me lots of reviews I might pull away at staring frustratedly at my textbooks to write up a chapter for you. Thank you to those that reviewed :) I might put up a 5 review minimum for an update.

The beautiful reviewees; **CookieKrisp**, **narutonarutolove** (seriously? I worry the fight scenes are awful xD), **Naruto**-**Lover**, **MyutsuChey3X** (Of course I will update when i have lovely reviewers like you :) I've heard good reviews about that anime/manga, I'll check it out when I have time :) I hope your sister gets better soon!), **Rez Ball Kicks Grass, Bella, Koori Shirayuki and GuitarGirl1418 **(THANK YOU :'D I think thats the most lovely review I've had in a while :)!)

And of course the wonderful **cutiekyoto**, who reminded me to put Sakura's scene in the last chapter :)

**Disclaimer**: If Naruto was mine there would be some lovin' by now.

**Claimer**: Masashi Kishimoto-san does not own this story.

**Eien no Shasai**

_(The Edited Version)_

Chapter 19;

**Shishi o Mesame**

_**Waking the Beast**_

_Its dangerous to creep past a sleeping dragon,_

_But it's not until you poke it in the eye that you're in real danger._

-x-

"This is getting tiring," Kari grumbled, annoyed at having been wandering around lost in the seemingly endless darkness. Her hands had yet to brush across an object and her feet were cold from the shallow water that sloshed against her toes. She had come to the conclusion she was in a dream, seeing as she felt funny in a way she couldn't describe and after walking for hours one would expect to have reached either light or a wall by now.

When the water splashed behind her she immediately turned, but trapped in the darkness, she couldn't see what had caused the noise. Carefully, she went to investigate. But as she reached where the noise had sounded there was another splash behind her in the place she had started.

"...Konnichiwa?" she asked feeling a mixture of nervousness and exasperation. She wasn't in the mood for mind-games. The splash sounded from her right this time and a childish giggle immediately followed before silence pressed on her ears again.

Frustrated, Kari sat down, grimacing as the cold water sank into her clothes.

"I'm not playing," she stated, in hopes of her tormentor revealing itself. The giggle sounded close to her left and tiredly she stood, wandering left. As the splash sounded slightly diagonal to her she raced towards it, but again met air.

"Argh, I don't like this dream," she said reaching up and pushing her bangs out of her eyes. Then she saw a pinprick of light in the direction she was walking. "Progress?" she dared to wonder, ears pricking hopefully. She set off at a jog, just in case the phantoms of her dream were planning another trick on her. But to her surprise, the light rapidly grew until it swallowed her whole.

-x-

"Sasuke?" Kari asked uncertainly. She didn't trust this dream either, the air was all gold and hazy like poison gas. She walked closer to Sasuke's back and gave it a sharp prod. She felt relieved at the glare she received as he turned his head. At least dream-Sasuke was like normal Sasuke.

"What are you doing? Where are we?"

"_You're_ the one in _my_ dream, aren't _you_ supposed to know?" Kari asked nonplussed. He raised an eyebrow at her and she frowned, confused at everything.

"We can't be having the same dream and have awareness of it being a dream," he stated and she huffed. "It's not Genjutsu either."

"It feels like a dream, I just came out of a black void. Genjutsu feels sort of real, but this... doesn't," she said, looking at him hopefully praying he understood her logic.

"Hn," he grunted and she scowled at the the lack of confirmation. Peering round him, she squinted at a black blob.

"Who's that?" she asked, pointing ahead of them.

"_Okaasan and Otousan... Didn't have to die..."_ the boy sobbed.

"That... That's me..." Sasuke said stepping closer for a better look.

"You were cuter then," Kari stated. Her eyes narrowed and she frowned. "You're upset?"

"_In the end, if you don't have strength, you can't do anything.."_

Both of them flinched as gory images flashed of butchered corpses.

"_The clan was wiped out... everyone was killed..._"

In his numb shock, Sasuke was faintly aware of Kari gripping his arm so tightly that it hurt.

"_You let them die... All you did was watch..._"

"What the hell is this? Sasuke!" Kari hissed, tugging on his shirt sleeve anxiously. "What is he talking about?"

"My fault..." Sasuke murmured. "All my fault..."

He was distracted by a sharp pinch.

"You know full well it was your brothers fault!" Kari snapped in a harsh whisper. Sasuke stared at her confused and she grabbed hold of his shoulders, forcing him to face her. "You were a _kid_! You couldn't fight a murderer when you were just a child!"

"_If only you had strength..."_ the child version of Sasuke smirked and reached for the skin over his eye, pulling it down to reveal a yellow eye lined in purple.

"Urusai!" Kari shouted and the child-Sasuke smirked wider. She felt a tickle around her ankles and then suddenly some odd goo like substance was swarming up her body like black fire.

"Kari!" Sasuke cried in alarm grabbing hold of her wrist as she began to sink. It latched hold of her like black tentacles trying to drag her arms under, her waist already under the goo. _"Kari!"_

He seemed surprisingly vulnerable to her then. He had that childlike fear in his eyes again as her hand began to slip through his fingers.

"Don't! Don't let go!" he urged, she was chest deep now, her other arm weighed down by the thick black muck.

"Don't worry Sasuke!" she said, trying to keep the tremors out of her voice. "I'll be okay, this is just a nightmare! I'll be right beside you when we wake up and I'll be just fine you'll see!" He only had hold of the tips of her fingers now and it was fast travelling up her neck.

"Kari! Don't leave me here!" he shouted, the word 'alone' choked on as his pride got in the way. His usually strong and calm façade was destroyed by his moment of weakness, just like before when facing that snake-man Orochimaru but to a lesser degree. This fear was not of death but of a frightening life.

"I'm your team-mate baka tori-atama," she said feeling tears sting her eyes as the goo crept over her cheeks. "I'll _never_ leave you!"

"You won't?" he murmured weakly.

"Promise! You... you promise too!" she said as it went to cover her eyes and mouth.

"Promise..." he said and cried out as she was ripped from his grasp and dragged back into darkness.

"_Kari_!"

-x-

"Good job Dosu," Zaku said smirking, lifting the limp girl out of his comrade's arms. He then turned and slammed her back into a tree. Her head lolled forward on her limp neck. "Come on ko musume, time to wake up!" Despite Sakura's scream, Kari didn't react.

"Tch, sleeping beauty looks too perfect. Mess her up Zaku," Kin said scathingly, shooting a dark look at Sakura.

"You almost sound _jealous_ Kin. Her screams should wake Sasuke up don't you think?" Zaku said smirking. "Wake-y wake-y," he pulled out a kunai and held it to her cheek, causing a sliver of blood to run from the broken skin. Zaku's smirk faded into a scowl when she didn't stir. Deciding on a more violent approach as he instead slowly plunged the kunai between two of Kari's ribs.

"_Yamete_!" Sakura screamed. "She's unconscious! She can't defend herself!"

Irritated at the lack of reaction, Zaku moved down a rib and stabbed her again. "Wake _up_ shimatta!" he cried, becoming angry. He pulled out the blade and stabbed her again, then came to her wound. A devilish smirk came to his face. "_This_ should get your attention," he said maniacally as he placed his kunai in the gash and twisted it sharply. Kari's brow furrowed as she frowned slightly in her sleep. "What's _wrong_ with this kid?" he snarled. _Why won't she wake up and scream?_

"This is sick..." Shikamaru muttered, but the distance was too big for them to act. If they attacked, Zaku would slit her throat before they could get to her.

He moved his bloody kunai to her shoulder and slid it down her arm, tearing her skin and leaving a trail of blood in his wake until he reached her palm. He then repeated the gesture with her other arm, leaving her mangled and bloodstained. "Don't look so perfect _now_ do you?" he seethed. "Are you dead or somethin' eh? _Wake the hell up_!"

"What the hell has she ever done to you?" Ino raged. "She's a defenceless little girl!"

"Ino!" Choujo hissed as he tried to scramble away, Shikamaru holding him fast by his scarf. "I don't _want_ to die! I mean, what are you thinking? These guys are too dangerous we'll be eaten! Shikamaru! Shikamaru let go of my scarf!"

"I know, it sucks. But we men can't just leave now Ino is out here," Shikamaru stated.

"Sorry to get you guys involved, but we're a team, we share the same destiny," Ino said with a small smirk.

"We'll get through this somehow," Shikamaru agreed with a lazy grin of his own..

"Tch, you can run if you want to _fatty,_" Zaku sneered. Chouji froze and straightened up.

"What… did that person just say? I couldn't hear him too well…"

"Those words are taboo for Chouji_…_" Shikamaru mumbled with a worried look in his friend's direction.

"If you want to you can run away, you _fat ass!_" Zaku repeated.

From where she sat Sakura couldn't help but feel that Chouji was like an exploding tag and Zaku had just lit his fuse.

"_I'M NOT A FATASS! I'M BIG-BONED!"_ Chouji bellowed veins bulging out of his skin with rage. With a blast of Chakra he prepared himself for a fight. _"HOORAY FOR BIG-BONED PEOPLE!"_

"Yoooosh! You understand that this is a _war_ between Konoha and Oto, ne?" Chouji cried, fire burning in his eyes.

"Man, this is going to be troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed, not sharing in Ino's delight in Chouji being extremely pissed off. Sasuke let out a long painful groan, attracting Sakura's tear filled eyes back to him.

"Sasuke-kun" she whispered, worried about his pain. His right hand had shifted slightly to wear Kari's side had been moments before. Sakura bit her lip and looked back to Kari desperately.

"Sakura." Ino said sternly, catching the anxious kunoichi's attention. "You look after those two and we'll get Kari-chan back." Sakura nodded reluctantly, putting trust in her old friend. "The Ino team is going to go with everything they have!" Ino cried confidently. Chouji shouted his approval while Shikamaru discreetly rolled his eyes. "Formation! Ino!"

"Shika."

"_Cho_!"

"Go for it Chouji!" Ino cheered.

"Yosha! _Baika no jutsu_!" Chouji cried, his torso expanding into a large ball. "Konoha style Taijutsu!" Chouji's arms, legs and head disappeared into his body, creating a perfect sphere. "_Nikudan Sensha_!" With a jump, Chouji started spinning rapidly, hurtling towards Zaku.

"What is this jutsu? It's just a fat ass rolling," he sniggered. He glanced back at Kari, who had a slither of blood running from the corners of her mouth. "I'll get back to you later…" he whispered, grabbing the front of her shirt and tossing her to the side. "_Zankūha_!" Air shot out of the holes in his palms with the force of a tornado, trying to push Chouji back. He increased the air pressure but instead of shooting back Chouji shot upwards. Realising his attack was useless, Zaku watched helplessly as Chouji shot down towards him. Dosu ran forward to aid him as Zaku managed to dodge at the last second.

"_Ninpou; Kagemane no jutsu_!" Shikamaru cried, managing to catch his enemy's shadow and stopping him in his tracks.

"My body!" Dosu cried, realising his paralysis. Dosu was shocked as his arms moved over his head into a monkey like pose.

"Dosu? What are you doing at a time like this?" Kin asked, she gasped noticing Shikamaru in the same pose.

"Ino, now it's just the girl," Shikamaru said, twisting his hands and watching Dosu's do the same.

"Yosh! Shikamaru take care of my body" Ino said confidently. Shikamaru made a bored grunt of acknowledgement. "_Ninpou; Shintenshin no jutsu!_" Ino cried only to slump into a dead faint a moment later. Shikamaru caught her as she fell sideways, her conscious mind having invaded Kin's. Meanwhile, Zaku focused on dodging another of Chouji's attempts to squash him flat into a human pancake.

"Kin!" Zaku cried, looking for assistance as Chouji stood up wobbling mumbling about dizziness.

"Doushita?" Dosu cried when she didn't reply. Kin looked up and placed a kunai to her throat, smirking widely.

"This is it!" she cried. "If you move, this Kin girl is dead! If you don't want to retire, leave your scroll and get out of here! Once you two back off far enough so that we can't feel your Chakra, I'll let this girl go." To Ino's surprise though, Dosu and Zaku just laughed.

"No!" Sakura cried in warning. "They're trying to—" but she was cut off when Zaku turned his Zankuuha on his own team-mate, sending her flying into a nearby tree not far from Kari's body. To Shikamaru's horror, blood started running from Ino's mouth.

"What's wrong with them? They hurt their own team-mate," Ino growled through Kin's lips.

"Heh, you took us too lightly," Zaku sneered.

"Our purpose is not a dumb scroll or to get safely through this exam." Dosu added. "It's Sasuke-kun and Kari-chan... Oh?" Shikamaru glared as his technique reached it's time limit and Dosu was released. "I see your _Kage Shibari no Jutsu_ can only be used for a maximum of five minutes."

"It's not '_Kage Shibari no Jutsu_' it's _Kage__mane__ no jutsu,_" Shikamaru corrected.

"And that girl's technique, it seems that she can slip her spirit inside her opponents body and take control. Yet, seeing the internal bleeding, if we kill Kin that girl will die…"

"You'd kill your own team-mate?" Shikamaru asked with disgust.

"If we have to, yes," Zaku replied, opening his hand and directing it toward Kin.

"This is over…" Shikamaru sighed.

"Shimatta…" Chouji complained.

"I can't take anymore of this..."

At the sound of a new voice, Sakura immediately looked up to see Lee's team-mates and Kari's sempai standing on a nearby branch, a proud Kita sitting by Neji's foot. Sakura felt her heart jump. She had thought Kita had abandoned her to hide like Kari always told her to, but the smart little wolf had darted into the forest and sought out help. She couldn't help but feel guilty at her assumption, Kari had taught Kita well.

"I'm back Sakura-chan!" Kita called down, her little tail set in a wag.

"Some minor Oto Shinobi bullying these second-rate ninjas and declaring victory," Neji sneered in distaste.

"They keep coming out like cockroaches," Dosu grumbled.

"Lee!" Tenten cried in alarm, noticing the beat-up state he was in.

"You made a mistake Lee," Neji scolded and Kita pawed at his leg reproachfully. "That knocked out freak right there is from our team."

"Neji-sempai!" Kita scolded. "Be nice!"

"And the team you chose a fight with is our apprentices team." Lavender-white eyes soon found the wolf-eared girl face-down and out-cold. She was very difficult to completely reduce to unconsciousness as he himself knew. He was worried when she hadn't acknowledge his and Tenten's arrival like she usually would have. He couldn't see any injuries from her position, but he would check her later.

"You'll pay for what you did to them," Neji snarled, eyes immediately surrounded by veins as his eyes brightened to a piercing white. "If you go any further you'll fight me." He paused a moment, feeling a familiar Chakra flare.

"Heh... if you don't like it so much then come down here," Dosu sneered.

"No," Neji said simply, startling the others. "It seems that wont be necessary."

She fought her own fights, no doubt she would be upset if he interfered.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried in relief seeing Sasuke get to his knees. Spinning around in desperate hope she smiled as she saw Kari start to push herself up as though awoken by Sasuke's Chakra. "Kari-chan!"

But as they finally stood, Neji's small smirk faded to be replaced by a look of apprehension. He had never felt Kari's Chakra stir like that, it wasn't natural. She stood unsteady on her feet, swaying slightly as a violet haze seeped through her pores. But... normal Chakra was blue. It was as though hers had been poisoned.

"Okaasan..." Kita whined worriedly, pressing close to Neji.

"Sakura..." Sasuke murmured, his Chakra in the same state. Neji could see dark marks across half his skin like wisps of flame, a quick glance at Kari showed she had the same. "Who did that to you...?"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried, nervous at the intensity of his Sharingan.

"Who was it?" Kari murmured, her eyes hidden beneath her bangs, her hair lightened almost to white.

"We did!" Zaku cried seeming proud of himself.

"Hontou ni?" Kari said, a smirk spreading across her face. She looked up, eyes glowing red beneath her bangs, making the blood on her face look dull in comparison.

"Y-your bodies!" Sakura cried at the sight of the marks. Was it because of the marks on their necks? She has inspected them more closely when she had addressed their fevers and had seen three tomoe set with the points facing out, their marks identical. It reminded her of the Sharingan.

"Don't worry, it's just the power flowing through me," Sasuke murmured looking to his hand as the violet Chakra continued to seep through his skin. "I feel great... He gave it to me and now I understand. I am an avenger. Even if I must eat the devil's fruit, I am on a path in which I must gain power." He followed Kari's gaze to the Oto-nin. "So it was you guys right? I suppose it was you who hurt Kari too then?"

"Ino! This is bad you'll get caught up in this, return to your body!" Come on Chouji, we're going to hide!" Shikamaru cried, rushing into the foliage with Ino's limp body under his arm.

"Hai!" both his team-mate's cried, following his orders perfectly.

"Ughh..." Kin groaned as she regained consciousness.

"Their Chakra... it's too large..." Dosu murmured in horror.

"But it's just the beginning," Kari said, eyes alight with excitement and fangs bared in her spine-chilling smile. The violet Chakra around her began to tint red following the marks travelling across all her body as an ominous presence filled the air.

"Dosu! No need to be afraid of these half-dead freaks!" Zaku cried. "You saw yourself, that girl's only one hit away from being finished and that Sasuke guy can't be too far behind!"

"No! Zaku!" Dosu cried, but his warning fell on deaf ears.

"Zankūkyokuha!" Zaku roared, his attack tearing apart trees and dragging the dirt and dust from the ground. As the dust began to settle he smirked, seeing no Konoha Genin in front of him. "Ha, I blew them all away."

"Blew who away?"

Zaku barely had time to turn his head before Kari's fist smashed into his jaw in a ruthless backhand. As he rolled to a stop he gaped at the two's speed, even when carrying a team-mate each.

"Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu!" Sasuke cried, hands ending in the seal of the tiger as his chest expanded before he spat balls of fire at Zaku.

"So what? I'll blast them away!" Zaku cried and opened his hands to use his air-pressure technique. He smirked, but then his face fell when he saw the shuriken hiding in the fire and relaised he hadn't used a strong enough attack to blow the projectiles away.

"Zaku! Below!" Dosu cried in warning as his team-mate tried to protect himself from the sharp metal. But before Zaku could so much as think of moving, Sasuke had hold of his arms and had his foot on his back.

"So you're proud of these arms?"

Kin gasped and looked away, afraid to see what she thought would happen, but her head was yanked up by her hair as Kari stood daintily on the bottom of her spine. The girl paled dramatically, sweat dripping into her wide eyes.

"Weak stomach?" Kari taunted. "You didn't seem to have a problem with hurting my team-mate did you?" She gave a tug on the dark hair and Kin cried out in pain. "Jealousy makes you ugly. Seeing as you're the reason Sakura had to cut her hair, I think you should be paid back..." Kari's smirk widened, manic and insane. "But I'll throw in some interest... Your neck should be too long after I've stretched it... so I'll cut that for you." Kin started to sniffle, eyes filled with tears of terror. She tried to look to the ground, but her head was yanked back up, forcing her to watch Zaku.

Kin screamed as Sasuke dislocated Zaku;s arms at the shoulder with a sickening snapping noise.

"Oh?" Kari said pouting in disappointment. "She fainted."

"You're the only one left," Sasuke said, looking over his shoulder at Dosu.

Kari's ears perked and she irritably walked over Kin to near the Uchiha.

"You had the last one," she growled. "I get this one." Blood red eyes gleamed as she started walking towards the last one. Oh how she'd make this _sweet_.

"I hope this one will be more fun," Sasuke said with a smirk as he followed suit walking beside her.

"Oh it will," Kari promised, Chakra flaring in excitement.

"This..." Sakura murmured eyes filling with tears. Sasuke's bored expression and Kari's flushed laughing face flashed behind her eyes. _This isn't Sasuke-kun and Kari-chan! "YAMETE!"_

Sakura flung herself into Sasuke's back, arms clumsily wrapping around his arms and middle to hold him back. Out the corner of her eye she saw Kari had also been stopped by her senpai Neji, strong arms enclosing her. Kari growled in frustration, snarling at the interference.

"Onegai... yamete..." Sakura begged through her tears, crying out to them both. She wanted the aloof, irritable Sasuke and the cheeky, affectionate Kari. She wanted her friends back.

"Kari..." Neji murmured against her furred ear. "That's enough..."

At once the tension in her body dispersed and he struggled to hold her as she went limp, hands gripping his arms desperately. Her eyes and hair deepened to their original colour, her face stark white and set into a silent horror no scream could ever sound. He sank with her to his knees and made no protest when she spun and flung herself into his chest, arms holding him uncomfortably tight.

He had been... surprisingly scared.

That hadn't been the Kari he had come to know. If anything it was the polar opposite and seeing her acting in such a matter deeply unsettled him. Then there was the fact she seemed to have little awareness of her actions if her current state was anything to go by.

Sasuke too fell to his backside, marks and Chakra gone, Sakura resolutely at his side.

Neji couldn't help but feel slightly bitter. Kari was clearly more upset than the Uchiha boy yet Sakura chose him without a second thought. His team may have their differences but they had an equal relationship. This stupid crush Sakura held meant she would always see to Sasuke first, even if Kari's injuries were more grievous.

"N...Neji..." she mumbled against his chest as her body jerked with a sob. He hushed her, holding her to him tightly.

"It's over... it's okay now, I've got you..." he reassured, unsure of how comforting he could be. Lee would be better at his. But he was all she had right now. He glared at the Oto-nin over the top of her head, daring them to come near. Assuring them that if they even thought about coming near her again it would be the last thing they would ever do.

"Sasuke-kun, we can't defeat you at this time," Dosu said, picking up his defeated team-mates and laying down his earth scroll. "Have our scroll as a gift and please let us leave. This may seem convenient but there is something that we must find out. But I promise you this, if there is another situation where we will meet in this exam, we will neither run nor hide."

Veins twitched at Neji's temples as he struggled to control his temper.

"Matte!" Sakura cried. "Who is Orochimaru and what did he do to Sasuke-kun and Kari-chan? Why them?"

"I don't know, we were merely ordered to kill them."

Neji's Byakugan flared as he grit his teeth. He didn't know all of the details but it appeared Kari was in danger. He glared at Dosu's back as he fled, watching him until he disappeared out the range of his Byakugan.

-x-

Good, bad, improvements, idea's, anything at all,

Leave a little review please?

It's nearly Christmas after all :)


	20. Kizutsukeru

**A/N: **Did you all have a nice Christmas? I hope you got all you wished for and had a wonderful day! :) I have neglected my studies to get this up because I want to see if we can reach 100 reviews before New Year, to start off the year brilliantly. Do you think we can? I hope we can achieve it! xD I got over 500 reviews in the original, so anything's possible! :')

**The wonderful reviewers: MyutsuChey3X **(hehe, soon ;) I'm glad your sisters okay and my parents tell me the same -.- we have wonderful fanfic-filled lives! :D) **narutonarutolove **(you'll see ;))**, Mirani **(thank you so much :)) **Rez Ball Kicks Grass **(Thank you! :D)**, Bella **(Thank you! :))**, Naruto-Lover **(Thank you! :))**, Crimson **(Thank you! :D)

**Eien no Shasai**

_(The Edited Version)_

Chapter 20;

**Kizutsukeru**

_**Hurt**_

_Sometimes it's not the outer wounds that hurt the most, but the ones inside that carry the sting._

-x-

"Neji!" Tenten cried as she rushed towards them. "Are you both okay?" She had been startled when he acted and pulled Kari to her senses. Thank goodness he did though, Tenten dreaded to think what could have happened. She was also rather touched that Neji was attempting to comfort Kari, usually he was nothing short of an iceberg. "I have some first aid just in case," Tenten said, pulling some bandages and disinfectant out of her pouch.

"Kari let go and let me check your wounds," Neji commanded and Tenten shot him a look at his usual harsh tone. The boy frowned when Kari showed no intention of letting go and seemed fully intent on ignoring him. "Kari," he repeated sternly. Her arms loosened just a little and that was all he needed to unhook them from around his waist. He barely had time to enjoy the fact he wasn't being squeezed any-more when Tenten swore.

"Neji! Her _arms_!"

He couldn't fathom what could possibly be wrong with her upper limbs if she could squeeze him that tight and glanced down to see what the drama was about. He almost flinched when he saw the long cuts on both arms from shoulder to palm. With gentle hands he checked the cuts carefully, relieved the major veins and arteries seemed mostly intact. She wasn't going to bleed to death in the next few minutes. Taking hold of the alcohol and taking out his water bottle, he cleansed her right arm, ignoring the cringes she made and the reflex of trying to snatch her arm back. Once clean, he started to wrap gently and firmly, ceasing the blood loss. About half way through her left arm, Tenten swore again.

"What now?" Neji asked.

"Her left side, there's an open wound between each rib starting from there." Tenten motioned to the specific rib. "Kari-chan you should've fought back!" Kari's head tilted if possible even further down. Neji took hold of her chin and lifted her face, ready to demand _why_ she didn't protect herself.

But he couldn't get the words out.

"Neji... is she crying...?" Tenten murmured.

_Blood_.

Kari's bloodshot eyes were leaking thick drops of crimson, leaving jagged trails across her face. Cradling her face in his hands, Neji inspected her eyes looking for a cut, some sort of wound... she couldn't possibly... could she?

"G-gomen," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes on her bandaged arm and leaving red smears across it. Momentarily forgetting the mystery of her crying blood, Neji snatched her arm down to stop her dirtying the bandage any-more and instead cleaned her face with a piece of cloth that he had brought to clean his weapons (and hadn't used yet so was perfectly clean). He felt reassured when her face was clean from blood and instead focused on bandaging her torso, unravelling the bandages already there. Luckily, the wound was below her chest enough so that Neji would not have to embarrass himself.

"Now then, what happened?" Neji said, fixing her shirt over her freshly wrapped bandages. Her face immediately tightened and Neji dreaded the tears again, but she instead just shuffled back into his arms for comfort.

"Help the rookies see to Lee?" Neji said glancing at Tenten. She was irritated by his dismissal but went begrudgingly nevertheless.

"I don't know," she murmured into his chest. "I.. I was scared."

"Aa." That was understandable.

"I just felt..." she curled tighter into him and he combed through her hair with his fingers, trying to tame the mess it was.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"...Monstrous," she whispered. "I wanted to hurt them so badly... I... Was I going to kill them Neji?"

"I don't know," he replied. Her blood-lust had been tangible in the air, stronger than the Uchiha's. "But I stopped you."

"What if you weren't here though?" she cried looking up into his eyes. They were still rimmed red and were moist again, threatening tears. "What would I have done if you didn't stop me?"

"I did," he stated and irritably started to unravel the bandages again as he spotted the kunai wound in her leg. "That's all that matters."

Her stress died down again and she was left looking tired and upset. Once he finished with her thigh he allowed her head back on his chest and rested his chin on top, still trying to untangle the golden knots.

"You aren't a bad person. You did it to protect your team," he reasoned.

"And Lee-senpai."

"You shouldn't be ashamed of being upset," he said and she blushed, embarrassed he had seen through her. "You don't cry unless it's necessary."

"Arigatou Neji-senpai."

"For?"

"Being here," she said and closed her stinging eyes, feeling safe so close to him. She smiled lightly when he grunted in acknowledgement, his cheek against her half-tamed locks. He knew she was still terribly upset. Her façade of strength couldn't fool his eyes, not when he could read her body language. Not when he could feel the thundering pace of her heart against his.

-x-

"Naruto-kun! Wake up! You need to cheer up Okaasan!" Kita demanded paw patting Naruto's cheek in frustration and then retracting to avoid the drool. "Naruto-kun! Wake up now!"

"What should we do with him?" Chouji said squinting at the snoring blonde.

"Troublesome... Let's kick him awake," Shikamaru grumbled.

"Can I do it?" Chouji asked hopefully as Kita resorted to climbing on Naruto's chest and jumping up and down, trying to wake him up.

-x-

"What was I…?" Sasuke asked, gripping his shaking hand and staring at it in horror. "Kari…?" he asked, looking round at her again.

"They're bandaging her injuries Sasuke-kun, she... she should be fine," Sakura said, putting a hand on his shoulder trying to reassure him. He was really shaken and he wouldn't allow her comfort like Kari did with her senpai. Her eyes stung despite herself, wishing he would accept her if she had the courage to embrace him.

-x-

"_GAAA_!" Naruto shrieked when a shocking pain slammed into the top of the head. He sat up glancing for the enemy and then leapt onto his front crawling and looking around. "Everyone get down! Where _is_ he, dattebayou?"

"He finally woke up..." Shikamaru sighed while Chouji twirled his waking up stick. Kita sighed and sat between the two, watching Naruto's shenanigans with distaste. He should be cheering up her Okaasan, not goofing off!

"Naruto?" Sakura asked glancing around at the crawling idiot with a large bump on his head.

"You sure are one of a kind, just looking at you gets on my nerves," Shikamaru grumbled while Chouji poked the tender lump on Naruto's head with the end of his stick.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto suddenly squealed getting up and barrelling over to her and Sasuke. "Sakura-chan your _hair_!"

"Oh I fancied an image change," Sakura lied, fingering her short locks. "I like it longer but you know in this forest it can get in the way."

"I see!" Naruto cried, completely buying into the story. "By the way..." he glanced around and up to Shikamaru and Chouji's unimpressed faces. "Why are _you_ here?"

"Explaining to you is a waste of my time," Shikamaru groaned closing his eyes and leaning back into more of a slouch.

"Everyone came to save us," Sakura said gently over Tenten's shrieks of 'LEEEEEEEEE!' as she woke up her team-mate. As Tenten dissolved into scolding whispers now Lee was awake, Naruto rushed over excitedly.

"Oh! It's Gejimayu!"

The next thing he knew, Sakura's fist had flew into his face sending him flying several feet through the air.

"Don't you _dare_ be rude to Lee-san!" Sakura shrieked shrilly as Naruto crumpled to the ground in a bruised heap.

"Clueless," Shikamaru scoffed.

"He's the type of person who could never become a main character in a story," Chouji mused with a sigh.

"Lee-san, arigatou," Sakura said turning to the green-clad boy with a smile. "Thanks to you I have awakened. I feel like I've become a little stronger."

"S-Sakura-san! It looks like I need more training!" Lee's eyes watered but he quickly wiped them on his bandaged arm. "Sasuke-kun, you indeed live up to the reputation of the Uchiha clan. You and Kari-hime drove the Oto-nin away; she couldn't have done it all alone. You show great power and potential. While I... I lost terribly," Lee said sadly, his eyes dropping to the ground in shame.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. Has the enemy really been that strong? He cast a glance in Kari's direction and had seen the Hyuuga bandage her. Perhaps they were strong, Kari's not exactly a pushover.

"Sakura-san, the lotus of Konoha blooms twice. The next time we meet, I _promise_ I will be a stronger ninja!" Lee declared with a bright smile. Sakura returned it, feeling content.

-x-

"Kari, I can't stay with you for the remainder of the exam. My team has a scroll to acquire," Neji stated and she nodded face hidden in his shirt. "We must leave soon." He frowned as the arms tightened again.

"Really?" she said quietly and he sighed quietly. He wasn't used to having someone latched onto him.

"You are a shinobi. You are strong," he reasoned. "So no more tears."

"I didn't cry in the first place," she huffed, trying to deny her bruised pride.

"Don't you lie to me," he scolded, left arm sliding underneath her legs and hoisting her up. She giggled lightly and pressed her forehead against his cheek. "And stop being so touchy, you're starting to remind me of Lee."

"You care really Neji-senpai," she said softly. "Arigato for... you know."

"Aa," he agreed heading over to the Uchiha. He frowned when Sakura left with Ino to make her hair more presentable. Neji couldn't help but continue disliking the Uchiha, but now he was intrigued due to his power. He set Kari down and she immediately averted her eyes from her team-mate, tugging on the grass to avoid looking at him. "Uchiha." Contrasting dark eyes glared into his white. "Look after her." The Uchiha had the nerve to look away arrogantly. "And Kari."

"Hai?"

"Now that Lee is awake we will leave," Neji explained but faltered slightly when those big puppy-dog eyes turned on him expressing a feeling of being abandoned more clearly than a large neon sign. "Make sure you take care of yourself, recklessness could lead to further damage and infection and your fever has yet to break so watch your health."

"Okay," she agreed, still giving him the look of an abandoned puppy.

"Stop looking at me like that. You'll see me at the tower," he grumbled and she smiled and nodded.

"You take care of yourself and Lee-senpai and Tenten-senpai and I'll see you there," she said eagerly and he nodded in approval. "But I'm going to have a nap first." His eye twitched and he poked her in the side of the head.

"You need to be alert! Have you learnt nothing from my lessons? What have I told you about being prepared!" he scolded and she whined holding the injury.

"Neji-senpaiiii!"

Sasuke watched the exchange curiously, amazed at how the arrogant, stoic boy had managed to completely turn Kari's mood from terror and depression into her usual affectionate happiness. He felt like he didn't belong watching the social exchange and frowned looking away as Neji held her hands away from returning the gesture, grip gentle so not to hurt her cuts.

"I will see you on the other side," he stated getting ready to stand but she flung her arms around his neck before he could, holding him in place.

"Neji! Let's go!" Tenten called, Lee's arm around her shoulder.

"I have to leave," Neji said waiting for her to detach herself.

"I'll miss you, arigato again," she said and he nodded, still waiting to be released. "Be safe, Neji."

"Aa," he consented and she pulled away slightly only to touch his nose with hers for a moment. His pale skin immediately flushed a bright pink and he left without another word, mortified at the breach of boundaries.

"Kuku! Hyuuga's all blush brightly!" Kari sniggered under her breath, clapping her hands with mischievous glee.

"Quiet!" Neji hissed to Tenten's girly giggle as he stormed off into the forest his face still burning. Tenten chose not to provoke a fight and ignored lee's questions as to why Neji was in one of his moods. The last thing they needed was a youthful speech.

Her grin faded once her senpai's were all out of sight and she suddenly looked pale and tired again. Sasuke frowned at the mood-change and tried to think of something to say to break to awkward silence.

"You're close," he blurted out.

"Sort of," she replied with a shrug. "He's softened a bit with time."

"Hn."

"Maybe there's hope for you too, ne?" she teased and he scowled darkly at her, not at all amused. But his irritation weakened when he saw how hazy her eyes were and how there was still blood left on her clothes and tinting her hair. "Do you remember... that dream?"

"Aa," he confirmed. He could still feel that emptiness as her fingers slipped from his as she was pulled out of sight by the black goo.

"Why was it me who had to get covered in goo?" she mumbled tugging on the grass again. "Stupid goo..." His eyes narrowed noticing she was starting to sway. "Who knows what was in that stuff? There could have been mouldy vegetables in there for all I know and..."

"Kari," Sasuke interrupted. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Eh? I'm not being called baka?" she asked sounding sleepy. "Hai, I'm fine... why do you ask?"

"Are you sure?" he asked as her eyes became heavier.

"Yeah," she said with a soft smile before slumping forward in a dead faint.

"Baka!" Sasuke cried in alarm and Kita skidded to their side pawing at the ground frantically.

"Okaasan? Okaasan!"

"Kari-chan!" Naruto cried in alarm, Chouji's beefy hand stopping him from rushing over.

"It's just her fever," Sakura said appearing on Sasuke's other side and pressing a hand behind Kari's bangs. "Yours broke in the middle of the night Sasuke-kun, but Kari-chan is still sick." She pulled out her canteen and placed it down next to Sasuke. "I'll get rid of Ino and the others and try to keep Naruto quiet." Sakura immediately went to her rival and began the process of making them leave, even pink locks brushing along her neck.

"Baka," Sasuke said frustrated as he pulled her closer to him so her side was against him. He wet the cloth Sakura had left and placed it against her forehead as Kita paced around them worriedly. "Why didn't you just say you were hurt?"

"Okaasan," Kita whined resting a paw on Kari's bandaged thigh in concern. Sasuke stopped his grumbling so not to upset the young cub and focused on trying to make Kari comfortable. He respected how determined she was but hated the fact she took things too far. Why wouldn't she admit she was hurting? Frustrated, he didn't notice his exhaustion creeping up on him and fell asleep with his cheek resting on her head.

"Kawaii," Ino sighed looking at the two. "I wish I could be as cute and bold as Kari-chan. Even last year's top rookie Hyuuga Neji seems really fond of her!" Ino pouted at the unfairness of it all and wondered when an attractive man would start to notice _her._

"They're not usually so kawaii, they squabble quite a bit," Sakura chuckled as she looked at the two curled up. "She has no interest in Sasuke-kun even though they live together. She thinks he's an arrogant jerk because he picks on Naruto."

"She's a tough kunoichi," Ino said in approval. "Are you sure there's nothing going on though? She's in the perfect position to win his heart!"

"_Definitely_ not," Sakura said with a frown as she imagined Sasuke's disdain, Kari's horrified disgust, Naruto's enormous tantrum and Kakashi sharpening his kunai with that murderous overprotective glint in his visible eye.

"I'll take your word for it," Ino said simply. "Well, ja."

"Finally," Shikamaru grumbled trudging through the bushes with mumbles of 'troublesome'.

"Ne, Sakura-chan?" Naruto said looking down. Confused by his odd behaviour she raised an eyebrow. She hadn't seen him so down in a while. "Kari-chan's okay, ne?"

"Yeah," she said her features softening at his worry. Kari was his best friend, of course he noticed her pain. "She'll be fine."

-x-

She wasn't fine.

Sasuke slept through the entire day, annoyed he had fallen asleep at all. Kari on the other hand had sunk back into her coma like slumber and only woke two days later later after a worried Naruto fretted she was dying and had slapped her awake with frantic hands and tearful yells.

"Headache," Kari grunted, small hand slamming into Naruto's mouth and holding it closed. "_Quiet_ talking or no talking at all." Naruto nodded, but before she took her hand away his stomach decided to produce noise on behalf of his mouth in a loud growl. Irritated, Kari decided to put her hands over his stomach instead, hoping to muffle the gurgling groans.

"Food?" Sakura asked happily, keeping her voice a little lower for Kari's sake.

"YATTA!" Naruto cheered and then slammed his hands over his mouth as Kari glared at him. He apologised by carrying her on his back as they moved location, Sasuke stubbornly refusing to lean on Sakura.

-x-

"Kage Bunshin! Fish catching version!" Naruto said in his bright green boxers as he frowned in concentration and summoned his clones. "KYAA!" he squealed as he jumped into the cold river, the silver fish immediately darting away from the splashing giants.

Kari laid at the shore on her front drawing patterns in the water with her fingertips. She felt awful and just wanted to curl into a ball and sleep, only to be told she wasn't allowed to do such a thing until their time was up because she could pass out for a whole week for all they knew. Sasuke had taken to nudging her sharply with his foot or with a stick every time she began to doze.

As Sasuke impaled the fish Naruto scared out of the water Kari's vision began to haze as she thought about how it was too hot in Konoha in the middle of the summer and if she were any less dignified she would strip out of her clothes and jump into the river. It was too hot...

"Wake up," Sasuke grunted nudging her in her sore ribs. Temper already thin from sickness, injuries and a weird mark on her neck she couldn't wash off she kicked the back of Sasuke's legs and watched with satisfaction as he fell face first into the water, much to Naruto's guffaw's of delight. Kari sighed, now annoyed at the noise as Sasuke's angry mutters joined Naruto's loud laughter and debated running off to join another team. Hinata and Shino were quiet, maybe Team 8 was the one for her.

"Kaashan!" Kita's muffled voice cried as she swam over propelled by her wagging tail more than her little legs. "Look fish!" She got out of the water with a fish in a mouth and shook her coat, immediately fluffing up to almost twice her usual size.

"My good, clever Kita-chan," Kari praised in delight. Why couldn't everyone have lovely voices like her Kita?

"Move around more, I want more fish for preservation purposes," Sasuke said sitting on the bank. "That isn't enough usuratonkashi."

"It's tiring! You're wet now, _you_ do it dattebayo!" Naruto shrieked.

"Sasuke-kun! I could use a Katon jutsu!" Sakura called and Sasuke huffed in irritation as he stood.

"Must I do everything myself?" he complained and picking Kari up and tossing her over his shoulder he carried her over to Sakura who checked her over and placed a flannel back on her forehead, mint green eyes wide with concern.

"Kari-chan, do you feel worse?" Sakura asked and Kari shrugged shuffling away from the heat of the fire.

"It's been four days since the second exam begun," Sasuke stated watching the flames dance."The second exam began at around 7am. We only have 25 to 26 hours left."

"A lot of teams might have already finished." Sakura added. Naruto grinned as he waited impatiently for the fish to finish cooking, not paying the slightest bit of attention to the conversation around him.

"On top of that we have to consider that Kari's in poor health. That gives us a big disadvantage. Kakashi wasn't kidding when he said it would be more difficult with four people." Sasuke said looking at her while she scowled in offence. Her stomach turned and the smell of the cooking fish and she covered her nose with her hand.

"The fish are done," Sakura announced and Naruto immediately snatched the biggest. Kari sacrificed hers to Kita, her face taking a green tint.

"It may be possible that there are no more Heaven scrolls…" Sakura said sadly, half-heartedly taking a bite out of her fish.

"What do you mean Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Four out of the allotted five days for the exam have already passed. That means we used eighty percent of the time for the exam already. Total participants 82; or 27 teams. There are only 13 heaven scrolls and only 13 earth scrolls and one extra and I overheard an examiner say it was an earth scroll, so only _13_ teams can pass. On top of that, you remember right, Sasuke-kun? That Orochimaru guy burnt our Scroll of Heaven. When he did that, only _12_ teams could pass. Also, there's no guarantee that the other scrolls are safe." Sakura explained.

"After we split up from the other Konoha guys, we used two days to recuperate," Sasuke shot an accusing look at Kari who scowled at him in return/ "We'll need to increase the distance we make today, the next enemy we meet could be our last chance…" Sasuke said, he paused for a moment, then sighed aggravated looking back at Kari. "Eat the rest of mine, you'll just pass out while we're running, you've hardly been able to need to keep your strength up," Sasuke stated waving the remaining piece of his fish in her face.

"S-sick..." she managed to get out before she took off into the trees, hands held tightly over her mouth.

"I'll bring her back," Sasuke relented finishing his fish and picking up his canteen. "After her stomach's settled we'll try and get her to eat some fruit or something." Naruto opened his mouth to protest but Sasuke cut him off. "Just watch the scroll, I'll be back soon."

-x-

"_Baka_ Sasuke," Kari grumbled as she trudged across the overgrown grass. "_Baka_ sakana."

As she stumbled over a tree root her stomach finally gave in and the stomach acid and water rushed up her throat and out onto the forest floor.

"Ughh," she grumbled hoarsely. "Baka _subete_."

"Kari," Sasuke said holding her hair away from her face and checking her temperature. "Shimatta you're burning." He steadied her holding her to stop her sways. "If I carry you let me know if you're going to be sick," he said and hoisted her clumsily into his arms. She curled up and continued to grumble about things being stupid. "I'll get you some water, come on," he said and dodging the bile on the grass he headed to the nearby fresh water source.

"I'm fine..." she protested trying to push him away and get him to put her down.

"You're not. You just have to last one more day and you can see a doctor," he said ignoring her weak shoves. "Just one more day."

"No... baka _ishi_."

A small smirk appeared despite himself as Sasuke listened to Kari's vendetta against stupid doctors in their stupid hospitals. She was worse than him with the place of healing.

-x-

"Ano sa, ano sa!" Naruto whispered suddenly, picking up the scroll, Kita jumped on top of his head for a better view. "I have a good idea and it doesn't require us to fight, dattebayo!"

"Eh?" Sakura said in surprise as Naruto emptied his pouch, letting three scrolls clatter to the ground. "Are you going to…?"

"Yep, I have a lot of scrolls with me; a ninja techniques manual, a poison manual and a note-taking one. I figured Kari-chan might need them too. If we edit these to make them look like the _Tenno_ scroll…"

"Matte!" Sakura cried. "Even if you do that, we don't know what's written inside. If the examiner takes a look inside, she'll find out right away! Baka!" Sakura scolded as Kita nodded in agreement.

"These probably have some sort of passwords on them and you won't know what the password is unless you get both scrolls. In other words, we need the password to pass, something like that! So…?" Naruto cried.

"But it's naughty!" Kita scolded.

"We don't know what's inside, so there's no point in making a fake!" Sakura pointed out. "Geez, I thought you were going to say something better as you were so confident. You didn't think enough."

"But what if we can _predict_ the contents? This _Tsuchino_ scroll…" Naruto began.

"Are you planning to…?" Sakura gasped.

"We'll try opening this scroll dattebayo—!"

"_IIE_!" Sakura shrieked, Kita jumping up as she went to smack Naruto in the head. The wolf landed on his bump, safe and unharmed. "Did you forget the _rules_, baka? She told us _not_ look inside the scroll until we get to the tower!"

"Demo! We're in trouble at this rate!" Naruto whined, his eyes watering, trying to put his hands over his sore patch, but he only succeeded in pressing Kita down onto his head. Sakura went to reply, but couldn't think of a good answer. Both their eyes travelled to the scroll as Kita watched them both, hoping her Okaasan and Sasuke would get back before something bad happened. Naruto picked up the scroll, Sakura watching, but not stopping him this time.

"No, no, no! Bad Naruto-kun!" Kita cried, jumping off his head. Sakura grabbed her and held her firmly and despite Kita's wriggling, she couldn't break free. "No, no! People will be mad!" Naruto looked back at Sakura, who only nodded. He held the scroll with trembling hands, a drop of sweat hitting the 'Earth' kanji. Naruto's thumb slid under the end and slowly began to lift it up...

-x-

100 reviews before new year? Do you think we can do it?

We can if you review! ;)

Tell me your thoughts and feelings, your criticisms etc.

Did you like the fact Kari was less depressed?

Was Neji more in character?

Let me know. :)


	21. Tawa ni Totatsu

**A/N**: Ehee... Gomen *hangs head* My excuse for disappearing? EXAMINATIONS! COURSEWORK! REVISION! ESSAYS! And an almost loss of soul at workload. Which is also the source of my lovely rant. Might have gone a _little_ bit overboard, ne? But the support I recieved *sparkles* T.T I was very, very touched at the support. Even if I did have to fork out money for retakes. My advice; STUDY HARD MY READERS. Unless you have photographic memory. In which case, please share it with me. I have to choose a university out of thousands and it's so hard D: I want to be a child again please. FF formatting eats my punctuation and messes up some of my words for some reason... Or is it just not showing up with me? I don't know.

To second anonymous reviewer; I AM immature as I am still young at heart. But point made, exams can turn anyone into a raging monster :) Would have replied to you directly to apologise but y'know you were anonymous and all. Also, don't resent Kyoto-chan, she's a very good friend :) To all others who think I went a bit overboard, I'm sorry! *frantic bows* Exam stress is the definition of evil. Was unlucky timing for a flamer as it was the final straw. Oopsie.

Soooo, depending on my free time (this is not free time this is time I'm meant to be revising but am too lazy to do so) if I reach the point where I have no time to write I may discontinue editing and write a reasonably quick ending to the first unedited part and start on the sequel. Opinions please? Sankyuu.

**My BEAUTIFUL reviewers!**; MyutsuChey3X, animerox023, Sayonara Yasashii Akuma, Naruto-Lover, Noctis, 7th Dwarf, cutiekyoto, Breanna, .It, Kaylatheninja, Bella, Kira Carmen, jenjenjojo1020, WhisperInTheRain, Cookie Krisp, Crimson Solitude of the Moon.

I love you all :') very much.

**Disclaimer**: Nein. The original works do not put money into my bank.

**Claimer**: All non-original works do not put money into my bank either.

**Eienno Shasai**

(The Edited Version)

**Tawa Ni Totatsu**

**Reach the Tower!**

_A race against time,_

_The finish line is in sight!_

"Oi, don't drink the whole river," Sasuke grunted as Kari refilled the canteen for the third time. She ignored him, irritated by the world in general. "We need to head back soon. Who knows what trouble those two may have landed themselves in."

Kari tensed suddenly as a sense of dread clutched her chest. Springing up like she was right as rain, she darted into the forest. Sasuke scooped up the dropped canteen and after a huff of annoyance he headed after her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." the newcomer said, keeping a firm hold of Naruto's wrist. Kari didn't stop to plan or think and raced in with a swift kick to the intruder's jaw.

"K-Kari-chan! Matte, dattebatyo!" Naruto cried, leaping to his feet to steady her as a silver head popped out of the river coughing as he dragged himself onto the bank.

"What is this?" Sasuke demanded, having caught up to the scene.

"Naruto-kun here was going to take a peek at the contents of your Scroll of Earth, so I stepped in and stopped him." Kabuto explained.

"Is that so?" Sasuke asked his face darekening as he towered over his guilty team-mates.

"Kita-chan told them so!" Kita added, shaking her head with disappointment and switching to Kari's shoulder.

"Those who break the rules will be forced into a situation where they must retire. In the previous exam, the scrolls were made so that those who opened the scroll would see a sleep-inducing inscription. So they'll remain in this forest until the exam ends," Kabuto explained as Naruto and Sakura wilted under Sasuke's glare.

"By the way, you're Kabuto right? What are you doing here alone?" Sasuke demanded. Sakura and Naruto stood, Naruto supporting Kari when he noticed the tremble in her muscles.

"Hey, hey, I'm not after your scroll or anything," Kabuto said dismissively. He rummaged in his pack and pulled out two long objects. "I already have both scrolls, see? A lot happened, but I was headed for the tower to meet up with my team-mates."

"Fight me," Sasuke interrupted eyes fixed on the Tenno scroll. Kari's eyes shot towards the higher trees, her ears twitching at the sounds of rustling leaves.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried reproachfully.

"Baka! Do you know what you're saying?" Naruto cried defensively.

"A fight?" Kabuto questioned.

"Gomen, but we don't have time" Sasuke said seriously.

"Oi Sasuke! Kabuto helped us!" Naruto cried in the older nin's defence.

Sasuke-kun, I don't think that's appropriate either," Sakura agreed smiling sincerely.

"Urusai!" Sasuke snapped, interrupting them both. "We don't have much choice. I told you before; this is the only way we can survive in this forest!"

"Mm, that's a lie." Kabuto said with a confident smile. At their expressions of shock and surprise, Kabuto elaborated. "You're not as prepared as you say you are. If you wanted to be more serious about this exam, then why did you need to challenge me? You could have attacked me when I had my guard down instead of declaring a challenge. After all, that's what a ninja is supposed to do. I don't hate you for doing so though. That's why I shall tell you which path to take. But let's talk while we walk. The bonfire's smoke was carrying the smell of grilled fish. If we stick around, wild animals and enemies will come after us." Kabuto said, turning to leave. Kari watched as Kabuto's eyes glanced up to where she had heard a possible enemy. She frowned in mistrust, wondering if they were planning an ambush. "And if that doesn't attract attention, the scent of Kari-chan's blood will. You must have had a rough battle." Kari's suspicious gaze intensified into a heated glare.

"Kari-chan's fine!" Naruto cried confidently before the tension was noticed. "Nothing can bring her down for long!"

"Baka," Sasuke sighed. He hadn't missed that look she gave Kabuto, nor the weakened state she was in.

"With such injuries it's a miracle you haven't bled to death; it's amazing that you can even move, you shouldn't be conscious," Kabuto said, with a smile and a slight hint of mockery. "But I don't blame you for not trusting me, it's a ninja rule to never let your guard down. I just hope I can _earn_ your respect Kari-chan."

"Good luck with that," Kari grumbled, turning her face away from him rudely.

"Ne, ne, I'll carry you Kari-chan! You need to save your strength dat-" Naruto was interrupted when Kari started coughing violently, grasping her wounded ribs in pain. Her vision swam and she seethed silently, just wanting the exam to be finished so she could rest. "Kari-chan..."

"I'm fine," she insisted, looking away from his worried gaze. She would be, because she had to be okay. She had to protect them.

"I'll take her," Sasuke said, hoisting her onto his back before Naruto could complain. "Are you sure there are enemies left?" Sasuke asked turning to Kabuto as they hurtled through the trees. He adjusted Kari into a more comfortable position, taking note of the tightness of her grip and the rate of her breathing to judge whether her health was worsening. She was holding rather tight, which reassured him, yet he could hear the pain in each breath she took.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it. You just need to think a little to understand." Kabuto replied. "In a jungle battle like this or in a forest, do you know the best way to fight?"

"No…" Sakura admitted as Naruto pulled a puzzled face. Kita was perched on his shoulder, having been limping since their run in with the Oto-nin and not really up to a load of running.

"The goal of the examinees is the tower at the centre of this forest." Kabuto continued. "That means that on the last day, the easiest place to get a scroll is around that tower."

"I get it! So we're going to lay and wait!" Sakura cried, understanding his logic. "That means were going after the teams that have both scrolls and are heading for the tower."

"That's one-third correct" Kabuto agreed. "You're not the only one thinking that. People who thought of the same idea should have set traps around the tower."

"I got it!" Naruto cried. "That means there are lots of enemies there waiting for us!" A competitive smirk spread across his face. "It's more exciting when there's a handicap. I look forward to it! All we need to do is beat those guys, get the Tenno scroll and we're out of here! Dattebayo!"

"Iie, that's still only two-thirds correct." Kabuto corrected. "We have to think of the '_collectors_' who appear in exams like this. Even if the tower is really close, you're still not safe in this exam. This special situation gives birth to them. In other words, if they meet an unexpected enemy, they keep extra scrolls and give one to the enemy in exchange for going free, or by giving friends who are in the same village a scroll they need, they can gain information to get through the remaining exams quicker, or crush those strong ones who will get to the third exam. As you've probably figured out by now, they're pretty strong. They are the worst enemies you can meet since they are never satisfied."

"I see, I get the reason you came to us" Sasuke said with a smug smirk. "You're afraid of them too, right?"

Kari's sore eyes finally fluttered closed as she rested her head against the back of Sasuke's neck. He could feel the heat tingling against his skin from her fever and noticed her grip loosen so her hands were just lightly resting on his shoulders. He hoisted her up a bit further so she was more secure as a scowl set onto his face.

"Hai, but another disadvantage is Kari-chan's poor health. She's in no condition to fight and on top of that she's tiring you by having to be carried," Kabuto added.

"It's not her fault" Naruto immediately cut in. "She's just caught something, she'll be fine after a rest. Besides, it's not like she's Chouji's size eh Sasuke?"

"Still, it will be better if we switched her onto different people after a while, Sasuke you should give her to Naruto and give your back a rest," Kabuto advised.

"She's not heavy," Sasuke stated. "And Naruto-dobe will drop her."

"Oi!" Naruto cried offended.

"And she's asleep," Sasuke added, shooting Naruto a glare.

"Another half hour, then you'll switch," Kabuto said decidedly, a silence falling upon them as they hurtled through the trees, a pained grimace spreading across Kari's half-conscious face.

-x-

Night fell, the silhouette of the tower almost black against the bright full moon.

"Saa, there's the tower," Kabuto said, as they all paused for a break. Kari had been switched to Naruto, her shallow ragged breaths barely audible to his keen ears. Even he, as ignorant and dim-witted as he was considered to be, could see she was very ill and was becoming increasingly worried. "This is where things get crucial."

"Then let's go!" Naruto cried with a half-hearted cheer. Kari's eyes shot open as the others became aware of a noise in the clearing.

"An enemy already?" Sakura cried, spinning round to where she heard something. In a flash, Naruto sent a kunai shooting narrowly past her bubblegum pink locks and hit something with a disgusting, squelchy, thud. That something; turned out to be an enormous centipede that was nearing the side of the gigantic snakes Team Seven had come to loathe.

"Oh? It's just a centipede" Naruto said simply. Sakura shivered, goosebumps spreading across her skin.

"It's huge, those legs are just creepy," Sakura groaned, inching closer to an unphased Sasuke. Kari slid off Naruto's back and threw up her stomach juices, having not been able to successfully keep anything down.

"Naruto-kun" Kabuto said, turning to him. "I want to avoid careless actions and unnecessary noises from here on out. If we go through this forest making noises like an elephant it's the same as signalling to everyone that we're coming. We will receive a passionate welcome."

Naruto nodded unnerved, as Kari sat down (a fair amount of distance away from her vomit) with a rather ungraceful flop.

"As well as that, if Kari can get more rest and regain a little more strength, that's sure to come in handy. We will hide and move as slowly as time allows." There was a chorus of quiet okay's from Sakura and Naruto. Kita crawled onto her adopted mother's lap and Kari lifted her into her arms, irritated by her exhaustion and lack of strength. She frowned and closed her tired eyes.

"Something feels wrong…" Kari said in a hoarse croak, getting the others attention.

"It's because you're ill Kari-chan, don't worry, it'll be over soon," Sakura reassured.

"I'll take Kari-chan from here. I'm nowhere near as tired as you three and we've still got a fair way to go," Kabuto decoded and headed towards her. Kari's ears shot back, her eyes narrowed to a glare and a growl rumbled in her throat before he could touch her.

"Kari," Sasuke warned. She turned her eyes to him with a look of betrayal that surprisingly stung. "It's the only way we'll get through this exam. If there was any other way, we'd use that. Sakura can't carry you can she? Kita certainly can't—"

"Kita isn't small!" Kita cut in with a slight huff.

"Even so, Sasuke-kun's right. Kita-chan has a limp, I or Naruto can take her," Sakura said nervously. Kabuto went to touch her again but Kari immediately leaned away in distrust.

"Kari!" Sasuke snapped to which Kari retorted with a look of disgusted defiance. It shook him, even if he didn't outwardly show it, and the Uchiha fell silent.

"Oi, Kari-chan," Naruto said, crouching in front of her, a goofy grin on place, blissfully unaware of the tension between Kari and the others. "The sooner we finish the exam, the sooner we can go get ramen together, and the sooner you can get better." Naruto's eyes shone with genuine concern "I don't like seeing you hurt ne Kari-chan, when you're hurt I'm hurt." Kari's face softened with guilt eyes downcast. "Don't worry, Kabuto's a nice guy. And if he's not and he hurts you in any way, I'll beat him into the ground, promise you, dattebayo!" Naruto said with a grin as he placed a hand on her head, her ears shooting up at his touch. A weak smile spread across her face and Naruto returned the gesture tenfold.

"Up you go then," Sasuke said, breaking their tender moment and gripping Kari on the sides of her rib cage and hoisting her to her feet.

"Temee!" Naruto said with a childish scowl that made Kari smile wider. She wasn't able to stay steady on her feet due to light-headedness and fell back onto Sasuke, who had to hold her up by her upper arms as her weight was pressed onto his torso. Kabuto stood in front of her, bending down slightly, ready to take her onto his back. Sasuke felt her muscles tense and gave both her arms a light squeeze. She seemed reassured, and was grudgingly helped on.

Kabuto observed from the high points in the trees to where everyone was, uncomfortable with how tense the irritable kunoichi was. Sakura was walking as quickly and quietly as she could through the tall grass, Sasuke was swimming underwater through the river with a bamboo as a makeshift snorkel. Naruto however, was tangled up in vines, as Kita looked at him hopelessly. They travelled this way for a couple hours before meeting up again.

"Okay, we'll go this way," Kabuto said as he peered through a device that gave a rough measurement of the distance of an object. They kept moving, time difficult to guess without the sun in the sky. Naruto stopped and stared puzzled at a piece of string that was dangling in front of his face. Kabuto secured Kari with one hand, hoisting her weight more to the right and touched Naruto's shoulder with his left hand. He motioned for them to look up, and when they did, they saw bodies strewn across the branches, kunai and shuriken embedded in them, covered in dried blood.

"A trap?" Naruto wondered aloud as Kari struggled to keep her eyes open. Her eyelashes brushed her cheeks before her eyelids raised again, mental curses streaming through her mind.

"Yeah, it gets more intense from here on out," Kabuto agreed, beginning to walk again. Kari mentally groaned. His walk was smooth and steady and was slowly lulling her to sleep. She had to stay awake.

Naruto looked up at the trees, looking at the corpses as he slowly passed them. Not paying attention to where he was going, Naruto tripped over a hidden wire. Kari's eye's shot open before Naruto even began to fall and shot off Kabuto's back darting towards Naruto, whom kunai were flying at from all directions. He let out a startled cry just as he was about to hit the ground and momentarily closed his eyes. Kari grabbed him around the middle, shielding him with her body.

"Kari-chan!" Naruto cried in alarm, as she dropped him and went to reach for one of the kunai embedded in her shoulders and back. She'd managed to avoid a large percentage of them, but in her current condition, she misjudged her speed and timing, unable to get completely out of harms way in time. Luckily, these wounds seemed rather shallow.

"Kari-chan!" Sakura cried, rushing to her side.

"Don't fuss, it's not that bad," Kari lightly scolded, flinching as she went to pull one out of her left shoulder.

"Okaasan's hurt?" Kita fretted and with a pained smile Kari placed a hand on the beloved cub's head.

"I'll be fine Kita-ko," Kari reassured as Sasuke yanked out a shuriken without warning making her tail bristle.

"I told you it was going to get more intense from now on" Kabuto said, pushing up his glasses. "Luckily, those wounds aren't too deep and didn't go near any of your main organs. There were one or two that may have scraped your kidneys, but seeing as your movement isn't too bad it looks like you don't have any damage to your spine," Kabuto assessed. Due to Kari's foul mood, fuelled by Sasuke yanking out the rest of the weapons none too gently, it took every ounce of her self control not to smack the living daylights out of the irritating bespectacled ninja. "If one of you can help her back onto—" Kabuto went to bend down so she could climb on his back but Sasuke cut him off.

"You've carried her for hours, you should take a break," Sasuke argued as he watched Kari's tail twitch, fur bristled. "Besides, her temper is looking thin." He hoisted her onto his back, Naruto pushing her steady. "Let's go."

-x-

For a couple more hours they padded onwards towards the tower. However, no matter how fast they walked, they didn't seem to be getting any closer. Perspiration clung to their skin, their breathing was heavy and every muscle ached. Finally Sakura was first to fall to her knees.

"I can't go any further!" she whined, rubbing her sore swelling ankles. "How long have we walked? The tower isn't getting any closer at all!"

"It looks like its right in front of us… it's weird." Naruto said.

"Oi baka" Sasuke said, shifting Kari. He tightened his hold for a second trying to get a response. "Daijoubu? Oi."

"It seems like we're already inside someone's 'passionate welcome'." Kabuto said, looking around warily. "See? Look over there" he said, pointing behind Naruto and Sakura.

"Is that…?" Naruto gasped as Sakura shrieked seeing the centipede he had killed hours ago. "What's going on? Dattebayo!"

"Genjutsu." Sasuke said, glancing around. His eyes narrowed as he remembered something Kari said earlier at this exact same spot; _"Something feels wrong…"_ She felt it from the beginning, yet they were so quick to dismiss it as her poor health.

"So it seems," Kabuto agreed grimly. "I was totally fooled. It seems that we were tricked into walking in circles in a very careful manner."

"We're being watched," Sasuke said. He gave Kari another nudge hoping she would be able to pinpoint the enemy but she still didn't respond.

"They most likely want us to waste our strength and were planning a surprise attack when we tired, also when Kari-chan was unconscious so she couldn't alert us to them coming. She was so quick even in her ill health to notice the kunai from the trap, her senses and reflexes are amazing." He glanced at her. "I doubt she could even wake, let alone be able to assist us now."

"Then we're already playing to the enemies plan" Sasuke said, still nudging Kari in attempt to make her stir. Any movement at all would reassure him, she'd been silent for the last hour or two.

"Ja, they might attack us soon" Kabuto agreed. The trees began to creak as figures began to materialise out of the trunks and branches. They were all identical, black-clad Ame-nin with bandages over their eyes and a gas mask covering their mouths. They advanced from all sides, surrounding Kabuto and Team Seven. Kita's fur stood on end and she backed up against Sasuke's shin/

"They're here," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"This is a good handicap, dattebayo," Naruto said with a confident grin.

"N-nani?" Sakura asked nervously.

"There's a lot of them, and they're all replications" Kabuto said.

"Like a mouse in a trap," one of the replications chuckled.

"Urusai! Dattebayo!" Naruto cried, lunging at the nearest clone, but to everyone's surprise, Naruto's fist went through it like it was some sort of thick runny goo. Another clone rose out of the indent Naruto's punch had made, holding two double-ended kunai. "What's going on, dattebayo?"

"Sharingan!" Sasuke cried. "Naruto!" he cried, pulling out shuriken and slicing the clones arm off. The clone instead turned to him, throwing the other kunai directly at him. Sasuke found himself paralysed with a numb pain, from his neck. He felt Kari shudder behind him, her dull eyes opening a fraction.

"Sasuke! Kari-chan!" Naruto cried in alarm. Sasuke felt a downwards pull on his shoulders as Kari flipped over him, pushing him down, the kunai streaked passed her arm, leaving a nasty cut on her shoulder. She landed roughly on top of Sasuke as she glared at her bleeding shoulder. Kita rushed forwards and jumped up, grabbing the double-ended kunai in her mouth.

"_Ne__, Kiba-kun," Kari questioned as they headed through town, Akamaru on Kiba's head, Kita on Kari's shoulder. "Do you think I'll be able to teach Kita to be a nin-wolf? I mean teach her to use a kunai or something?" Kari asked. Kiba shrugged and grinned._

"_Me and Akamaru are developing our own style, he trains and fights with me. Okaachan and Oneechan use nin-dogs on missions, so I don't see why you can't have Kita learn some cool moves." Kari reached into her pouch and pulled out a kunai._

"_Ne, ne,__ Kita-chan, hold this," Kari said, holding it up to the young cub. Kita tilted her head to the side and pawed at the weapons handle. "No, no, in your mouth like this!" Kari explained, putting it in her mouth. She then held it up to Kita who held it securely in her jaws. Her little tail wagged with glee. "You practice with that Kita-ko! You'll be a great nin-wolf in no time!" Kari cried, clapping her hands. Kiba laughed and placed his hand on Kari's head._

"_There's no doubt, you're like her Okaachan," Kiba cried with a large grin, Akamaru barking in agreement._

Kita held the kunai tightly with her sharp teeth. This was her chance to protect her Okaasan and make her proud! And that's exactly what she's going to do! Kita sped into battle, cutting ame-bunshin ankles and shins as she went. Even if she wasn't the biggest, baddest ninja, she could still help!

Sasuke stared up at the sky, unable to move a muscle. Kari was laying still on top of him, her long, golden hair like a blanket covering them both. He wasn't sure if she was still awake. With a strong will he made a huge effort to try and move, only to be met with a burning pain in his neck. Kari let out a pained gasp and rolled off him, grabbing hold of her burning curse mark as her body shuddered violently with each wave of pain.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried, helping Sasuke sit up.

"Seeing as Kari-chan got hurt, does that mean they're kage bunshin with real flesh?" Naruto cried in confusion. "Demo, demo, kage bunshin should disappear if they're hit cleanly. Since they don't disappear are they really illusions? Which is it? K'so!"

"It's useless! Stop!" Sasuke cried, one hand grasping Kari's shoulder as she writhed in pain. "They're just a Genjutsu created by the enemy!" Sasuke panted, squeezing Kari's shoulder to try and calm her down. Her ears were back, her eyes dark and wide, blood sliding from the corners of her mouth.

"Demo…! Kari-chan's wound is real!" Sakura cried, glancing at the blood stain blossoming beneath Sasuke's palm.

"Iie, Sasuke-kun is right," Kabuto cut in. The enemy is most likely hidden somewhere and they are attacking from someone else while matching the illusion ninja's movements. This makes it seem as though the illusions are attacking us."

"Then I'll find the idiots hiding in the forest throwing knives at us and go beat them up, dattebayo! No one hurts Kari-chan!" Naruto cried.

"Matte Naruto-kun!" Kabuto warned. "In this situation, the source of the real knife is hidden, so we can't figure out the enemy's exact location. Do you understand now? That's their tactics. According to my data, those who are weak at Taijutsu prefer to attack like this. The real enemy won't come out until we can't move at all. Listen up, minna. We can only dodge the enemy's attack right now."

"Yosh, if you're planning on doing that…" Naruto said, readying his kunai. Real kunai flew at them and they dodged and blocked, Sasuke lightly kicking Kari out of harms way, unable to do more due to his restricted movement.

"There's no end to this!" Sakura cried in exhaustion as they all panted. Kita was standing close to her mother with the kunai still in her mouth, her mouth was sore, but she refused to give up. She managed to deflect a kunai aimed at her Okaasan, cringing at the horrible vibrations that rang through her mouth giving her a headache. She turned and pawed at her mother's shoulder.

"Okaasan will get hurt if she stays here!" Kita warned, her voice muffled by the weapon in her mouth. She continuously nudged Kari as she slowly and unsteadily got to her feet.

"I'll just…" Naruto said, making a hand-sign.

"Stop, Naruto-kun" Kabuto warned. "Don't waste you're chakra, there's no point in attacking them."

"If we get rid of all the illusions at once, the enemy can't attack during the time they return back to normal, seeing as they're going to reveal their position. Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" In a puff of smoke, an army of Naruto-clones appeared, attacking the Ame-bunshin's. But as quick as he pummelled them, they reformed.

"Sasuke-kun, what should we do?" Sakura asked.

"Bakayarou! This means we have to fight too!" Sasuke cried.

"Yeah, he can't handle this situation alone," Kabuto agreed.

"Kari," Sasuke instructed, his eyes glancing to her. "You stay—" he was cut off when she shot into battle, pulling out her twin katana. "I said stay there baka! Ugh, baka-onna! Come on Sakura!" Sasuke cried, following in Kari's footsteps and rushing in.

-x-

Dawn broke and Team 7 and Kabuto were driven to the ground, either on knees or backsides. All Naruto clones were destroyed; Naruto himself sent sliding on his back over to where the others were. The ame-nin finally showed themselves, walking out of the bushes.

"How lucky," one of them mused as the illusions melted away. "You," he said looking over at Sasuke. "You're the one that injured my left shoulder right? I finally found you. You wasted our time. How lucky, I can finally get revenge." H raised his kunai, but to his surprise Naruto smirked.

"Like a mouse in a trap..." Sasuke's voice said from the bushes.

"It went well, Naruto," Sakura's voice said gleefully.

"What did they do?" the Ame-nin cried looking round. His eyes widened when he saw Kabuto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kari, and finally Kita. "That can't be! When did they…?"

"You baka's finally showed yourselves damn-it." Naruto made a hand-sign and the Sakura, Sasuke, Kari and Kabuto around him, poofed into Naruto clones.

"What? Did this kid…? It can't be!" the Ame-nin cried.

"I used Kage bunshin to set up this little trick, dattebayo," Naruto explained. He rose to his feet. "So I could pretend to be everyone from this team… except Kita-chan, I wasn't too sure how to transform into her…"

"Once Naruto undid his replications the four of us hid, Kita had slid into the bushes when Kari ran to attack and found your location and chose a safe distance for us to hide without alerting you." Kari smirked with pride at her clever little wolf. "We then waited for you to reveal yourselves. Hn, a genjutsu master fooled." Naruto went to stand up but fell to one knee. "Naruto! You used up too much chakra, I'll do the rest," Sasuke said with a smirk. However, disobedient as Kari, Naruto delivered a punch to the Ame-nin, sending them flying like dominoes.

"I'm not going to let you take all the good parts like that!" Naruto puffed.

"What a kid, he can still move after all that..." the Ame-nin said in awe.

"We're not in an unlucky situation yet," another one of them said, as they all made identical hand signs. "Time is running out… We'll show you our jutsu now; Ninpou; Oboru bunshin no jutsu!" In a poof of smoke many copies of the three ame-nin appeared.

"Kage bunshin?" Naruto asked.

"No they're just normal replications." Kabuto replied. "But they must have some sort of tactic planned out. Be careful!"

"If they're just replications there's only one real one," Naruto said. "I'll beat up every one until I hit the real one!"

"Baka! That's just a waste of energy!" Sasuke cried.

"I told you not to interfere!" Naruto cried before rushing towards the army of Ame-nin. Kari shot past the others until she was beside Naruto. He glanced at her and smirked. "Let's do this!" She smirked back and nodded.

"Naruto it's impossible!" Sakura cried. Sasuke prepared to jump out but froze when he was hit with a wave of pain, at the same time Kari stumbled grasping her curse mark as she fell to her knees. Naruto sent punches at every Ame-nin he saw, but he just went straight through them.

"Naruto-kun, stop!" Kabuto cried as he too joined Naruto. Kita was slicing through the illusions legs with her kunai but so far had hit nothing solid.

"Is every single one of them a fake is it an illusionary technique again?" Sakura cried. Sasuke glanced at Kari, if he tried to use his Sharingan, they would both suffer pain, but if he didn't they would just be fighting blindly. Kari looked round at him as she panted. She managed a small smile that signalled 'Go for it Sasu!' as clear as if she had yelled it.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke cried. At once, all the replications turned to blazes of chakra. He looked around but saw no one solid. His vision blazed white as he cried out in pain holding tight to his shoulder. He fell to his knees as he panted through the pain.

"Sasuke-kun! Kari-chan! Sasuke-kun don't use your Sharingan anymore!" Sakura begged. She could see Sasuke's 'bruise' blazing a fiery orange colour, she looked over at Kari, but she had pulled her hitai-ate round her neck since Neji had left, saying her ears were too uncomfortable. _It was to hide that mark!_ Sakura thought, finally realising. "Kari-chan!" Sakura cried, almost in tears as Kari shuddered in pain again curling up into an almost foetal position. Hearing Sakura's shout, Naruto looked round worriedly.

"Don't lower your guard!" the ame-nin cried with a kunai raised. Kabuto hurtled into Naruto pushing him out the way, the kunai grazing his knee.

"Kabuto-san!" Naruto cried, he glared at the Ame-nin "Chikusho!"

"Stop Naruto!" Sasuke cried. "No matter how hard you try, the real one isn't in those replications!"

"Then where's the enemy going to attack from?" Naruto shouted back. "If they are normal replications, the replications themselves can't attack us!"

"If we knew that, there's no need for us to work this hard! This is the enemy's plan!" Sasuke shouted back. He looked round at Kari, her eyes were half closed and she was laying horribly still apart from a violent twitch every minute or so. She had once again lost all colour in her face, the blood smudged across her lips sharply contrasting her snow white face. "Kuso…" Naruto fell to his knees exhausted as Kabuto struggled to sit up.

"It looks like they've reached their limit," an Ame-nin stated. "How lucky…" It jumped towards Naruto, kunai in hand.

"Tsuchi…" Kari whispered. Sasuke glanced at her before his eyes widened. Earth... ground_?_ Sure enough, the three Ame-nin slowly rose out of the soil behind Naruto. Kabuto looked round, but his reactions were too slow and a kunai whipped straight across his face sending him flying and his glasses shooting elsewhere. They approached Kabuto but froze at the intensity of his glare. Kari shuddered at the sudden change in demeanour. The ame-nin were caught off guard by Naruto's foot painfully colliding with their skulls and once again they were sent like dominoes, falling to the ground.

"Don't let your guard down was it?" Naruto mocked.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun, you saved me!" Kabuto said smiling.

"That was great Naruto!" Sakura called as Naruto plopped down on his backside. Kari's pain seemed to have lessened and now she just seemed utterly exhausted. Sasuke glanced at her, or more specifically, where her curse mark was hidden. His brow furrowed and he slid his arm underneath her shoulders to pull her into a sitting position. She sloppily smacked his arm to show her displeasure and propped her upper body up by resting her chin on her knees to try and control the sudden wave of nausea. As well as her adrenaline served her in battle, she'd rather it stayed and kept her feeling better than something raised from the dead.

"Ne! Kari-chan, come here!" Naruto called happily, waving to catch her attention. Kari smiled lightly and slowly walked over to him, forgetting all about her pain and concentrating solely on his big grin, his smile making everything bad seem unimportant. Sasuke watched her unsteady movements, seeing straight through her ignorance. _If she doesn't get medical attention soon…_ "I was great wasn't I?" Naruto cried as she hugged him tightly and he pulled her into his lap.

"Hai, hai," she agreed with a tired smile, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"Well I had to protect my Kari-chan, ne?" he said with a laugh. She smiled and closed her eyes. "Neee! No sleeping yet! We've got to go get celebratory ramen!" Naruto whined lightly hitting his head against hers. Kita jumped into Kari's lap. "And Kita-chan kicked butt! Dattebayo!" Kari smiled and rubbed Kita's ears.

"Okaasan's proud of you Kita-ko" Kari said gently, making Kita's tail sway, her eyes shining with pure adoration.

"Come on, let's get our scroll!" Naruto said with a grin. Kari nodded and he supported her as they walked over. Sakura smiled sadly, Naruto was always fooled by a brave face, Sakura wiped her left eye, ignoring the tears that were slowly building up. _She must be in so much pain, yet she smiles through it so not to worry us…_

"Were you injured?" Kabuto questioned, looking at Sasuke, his eyes fixed on the cursemark. "That looks like a big bruise."

"It's nothing." Sasuke stated, immediately covering the mark. "It's her we should be worrying about." He looked over at Kari who was smiling and laughing with Naruto and felt an unexplainable twinge of emotion. _He makes her smile and laugh so easily…_

"We found it!" Naruto cried in delight jumping up and holding the beige scroll high. "Look! It's a Tenno scroll!" He flipped open Kari's pouch and placed it inside, next to the navy Tsuchi scroll.

"Great!" Kabuto congratulated with a smile. He didn't notice Sasuke suspicious glare, but Kari did and felt relieved. With Sasuke aware that Kabuto didn't seem fully trustworthy, she didn't have to watch him so hard herself.

"Come on Kari-chan! I can smell the ramen!" Naruto cried excitedly. Sasuke hoisted her up and pulled her arm over his shoulder. "Hey! It's my turn to carry her!" Naruto whined. "Tell him Kari-chan!"

"Kari-chan is sleeping please leave a message," Kari mumbled, taking her arm from Sasuke and just using the whole of him as a leaning post.

"Ne?" Naruto questioned as Kita climbed up his back and settled herself on his head.

"Let's go guys!" Kabuto called. Kari grumbled something vulgar and put Sasuke's arm round her shoulders and began trudging along. Naruto cried something about ramen and marched ahead.

"Baka, you're the one who needs help walking," Sasuke said as they walked at the back. Sakura was telling Naruto off for being too loud, the two of them walking a couple of feet in front with Kabuto.

"Your shoulders are too high," Kari replied irritably. She'd been walking along with her eyes closed, limping on her left leg. "Sleep walk no jutsu… You can get Sakura to help you if you want?" Sasuke grunted something unintelligible but Kari wasn't really playing attention.

"You don't walk straight," Sasuke stated as they stumbled along. She sighed and put her arm around his waist. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"Using you not to walk wonky," Kari replied, her head falling onto his shoulder and her walking slowing.

"Baka," Sasuke said with a slight smirk, steering her straight as she started leaning to the left. He went to switch positions so he could support her better, but when his left hand went to her waist he was met with a wet substance. He pulled his hand away, putting his arm back over her shoulder and looking in alarm at his palm in confusion. _Blood?_ His eyes narrowed and moved her arm over his shoulders. He didn't tell the others so not to cause a panic and pressed his hand tightly over the wound, trying to use pressure to stop the bleeding.

"Yatta!" Naruto shrieked and Sasuke looked up from his thoughts.

"Oi. We're here" Sasuke said, giving her shoulder a squeeze. She ignored him and started sliding towards the ground, content to continue sleeping. Unfortunately, Sasuke had other ideas and hoisted her up again to give her a light smack on the head.

"Ite-e!" Kari whined, holding her pounding head. She turned to glare at Sasuke.

"You look awful," he commented as he sized up her pale scowling face. She huffed indignantly at the insult and headed up the stairs, successfully tripping over half way up.

"Okaasan!" Kita cried, bounding down towards her. "You need to _awake_-walk now!"

Kari sighed and walked up the rest, stumbling twice. They reached the top and Naruto immediately went to support her, giving Sasuke a glare.

"Tch, have her," Sasuke said leaning against the wall next to the door.

"You're late."

"Gomen, I ran into some trouble" Kabuto replied, turning to two similarly dressed shinobi that seemed to be his team-mates.

"Demo sa, demo sa, thanks to you we got both the scrolls, dattebayo!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Iie, it was because of your hard work." Kabuto said. "Especially that last move, it was incredible Naruto-kun!" Naruto chuckled in delight. "Well, we'll go through this door. Good luck to us all. I hope you heal quickly Kari-chan" Kabuto said as he and his comrade's turned to the door next to the one Naruto was standing in front of. Naruto opened the door, breaking the seal and led them inside. Kari suddenly froze, catching their attention.

"Daijobu, Kari-chan?" Naruto asked. She turned and looked towards the wall, her eyes an eerie blood red. The wind picked up in the room, whipping their faces.

"N-nani?" Sakura cried shielding her face. However as quick as the wind picked up, it settled as though it were never there.

"It's nothing…" Kari said turning and walking ahead.

"Kari-chan?" Naruto asked, "Oi! Matte yo!" he whined rushing after her with Kita close behind.

Sakura sighed and followed, stopping to look back to Sasuke who had his hand placed against the wall, staring at it intently.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa," he said turning away to follow his team. He ignored the uncomfortable itch of the mark on his neck and stared ahead at the golden haired kunoichi.

_Stay strong. For all our sakes._

-x-

Feedback please?

The good, the bad, the ugly?

Leave some love for an insomniac at this ungodly hour?

Thank you.

x


	22. Yosen

**A/N:** It is currently 2:53am and I am still not sleepy. Nor am I in the mood to revise. I just feel like editing and drawing. Anyway, seeing as I was on hiatus for months I thought you deserved another chapter as soon as possible. After all, those who have not abandoned me are truely wonderful :) Chapters shouldn't be too different from the originals from now on :)

Dedicated to the reviewees; **cutiekyoto** (I PMed you, so I think my emailing system is working aga in :D), **AmmyChey3X** (Gomen! Gomen! The pain of having no sugar for so long! D:), **Naruto**-**Lover** (If I did I would write a summary of the sequel for all readers, though I think I'm too stubborn to ever give up completely!), **Abandon All Hope** (Poor ear! Hehe, thank you!), **Bella** (Nope, I was just on hiatus :)!), **WhisperInTheRain** (as usual, you're too kind to me)

**Eien no Shasai**

_(The Edited Version)_

Chapter 22;

_**Yosen**_

Preliminaries

_Pained and exhausted,_

_Now, the true battles begin._

_-x-_

"Finished," Kari declared and sat down ungracefully. She slumped content until she was spread-eagle on the tiled floor and closed her eyes prepared for a good sleep.

"Kari-chan, this could be another test for all we know!" Sakura scolded as Kita sat down next to Kari who showed no signs of moving.

"No one's here…" Naruto commented, glancing around suspiciously. "Ne, ne, what are we supposed to do now, dattebayou?"

"Look!" Sakura cried suddenly causing Kari to startle and lurch into a sitting position. Following Sakura's pointing she noticed a panel engraved with Kanji.

"_If you do not possess Heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared. If you do not possess Earth, run through the fields and gain strength. If you open both Heaven and Earth, dangerous paths turn into safe paths. This is the secret of something, something. It shall lead you on your way._"

"What does that all mean?" Naruto asked his face scrunching in confusion.

"That part looks like it's missing a word," Sakura said. "It's probably to do with the scrolls. I think it's telling us to open both the Heaven and Earth scrolls."

"Are you sure they won't explode?" Kari asked, pulling them out of her pouch. Naruto and Sakura each took a scroll, unnerved by Kari's comment.

"Then let's open them, dattebayo!" Naruto cried with fake confidence. Both Naruto and Sakura opened a scroll to find the same symbol written inside. "Huh?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side, much like the way Kari tended to do when confused.

"'Person'? 'Jin?'" Sakura read, utterly baffled. The scroll started to smoke.

"It's a kuchiyose inscription!" Sasuke gasped. "Naruto! Sakura! Let go of those scrolls!" They quickly threw the scrolls as a blast of smoke erupted from them. As the smoke began to clear, they all gasped.

"Yo… Long time no see" Iruka said with a smirk.

"What's going on?" Sakura cried.

"Looks like you all went through a lot of trouble," Iruka commented, taking in their battered appearances.

"Eh? Why did you appear Iruka-sensei? Dattebayo!" Naruto demanded.

"We Chunin's are here to welcome the examinees at the end of the second exam. I was given the duty to pass on the message to you lot by chance," Iruka replied cheerfully. Pullign out a clock he whistled. "Phew… You made it just in time. Minna, congratulations on passing the Second Exam! I'd like to treat you all to some ramen at Ichiraku, but—"

"YATTA!" Naruto shrieked charging into the Chuunin and engulfing him in an embrace.

"Exam over," Kari concluded and flopped back into her starfish position.

"Hey! Naruto let me finish!" Iruka said awkwardly as Naruto released him and began to cheer.

"Hai! Ramen… RAMEN, DATTEBAYO!" Kari made no complaint as she was lifted off the ground into a bear hug and spun around excitedly. "Ramen Kari-chan, RAMEN! I did it! I'm the best! I want to eat ramen!**!**"

"Itaaaii," she grumbled as Sakura and Sasuke slid into sitting positions due to exhaustion.

"What an energetic guy…" Sasuke sighed. Naruto looked round at them in surprise finally letting Kari's feet touch the ground again; she swayed dizzily before landing on her backside.

"YEAH!" Naruto cheered jumping of the ground and pumping his fists in the air.

"Urusai!" Sakura shouted irritably as Kari flopped into a laying position once again.

"Where is your composure in front of a teacher?" Sasuke scolded (rather snottily in Kari's opinion) and hoisted her into a sitting position. He scowled when she decided to use his side as a leading post.

Iruka raised an eyebrow at the exchange, surprised at Sasuke acknowledging the newcomer. Then again, from what he could see she showed no obvious attraction to him

"I see now," Sasuke said with a smirk. "If we had opened the scrolls during the exam, Iruka-sensei, what what would you have done?"

"Sasuke, you're as sharp as ever." Iruka said. Kita padded over with the Heaven Scroll in her mouth. "Ah arigatou er…"

"Watashi wa Kita-chan!" Kita cried at once. Iruka stared blankly at the wolf and then glanced at the others that were waiting for an explanation to Sasuke's question.

"Sugoii Kita-ko!" Kari congratulated.

"W-well, as you have guessed, this exam tests your mission completion efficiency."

"Wasn't it to test survival as well?" Kari asked, looking round at Sasuke. He shot her a glare and told her not to interrupt.

"So... if we opened the scroll…" Naruto said, urging Iruka to continue.

"We were ordered to knock out the examinees until the second exam ended," Iruka finished with a rather devious smirk.

"Hn, aren't you two glad you didn't open it?" Sasuke said with a superior smirk to Naruto and Sakura.

"Kita-chan told them it was naughty!" Kita added, sitting beside Iruka.

"Kabuto-san, arigatou, dattebayou..." Naruto whispered in terrified gratitude.

"Oh yeah, sensei?" Sakura began catching Iruka's attention. "What does that text on the wall mean? It seems to be broken; we can't understand it at all."

"Who cares, who cares? We passed!" Naruto bellowed with glee, right in Sakura's left ear.

"No, my other mission is to explain what this means," Iruka said with an embarrassed smile.

"Eh? Really?" Naruto asked.

"Hai. Read it. This is the principle Hokage-sama wrote that you should keep in mind as a Chunin. The '_Heaven_' in this text points to the mind of a person; and "Earth" is the body. _If you do not possess Heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared._ That means for example, if Naruto's weak point is his brain… He should study and prepare for his missions."

"Che…" Naruto grumbled as he scowled. "That's none of your business…" Kari prodded him in the leg to stop him sulking making him smirk and poke her in the shoulder. Sakura giggled, but was cut off when Iruka turned to her.

"_If you do not possess Earth, run through the fields and gain strength._ For example, if Sakura's weakness lays in strength, she should train everyday. That's what it means," Iruka said. "_If you open both Heaven and Earth scrolls, dangerous paths turn into safe paths. It shall lead you on your way._"

"But what about that missing part?" Sakura asked embarassed at having been caught out also.

"It's 'Chuunin'," Iruka answered with a smile. "The letter for human that was in your scrolls goes there. The survival mission you took part in these last five days tested the basic abilities of the examinees of the Chuunin exam, and you guys completed it. Chuunin is a _commander _class. They have the duty to lead a team. Deeply inscribe into your heart the importance of knowledge and strength in missions. Never forget that Chuunin principle, and go on to the next step. That's all I was ordered to tell you."

"Ryoukai!" Naruto cried with a salute. Iruka's smile faded.

"Don't push yourselves in the third exam. Especially you Naruto, I'm worried about you—"

"Iruka-sensei" Naruto interrupted. "When I got this Konoha hitai-ate, I graduated from academy. There's no need to worry. And this is the proof you gave me to show I'm not a child anymore, ne? Iruka-sensei? I may still be restless, but I'm not a kid anymore. Right now… I'm a ninja!"

"He's right." Kari said with a smile. "If you can't put your faith in Naruto, who can you believe in? He's going to be Hokage someday."

"Kari-chan…" Naruto said, deeply touched.

"Sou ka. Gomen Naruto." Iruka apologised, smiling at the supportive relationship that the two blondes shared. "Their waiting for you in the next room."

"Chotto matte. Kari-chan, don't you need a doctor?" Naruto asked, turning anxiously to his closest friend. She smiled and shook her head.

"I'll be fine," she reassured. They all rose and bid their goodbyes to Iruka who stood proudly and watched them leave. He could help but watch the newest member with curiosity. _She's a strange one, but she could be just what they need._

-x-

Seeing that the rest of the groups were already in lines, Team Seven followed suit, finding a place between Kurenai's and Gai's team. Naruto stood at the front, pulling Kari by the hand so she stood behind him. Sasuke took his place behind her and Sakura stood at the back.

Kari glanced around, assessing the situation. _Konoha rookies, Team Gai, Gaara's team, Oto-nin we fought in the forest, Oto-nin guy I sat next to in the first exam's team. _Kari smiled back at Hinata and Kiba, their faces immediately brightening up while Shino offered a curt nod, but otherwise stayed coolly focused. Lee beamed from ear to ear and struck his nice guy pose until TenTen hit him on the back of the head with the handle of one of her kunai before smiling in greeting. Neji seemed strange to stay the least. His gaze was more intense than usual, his pale lavender eyes sliding to her arms and her injured side. Even thickly bandaged she felt naked before his gaze.

"First off, congratulations on passing the second exam," Anko, their proctor began. Kari noticed Kakashi standing with the other Jounin and Chuunin and grinned at him. Kakashi noticed and smiled discreetly behind his mask. Gai seemed to be talking to him, little to the care of the silver-haired sensei. Kari glanced around then gave Sasuke a nudge.

"They're all getting some Uchiha eye-candy," Kari whispered. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and he used his darkest glare to show his displeasure. His glare ineffective from over-use, just cause Kari to snigger appreciatively.

"All the rookies from Konoha are here," Sakura said as she looked around.

"Hey, hey, Hokage-Ojiisan, Iruka-sensei and even Gejimayu are here, dattebayo! It feels like everyone important is here!" Naruto cried in delight.

"I don't have a good feeling about it though," Sasuke said, placing a hand over his throbbing curse mark. He noticed Kari was shaking, but the look of determination she wore silenced him. He was in no position to criticise her.

"We will now receive an explanation of the third exam from Hokage-sama. Everyone listen well. Hokage-sama, please do the honours," Anko bowed with respect and Kari held in a smirk at her bipolar personality. Hmm, if she was coupled with Kakashi… Images of fires and explosions filled her mind as she grinned mischievously. The Hokage walked forward and cleared his throat.

"The third exam will begin. But before the exam there is one thing I want to make clear to all of you," Kita shifted in Kari's arms, sensing a good long lecture. "It's about the true purpose of this exam. _Why do we do a joint exam with allied nations?_ 'To maintain good relations with the allied nations' and 'heighten the level of the ninja'. Do not let those reasons deceive you. The 'exam' so to speak…" the Hokage paused to take a puff on his pipe. "The epitome of a war between the allied nations. If we go back through the history, the allied nations right now were neighbouring countries that have fought each other over and over again. To avoid wasting military power, those countries decided to chose a place to fight. That is the beginning of the Chunin Selection Exam. Yes, this exam does examine those who are worthy of this title. But on the other hand, it is also a place where shinobi fight and carry their country's dignity. In this Third Exam, feudal lords and famous people from various countries who may be potential clients are invited here as guests. And feudal lords from countries with hidden villages and ninja leaders will see your battles. If there's a significant difference in power, the strong country will be flooded with jobs. If a country is seen as weak, their jobs will decrease. And at the same time, countries are able to show how their village has grown and possess excellent military power to the adjacent countries. In other words, they can put foreign pressure on them. A country's power is the village's power. A village's power is the ninja's power. And a ninja's true power is only born in a life-or-death battle."

Kari's heart skipped a beat. _Did she really want to know her full power?_ An image of the fight with the Oto-nin flooded her mind, that horrible, overwhelming murderous instinct… She shuddered and goosebumps sprouted across her skin causing her tender wounds to tingle unpleasantly.

"This exam is also a place to show off the ninja power of one's country. Since this is an exam where your life is on the line, it has a meaning. And your predecessors have fought and dreamed of being in the Chunin exam because of it."

"But why do you say this exam is to promote good relations?" Tenten questioned.

"I told you in the beginning not to get confused with that." The Hokage said sternly. Kari groaned, praying he would not repeat his speech all over again. She was starting to fidget, bored with the excessive monologue. "The custom of shaving one's life and fighting to maintain balance… _that_ is the 'good relation' in the world of ninja. This is a life-or-death battle for your dreams and village's dignity."

"I don't care," Gaara stated. "Tell us the details of this life-or-death exam." Though it was rather rude, Kari couldn't help but agree with the ruby-haired Suna-nin. The information held little importance to her. The Hokage nodded.

"Then I will begin the explanation of the Third exam—" a Chunin jumped down in front of the Hokage, cutting him off.

"Sumimasen Hokage-sama. I, Gekkou Hayate, the judge, will explain."

"Please do," the Hokage agreed.

"Minna, it's nice to meet you. Before the third exam_, _there's something I want you to do..." He stopped and coughed violently. Kari's brows furrowed, it looks like she wasn't the only one in poor health. "…Fight in some preliminary matches to see who gets to advance to the third exam's main battle."

"Preliminary matches? What do you mean?" Shikamaru cried.

"Sensei, I don't know what you mean by preliminary matches," Sakura said in confusion. "Why can't we just start the third exam with the remaining examinees?"

"In this case, it may be because the first and second Exams were too easy, I don't know. But there are too many examinees left," Hayate replied. "According to Chuunin regulations, we must decrease the number of examinees for the third exam."

"Too easy..." Kari murmured in horror. She felt as though part of her soul died in remembering the stressful exam paper and the forest of doom. Or was it death?

"As Hokage-sama previously mentioned, there are many important guests invited to the Third Exam, so we cannot just have a lot of matches. We are limited on time as well, so those who are not feeling well—" the instructor was cut off by a coughing fit. "Excuse me. If anyone wants to quit after hearing the explanation, please let me know. The preliminary matches will begin immediately."

At once there was an uproar of complaints and confusion.

"Immediately?" Kiba repeated in disbelief while Kari felt the urge to cry as her heavy body ached relentlessly at the thought of another fight.

"But we just got through the second exam!" Ino whined.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru groaned.

"Eh? What about my meal?" Chouji asked, ever hungry.

"I forgot to mention this, but you will have one-on-one matches from here on out. So please withdraw if you wish."

A wave of pain shot through Kari's body as though taunting her. She grit her teeth and closed one of her eyes gripping her curse mark tightly. She leaned forward until her forehead hit the back of Naruto's shoulders, her breathing becoming laboured.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said worriedly. Glancing back, Kari could see Sasuke seemed to be sharing her problem. "Sasuke-kun you should withdraw from the preliminary matches! You've been acting weird since ever since that Orochimaru guy beat you. That bruise hurts even now doesn't it, and Kari-chan's hurting too. At this rate…" She clutched her hands to her chest as her eyes filled with tears. "Onegai… Please stop, I'm afraid…" she whispered wiping her eyes. Sasuke glanced at his injured comrade, Kita staring at him with wide fearful eyes. Kari's face was twisted with pain, her bangs beginning to stick to her burning hot face from the sweat.

"Keh, I'll be fine," Kari said, forcing a pained smile. Sasuke's fist clenched, _Even Naruto wouldn't believe that brave façade._ Naruto had been watching, but kept his body still to support Kari. He was worried and confused, not understanding why Sakura was so upset. He could feel the warmth of Kari's fever through his jacket and noticed the tension in the air. His azure eyes couldn't properly see Kari, but he could feel her pain. _When you hurt, I hurt too Kari-chan. Maybe not on the outside, but on the inside I do._

_-x-_

"Just as I thought," the Hokage said grimly.

"What should we do?" Ibiki asked.

"We should take them out of the exams and isolate them with ANBU escorts," Anko hissed. "We need to advise them to withdraw immediately and-"

"They're not the type to listen to you that easily," Kakashi interrupted. "He's part of the famous Uchiha clan after all and she's the most stubborn person I've ever met."

"Stop fooling around! I'll make them quit by force if I have too!" Anko snapped. "The cursed seal reacts when they try to mould Chakra and it will try to extract power out of them! It's a forbidden technique that undermines the affected person!" She grasped her own cursed seal and looked back to the two in question. "It's amazing they can withstand it, a normal person would be dead. Her body is clearly trying to reject it, the cursed seal is destroying her body; she shouldn't be alive…"

"It is not luck that keeps her alive," the Hokage stated, glancing at the young girl. "She seems to be wounded."

"She's very strong," Kakashi said softly. "The only one to survive my Raikiri."

"It's always the strong the strong that suffer most, ne Kakashi?" the Hokage said, taking a puff on his pipe. Kakashi nodded as he watched his team.

"Kari..."

_Even you have your limits._

_-x-_

"You're not in any condition to fight Sasuke-kun, neither are you Kari-chan!" Sakura cried.

"Urusai," Sasuke hissed.

"I know it!"

"Be quiet."

"You've been bearing with the pain all this time, both of you! Look at her Sasuke-kun!" Sakura begged.

"Just be quiet," Sasuke snapped. He glanced at her again, her eyes were barely open, her face once again horribly pale.

"Whatever you say, I'm going to tell the sensei about your bruises! Then…" Sakura went to raise her hand, but stopped when she noticed someone had raised their hand before her.

"What is it?" the Hokage asked.

"I'll quit!" Kabuto said with a smile.

"Kabuto-san?" Naruto said in hurt surprise.

"Eto… You're Konoha's Yakushi Kabuto-kun?" Hayate asked, flipping through his notes. "You may leave then."

"Hai," Kabuto replied.

"Kabuto-san, why're you quitting?" Naruto cried. Kabuto stopped and looked round at the loud ninja.

"Gomen Naruto, but my body is completely worn out already. Even before the first exam, when I had that quarrel with the Oto-nin, I couldn't hear anything in my left ear. I can't fight right away, especially if it's a life-or-death battle…" Naruto looked away, hurt by Kabuto's lack of determination and perseverance. Kari laced her fingers with his, giving the support he wanted. Kabuto smiled and waved and then left. Kari stood straight, still woozy.

"May I assume there are no more candidates that wish to retire?" Hayate asked. Sakura's hand slowly rose but was smacked down by Sasuke.

"Oi! Don't be so rude!" Kari snapped. "That is no way to treat your team-mate!"

"Be quiet about this bruise," Sasuke growled, completely ignoring Kari, much to her irritation. Sakura's eyes filled with tears and Kari's heart wrenched painfully.

"Why are you acting so tough! I don't want to see you both suffering anymore! Kari-chan, you have to get to a doctor before you get any worse…" Sakura sobbed.

"It doesn't matter to you! You're just being nosy. Yes, _maybe_ Kari has something to do with it, but not you." He glanced warningly at Kari who looked ready to smack the living daylights out of him. "I told you before, I am an avenger. This isn't just an exam to me; I don't care about being a Chuunin either. Am I strong? I just want the answer to that. I'm going to fight the strong guys and those strong guys are here! I will not allow you to take away my path."

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered, eyes moist.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, I'll protect him for you. Kaka-san, Hokage-sama… They're all here to stop it getting out of hand. Don't worry," Kari murmured, trying to comfort her. Sakura's tears overflowed from her eyes with gratitude as Sasuke scoffed.

"Arigatou gozaimasu… Kari-chan…"

"Stop acting cool dattebayo you baka, Sakura-chan's just worried about you!" Naruto cried. Kari smiled, _that's her Naruto-kun._

"Naruto," Sasuke interrupted with a smirk. "I want to fight with you too." Kari gave a cry, wrapping an arm around their shoulders.

"A bonding moment! I'm so proud of you!" she cried happily. _Finally, Sasuke accepts Naruto-kun as strong!_ Naruto laughed and hugged her back causing her to curse and tell him off for touching her injured side.

-x-

"What Orochimaru said about not stopping the exam worries me a little," the Hokage said. "Let's let them both go on, and just observe them for now."

"Hokage-sama!" Anko cried in protest.

"However, if their cursed seal opens up and their powers become uncontrollable, or if there is any sign of Kari becoming unstable, stop them."

"Hai," Ibiki confirmed.

"Demo—! …I understand." Anko said grudgingly. She looked back at the two cursed ninja. "That girl is strong-hearted…" Anko observed, watching as the wolfish kunoichi interacted with her team. "The pain she must be enduring, yet she still smiles."

-x-

"Then, let's begin the preliminary matches." Hayate said. "It will be a one-on-one match, like real combat. Now that we have exactly twenty four people, we will have twelve matches and the winners will be able to advance to the third exam. There are no rules. You will fight until the other person dies, is knocked out, or admits defeat. If you do not want to die, please give up immediately. However, if I judge the match is over, I may stop you to prevent ant unnecessary deaths. The thing that will hold your destiny, will be this electric bulletin board, which will randomly display the names of two fighters for each match. Without further ado, I will display the names for the first match."

All eyes were fixed firmly on the board as names flashed across it. Kari's heart skipped a couple beats when she saw hers, Naruto's and Hinata's names flash for an instant. Finally, with a beep, the names froze causing Kari's breath to disappear from her lungs.

Akadou Yuroi

Vs

Uchiha Sasuke

Sasuke smirked but was cut off by a wave of pain. Kari cursed and fell forward headbutting Naruto's back, the pain exhausting her body even further.

"Uchiha eye-candy time again…" Kari said weakly with a smirk, much to the Uchiha's frustration.

"Those, whose names were displayed, step up," Hayate requested

.

"Naruto," Sasuke said quietly. "Make sure she's alright." The Uchiha then proceeded to walk up and face his opponent, who happened to be one of Kabuto's team while Kari fumed at being treated like a child.

"The first match's fighters are Akadou Yuroi and Uchiha Sasuke. Are there any objections?" Hayate asked.

"Iie!" both replied. Kari smirked. _Knock him dead Uchiha._ She shuddered in pain. _Knock him dead as quick as you can…_

"Eh… We will now begin the first match. Everyone other than the two fighters, please move up there" Hayate said, motioning to the viewing balcony. Kari rushed up and hugged Sasuke much to his displeasure.

"Good luck baka!" she cried, as he tried to ignore her.

"Oi! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cried jumping up and waving at their approaching sensei.

"Kashi!" Kari cried in delight. Kakashi waved then motioned for her to return to Naruto and Sakura. She did so, leaning on Naruto when she reached him.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said, stopping behind the Uchiha. "Don't use your Sharingan."

"So you know…" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"If that curse mark on your neck becomes uncontrollable it may kill you," Kakashi said.

"I figured that. It's the same with her isn't it?" Sasuke asked, glancing at Kari, who was chatting away to Naruto and Sakura as though she hadn't a care in the world. _Always putting on a mask to hide her pain._

"Her body is unstable as it is; it's trying to reject the curse mark. The massive strain is what's making her so ill. If the worst happens, the match will be cancelled. I'll stop you, so keep that in mind." Kakashi then continued walking, leaving Sasuke with his thoughts.

_This mark seems to react to my Chakra. If I try to mould Chakra, it takes over my mind and will extract Chakra out of me without limit. And then Kari's body does the same. In other words, using my Sharingan is out of the question and I can't use normal techniques either._

Kakashi reached Kari, who had been the only one who bothered to wait for himand put an arm round her shoulders to help her walk.

"Ne, Kashi," Kari began.

"Mm, what is it?" he asked, noticing with some apprehension that she seemed worried.

"This thing... you know about it right?" Kari said, looking up at him. After his nod she continued. "It makes my Chakra feel weird," she said unable to think of another way to explain the change that overcame her when fighting the Oto-nin.

"Aa, I'll see what can be done," Kakashi said quietly. He was glad her worry and pain stopped her from being as perceptive as normal. He was certain if she was able to think clearly she would have questioned the way he stiffened at her question.

"And Sasuke?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

They fell silent as they ascended the stairs, reaching the rest of their team. Kari sat down and looked through the bars. Naruto crouched beside her and did the same.

"Hey Kari-chan? Are you feeling better?" Naruto asked. Kari smiled weakly and nodded. _Heh, I'm worried sick…_

"Begin," Hayate instructed.

"Let's go!" Yuroi cried, making a hand sign. Sasuke readied himself as Yuroi's right hand glowed blue with Chakra. Both pulled weapons out of their pouches, Yuroi flung shuriken Sasuke, who deflected with his kunai. He went to move but was stopped by a pain from his mark and fell over. Kari groaned and smacked her head on the bar.

"Heh, Sasuke was kinda sloppy," Naruto agreed. Kakashi's visible eye narrowed. _That was pain… Not disappointment in Sasuke's ability._

Yuroi avoided the deflected shuriken and appeared in front of Sasuke. Kari's keen eyes followed his movements with ease. Sasuke rolled out the way and slammed his kunai into the floor, using it as leverage he spun round and kicked Yuroi's leg, pushing him off balance and pulling him into an arm lock.

"Yatta!" Naruto cried. Yuroi snorted and grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt, his hand once again glowing blue. Kari winced as pain shot through her chest and her body became heavy and weak.

"My strength!" Sasuke cried. Yuroi easily pulled his arm out of Sasuke's grip and brought the back of his hand into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke cried out in pain. Kakashi was torn which way to look. _The second Yuroi's fist hit Sasuke, Kari starts violently coughing…_ Yuroi stood up as Sasuke struggled to move.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried as Yuroi charged, his fist once again glowing blue. Sasuke wasn't able to move quickly enough and Yuroi grabbed Sasuke's head and shoved him to the ground. Sasuke's hold on Yuroi's arm weakened and his arms fell to his side.

"Are you… my Chakra…?" Sasuke gasped. Naruto stood up and watched in shock. Kakashi moved behind Kari and placed a hand on the top of her head. She was clutching fistfuls of golden hair on the sides of her head.

"Stay strong…" Kakashi whispered.

"Did you notice now?" Yuroi mocked as Sasuke's fist clenched.

"Get off!" he cried, kicking Yuroi off of him. Sasuke struggled to sit up as Yuroi stood up easily.

"You still had some strength left?" Yuroi asked. "You're just a guinea-pig though. Relax, I'll end this quickly." His hand glowed blue as he charged at Sasuke, who was now standing. Sasuke dodged swipe after swipe, the last brushing his raven hair. He quickly stumbled out of the way. "What's wrong, are you done for already?" Sasuke turned and aimed a sloppy kick at Yuroi, but missed as the older ninja jumped out the way. Sasuke breathed heavily as he tried to think of what to do. Kari's hands slid through her knotted hair and fell into her lap. Naruto, irritated that Sasuke was losing, decided to make his opinion known.

"SASUKE! You call yourself Uchiha with that? Stop acting like a baka! Get serious!" Naruto cried as Sasuke looked round. His eyes travelled over Naruto, to Kari who looked like she was going to pass out any second, to Rock Lee. _Rock Lee…_ Sasuke's eyes widened as inspiration hit him.

"You don't have time to be looking the other way!" Yuroi cried as he came charging towards Sasuke again. "This it!" Sasuke dodged each blow, until a smirk came to his face. He appeared beneath Yuroi, kicking him into the air.

"What?" Yuroi cried in recognition.

"From here on it's all original though," Sasuke said. "It's the end! Eat this—!" he tensed as his curse mark burned. Kakashi quickly crouched next to Kari who was shaking violently, blood spilling from her lips He wrapped his arm round her shoulders while watching Sasuke intently. "Chikusho, it responds when it doesn't need to!" Sasuke cried as markings began to spread across his body. Kakashi glanced back at Kari to see markings slowly crawling across her collarbone and up her neck, hidden from everyone else by a sheet of long blonde hair. Slowly it was spreading across half her face. Kakashi looked back up at Sasuke.

"I guess now's the time to…" Kakashi was cut off by Kari grabbing hold of his vest.

"Matte… He can do it… I know he can…"

Sasuke grit his teeth and closed his eyes.

"_Onegai… Yamete…"_

"_Temee! Sasuke! Stop acting like an idiot!"_

"_I'll never leave you alone…"_

_I can't believe I've gotten them worried…_ Sasuke thought angrily. _And if I'm hurting this much… then she must be…_

"_You've been bearing with the pain all this time, both of you! Look at her Sasuke-kun!"_

With a sudden burst of power in the desperation to stop his team-mates pain, the burning marks slowly receded back into the curse mark.

"Told ya so…" Kari murmured with a smirk.

"Let's get this on!" Sasuke cried. He spun Yuroi round, but his kick was blocked.

"Not good enough!" Yuroi cried. Sasuke twisted round and backhanded Yuroi in the face. Sasuke then twisted and punched him in the gut.

"I'm not done yet!" Sasuke cried, spinning again and kicking him into the floor. "Shishi rendan!" Sasuke went sliding backwards doing a backwards somersault and coming to a stop, lying on his front. Kari clapped and laughed.

"That was neat! Do it again!" she cried enthusiastically. Kakashi chuckled and shook his head. Hayate walked over to Yuroi and shook his head signalling that the opponent was unconscious; he then looked over at Sasuke who was standing up. Kari's eyes suddenly widened, slowly turning to focus on the Oto-nin's sensei.

_You…_

"Kari," Kakashi said as he felt her Chakra stir suddenly. "Don't get too excited, you might not be next."

Sasuke wiped the blood leaking from his mouth on his sleeve as he panted.

"I will stop this match now. The winner of the first match is Uchiha Sasuke," Hayate declared. "This means he passes the preliminary round."

"YATTA!" Naruto cried as Sakura laughed with joy. Kari smiled softly as Kita crawled into her lap. Gently, she lifted her paw to Kari's face.

"Okaasan is ok?" she asked. Kari nodded. "Sasuke-kun won! We'll win too!" Kita cried her tail wagging.

"Hai Kita-ko, we'll win too!" Kari laughed.

"Kari, I'm going to get Sasuke" Kakashi told her before standing up. She nodded and he poofed down behind Sasuke.

"You did okay," Kakashi praised.

"Sasuke! You won in such an idiotic way! You're all worn out! Bakaaa!" Naruto cried in delight.

"Naruto! That was an awesome little somersault! He has to do it again!" Kari said happily.

"Geez, usuratonkashi, baka-onna," Sasuke's irritation faded as he smirked. He sighed and put a hand to his aching chest. Deciding to get up in case she was next Kari pulled herself into a standing position, wincing at the sudden movement.

"Ahh itai," she groaned. Noticing Neji's stare, she headed over to him.

"He used Lee's move combined with some traits of your style of Taijutsu," Neji stated. "You have very powerful kicks and tend to use the back of your hand a fair bit."

"Neji-sempai are you complimenting me?" Kari asked with a cheeky smirk.

"No, I'm stating his technique," Neji replied. "Are you feeling any better, you're health deteriorates rapidly, then you get distracted and ignore it. Ignoring it won't make your pain go away Kari."

"Che, I'm fine," Kari said, waving away his worries with her hand.

"Liar," Neji said bluntly causing her to glare defiantly. "There's only so much strain the body can take. I know you well enough to know you won't pull out, but be careful when your fight comes."

"You really do care" Kari teased happily. Neji replied with a long stare. "I hate staring contests," Kari grumbled as she was forced to blink.

"Uchiha Sasuke, we medics will give you the best treatment we can!" a medic-nin promised as he walked up to the injured Uchiha. Other medic-nin carried Yuroi out on a stretcher.

"This isn't your field, I'll take him," Kakashi said. Turning to Sasuke, he continued in a lower voice. "I'll take you into the back room and seal that curse mark."

"Wait until the preliminary matches are over!" Sasuke protested. "I want to see the matches of the guys who will move on to the main event." Without meaning to, his eyes fixed on his injured team-mate as she conversed with Neji. Kakashi sighed heavily.

"It's strange, every blow that hit you caused her pain. When your seal activated, hers reacted too. You can stay for as long as she lasts, which I assure won't be until the end of the preliminaries. If she misses her match, that's the way it has to be." Kakashi said firmly catching Sasuke's attention/

"She has to fight!" Sasuke said in her defence. "You know how she'll be if she misses it."

"Hormonal probably," Kakashi sighed. "But we have to seal it as soon as possible. It might do something irreversible. Kari's body is rejecting the seal as though it's a virus, the longer she's left untreated the more ill she will become," Kakashi gave Sasuke a stern look. "One missed fight is nowhere near as bad as the worst case scenario."

As he arrived on the stands he was greeted by enthusiastic team-mates.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke-kun you did it!"

"Quiet down guys, the next fight will be starting soon," Kakashi said.

"Oi baka," Sasuke said looking round at Kari, his eyes narrowed in warning. "Don't push it."

"Geez… Everyone thinks I'm so useless…" Kari sighed. "But okay... I'll beat up them before they hurt me."

"Now we will begin the next match." Hayate announced. Silence immediately fell as names flashed across the screen, except this time without Sasuke's or Yuroi's. Sasuke stared hard as he willed the screen to show Kari's name, yet at the same time, wished her name not yet to appear. Kakashi placed his barely read book away.

_Being strong in spirit can't help being weak in body. _Kakashi's dark visible eye narrowed. Fate will decide if you will fight Kari. If time runs out, the Chunin Exam will be over for you.

Hearts stopped dead as the next two names appeared.

Murasaki Akio

Vs.

Kari


	23. Itami

**A/N: **Where have I been? Everywhere! Sorry about the wait got caught up in life and all it's shenanigans (tehe I love that word!).Why is it I do a good thing by giving blood and I am rewarded by a cold? Karma hates me -.- So it's finally up and a little different than before, some of you will like, some of you won't, but please review and give me opinions because I don't improve any other way!

_The beloved reviewers_: **Whisperintherain** (Thank you! More reactions later to see more of an effect, there's not much in this chapter compared to the unedited version :)) **AbandonAllHope** (I get mixed feedback about using japanese so your review was really helpful with that, I'm planning to cut down or include translations at the end :) I only know very limited japanese, I wish I was luck enough to be bilingual!) **Kuro-Ookami4** (Thanks for the input, more will be revealed later!)** Bella** (lots of practice, google and subbed episodes! xD), **cutiekyoto** (as always, thank you for everything!)** AmmyChey3X** (Glad you liked that bit! xD One of my better plotbunny moments!) **Naruto-Lover** (you'll soon find out!;D), **Shifuni** (Thank you x22! All your reviews are appreciated!), **Shakira** (thanks for the feedback! Honestly, I want to write it all over again but I can't keep re-editing forever), **kaiunastar2.0** (you're so dedicated, thank you!), **Chloe-neonninjafairyofdarkness** (Hehe in the sequel ;) they're still young remember! But thank you very much!)

Each and every review makes me happy, constructive/improvements or just what you thought, so thank you all of you :)

**Disclaimer**: Seriously, I'd be so rich... But unfortunately, I'm not rich in the slightest as I do not own 'Naruto' the anime or manga. I'm just a simple little wannabe that means no harm :)

**Eien no Shasai**

_(The Edited Version)_

Chapter 23;

_**Itami**_

Pain

痛み

_In the end, willpower is what inspires you to get up after each blow._

_You only lose when you give up._

Satisfied at the turn of events, Kari used the bar to pull herself up, ignoring the waves of pain that seemed to crash with more enthusiasm through her body. She had half wanted to wait and see if she'd feel better a few fights later, but this way it would be over and done with in case she got worse instead. She could see the worried faces of her friends in her peripheral vision but decided to discard it. She needed to believe in herself, even if they didn't.

"You don't have to," Sakura began with pleading mint eyes. Kari smiled to herself and patted the pinkette on the shoulder as she began to move towards the stairs. She was dreading them, the room was spinning and she was already fairly clumsy. Falling over on the stairs to the tower damn hurt!

"Knock 'em dead, Kari-chan!" Naruto said with a grin which she returned with a nod. His smile didn't quite reach his eyes, he was worried, but he believed she'd win. He could see she was in pain.

She paused when she drew level with Sasuke who was standing beside their sensei and refusing to look at her directly. He knew how the mark burned, knew how it scorched veins and skin at any moment. She was ghastly pale and littered in injuries. Annoyed at his lack of confidence in her, she spoke.

"Ne Sasu," she murmured and his eyes turned to pierce her. "You better cheer for me."

"You better win, it's not right if I'm fighting with my all and you're in the stands stuffing your face with pocky," he muttered in reply in a way that almost sounded like he cared. She smirked to herself and kept walking, deciding not to fuel Kakashi's overprotective fire by commenting to him. He didn't need another reason to try and stop her fighting.

After successfully descending the steps without further injury, Kari headed to the middle of the arena where the proctor and her opponent stood waiting. Akio was tall and bulky, with the same eye and hair colour as Akira, which she assumed was his younger brother. The larger male practically oozed confidence which irritated Kari slightly as that smirk spoke volumes about how much he was underestimating her.

"Sensei, will Kari be okay?" Sakura questioned, holding her hands to her chest worriedly. Kakashi took a while to answer, stroking Kita as he tried to calm his thoughts.

"We'll see," he replied eventually, not able to think of a blatant lie when he himself was worried. He could sense how erratic her Chakra was, could see the way she swayed slightly and how her posture sagged. Kari was already at her limit.

"Do your best, Kari-hime!" Lee encouraged youthfully. Tenten gave him a stern look and then glanced at Neji who seemed on edge. His arms were folded tightly and he wasn't moving a muscle, eyes fixed on their apprentice. Tension was radiating off him like a cat with it's hackles raised.

There was a heavy silence amongst most of the teams as the match was ready to begin. Most expected Akio to knock Kari out in one hit. Others expected Kari to come through, like she always does. One or two wondered if she would be the first fatality.

"Let's make this quick, eh little girl?" Akio teased cockily making Kari's ears twitch in irritation. He seemed amused as his eyes ran along her animalistic extras and she half wished she had the time to hide them again.

"Tch," she huffed glaring to the side. He was ridiculing her!

"Begin," Hayate rasped and Kari acted quickly to gain the element of surprise. Dragging her limited Chakra stores to support her wounds as she moved, she charged, leaping into the air and using the momentum to spin and crash her foot into the side of his skull. She span, aiming to connect another hit but it was blocked and Akio grabbed her ankle, spinning her and throwing her against the opposite wall. Kari managed to absorb some of the impact by turning in mid-air so her feet hit the wall but fell to the ground afterwards, winded.

She sighed irritably, spitting out blood from catching her tongue on her canine. Forcing herself into a crouch she lunged again, racing towards him and pulling her fist back, preparing her attack. He was ready for her and his fist crashed into her jaw sharply, knocking her off her feet.

"Kari-chan!" Naruto cried in alarm as she hit the ground hard.

"Sensei, this isn't fair!" Sakura protested with hints of tears. Kakashi ignored her, not turning away from the fight for an instant. Kari had surpassed her limit and it was only a matter of time before her collapse. He felt agitated at waiting, though made sure his body language didn't reflect it. Kari had too much pride to lose and in the end, it would destroy her.

Kari lashed out in frustration and Akio evaded each sloppy attack with frustrating ease. Following a close swipe towards his jaw, Akio retaliated with a steel fist pounding into the indent of her ribs so hard she retched bile.

"Give it up kid," he whispered into her ear and lifted her by her shirt. "You're just killing yourself at this rate."

His reply was a defiant head-butt that knocked her out of his grip and onto the ground. She forced herself to sit up, breathing harshly. She needed to finish quickly, she knew what the black spots and blurriness meant and she refused to accept defeat. But as much as she thought that she had to win, her body refused to comply and her legs only twitched as her brain told them to run and kick.

"Damn it, I was gonna make it easy on you because you're a girl but forget it!"

Almost instantly he was on top of her palm on her sternum pushing her into the ground.

"This might sting," he mentioned with a smirk as his hand glowed with a purple Chakra. All at once she was struck with a horrible pain as though a thousand scorching hot needles were being pressed into her body. Her eyes rolled back and she tasted blood on her tongue as her lungs collapsed and refused to inflate. The bones felt as though they were bending into contorted shapes, squeezing the organs as they moved. He suddenly swore, his hand being ripped from her smoking with Chakra burns, blood pooling in his palm and across his fingers. Through the pain Kari's survival instinct roared to life and taking advantage of his momentary lapse of attention, she desperately lashed out with the only limb able to move – her right leg, which crashed directly into his crotch with enough sheer force to send him hurtling upwards and off of her.

"Did you see that Hokage-sama? That kid just kicked her opponent in the balls!" Anko cried appreciatively.

The adrenaline from the pain allowed Kari to launch into the air and with a flip for added momentum, she crashed her heel into the softer abdominal muscles and sent him hurtling into the tiled floor with enough force to send cracks a three metre radius around him. She landed off balance though and fell to her knees, hands rushing to protect her face as the lines of the tiles swirled in her vision.

She had minutes before her body caved.

"You can do it Kari-chan!" Naruto encouraged and her body trembled in denial. She couldn't take much more... It hurt...

Snapping herself out of her depressing thoughts Kari fuelled her determination. Naruto was right, if she tried, one lucky hit and this match was hers! She could rest all she wanted afterwards but people were watching and she wasn't going to let them down! She was not a coward and she was not a quitter. So what if things hurt? That's what being a ninja is about.

"Bitch..." Akio hissed as he stood shakily, knees quaking from the pain. "That damn hurt."

Taking advantage of his pain she charged forcing him into close-range Taijutsu. It seemed none of her hits made contact as her vision doubled and tripled as her seal ached. She felt his fists and feet brushing against her but ignored it until she felt the force of all his weight crash into the side of her skull. Her vision completely blacked for a second and desperately she launched one last attack knowing this was the end for her.

With all the Chakra left in her small body she flung her arm back and then let it spring forward with a sharp punch directly into his nose with a sickening crack, knuckles cracking from the force of the hit. He was thrown away from her and into the wall behind him, blood flooding from his nostrils, the bone clearly broken. She had hit him just right and had knocked out cold.

"Murasaki Akio is unable to continue, winner Kari."

It was as though those words were a magic switch and she felt every last piece of strength leave her as she collapsed to her knees, her sight darkening as the floor came closer.

Kakashi stopped her face-planting the tiles at the last moment and lifted her like a baby into his arms, her head limply in the crook of his neck. He could feel the way her skin burned in reaction to the seal.

"You went too far..." he murmured as he took in the bloodstained and bruised tiny body in his arms. She didn't stir, no longer needing to fight and at complete peace with him. His expression darkened and he turned the medics away as he started heading for the doors.

"Kakashi-sensei! Is Kari-chan okay?" Naruto called down, the rest of the challengers poking their heads over the bar curiously.

Forcing a fake smile and a nod he called Sasuke down, ignoring the Uchiha's complaints about wanting to watch the rest of the fights and Naruto's whines about wanting to congratulate Kari properly.

"Will she be alright?" Sasuke questioned as he scrutinised her unconscious form. He'd never seen her look so weak and fragile before and in a way it scared him. For an instant her hair seemed black and he mentally shook himself, forcing the images of corpses out of his mind. Kakashi led them into the back room and then rested the unconscious girl in the Uchiha's arms.

"She needs to be awake for this, there's no time to lose," Kakashi said quietly and Sasuke rested her on the ground, too tired to hold her.

"Baka," he said tapping her cheek to try and get a response. It made him nervous when there was no reaction. She was so still it was hard to tell if she was still breathing. He continued to nudge her relentlessly until she frowned in her sleep and peeked an unfocused eye open.

"Sasu?"

Her voice was small and hoarse and all at once so pathetic that the Uchiha couldn't stop the feelings of pity rising up within him. No matter how cold he had become, they had formed enough of an attachment that he reluctantly cared for her well-being.

"Now I need to draw seals on the both of you," Kakashi said reappearing after drawing most of a Chakra circle on the stone floor.

"Kashi... that's not blood is it?" she complained, trying to swipe hold of his bleeding fingers to make them better,

"I need to seal you both together, I don't have enough blood for you to be separate and more importantly, we don't have time," he explained.

"Time for... wha- itai!"

Noticing her words slurring Kakashi had given a sharp poke in her stomach to wake her up. She scowled darkly at him as he lifted her into a sitting position, ignoring her complaints.

"I need to write seals on your skin, both of you strip to your underwear."

"Say what?"

"Kari this is a dire situation," he said sternly and shot Sasuke a look telling him not to argue. "If I don't do this, both of you could die."

"Yare yare..." After a moment she finally relented, deciding that she trusted Kakashi and so should listen to him. "But... bandages... going to need help."

"Alright, Sasuke are you able to deal with yourself?"

"Hn," the Uchiha grunted, turning his back on them in embarrassment and removing his shirt.

"Look how scrawny you are, you need to have Naruto's diet for a month," Kakashi scolded, talking to keep her awake. She looked painfully fragile as she was and in a way it truly terrified him. It was alike to how he had seen people on the battlefield, clinging to life. A certain half-healed wound caught his eye and he knew with a start it was he who had inflicted it. For a fatal Raikiri wound it was healing well, though he doubted it would ever completely disappear.

"This?" she asked, pointing to the wound as though reading his thoughts. "I don't mind because it was for a good reason, if it was pointless or due to carelessness then I'd be annoyed."

It was a surprisingly mature answer. Yet he could see her logic. He knew even if it did mar her skin until her dying day, that she would wear it as an almost badge of honour. She'd tell her children "I got this trying to save my friend's life."

"And it was you Kashi. So that's fine too."

Now that was a bit too absurd to be logic, he supposed it was a sign of affection and that she'd treasure it because it was him. In a way, it was complete and utter forgiveness and it made his heart ache.

By the time Sasuke had gathered the courage to peek back around to see how Kari was doing, Kakashi had finished the symbols on Kari and was heading towards him.

"It shouldn't take long."

"How is she?" Sasuke found himself asking. Being an Uchiha, Sasuke didn't miss the tension in his sensei and the extended pause it took for him to answer. Reluctantly, Kakashi decided blatantly lying to Sasuke would not help matters.

"She's very sick and very hurt... but she'll pull through."

Sasuke seemed to have his doubts with the statement but didn't argue. Once effectively covered in Kakashi's blood, they were sat opposite each other. Kari refused to look him in the eye, angrily glaring off to the side with her face as bright as a ripe tomato. Sasuke's eyes easily caught each bruise, each wound and what seemed to be an almost healed wound just under her right lung. It looked like a mix between scar tissue and a burn and he realised that it was where she had been caught between Kakashi and Zabuza's fight.

For it to last this long when she healed rather quickly, he wondered what sort of monstrous attack it had been.

"If you touch it should make it easier for my Chakra to flow into both of you. Hold hands or touch palms or something, it's for a good cause so don't you two start arguing."

Sasuke snatched her hands before she had the chance to protest, wanting to get this over and done with so she could cover herself. To her merit, she wasn't gawking at him like he knew a large percent of the girls in their generation would. She was far too busy being mortified sitting in her underwear in front of another person. She started to fidget uncomfortably.

"It may hurt."

"Just do it," Kari snapped through clenched teeth as he finished the circle. "I can't stand this much skin being on show!"

"Tch, like I'd look at you."

"Urusai!"

"Try and relax then, Kari do your best to stay awake."

She swallowed thickly as Kakashi's hands blurred into countless hand-seals, gripping Sasuke's hands tightly from nerves. Her instinct was telling her this was going to hurt and she really just wanted to either cry or sleep. She was just so tired and everything hurt so...

"Fuuja Houin!"

Kakashi slammed a hand down on each of their seals and forced his Chakra into them and the circle. Sasuke cried out in pain, but Kari's reaction was peculiar and frightening. She started retching and bringing up blood and her Chakra flared angrily burning his hand. He could feel his skin tear and blood start to leak out of the wounds but kept going, trying to ignore the way they screamed.

Eventually it was finished and they collapsed into a heap, still clutching hands. A ring surrounded their seal now and Kakashi sighed deeply, hoping it was enough. He wrapped his hand quickly, resisting the urge to wince at the intense stinging. It was surprising but he supposed it shouldn't have been totally unexpected.

He re-wrapped her carefully and covered her in hers and Sasuke's clothes as well as his own green vest in an attempt to stop her shaking. He brushed her bangs out of her face and thought sadly how she looked in pain even unconscious. They both looked vulnerable, like the children they were.

It was unfair and cruel how those two in particular had to suffer so young.

"If either cursed seal tries to activate again, the power of the Fuuja Houin will hold it in. However, this seal utilizes your wills as its main source. If either you lose faith in your power and your will sways… The cursed seal will activate."

He smiled to himself and wondered how insane he must look to an outsider, lecturing two sleeping children.

"So you can use sealing techniques now? You've grown Kakashi..."

Chills tumbled down the Jounin's spine at an eerily familiar voice he had only heard a handful of times but was unable to forget. The voice where each word sounds like a menacing hiss...

"You..."

"It's been a long time, Kakashi-kun," the man said silkily, smirking widely at the sight before him. Long dark hair framed a starkly white thin face, eyes slitted and yellow, features that made him appear reptilian, monstrous.

"Orochimaru," Kakashi stated, barely able to retract a growl in his voice. For him to appear when Sasuke and Kari were at their most vulnerable couldn't be a good sign. He wondered how the snake had managed to slither in through the security but then again, this man was a Sannin, one of the best ninja of their time.

"Gomen, but I have no business with you," Orochimaru said simply. "But I _do_ have business with those two little ones behind you."

Kakashi's anger flared. If he didn't do something and protect his students, Orochimaru would snatch them in a heartbeat. He knew without being told that if that happened, Kari wouldn't be able to receive appropriate medical care and the chances of her surviving were close to nil. Also, the snake would easily be able to take them out of reach – he had himself disappeared without a trace for years.

Sasuke would be only too easy to corrupt, Kari would be only too easy to destroy.

"Why are you after them?" this time, he couldn't help the soft snarl that had slipped into his speech. It was aggressive and threatening and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh surely you _know_ about her?" Orochimaru asked. "I was quite surprised, but of course there's no mistake. Such a _special_ little thing can hardly escape my notice. She has the potential to be anything and I'm insufferably curious to see what I could make in _my _hands. Also, I simply want what you have. You certainly didn't have _that_ all those years ago, the _Sharingan_ in your left eye." He grinned with sickening glee. "I simply want the same, _the Uchiha's power."_

Kakashi felt his blood run cold in his veins. _He knows._

"What is your purpose?" Kakashi demanded, his muscles tensing, desperate to get closer to his students so as better to protect them.

"The recently made Otogakure is mine, surely you understand if I just say that, ne?" his smirk darkened substantially sending chills down the Jounin's spine once again.

"Such a stupid ambition," he snapped.

"Maa, that was blunt. But you see, to accomplish my ambition I need pieces to be my arms and legs for me."

Kakashi was sickened by the way that Orochimaru dealt life as a game, that he considered lives to be mere pieces of that game, that they were dispensable.

"So Sasuke and Kari are just two of those _pieces?"_ He was becoming too emotional, he had to keep a cool head. This wasn't a normal enemy.

"Oh no, Sasuke-kun and Kari-chan are _supreme_ pieces, they're not really replaceable you see. The ones taking the exam now are hmm... mere _sacrifices_," Orochimaru stated, yellow eyes flashing in excitement.

Kakashi was broken out of his disgust by the distinct echoing of footsteps as Orochimaru started to approach his students. At the sudden increase of danger Kakashi's control snapped and he slipped in front of them swift as the wind, sliding into stance with his muscles taut and prepared to attack.

"Don't get any closer to them!" Kakashi ordered, eyes blazing as blue lightning erupted from his palm. "Even if you are one of the legendary _Sannin_, I will sacrifice my life to kill you!"

His threat seemed to have the opposite effect to what he intended when Orochimaru bowed his head and laughed, a sound so mocking it cut like a kunai.

"What's so funny?" Kakashi snapped.

"What you say and do don't agree with each other," Orochimaru teased. "There's no point using that seal, you know ne? He has a heart that seeks power no matter how evil it is. He possesses that kind of disposition. He is an avenger."

"So you took advantage of that. But Kari will _never_ allow Sasuke…"

"_Eventually_, hewill seek meout, seek me out for _power_ that is" Orochimaru said simply. "And she _will _follow. Then I'll have both."

"She wouldn't-"

"Aa, I have to agree that she's rather malicious towards me. It's as though our very chakra clashes violently," Orochimaru chuckled gleefully. "However, I'm certain he means more to her than her hatred for me."

Kakashi's Raikiri faded as Orochimaru turned to walk away, but he paused after a couple of steps.

"Also, you said that you could kill me? Try, that is, if you can."

Kakashi's eyes widened in horror and his body trembled from the killing intent. Sensing no advance to attack, Orochimaru disappeared with a smirk.

"Threatening a Sannin, I must be insane," Kakashi said weakly. With the threat gone, he crouched at Kari's side. "It must be your influence, making me reckless."

"...shi...?"

He shushed her, stroking her hair as her eyes fluttered in hopes she'd fall back asleep. Her body must have reacted to his chakra spike with Raikiri and forced her into consciousness, sensing danger.

"Are you okay?" she murmured looking up at him. He tried to appear reassuring, even if he was slightly shaken. With her free hand she caught the one playing with her hair and gripped it loosely. How ironic that she would be the one comforting him.

"You need rest," he said gently and she hummed softly in response. She lost consciousness without argument, still clinging to his hand like a stubborn child. Picking Sasuke up under one arm and cradling her in the other, he headed to the emergency treatment room on the top floor. They'd be moved to hospital later in the day once all the matches had been finished.

He let the nurses fuss over his Genin and get them cleaned up and into bed while he watched tiredly. One nurse tried to approach him about his hand, but he managed to shoo her away without too much trouble. Once they had finished he stood between the beds, taking in the pale faces, the oxygen masks, the machines, the fluids attached to their veins.

_Rest well, I feel the worst is yet to come..._

Thoughts, feelings, good, bad, worse/better than before?

Too depressing?

Please let me know so i can improve and be stupidly happy over feedback. :)

Thank you.


	24. New Chapter!

**New chapter is up!**

As it has replaced an authors note, you won't receive any notification and I don't know when the next chapter will be ready due to busyness. I'll post this whenever there's a new chapter, so all you lovely readers will be aware. :)

Please go back a chapter to read the new chapter.

Also, please post reviews on the chapter itself (Chapter 23) so I can delete the note without deleting reviews, then it won't be necessary to use this as a notification any more.

Hope you enjoy, thank you! :)


End file.
